El precio de la libertad
by Aruquita
Summary: Cuando el exilio de Draco Malfoy llega a su fin, tendrá que dejar su orgullo a un lado y dar la cara ante el Ministerio de Magia. Pero los hechos ocurridos en un apartado y misterioso bosque han hecho que Draco se diera cuenta de algo; Astoria Greengrass es peligrosa y no parará hasta verlo muerto. Narcissa sabe que Draco sólo tiene una opción, y esa opción es Hermione Granger
1. Peticiones

**"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Disclaimer: Nada de estos personajes me pertenecer. La magia tampoco. Todo es de JK, excepto, la trama surgida de entre los recovecos de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**ooOOooo**

**2º parte: Magicae **(buscar en mi perfil)

* * *

Sus pasos resonaron sobre el fino y liso suelo de piedra negra. El vestido de seda oscura flotaba con gracia, formando movimientos sinuosos a cada paso.

En una palabra, Narcissa Malfoy destilaba estilo y glamur, como todo Malfoy. Y, aunque los ojos de Narcissa estaban apagados, aunque su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y su cara esgrimía una mueca nerviosa; Narcissa seguía manteniendo su porte regio.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba este lugar, la última vez todo estaba destrozado. Ahora lo habían reconstruido, la gloriosa fuente volvía a estar en su sitio y el grotesco monumento del Señor Tenebroso había sido derruido.

Narcissa agradecía el cambio, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Sin embargo, ella no era mujer de poco orgullo y, aun habiendo estado en el lado perdedor de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, seguiría levantando la cabeza, jamás la bajaría, por nada ni por nadie.

Salvo por ella. Porque Hermione Granger era su última esperanza, y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano por tomarla.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione Granger era una mujer triunfadora; después de todo lo acaecido en la Batalla de Hogwarts, de su papel en la Guerra y de formar parte del famoso "Trío Dorado" todas las puertas se habían abierto para ella.

Y a Hermione jamás le tembló la mano a la hora de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Así que no tardó mucho en conseguir el puesto de Jefe del Bufete de Abogados "_Libertas_", cuya sede se encontraba en el Ministerio. También ayudaron sus notas, por supuesto, así como las numerosas condecoraciones que decoraban su expediente.

En resumen, Hermione Granger era todo lo que una mujer desearía; directa, segura, inteligente, culta, delicada y ambiciosa.

Pero había que fallaba en Hermione Granger, algo que poca gente sabía, algo que ella no podía arreglar.

Su corazón estaba roto, su espíritu destrozado; todo porque decidió amar a un hombre con toda su alma, porque quiso a alguien de una manera tan absoluta, que cuando Ronald Weasley desapareció en aquel accidente, una parte de Hermione murió con él.

**ooOOoo**

Narcissa se obligó a tomar aire, el departamento de Justicia Mágica olía a papel recién imprimido, a archivador nuevo, a cafetera barata.

—¿En qué podemos servirla, Madame?— preguntó la chica detrás del escritorio. Su piel era oscura y sus ojos castaños; llevaba el negro y lacio pelo recogido en una coleta alta y la piel bronce de su cara resplandecía. Padma Patil había crecido mucho en estos dos años.

Narcissa la recordaba vagamente de algunos de los comentarios que algún día hizo su hijo sobre ella. Sabía que era una simple maga más, nada a destacar; pero, la mirada de indiferencia que le profirió la dejó extasiada, aun no se acostumbraba a ese trato.

—Quiero ver a la señorita Granger— inquirió con voz calmada.

Al principio Padma no reaccionó, en su semblante se leía la pregunta "_¿Por qué ibas a querer verla?_";sin embargo respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

—La señorita Granger está reunida, madame, pero le daré el mensaje que quiera dejarle.

Narcissa asintió, poco convencida de que fuera cierto; pero tampoco podía reclamar nada, no estando donde estaba.

—Dígale que necesito una cita con ella, no importa cuando, que me lo haga saber una vez que esté fijada la hora.

—Bien— Padma anotó la nota en el papel y con un pequeño movimiento de dedos, éste se transformó en avión y voló hacia el final del pasillo— Si no desean nada más…— añadió, cabeceando ligeramente para señalar la puerta.

Narcissa sopesó su mirada, alimentando en su interior los vestigios de su orgullo perdido. Suspiró, ya sabía lo que le esperaba antes de venir. No importaba el agravio ni la vergüenza. No. Todo acabaría volviendo a su cauce.

—Tarde o temprano —susurró para sí misma, girándose para desaparecer de aquel lugar.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione miraba hacia la ventana con gesto perdido, hacía ya dos meses de lo ocurrido y aún no conseguía creérselo; no era capaz de admitirlo.

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa y ella no podía evitar echarse la culpa. Tal vez si ella hubiera ido a casa antes de tiempo, si no se hubiera quedado hasta tarde rellenando el papeleo; puede que entonces Ron se habría quedado en casa, no habría cogido la red flu para ir a por ella…

Pero también había sido casualidad de que justo entonces la red flu estuviera en revisión, momentáneamente clausurada; y digo momentáneamente debido a que algún despistado había olvidado cerrar una de las chimeneas.

Tal vez si no hubiera pasado todo eso Ron seguiría con ella, esperándola con esa sonrisa amable, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, junto con un ramo de flores y una botella de vino…

Muchas cosas habían pasado, y Hermione Granger se sentía impotente. Porque no había sido asesinado, no. Había desaparecido, se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y probablemente muerto; o eso es lo que le había dicho en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico.

Muerto, desaparecido, la palabra para definirlo no importaba. Ron Weasley no volvería a su lado y eso era lo que más le pesaba.

Entonces se percató del avión de papel, el cual se posó con delicadeza en su escritorio, de no ser por el sonido del papel, desenrollándose, Hermione no se habría dado cuenta.

Cogió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo,

_Narcissa Malfoy quiere una cita contigo, el día/hora que tú decías._

—_PP—_

Eso era extraño, muy extraño a decir verdad; ¿por qué Narcissa Malfoy querría verla?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Hacía pocos días que habían apresado a Draco Malfoy, después de dos años escondido de la justicia mágica, dios sabe dónde.

¿Es qué Narcissa Malfoy requeriría sus servicios para intentar salvar a su primogénito del beso del dementor? Y si ese era el caso, ¿Sería capaz de aceptar el empleo? ¿Podría defender a alguien que le insultó, maltrató y humilló durante su estancia en Hogwarts? ¿Alguien que estuvo del lado de Voldemort durante la guerra?

La respuesta estaba clara… ¿O no?

**ooOOoo**

La cafetería era sencilla, apartada y discreta. Al fin y al cabo Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente y sabía cómo pasar desapercibida, aún sabiendo que para Narcissa era mucho más difícil.

La divisó al final del todo, detrás de un diván. Llevaba el mismo pelo rizado, aunque ahora estaba más cuidado, y los bucles le caían con delicadeza sobre los hombros. Llevaba un traje oscuro, formal.

Hermione removía su café con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía un libro fino, de cubierta oscura y aspecto antiguo. Sus labios se movían esgrimiendo muecas de tensión.

Narcissa se acercó hacia ella, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible al andar, a pesar de que todas las miradas ya estaban puestas en ella. Sin embargo, Hermione seguía inmersa en la lectura y parecía ser la única que no había notado su presencia.

Sólo cuando Narcissa se sentó, en la silla que estaba en frente suya, Hermione reaccionó, pegando un ligero respingo. La matriarca de los Malfoy realizó un pequeño cabeceo a modo saludo y Hermione la imitó, cerrando el libro.

—Querías verme— dijo, no cómo una pregunta, sino como una afirmación—. Me pregunto el motivo, aunque temo imaginármelo.

—Te considero una persona inteligente— concedió, quitándose el sombrero con delicadeza, sin mover un solo cabello de su sitio—. Por ello supongo que tus cavilaciones son ciertas.

Hermione se tensó, al contrario que Narcissa.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que aceptaré?

—Nunca he sido alguien que disfrute suplicando, Granger, pero si se diera el caso sería capaz de ponerme de rodillas— La mirada de Narcissa fue mordaz, pero cuidadosa.

Hermione cogió la taza y bebió, hasta considerar que estaba acabada. Entonces la dejó en la mesa y miró a los ojos claros y serenos de Narcissa.

—¿Por qué con Draco? ¿Por qué no pediste mi ayuda con tu esposo?

Narcissa sonrió, aunque por dentro se sintiera furiosa. No toleraba que se hablara de Lucius, pero supuso que tendría que aguantarse.

—Lucius estaba condenado, daría igual que el mismísimo Potter lo hubiera defendido— susurró— Pero para mi hijo aún hay esperanzas.

—Mató a Dumbledore, aunque fuera indirectamente— Esas palabras salieron fluidas, directas, como si Hermione hubiera estado guardándolas, cuidándolas para que salieran en el momento adecuado.

—No voy a discutir contigo sus razones, que de sobra sabes, eso lo hablarás con Draco.

—En el caso de que acepte.

Narcissa estaba comenzando a perder los estribos, las opciones se estaban acabando.

—Siempre me he preguntado algo— Hermione apartó la taza, dejando que sus codos ocuparan su lugar.— En la batalla de Hogwarts hiciste algo, algo que, en cierto modo, nos salvó a todos.

Narcissa sonrió, la tenía, estaba totalmente segura.

—Y supongo que si te digo las razones que me impulsaron a salvar a Potter…

—Podría considerarlo— corroboró con un mudo asentimiento.

—Lo salvé porque de haber ganado Voldemort, mi familia había muerto— afirmó ella, irguiéndose sobre la mesa para acercarse a su acompañante—. Y ya que de todos modos parece que el apellido Malfoy va a desparecer, tienes la oportunidad de devolverme el favor.

—¿Es algún tipo de chantaje por lo ocurrido, acaso?— inquirió la castaña. Narcissa volvió a sentarse y comenzó a colocarse el sombrero.

—Como tu conciencia quiera llamarlo, Granger— dicho esto se levantó—. Pero si decides hacerlo, tendrás algo que te valdrá el resto de tu vida. Hermione la miró, expectante— El favor de un Malfoy.


	2. En la boca del lobo

—¿Draco Malfoy?— Ginny Weasley levantó una de sus cejas rojizas, mirando con curiosidad mal escondida a su amiga.

—Narcissa habló ayer conmigo, quería pedirme mis servicios como abogada, y la verdad es que sus argumentos son…irrefutables— respondió Hermione

—Entonces, ¿Piensas hacerlo?

Hermione calló y miró a su alrededor como si el salón de la madriguera hubiera cobrado mayor importancia que la conversación con su amiga.

Los señores Weasley habían decidido usar su jubilación para alejarse del recuerdo constante de sus hijos, impregnado en cada recoveco de la Madriguera; tomarse unas largas vacaciones lejos del dolor y, de paso, visitar a su hijo Charlie en Rumanía. Por ello la casa pertenecía ahora a Ginny; bueno a Ginny y a Harry.

—¿Ya habéis fijado la fecha de la boda?— inquirió entonces, pensando en lo felices que eran viviendo juntos. Además hacía poco se había prometido, por lo que la boda era algo inminente.

Aunque fue un intento de cambiar de tema bastante cantoso funcionó. Ginny disfrutaba hablando de su felicidad con el "_elegido_".

—Bueno hemos pensado en mayo, ya sabes, por el buen tiempo. Y será aquí, por supuesto, los campos estarán preciosos en mayo— comentando con alegría, olvidando el tema de Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió, satisfecha.

—Confío en que serás una de mis damas de honor— Ginny cogió la mano de Hermione con cariño. Ésta sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

**ooOOoo**

La celda era oscura, cerrada y vacía. No había ni una sola ventana, ni un resquicio por el que pudiera pasar la luz del sol. Nada.

Además era húmeda; las paredes estaban empapadas con un líquido extraño, como si la pintura que una vez había aportado a este habitáculo un color grisáceo se estuviera derritiendo.

Draco Malfoy respiraba con dificultad. El uniforme a rayas se pegaba a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel, sucia y raída. El pelo le caía, grasiento y enmarañado sobre la cara, desprovisto de su lustre plateado de antaño. Por último sus ojos, dos abismos grises, profundos y vacíos. Los ojos de un hombre desesperado, de un hombre privado de aquello que más quería.

Su libertad.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y una luz blanquecina arroyó a Draco, iluminando la estancia por unos momentos.

—Tienes cinco minutos.

Draco parpadeó con insistencia para lograr reconocer a aquella figura que se acercaba. Pero la puerta se volvió a cerrar y la oscuridad regresó.

Entonces el recién llegado sacó su varita y conjuró un lumos, apuntando hacia el rubio.

—Estás horrible— afirmó, con un tono de vez que danzaba entre el sarcasmo y la preocupación.

—Aún sigo siendo más apuesto que tú, Zabini— La voz de Draco sonó ronca y apagada, fruto de muchos días en silencio.

Blaise dejó de apuntarlo y situó la varita en medio de ambos, sentándose con gesto de asco en el suelo.

—¿Cómo puedes sentarte aquí?— inquirió asqueado, removiéndose con nerviosismo, inspeccionando cada centímetro de suelo.

—Blaise, el suelo no tiene más que humedad, no creas que hago mis necesidades por toda la celda, hay una cosa que llaman retrete, ¿sabes?— informó señalando la taza andrajosa de porcelana, a un extremo.

Blaise se tranquilizó, aunque no dejó de observar la celda con desprecio.

—¿A qué has venido?— Él se volvió y concentró su atención en el rubio. Su rostro estaba demacrado y aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo de suficiencia, Blaise notaba que su amigo estaba destrozado, perdido y roto.

—¿Qué tal…?

—¿Estoy?— espetó con sorna antes de que su amigo acabase—. Todo lo bien que puedo estar en una celda, oscura húmeda y solitaria.

—Al menos no te han puesto dementores— Aportó el moreno. Draco asintió, de verdad se sentía muy agradecido por ello. Sólo pensar en que esas criaturas nauseabundas estuvieran a su alrededor, robándole todo aquello que lo hacía seguir...

Se estremeció sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Draco? Necesitarás un buen abogado.

—Lo tengo, o al menos eso creo.

—¿Quién?

—El mejor abogado de todo el bufete "_Libertas_"— Sonrió, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared y sin dejar de mirar a Blaise.

—¿El mejor de "_Libertas_"? Pero si el mejor es…— Blaise le miró, entre atónito y confuso—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que tanto desprecias y a la que has amargado siempre que has podido va a defenderte?— Draco asintió, indiferente—. ¿Cómo ha aceptado?

—Aún no lo ha hecho, pero lo hará.

—¿Si?— Blaise sonrió, sarcástico— ¿y qué va a convencerla, tu sonrisa "encantadora"?

Draco alzó su barbilla con prepotencia, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya sabes cómo son los nacidos de muggles como ella; creen que existe la justicia, aunque es tan falsa como la mentira y mucho más negra. Lo hará porque cree que soy inocente.

—¿Y lo eres?

Draco no respondió, se recostó contra la pared y miró la luz azulada que despedía la varita.

**ooOOoo**

"_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo_?"— Se preguntó Hermione Granger, mientras avanzaba con paso seguro a través de los tablones de madera negra, hacia la entrada de la famosa y temida prisión de Azkaban.

A lo lejos divisó a Narcissa, la mujer la miraba atentamente, aunque Hermione no lograba descifrar si su mirada era de agradecimiento o recelo.

—Has venido, supongo que eso cierra el trato— susurró con calma.

—Primero he de hablar con Draco. Siempre hablo con mis clientes antes siquiera de pensar en aceptar el trabajo.

—Como quieras—concedió, instándola a acompañarla. Ambas andaron en el más profundo de los silencios mientras, poco a poco, las gruesas murallas de la prisión acallaban el sonido de las olas irrumpiendo contra la bahía.

**ooOOoo**

—Esperen aquí— Dijo el hombre, señalando una sala, atravesada por un cristal; la cual poseía, a ambos lados, una mesa con una silla.

Hermione le tendió la silla a Narcissa y esperó, apoyada en la pared.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva encerrado?

—Tres semanas y media— Dijo Narcissa, mientras removía sus manos, inquieta. Siempre sufría cuando venía a visitar a su hijo. Su aspecto tan…deprimente, conseguía arrancarle las pocas lágrimas que Narcissa Malfoy había soltado en toda su vida.

Cinco fueron los minutos que esperaron pacientemente su llegada y, cuando Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en Sirius Black. Pues ambos tenían el mismo rostro compungido y el mismo aspecto. El aspecto de alguien roto.

El guardia se quedó apostado en la puerta y Draco avanzó hacia la silla. Con las manos se masajeaba los ojos con insistencia, lo que significaba que su celda era oscura y que por lo tanto, no estaba acostumbrado a la luz.

—Draco…— susurró Narcissa

—Madre…— Su mirada se levantó lo suficiente y enfocó a Hermione— ...Granger— saludó cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Malfoy— respondió ella en el mismo tono.

—Supongo que has aceptado.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, si no te importa.

Hermione no podía suavizar más su tono, el hecho de estar ante Draco Malfoy, que tantos problemas le había causado, tantos lloros y penas… Simplemente había heridas que el corazón no podía sanar, al menos no tan rápidamente.

Draco no dijo nada más, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus finos labios.

—Supongamos que decido defenderte— aportó, caminando hacia el cristal hasta apoyar sus manos sobre la fría mesa de metal, anclada al suelo— ¿Te consideras inocente?

Draco la miró, esta vez serio.

—Nadie es inocente, no del todo.

—Tú no fuiste el que conjuró el hechizo— No lo dijo como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación—. Yo sé que tuviste tus razones pero no fue tu varita la que lo mató.

—Pero yo lo desarmé, lo dejé desprotegido— aportó

—Sí— Hermione se volvió a incorporar, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero ellos no creen lo mismo, todo el mundo afirma que fuiste tú el que lo mató, aunque fuera indirectamente. Y el hecho de que Snape esté muerto no suma puntos a tu favor. Buscan culpables, Malfoy, nombres de exmortígagos que reciben su merecido, así se sentirán seguros, mejores, heroicos. No sabes lo mucho que la gente desea verte muerto.

Draco no dijo nada, no emitió el más mínimo sonido.

—Si tan segura estás de que es imposible que me salve…

—No he dicho eso— afirmó, cortándole—. Es difícil, pero no imposible— aclaró

—¿Lo harás entonces?— Esta vez habló Narcissa, quien había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación.

Hermione miró a Draco, ella sabía que era inocente de ese asesinato, aunque sus pecados fueran extensos…

"_Maldito sentido de la justicia_"— pensó

—Está bien Malfoy, lo haré, pero sólo para darme la satisfacción de que una "sangre sucia" te haya salvado el culo. Y estate seguro de que si lo consigo, te lo estaré recordando el resto de tu vida.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su blanca dentadura, por lo visto había atributos que ni la misma prisión de Azkaban podía arrebatarle a un Malfoy

—No te lo puedo garantizar, pero haré lo posible para que te den la libertad bajo fianza, al menos hasta el juicio— añadió. Draco se permitió emitir un suspiro esperanzador y Narcissa asintió, complacida.

El guardia consultó su reloj y avanzó hacia Draco con gesto serio.

—La visita ha terminado, levántate—ordenó, cogiéndole del hombro sin ningún cuidado. Draco se levantó sin oponer resistencia y antes de salir miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—Sácame pronto, Granger— murmuró con un tono que muchos habrían considerado como una orden. Pero Hermione Granger sabía el sentimiento que encerraban esas palabras.

No era una orden, era una súplica, un ruego.

Y Ella no podía sentirse de mejor manera al ver que un Malfoy estaba a sus pies.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando la llave entró en la cerradura Hermione la giró tres veces hacia la izquierda. La puerta emitió un sonido quedo y se abrió, dejando ver un apartamento de longitud considerable pero no petulante; con grandes ventanales que mostraban una Londres nocturna, llena de la vitalidad fiestera de los bares de ambiente y tabernas.

Nada más entrar, Hermione se deshizo de los tacones de aguja, dejándolos con sumo cuidado al lado del paragüero y andando descalza hacia el salón. Éste estaba decorado con gracia y estilo; con dos grandes sillones de cuero negro y una mesita baja de ébano. Casi al lado había una barra que unía cocina con salón, provista de dos taburetes de patas metalizadas.

Hermione se acercó al teléfono y observó la luz roja, parpadeante que señalaba un mensaje. Apretó el botón y se sentó en el sofá, mientras se masajeaba sus cansados pies, odiaba llevar tacones.

—_Hola Hermione, soy Harry_— Ella se tensó— _Ginny me ha contado lo de…Malfoy… Creo sinceramente que tienes todo el derecho del mundo para defenderlo, por mucho que él no lo merezca. Aún así me gustaría hablar contigo, hay cosas que te debo explicar… Y creo que tienes que saber los peligros que tiene todo esto. Espero tu respuesta, adiós_ *click*

Hermione se quedó petrificada, claro que había pensado en lo que supondría defender a Malfoy pero, ¿de verdad había peligros? Harry no solía exagerar, por lo que sus palabras no incitaban otra cosa que preocupación.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, cansada. Se levantó y avanzó hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación principal.

En ella había una cama ancha, para dos, al igual que sendas mesitas de noche. Hermione dejó su bolso sobre la mesita y se quitó el traje, poniéndose el pijama de algodón, lo suficientemente abrigado para no enfermar, el mes de abril era traicionero.

Deshizo la cama y se internó baja las mantas, suaves y con olor a fresco. Antes de apagar la luz sus ojos se volvieron hacia la foto, que descansaba en la mesilla justo al lado de la lámpara.

En ella había dos personas, abrazadas y riendo, vestidas con gruesos abrigos de plumas y de fondo una plaza, helada y convertida en pista de hielo. El chico besaba a la chica con dulzura y había sonrisas entre beso y beso.

Hermione acarició el rostro fotografiado de Ron, intentando sentir su piel, suave y caliente. Su pelo rojo y su mirada calmada.

—Si estuvieras aquí Ron…¿Te habría parecido bien?— preguntó, el Ron de la foto miró a la cámara y sonrió, haciendo que a Hermione le entrara una profunda congoja—. Sí, al principio no te habría gustado pero…Eres noble Ron, la persona más noble que ha pasado por este mundo — Hermione sonrió y extendió la mano, para apagar la luz.

—Buenas noches— dijo, antes de que la oscuridad reinara en el dormitorio. Entonces se dejó llevar por el sueño, olvidándose de juicios, de Malfoy, de Dumbledore…De todo.

Porque hacía mucho que Hermione Granger no soñaba, con nada.


	3. Peligros

Aquella mañana de abril amaneció con el cielo encapotado. Las nubes grises y algo negras tapaban el cielo, ahogando los mínimos rayos de luz solar que intentaban traspasar la barrera de agua condensada.

Hermione Granger andaba con la vista fija en el frente, sus ojos castaños no enfocaban a ningún lugar en concreto, ya que las calles del famoso Callejón Diagón estaban prácticamente desiertas; las tiendas permanecía cerradas y las únicas personas que había despiertas a esa hora portaban un gesto somnoliento y malhumorado.

Sin embargo Hermione estaba muy fresca y despierta, acostumbrada desde pequeña a madrugar y considerando el sueño alargado como una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió entre crujidos oxidados, dando paso a un establecimiento vacío, a excepción del tabernero, Tom, de estatura pequeña y piel arrugada; el cual se afanaba en limpiar una gruesa jarra de cristal.

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a la barra. Tom soltó un gruñido sordo que se podía interpretar como un saludo.— Alguien me está esperando.

—¿Alguien? —inquirió con voz muy ronca y seca, sin despegar los ojos de su tarea.

Hermione se acercó más, captando la atención del tabernero, y se señaló la frente, mientras dibujaba con su dedo algo parecido a un rayo.

Tom asintió.

—Arriba, habitación número 11 —susurró antes de regresar a su labor.

**ooOOoo**

Harry Potter era más de lo que la gente solía pensar. Todos veían un héroe, un gran mago, un salvador…

Pero Harry sólo veía a un hombre normal, con problemas normales y viviendo una vida normal.

Sin embargo el trayecto de su vida le indicaba lo contrario. No todo el mundo había vivido lo que él, ni había visto u oído nada fuera de lo común. Por eso Harry Potter era la excepción. Desde su nacimiento estuvo marcado, con un destino ya fijado e imposible de cambiar. Incluso ahora, siendo un hombre adulto y habiendo acabado la 2º Guerra Mágica, seguía teniendo esa sensación fría, angustiosa y latente.

El peligro de muerte.

El hecho de que su mejor amiga se estuviese adentrando en terrenos peligrosos no le agradaba. Había un motivo para que Draco Malfoy permaneciera entre rejas, y no era precisamente por lo que pudiera hacer, sino por lo que ella le podría hacer al primogénito de los Malfoy.

Porque ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era…

—Hola Harry —saludó su antigua compañera de fatigas, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. Harry se volvió, mirando cómo su Hermione entraba en la habitación.

—Hola Hermione —aportó, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Pero el afecto que le profesó Hermione le resultó frío y calculador.

Al fin y al cabo Hermione había cambiado mucho y había perdido mucho.

—Esta era tu habitación… ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó ella, sentándose en la antigua cama, de movimientos temblorosos.

—Sí, Tom insiste en dejarla desocupada, no quiere que nadie más la use.

—¿Cómo una especie de monumento?— Harry asintió con indiferencia, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos, pero fue Harry quien lo apagó.

—Hermione yo… —carraspeó, buscando las palabras adecuadas— Malfoy está… Es… No creo que sepas los peligros que…—suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con insistencia.

—Harry, sé que tu relación con Draco nunca ha sido la perfecta, más bien ha sido de puro y profundo odio por ambos lado —Harry la miró—. Tampoco creas que me siento muy cómoda defendiendo a alguien que siempre ha disfrutado ensañándose con mi persona, pero sé que es inocente, tú también lo sabes. No dejaré que lo maten por eso, simplemente no puedo.

—Lo sé —corroboró él, rememorando el momento en el que Snape le obsequió con sus recuerdos y le abrió los ojos—. Pero no es el hecho de que le defiendas Hermione, si por mí fuera ya estaría libre… Pero no puede irse.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Cuando lo encontramos estaba huyendo; huyendo de alguien que quería matarle. Prácticamente se entregó por voluntad propia —Hermione se revolvió, inquieta—. Pero ese alguien sigue esperando su oportunidad, y por mucho que Draco quiera salir, por mucho que esté deseando ver la luz del sol… No… No sabe que en cuanto esté libre puede darse por muerto. Ella no se andará con juegos.

—¿Ella?

Harry la miró, serio, y pronunció con suavidad.

—Astoria Greengrass.

**ooOOoo**

Los pasos de la mujer eran seguros, pomposos y delicados. Como si con cada movimiento estuviera ejecutando una especie de danza insinuante. Sus caderas se movían al compás de sus piernas.

Pero su cuello permanecía recto, estirado y perfectamente elevado. Dotándola de un gesto de superioridad nato, pero encantador.

El cabello era de un color achocolatado, sedoso y brillante. Sus ojos tenían una chispa astuta, vibrante y de un color verde muy profundo y oscuro.

—Señorita Greengrass—chilló un elfo detrás de la mujer, tenía el rostro contraído y la mirada cansada; cargaba una docena de bolsas de aspecto pesado con algo de dificultad—. Vuestra madre dijo que la señorita no debía dejarse ver por el callejón…—

Astoria se paró de inmediato, provocando que el elfo se tropezara y varias bolsas salieran disparadas por el suelo. Se volvió hacia el ser, esgrimiendo la mejor mueca de desprecio que fue capaz.

—¿Ves a mi madre por aquí? —le espetó con una voz fina y venenosa.

El elfo tembló un poco y se dispuso a recoger las bolsas tiradas. Entonces Astoria le agarró de su delgada y huesuda mano y tiró de él, haciendo que el elfo volviera a mirarla

—¿Me has escuchado? —volvió a preguntar, en sus ojos se reflejaba la locura.

—Si señorita… —gimoteó el elfo.

—¿Y bien?

—No… No está su madre, señorita.

Astoria sonrió complacida y lo soltó sin cuidado, tirando al elfo al suelo.

—Date prisa en recoger las bolsas, no pienso esperarte —siseó, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha

**ooOOoo**

Astoria Greengrass era la segunda hija del matrimonio Greengrass, sangre pura y alto status social.

Por ello ambas hermanas fueron acogidos en la lujosa y pomposa casa de Slytherin, donde sus caprichos fueron respondidos y su ego se hizo más y más elevado.

Pero por mucho que Astoria se pavonease de su belleza y porte, jamás podría alcanzar a su hermana mayor. Daphne era la perfección personalizada; sus ojos eran dos zafiros que destacaban sobre su piel de porcelana, el cabello era como fibras del oro más puro y su voz podría acallar el canto de los pájaros más bellos.

Pero lo que más odiaba Astoria era su forma de ser; al contrario que cualquier Slytherin de pura cepa, Daphne siempre supo cómo caer bien, su corazón amable y su espíritu honrado hacían que jamás, fuera cual fuera la situación, estuviese desatendida de admiradores aduladores. Pero sólo Astoria sabía lo que de verdad escondía esa máscara de porcelana; no creía en la presunta bondad que todos, incluso sus padres, parecían ver en Daphne. Ella no era así, no era capaz de aparentar tal falsedad, no era capaz de estar tan vacía.

La pequeña de los Greengrass no podía soportar que la comparasen con su hermana, no aguantaba el hecho de que Daphne "la perfecta" le superara en todo.

Por eso cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts, no se lo pensó dos veces y procuró que durante los últimos años de Draco en la escuela siempre coincidiesen, de manera que Astoria se iba acercando más y más al corazón de piedra del Malfoy, y cuando logró traspasar la barrera, cuando tuvo a todo Slytherin, incluso a Draco, a sus pies, quiso más.

Y entonces lo perdió, todo.

**ooOOoo**

—Cuéntamelo todo Harry, necesito saber los detalles —apremió Hermione.

—Te diré lo que sé, pero eso debes hablarlo con Draco, te sabrá contar algo más que suposiciones de aurores —Hermione asintió y Harry cogió aire—. Encontramos la pista de Draco hace apenas cuatro meses… Se perdía tras el bosque negro, en Alemania, y los múltiples intentos que tuvimos de adentrarnos en las profundidades de ese lugar fueron inútiles. Parecía diseñado por el mismo diablo para enloquecer a aquellos que osaran cruzar sus senderos, tenemos a dos aurores en San Mungo que afirman decir que son ángeles caídos…

—¿Caídos?

—Es la única razón que encontraron para la inexistencia de sus alas —aportó Harry con un mudo levantamiento de hombros—. Como fuera, jamás logramos avanzar de la zona externa, a pesar de que estábamos seguros de que Draco seguía ahí dentro. Pasaron las semanas y no conseguíamos avanzar, después de más de un mes decidimos volver, cuando ocurrió.

Una sombra surgió de entre los árboles y se encaminó hacia nosotros, tenía la cara y el cuerpo llenos de arañazos y heridas superficiales, además de una gruesa fisura en el antebrazo izquierdo. Era Draco, Hermione, sus ojos reflejaban locura y parecía que se había intentado quitar la marca tenebrosa a mordiscos…o que alguien lo había intentado sin su consentimiento.

—¿Qué os dijo?

—No articuló muchas palabras, sólo decía "viene, sacadme de aquí, llevadme a casa, a casa", otras veces decía cosas sin sentido cómo "oigo a los árboles chillar, la tierra sangra", desvaríos. Así que nos lo llevamos de vuelta, como te dije no opuso mucha resistencia. Pero cuando estábamos llegando a Londres pasó, una noche oí un grito de dolor, seguido de algunos sollozos, corrí hacia la habitación donde teníamos encerrado a Draco y la vi.

Parecía como si quisiera arrancarle el cuello, no sé si por un gesto burdo de pasión o por un intento grotesco de asesinato, pero por un momento pensé que era un vampiro lo que estaba atacando a Draco.

—Pero no lo era.

—No, era Astoria, Hermione, gritaba que Draco le pertenecía y que no pararía hasta recuperarlo y hacer que fuera suyo, pues si no le pertenecía sólo a ella lo mataría.

Hermione calló, asimilando todas las palabras de Harry.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Harry, entiendo lo que quieres decir —Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró—. Ya que Draco no va a ser suyo por las buenas intentará que lo condenen, y eso significa que corre peligro, que yo corro peligro.

—¿Y qué harás si consigues su libertad? Mientras Astoria esté ahí fuera no podrás pararla —añadió él.

Hermione miró a su amigo sin saber que contestarle. La incorporación de Astoria al caso lo movía de "poco probable" a "prácticamente imposible". Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar a Draco de prisión y luego protegerlo de una mujer despechada.

Lo que parecía gris ahora se tornaba totalmente negro.


	4. Bajo Custodia

La vida tenía una forma irónica de hundirnos en el abismo más profundo y oscuro.

Si hace unos mese alguien le hubiera dicho que esa mujer, por la que bebía los vientos, iba a destrozarle poco a poco hasta dejarle sin un ápice de cordura; Draco Malfoy le habría mandado algún hechizo doloroso de su amplia lista, hasta que dejara de difamar y rogara por su perdón.

Sin embargo allí estaba, rodeado de oscuridad y silencio, rememorando cómo, hacía unas semanas, su vida había cambiado.

—_Draco, ¿tú me amas?— El aludido dejó de fijarse en sus caderas para afrontar esos chispeantes ojos verdes, que le inspeccionaban con detenimiento._

—_Un Malfoy no puede amar Astoria, no del todo —aportó con petulancia. Astoria se quedó callada, hasta que una sonrisa afloró de nuevo en sus labios carnosos._

_De un salto se puso encima del rubio, aprisionando su cuerpo bajo el suyo y sosteniendo las muñecas de Draco con sus rodillas. Se acercó a su cara y recorrió con el dedo el camino desde el lóbulo derecho a la barbilla, siguiendo por el labio y parándose en la sien._

—_Pues tendré que robarte esa piedra que tú llamas corazón, Draco, hasta que me ames tanto, que no puedas vivir sin mí —susurró contra su oído._

_Draco sonrió y aproximó sus labios a los de la chica, iniciando el conocido baile de lenguas y mordiscos que con tanto empeño le profesaba Astoria._

_Si era verdad que sus sentimientos se estaban acentuando con la Greengrass, pero jamás aceptaría que eso se llamara amor, ni mucho menos. Nadie, ni siquiera ella, lograría que se arrodillara a sus pies._

_Mas Astoria disfrutaba pensando lo contrario, y en su mente se estaba formando un plan imparable, sólo tenía que llevarlo algún sitio donde su mente se despojara de todo pensamiento, donde su alma quedara libre y sus pensamientos fueran exclusivamente para ella._

_Y sabía bien donde, claro que lo sabía._

**ooOOoo**

—No entiendo lo que quiere decir— Kingsley miró a la chica con pesar, entendía sus preocupaciones pues él mismo había intentado liberarlo varias veces, pero Harry siempre le había aconsejado lo contrario.

—Señorita Granger… —comenzó a decir

—Vamos, ministro, nos conocemos de siempre, puede tutearme.

Kingsley asintió y le ofreció asiento, cosa que Hermione negó con amabilidad. Odiaba sentarse, prefería quedarse en pie y enfrentar a las personas cara a cara.

—Bien, Hermione, sé que las condiciones del señor Malfoy no son las mejores… —Hermione soltó un bufido—. Pero no podemos hacer más, si le diéramos una celda lujosa, limpia y aireada; cosa que no existe en Azkaban —aclaró—, todos se nos echarían encima. Bastante es que no le hayamos puesto dementores. No te imaginas la cantidad de quejas que recibimos cada día sólo por eso —Kingsley dejó su varita en la mesa, se masajeó la barbilla y habló con voz más pausada—. Imagínate la que se armaría si lo pusiéramos en libertad bajo custodia.

—Sólo sería antes del juicio… —rogó ella— Podría quedarse con algún auror, alguien de confianza.

—Sí claro, ¿Sabes de alguien que quiera tener a Malfoy en su casa durante un mes? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. No es algo que puedas pedir a cualquiera, Hermione.

—Lo sé— Hermione suspiró y se permitió apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla— Si…encontrara a alguien que aceptara vigilarle…

—Siempre que ese alguien cargara con todo, con la prensa, la vigilancia, la manutención de Malfoy…—aportó, irguiéndose sobre la mesa—. Pero dime, Hermione, ¿Quién crees que aceptaría vivir un mes con él?

Ella alzó la mirada y suspiró, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo que iba a decir.

—Si es la única manera, que así sea. No estará más seguro que con su abogado —inspiró y afrontó la mirada de incredulidad del ministro—. Yo me encargaré de su custodia.

**ooOOoo**

Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, dejó que los recuerdos volvieran a inundarle, pues era lo único que podía hacer.

Recordar, sólo recordar.

—_Astoria, ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó mientras la carretera se hacía más y más rural, haciendo que los árboles que poco a poco aparecían a sus extremos se multiplicaran, hasta que la luz a duras penas se dejaba ver entre las ramas. La oscuridad se cernía y el bosque se volvía más y más tupido—. ¿Y bien?_

_Astoria frenó el paso de su caballo y miró a Draco con divertida malicia._

—_No te preocupes, Draco, este es el bosque negro, de Alemania. ¿No querías un lugar apartado y misterioso?_

—_Odio los bosques —murmuró, apartándose lo más que pudo de la vegetación—. Además se oyen sonidos extraños… ¿No los oyes?_

—_Yo sólo oigo el ulular de los búhos y el aullido de los lobos —canturreó ella aunque, en su interior, sentía los gemidos y sollozos que provenían de las profundidades del bosque._

_Y lo que comenzó siendo un viaje de placer se convirtió en una horrible pesadilla._ _Una semana, sólo había pasado una semana cuando todo empezó. Draco oía las voces, a todas horas. Oía los aullidos de dolor y los gritos pidiendo auxilio. Los sonidos surgían de entre los recovecos de las cuatro paredes de la cabaña, de su cabeza, del exterior, de todas partes._

_Enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas y miró al infinito, su cuerpo dejaba de responderle y de repente comenzaba a convulsionar, aunque su mente estuviera en una relativa calma, silenciada y muerta. Como si todos los sentimientos hubieran decidido que lo mejor era abandonarle._

_Entonces Astoria irrumpía en la casa, a ella las voces la influían de forma diferente, le provocaban rabia y hacían que deseara hacer daño a algo… O a alguien._

_Cuando Draco veía a Astoria se encogía. Pues los iniciales tratos de cariño que le había procesado Astoria los primeros días se habían sustituido por violentos actos pasionales que dejaban moratones, cortes e incluso cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo._

—_Amor… —susurraba, mientras se acercaba a él—. Te he extrañado mucho…— Su voz sonaba diferente, más aguda y frágil, como si de un momento a otro fuera a empezar a gritar—. ¿Y tú? ¿Me has extrañado?_

_Draco no contestaba, la miraba fijamente pero con gesto abatido. El orgullo Slyhterin había desaparecido, y con él su valor._

—_Draco… ¿Me has oído? —volvía a preguntar más cerca de él, mordiendo sin reparo alguno su cuello. Draco no respondía al acto, seguía paralizado, sintiendo la sangre caliente brotando de su cuello._

—Sí,_ Astoria —susurraba entonces, con un hilo de voz monótona y lejana; como si no fuera más que un muñeco ajado, desprovisto de su alma—. Te he echado de menos._

**ooOOoo**

Draco recordaba poco de aquellos meses en el bosque. A veces sentía el dolor que Astoria le producía, a veces simplemente se recostaba en su esquina y dejaba que las heridas siguieran sangrantes. A pesar de que siempre se curaban.

Astoria sufría una grave etapa de bipolaridad. A veces era dulce, como Draco la había conocido, pero otras se volvía oscura, sádica y cínica. Entonces era cuando se divertía haciendo de él su muñeco; provocándole heridas y cortes que más tarde curaba. Pero sólo para poder hacerle más al día siguiente.

Sin embargo Astoria tenía un límite fijado, y jamás le producía nada que le pudiera matar. Puede que se pudiera llamar amor, o puede que no quisiera matarlo por la sencilla razón de que entonces, no tendría nada con lo que divertirse.

Pero lo que Draco se preguntaba era el motivo por el que seguía en su afán con él, llegando hasta límites de locura extrema, en los que prefería que lo mataran a que quedara libre y por lo tanto, lejos de ella.

¿Podría haber pasado algo en el bosque que ni él sabía? Al fin y al cabo él había vuelto, no del todo, pero ya no oía las voces ni sufría tantos temblores o pesadillas. Astoria en cambio seguía igual, por mucho que sus padres quisieran tapar el monstruo en el que se había convertido su hija, era imposible.

La Astoria que Draco conocía hacia muerto, para siempre.

**ooOOoo**

—Hermione, ¿Estás segura de esto?— La chica miró a su amigo, Harry, mientras ambos avanzaban por los oscuros y apretados pasillos de Azkaban.

—Sí y te agradezco mucho que hayas venido —susurró en respuesta.

—No voy a dejar que hagas esto sola.

Hermione no dijo nada, asintió y continuaron el camino en el más profundo de los silencios. Atravesaron pasillos y callejones del más frío de los grises, bordearon cientos de puertas y llegaron a la sala del juzgado.

Cuando Hermione vio a Draco, atravesando la sala, hasta la banqueta del acusado, se estremeció, ahora parecía mucho más delgado y decrépito. Ya no llevaba su uniforme de presidario, sino que vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones oscuros. Esa ropa que hacía tiempo le debería haber quedado bien ahora se ahuecaba, afirmando la suposición que Hermione llevaba rumiando desde hacía unos días.

Malfoy no comía como era debido, o no le daban de comer lo suficiente.

El juez entró en la sala, generando silencio con su presencia. Se acomodó la larga y pesada túnica negra y miró a Draco con desprecio.

—Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, acusado de asesinato, traición al mundo mágico y otros actos de tortura y difamación contra la raza mágica y no mágica— Hermione se revolvió en el sitio, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ante aquella sarta de disparates.

Se obligó a serenarse, jamás se había puesto tan furiosa con un cliente. Y no comprendía el porqué.

—Se ha declarado viable la acción de vigilancia bajo custodia, que se realizará de aquí a un mes, y será finalizada con el proceso judicial en el Ministerio de Magia. Dé un paso al frente aquel que quiera ofrecer su persona en este proceso jurídico.

La sala se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, hasta que los zapatos de Hermione resonaron sobre el suelo.

—Yo, Hermione Jean Granger me ofrezco como responsable de mi cliente Draco Malfoy y me comprometo a ocuparme de su seguridad y manutención hasta que se celebre el juicio —afirmó con fiereza.

Al instante sintió los focos de las cámaras y los gritos de la prensa, quiénes, a empujones, se peleaban por obtener el mejor plano de la chica. Pero Hermione miraba a una sola persona, Draco Malfoy. Cuyos ojos cristalinos y firmes estaban mostrándole algo más que indiferencia.

—Sea pues —pronunció el juez antes de martillear el instrumento contra la tarima para desaparecer después de la sala. Fue entonces cuando los guardias se acercaron a Malfoy y lo libraron de pies y manos.

—Apúrate, no quiero tener que dar cuentas a la prensa —lo apremió ella, acercándose a su lado. Draco cogió la bolsa con sus escuetas posesiones y la siguió, sin decir una sola palabra.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de apariciones y no fue hasta entonces, cuando la intimidad de la sala les alejó de focos y oídos cotillas, que Hermione se dio la vuelta y miró a su acompañante.

—No quiero ni una sola palabra sarcástica, Malfoy, ni un solo comentario o crítica, porque te juro que si me enervas, aunque sea un poquito, te mandaré de una patada de vuelta a Azkaban. ¿Te ha quedado claro? —increpó, extendiendo el brazo hacia él.

—Cristalino —murmuró el aludido antes de agarrar el fino brazo de la chica y desaparecerse.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando el suelo se volvió a hacer firme bajo sus pies Draco se desequilibró, agarrándose de lo único que había cerca para no caerse.

Hermione Granger.

Ésta permaneció parada al tenerlo tan cerca, Draco se había apoyado sobre sus hombros y la miraba, entre aturdido y ensimismado. Fue él quien se apartó, cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de la persona en la que se estaba apoyando.

—¿Puedes sostenerte? —inquirió ella con recelo.

—Sí, Granger, sólo ha sido un mareo, hace mucho que no me aparezco desde… Bueno, desde hace bastante.

—Bien —concedió, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos al lado del paragüero, cosa que extrañó mucho a Draco—. No me mires así, tú también debes quitártelos.

—¿Perdona?—le espetó, atónito.

¿Draco Malfoy quitándose los zapatos? Ni en sus peores pesadillas. Aunque claro, tampoco imaginaba tener que vivir en la casa de Hermione Granger durante un mes.

—¿Estás sordo? Los zapatos —repitió ella con mayor énfasis.

—No pienso quitarme los zapatos, Granger.

—¿No?

—No —corroboró.

—Como quieras —afirmó, acercándose, Malfoy se alejó instintivamente y se dio con la puerta haciendo que el pomo se le clavara en la espalda. Gruñó ante el dolor—. Mira, Draco, es mi casa, son mis normas, así que quítate los zapatos. O eso o te llevo de vuelta a Azkaban, será la libertad con custodia más corta de la historia, tú decides.

Draco la miró sorprendido, ésa no era la comelibros que él recordaba, tímida, callada y poco segura. Ante él se alzaba una mujer adulta y llena de confianza que no dudaría en meterlo de nuevo en su asquerosa celda.

Murmurando atributos poco bonitos contra su persona se desabrochó los zapatos, dejándolos al lado de los de la chica.

—¿Contenta?

—Mucho. Ahora, sígueme.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y la siguió. La casa no era tan grande como su mansión, pero sí era confortable y amplia. Hermione le guió por un pasillo en el que había varias puertas.

—Ése es mi despacho —murmuró, señalando una de ellas—. No tengo que decirte que mientras trabajo no puedes molestarme, ¿verdad?

—No, "madame" —susurró con burla.

Hermione emitió un sonoro bufido en respuesta antes de proseguir.

—Ahí está la biblioteca, puedes entrar siempre que quieras —continuó hasta pararse en las dos últimas puertas—. Tu habitación —informó, señalando la de la izquierda—. Tienes tu propio baño y armario, no creo que te puedas quejar.

—Preferiría la habitación de Filch antes de volver a la celda; así que no, Granger, no me voy a quejar.

—Bien, antes de que te deje debes saber que no puedes comunicarte con nadie sin mi permiso, no puedes invitar a nadie sin mi permiso, tampoco usar magia.

—Granger, no tengo mi varita ¿Cómo cojones quieres qué use magia? —inquirió esgrimiendo una mueca molesta.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Malfoy —añadió sin reservas—. La cena es a las nueve y esto no es una fonda, así que te aconsejo que estés presente. Hay cosas que debes contarme.

—Oh, ¿Acaso quieres una cena romántica conmigo, Granger?

—Déjate de cachondeos Malfoy y dúchate, apestas.

Dicho esto desapareció en su habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

**ooOOoo**

La habitación era confortable, con una cama de matrimonio y un armario amplio. Una gran ventana dejaba entrever la últimas luces del atardecer e iluminaba lo justo la estancia. Draco se dirigió al baño sin pensárselo dos veces y ,despojándose de sus ropas, se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, pero el tono rojizo que adquiría su piel indicaba que ya era suficiente. Cerró el grifo y se enrolló en una toalla. Al acercarse al lavabo miró el espejo. Con una mano retiró el vaho y se contempló.

Había perdido peso y tenía bastantes cicatrices nuevas, pero seguía teniendo su porte regio y el color de su pelo volvía a ser brillante.

Suspiró y salió a la habitación en pos de sus pertenencias; buscando en el interior de la bolsa se percató de que su madre no le había traído ninguna camisa limpia y lo único que tenía a mano era el trapo sucio y sudado que había traído consigo.

Maldijo por lo bajo y observó las posibilidades.

Podía ponerse otra vez la misma y arriesgarse a que el buen olor recién recuperado se volviera a ir, o ir sin camisa a la cena y disfrutar de la cara de su anfitriona.

Sí, sin duda esa sería una mejor opción.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione removía la sartén, concentrada en su trabajo. Con habilidad habría los huevos, liberando la brillante yema y dejando que la clara se formara poco a poco a su alrededor. En su tarea no se percató de la presencia del rubio, quien no dejaba de observarla.

Draco Malfoy analizaba cada centímetro de la mujer que tenía ante él. Los rasgos más redondeados de su cuerpo, la mirada segura en aquellos orbes castaños y el pelo, aquel pelo antaño rebelde y andrajoso que ahora no era más que una melena cuidada y domada, sujetada en un coleta alta.

Cuando al fin Hermione se dio cuenta del intruso y de que éste se encontraba desnudo de cintura para arriba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No babees Granger —siseó él con malicia.

Hermione arrugó el ceño y sonrió.

—Por lo visto no te han tratado tan mal en Azkaban, Malfoy, pensaba que estarías peor— Susurró, dejando los huevos en dos platos y acercándose a la mesa.

—En eso te equivocas, me han tratado horriblemente.

—¿Si? —preguntó, fingiendo preocupación— Pobre Malfoy…

Draco se quedó estático, ¿Acaso Granger se estaba burlando de él? Oh no, de eso nada.

—¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Acaso te incomodo? —aportó mientras se acercaba.

Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con suficiencia, mientras se servía un poco de agua.

—No eres el primer hombre desnudo que veo —informó con tranquilidad y, cuando Draco se disponía a contestarle, ella continuó—. ¿Este repentino ataque de nudismo es provocado o es que no tienes ropa limpia?

El calló, pensando en todo lo que podría decirle, pero eso implicaría volver a Azkaban. Joder, Granger lo tenía acorralado e impotente.

—¿Quieres que te deje alguna camisa?— Preguntó entonces, suavizando su gesto.

—¿Acaso tienes ropa de hombre? —increpó.

—Sí, Malfoy, antes había un hombre aquí.

—¿La comadreja? ¿Y dónde está, habéis tenido una pelea de pareja acaso?

Hermione aplastó el puño contra la mesa, provocando que el vaso de agua volcara su contenido.

—No, Ron está muerto —respondió con suma frialdad antes de ponerse en pie.

Él se quedó callado cuando el cuerpo de la castaña pasó a su lado. Escuchó el sonido de sus pisadas al alejarse y después un sonoro portazo. Luego

silencio.

**ooOOoo**

_Tengo que agradecer a las personitas que siguen esta historia y a aquellas que gastan unos minutos en alegrarme el día con sus comentarios. Muchas, muchísimas gracias, de verdad :D_

_¡Un besotee!_


	5. Heridas del pasado

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan débil?

Hermione se reprendió mentalmente mientras pensaba la forma más adecuada de volver allá fuera. Seguramente Malfoy la miraría con desinterés, pero aún así había soltado una bomba que ni él mismo era capaz de ignorar.

Pero lo más doloroso es que ella no se lo creía. Cada mañana se levantaba, deseando que pudiera tener alguna noticia de Ron. Todos habían pasado página, le habían enterrado sin tener la certeza de que estuviera muerto. Pero ella seguía teniendo esperanza… ¿no? Tal vez esa reacción ante Draco Malfoy le indicaba lo contrario; puede que ella hubiera dejado de luchar, rendida ante el hecho de que Ron Weasley no iba a volver.

Suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Crookshanks se removió en su pequeña cama acolchada, molesto ante los ajetreos de su ama.

**ooOOoo**

Draco se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse, de intenta tan siquiera tomar asiento.

Ahora sí que la había cagado. Seguro que de un momento a otro Granger saldría de su habitación y le mandaría de nuevo a Azkaban.

Una profunda angustia cubrió su pecho. No podía volver ahí, simplemente no se creía capaz de aguantar un día más allí encerrado.

"_¿Por qué no mantendré mi boca callada?"_ — se reprendió con severidad, mirando de nuevo hacia el fondo del pasillo, donde la puerta de la habitación seguía silenciosa y cerrada.

Sin embargo era verdad que no había recibido noticia alguna por la muerte del Weasley. Leer el periódico era un lujo prohibido en Azkaban.

Tampoco su madre le había comentado nada en sus visitas, tal vez no lo habría considerado relevante.

Al final se decidió a sentarse en la pequeña mesa de madera de caoba. Su estómago rugió con imperiosa necesidad y Draco se aproximó a su plato, donde descansaban dos huevos, cuyas yemas brillaban con tonos anaranjados y sus claras desprendían un calor tibio.

Sin más contemplaciones se dispuso a devorar la comida, degustándose con el majar, sencillo pero sabroso, que portaba la yema y su contenido.

Sólo el sonido de la puerta cerrada lo sacó de su "pequeño paraíso". Alzó la mirada con cautela, observando como Hermione avanzaba hacia él, llevando en brazos a ese gato rollizo y con gesto de cabreo que solía recordar de Hogwarts.

Hermione ignoró a Draco y dejó a Crookshanks en el sillón, el cual obsequió con varios ronroneos cariñosos a su ama.

Después se dirigió a la mesa, y con solemnidad y calma tomó asiento, sirviéndose antes un poco más de agua.

Draco no emitió palabra y Hermione no procuró que eso cambiara. Así que los dos continuaron cenando, en el más profundo de los silencios.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el pecho desnudo de Draco. No se mostraba con ganas de retomar el tema de la camiseta, pero tener a alguien semidesnudo enfrente mientras cenaba le incomodaba, de una forma imperiosa. También observaba su antebrazo izquierdo, donde unos pequeños trazos negros le indicaban que la marca tenebrosa seguía estando en el mismo lugar.

Bufó y dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, movimiento que atrajo la atención del rubio. Sus orbes grises la miraron con curiosidad, esperando esas palabras que se estaban agolpando en la garganta de Hermione.

Con brusquedad y rapidez se levantó, provocando que el agua salpicara y manchara el mantel. Con gesto decidido avanzó hacia la habitación y entró.

Draco escuchó un ruido de ajetreo y búsqueda. El movimiento de los cajones, abriéndose y cerrándose y el golpe que producía las puertas del armario cuando se dejaban cerrar con brusquedad.

Entonces volvió a aparecer, portando lo que parecía ser varias camisetas, con logos de equipos de quidditch o emblemas de magos famosos.

—Toma y hazme el favor de taparte— dijo con seriedad, tendiéndole las camisetas.

Draco las cogió y observó con desagrado que estaban muy gastadas, la goma del cuello estaba desteñida y las letras o dibujos que decoraban la ropa habían perdido su lustre.

—No sabía que te importunara tanto mi acto de… Desnudez, Granger, ¿No decías que no te importaba?— Hermione le respondió con una mirada vacía pero severa, que traía consigo un claro mensaje.

"_Más vale que cierres la boca_"

Draco refunfuñó como si de un niño pequeño se tratara y observó ambas camisetas. Decidió que la del emblema de las brujas de Macbeth tenía mejor aspecto, así que se apartó de la mesa y se colocó la camiseta.

Hermione ignoró por completo su acción y se levantó en busca del bol de la ensalada de tomates. Cuando volvió Draco ya estaba vestido y miraba con furia el hecho de que la camiseta del Weasley le quedara grande.

—Has perdido peso —susurró Hermione. Al instante notó la mirada de Draco sobre ella y se contuvo por evitar que el sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas. Se suponía que eso era un pensamiento, pero su boca le había jugado una mala pasada, dejando que esas palabras surgiera por cuenta propia.

—¿Tanto te importa? —le espetó con interés.

—No me gusta que se cometan injusticias, eso es todo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, irguiéndose sobre la silla de un modo que le permitía acercarse un poco más a Hermione, quien permaneció en su sitio indiferente ante su proximidad—. Siempre se han cometido injusticias, Granger, el hecho de que decidas darte cuenta ahora no quita que las anteriores no lo fueran.

—¿Me estás reprochando algo, Malfoy? —inquirió, acercándose más y logrando que sus frentes quedaran a tan sólo unos centímetros.

Gris y Marrón estaban entablando un duelo furioso, del que ninguno de los dos pensaba retirarse.

—Sólo digo que os creéis muy justos, honorables y valientes, pero cuando alguien os habla de "igualdad" cerráis los ojos y os tapáis los oídos.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

—Crees que no sé el porqué de tu ayuda — aportó entonces, volviéndose a recostarse sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Puede que creas que con tu "noble acción" podrás borrar las heridas del pasado, pero no puedes, Granger, nadie borrará el hecho que cuando pedimos ayuda una vez finalizada la guerra, cuando quisimos redimir nuestras acciones y acudir en pos de la justicia mágica, todos preferisteis condenarnos a una celda oscura, de las que muy pocos han sobrevivido.

Hermione le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y qué creías Malfoy? ¿Qué te darían una palmadita en la espalda y un perdón oficial por todas las atrocidades que cometisteis?

—¡Estábamos obligados! —gritó, levantándose de golpe—. ¡Tú no sabes lo que significaba llevar esto! —añadió, enseñándole la marca tenebrosa, Hermione se removió, nerviosa—. ¡No entiendes lo que nos hacían, lo que les hacían a nuestras familias sino cumplíamos nuestro cometido! … Sé que soy culpable de muchas cosas horribles y detestables. No creas que me considero impune, por supuesto que no; pero necesitaba algo más que una condena a la oscuridad, sin medios para explicarme o para intentar redimirme. Nada. No nos disteis nada.

Hermione había permanecido callada, sin palabras para contradecirle. Sabía que era cierto. Una vez que la guerra terminó todo se puso patas arriba. Los familiares de los caídos clamaban venganza y nadie supo negársela.

—Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte.

Draco la miró sin comprender.

—¿Por qué?

—No todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el tratado de encarcelamiento masivo. Muchos luchamos por conseguir la libertad de unos pocos que nada tenían que ver con las muertes. Sé que no salvamos muchas vidas, sé que fracasamos en nuestro intento. Así que déjame redimirme, Malfoy, déjame intentar lo que una vez no fui capaz de hacer.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando el apartamento de Hermione Granger quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios, sólo entonces, permitió que los recuerdos volvieran a ella.

_Miró a su alrededor, el lugar que había considerado su hogar, su refugio, estaba destruido hasta los cimientos. Sólo una de las torres quedaba en pie, pero su imperiosa inclinación indicaba que dentro de nada caería sobre el suelo._

_Al fondo se distinguían las enormes columnas de fuego y cenizas, que provenían de lo que una vez había sido el campo de quidditch._

_Hermione caminó con dificultad, traspasando escombros y restos, sin atreverse de mirar a los cuerpos que se agolpaban en cualquier rincón. Notó las lágrimas agolparse en sus mejillas y por primera vez en ese día dejó que salieran, permitiendo así que surgiera todo el dolor._

—_¡Hermione!— Se giró de golpe, restregándose los ojos y observando a aquel que la llamaba._

_Ron Weasley_

_Al instante una sonrisa afloró en sus labios y comenzó a caminar en su dirección. Ron la miró con ilusión y comenzó a correr hacia ella._

_Cuando ambos se encontraron se quedaron quietos, sintiendo miles de emociones agolpándose en sus corazones. Fue Ron quien se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione se dejó llenar por el calor que emanaba el pelirrojo y enterró la cabeza en su pecho._

—_Hermione.. .—susurró—. Fred está… Está… —Ella notó entonces la humedad bajando por su espalda y comprendió; comprendió que Ron había dejado su amargura guardada, sabiendo que ella podría quitarle ese gran peso. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y dejó que compartiese con ella su dolor. Esperó a que las convulsiones de Ron cesaran y entonces lo obligó a andar de regreso. Nada hacían atrasando el momento, debían volver para consolar a los suyos._

_Cuando ambos llegaron a lo que quedaba del Gran Comedor sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Los dos no sabían lo que eso podría significar, pero en ese momento no les importaba, sólo querían estar juntos. Nada más._

—_¡Hermione, Ron! —exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia ellos. Tenía unos feos cortes en la mejilla y hombro, peor sonreía al ver sanos y salvos a sus dos amigos._

_Hermione soltó a Ron y abrazó a su amigo, a su hermano. Quien tanto apoyo y cariño le había profesado durante años._

—_Oh Harry…— susurró. Éste le respondió con creces, tanto que Hermione temía que su cadera se fuera a partir en dos. Después se soltaron y Harry abrazó a Ron, dándole el pésame por su hermano._

_Hermione dejó a ambos amigos, debían tener un momento a solas. Caminó en dirección del patio principal, el cual estaba lleno de escombros, pero por fortuna ya habían quitado todos los cuerpos._

_Se dejó caer en un algo que parecía un trozo de columna. A lo lejos el sol comenzaba a salir, portando con sus rayos un calor necesitado. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que la luz la llenara, sintiéndose de pronto más tranquila._

_De repente un murmullo de voces la sacó de su ensoñación. Se levantó y avanzó hacia la fuente de sonido._

—_¿Acaso vamos a dejar que se salgan con la suya? ¿Acaso nuestros amigos, familia han muerto para nada? ¿Vamos a permitir que salgan impunes?— Hermione no identificó al hombre que estaba hablando, debería ser algún familiar de los caídos._

_Todos se unieron en murmullos._

—_¡Debemos hacer que paguen! – La gente asintió con solemnidad— ¡Qué se pudran en una celda de Azkaban!— Más gritos de apoyo— ¡Qué sufran durante el resto de su vida!_

_Hermione vio con horror como todo el salón se alzó en gritos de júbilo. Los Weasley estaban en una esquina, callados y mirando con recelo al hombre. George agarraba con fuerza la mano inerte de Fred, en sus ojos podía notarse la chispa del odio._

_Harry y Ron lo ignoraban, apoyados contra la pared e inmersos en su conversación._

—_¿Lo habéis escuchado?— Preguntó Hermione cuando llegó hacia ellos. Ambos asintieron con seriedad— ¿Y? ¿No vais a hacer nada?_

—_¿Qué quieres que hagamos Hermione? Sólo es un hombre destrozado por la pérdida, deja que se desahogue —concedió Harry._

—_¿Pero es que no lo veis? —increpó ella con insistencia—. ¡Está incitando a los demás a vengarse!— Los dos permanecieron callados—. Espera… ¡Estáis de acuerdo con él!_

—_Hermione, vamos… —dijo Ron acercándose a ella—. Por supuesto que no estamos de acuerdo, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Yo también estoy dolido y créeme que desearía tener en frente al cabrón que me ha arrebatado a mi hermano._

—_Ron, si hacemos lo mismo que nos han hecho ellos no seremos mejores._

—_¿Los defiendes? —preguntó esta vez Harry _

_Hermione se quedó callada ante la mirada acusatoria de su amigo._

—_Te recuerdo que si no fuera por cierta mortífaga tú estarías muerto, Harry —aportó con solemnidad_

—_No todos han hecho lo mismo que ella. _

—_¡Y no todos merecen el mismo castigo! ¿Acaso crees que ella merece ese castigo?_

—_No…_

—_Debemos hacer algo —afirmó, volviéndose hacia donde el grupo de personas estaba gritando y murmurando. O esto se convertirá en un baño de sangre._

**ooOOoo**

Hermione abrió poco a poco los ojos, sentía como su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, advirtiendo que de un momento a otro podría explotar.

Se incorporó, dejando que sus pulmones volvieran a respirar con normalidad.

Podría haber hecho más, claro que podría haberlo hecho. Pero aún que quisiera impedir esa injusticia, dentro, muy dentro de ella, había un sentimiento escondido de odio.

Pero si era verdad que habían acudido en la ayuda de aquellos que estaban amenazados. Por desgracia no siempre llegaron a tiempo. A su mente vino la imagen de aquella chica. La recordaba de Hogwarts, su relación con ella siempre había sido tirante. Ella disfrutaba metiéndose con ella y Hermione la ignoraba. Pero cuando la vieron en ese estado todo cambió.

Dejó de ver a aquella chica como su enemiga, como la serpiente desalmada que siempre había sido. Porque cuando vio esos ojos oscuros, paralizados y faltos de vida. Esas mejillas surcadas por surcos secos por los que deberían haber pasado sus lágrimas. Su labio partido y sangrante. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos y medio arrancados.

Pero lo peor de todo fue su espalda. Llena de cortes profundos y sangrantes, como si la hubiera fustigado con dureza. Los cortes se prolongaba por todo el cuerpo, y el tono pálido y muerto de su piel indicaba que la habían dejado desangrarse.

Y luego aquella marca, en el pecho, marcada al rojo vivo.

ASESINA

Hermione no pudo contemplar más esa escena, pero al mirar a su alrededor pudo ver al resto de la familia, marcada como ella, asesinada como ella.

Miró por última vez a esa chica y sintió su corazón comprimirse. Nadie, ni siquiera ella merecía una muerte tan horrible.

Porque Pansy Parkinson era sólo una chica de 18 años, que tomó la decisión equivocada y que pagó por unas consecuencias desmedidas.

**ooOOoo**

Poco a poco avanzó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con sumo cuidado para no producir el más mínimo sonido.

La habitación donde descansaba Draco estaba cerrada, no se oía el más mínimo de los sonidos. Alzó la mano hacia el pomo y cuando iba a girarlo se quedó quieta.

"_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" _—se preguntó. Al instante soltó el pomo con rudeza, como si el tacto le quemase.

Pero su mirada volvió a dirigirse al él y suspiró. Poco a poco acercó su oreja a la puerta.

Silencio, profundo y angustioso.

"_Bien Hermione, está durmiendo plácidamente, vuelve a tu cuarto" _—replicó alguna voz en su cabeza, en un intento de devolverle la cordura, pero ella permaneció quieta. Y, poco a poco, su mano volvió a agarrar el pomo. Con mucho cuidado lo giró, haciendo que la puerta se estremeciera con un sonido chirriante. Suspiró y la abrió, justo lo suficiente para poder ver el interior.

Sus ojos vislumbraron la cama, y un montículo sobre ella indicaba que Draco estaba durmiendo. Agudizó su oído y percibió las respiraciones constantes del Malfoy.

Sonrió y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando lo oyó. Draco comenzó a respirar con más fuerza, unos gemidos angustiosos afloraron de sus labios. Ella se quedó paralizada.

Entonces comenzó a gritar.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! —gritó, removiéndose con insistencia.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente y lo miró. Perlas de sudor bajaban por sus sienes, tenía los labios fuertemente sellados.

—Por favor…—susurró.

Se dispuso a despertarlo pero, en cuanto lo tocó, Draco comenzó a pegar espasmos.

—¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! —chilló, dando patadas a la nada— No puedo hacerlo…— Dijo con voz temblorosa— Lo siento…lo siento…

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Él había parado de gritar pero permanecía tenso, como quien espera un ataque.

Con cuidado volvió a acercarse, temerosa.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco movió un poco su cabeza.

—Malfoy, despierta.

Pero él no reaccionó. Hermione vio perpleja como una lágrima surcaba la mejilla del rubio; movió sus labios un poco, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras.

La castaña se sentó en la cama, cerca de donde estaba.

—Draco… —comenzó a decir, callándose nada más salieron esas letras de entre sus labios. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre antes. El aludido pegó un respingo y con un movimiento rápido aprisionó su mano.

Ella se quedó petrificada al notar el tacto de Draco, quien apretaba su mano con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarla, se esfumara. No sabía qué hacer. Se sorprendía del calor que desprendía su mano, siempre había pensado que su piel sería como hielo.

Draco se relajó, sin soltar la mano de ella, pero seguía sudando con insistencia. Con torpeza alzó su otra mano y la acercó a su frente.

Ardía en fiebre.

Hermione dejó guiar su mano desde las sienes a la mejilla, como si una fuerza invisible se hubiera adueñado de su extremidad. Cuando volvió a observar sus ojos se quedó paralizada. Las grandes y profundas orbes plateadas de él la observaban con insistencia.

Hermione quiso alejarse de inmediato, pero él aumentó la fuerza del agarre.

—Draco, yo…

Él la miró con la ceja bien alzada.

—Malfoy —se corrigió—. Estabas armando mucho jaleo y venía a ver qué te ocurría.

—¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso? —le espetó con malicia—. Ya sé que soy perfecto, Granger, pero observarme mientras duermo es un poco enfermizo.

—No te observaba —afirmó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Además, eres tú el que me ha cogido la mano y no quiere soltarme —añadió elevando ambas manos.

—No quería que te fueras de rositas, si vas a observarme mientras duermo tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Hermione pegó un bufido.

—Vamos Malfoy, no inventes, yo no era la que gritaba "¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE!".

Al instante la sonrisa del rubio se borró de un plumazo, sustituyéndose por una mueca seria. Con un movimiento rápido tiró de su mano, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él.

La castaña intentó apoyar su otra mano en un intento de mantener el equilibrio, pero en vez de hacerlo sobre la cama su mano acertó a tocar el pecho del rubio. Esto sólo hizo que ella se alejara de un brinco, con un tono asombrosamente rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ocurre Granger, tanto te afecta estar cerca de mí?

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó divertido, y tirando de su muñeca consiguió que Hermione cayera sobre él, apoyando su frente sobre la suya, quedando sus labios a muy poca distancia—. ¿Y ahora?

Hermione negó, haciendo acopio de toda su integridad.

—Malfoy, suéltame la mano ahora mismo.

—¿Es lo que de verdad quieres?

Ella se alejó de golpe. Apoyando su única mano libre en el colchón.

—Como no me sueltes la mano ahora mismo te mandaré de una patada a Azkaban.

Draco volvió a sonreír pero le soltó la mano. Ella al verse libre se quitó de

—Te recuerdo que eres tú la que ha entrado en mi habitación —aportó él, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

—¡Si dejaras de gimotear no habría entrado! — Al instante supo que no debería haber dicho esas palabras. Pues Draco se incorporó y de un salto salió de la cama. En sus ojos centelleaba la chispa de la furia.

Al instante Se vio con las manos de Draco sobre sus hombros, sujetándola con fuerza contra la pared.

—Repítelo —siseó. Pero, antes de que ella replicara, Draco cerró los ojos, perdiendo de pronto el color de la cara y tambaleándose hacia la derecha.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, acercándose a él. Draco se alejó haciendo eses.

—No te acerques sangesu… —murmuró, antes de perder el conocimiento y precipitarse al suelo.

—¡Malfoy!—gritó Hermione, sujetándolo por la cintura para evitarle la caída. Pero el peso de Draco pudo con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hermione soltó una sarta de tacos e intentó, sin mucho éxito, levantarlo— ¡Vamos Malfoy! —gritó, Pero él no contestaba. Entonces comenzó a dar sacudidas y Hermione lo miró con horror—. ¡Malfoy! ¡Eh, Malfoy, responde! ¡Malfoy!—chilló, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza —. ¡Draco, no me hagas esto!

**ooOOoo**

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo continuo que me dais vía comentarios, sabed que vuestras palabras me alegran el día :,)_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Un besote_


	6. De elfos domésticos va la cosa

La oscuridad me envuelve, como si se tratase de una vieja amiga. Su frío abrazo me es familiar y dejo que tome mi cuerpo y lo lleve.

Sólo siento un ardor, en el pecho. Mi corazón bombea tanta sangre que temo quedarme sin ella antes de despertar. Pero tal vez sea mejor así, si estoy muerto nadie puede herirme ni yo tampoco puedo herir a nadie. Tal vez este sea mi destino, tal vez todo acabe aquí.

—¡Malfoy!— Una voz, cálida pero segura. Al instante mi cuerpo reacciona y no sé porque me llena una gran felicidad— ¡Malfoy, despierta!

—¿Granger?

—Draco… Por favor… —susurra y el pelo de mi nuca se eriza de forma instintiva. Corro hacia esa voz porque, aunque no sepa la razón aparente, con ella estoy a salvo.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione daba vueltas en círculos, no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa antes, pero era normal, ¿no?

Suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de incómodo material azulado. Menos mal que su gato Crookshanks estaba despierto y pudo traerle su varita, de no haber sido así, se habría quedado sepultada bajo el cuerpo de Malfoy durante unas cuantas horas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y un hombre de piel morena, pelo oscuro y ojos almendrados saludó a Hermione.

—¡Dean! —exclamó pegando un respingo y levantándose de golpe—. ¿Y bien?

—No te preocupes Hermione —comentó con tranquilidad—. Ha sufrido un bajón de nutrientes y sus defensas estaban tan paupérrimas que de haber cogido el más mínimo resfriado seguramente no habría sobrevivido.

Hermione se permitió respirar y asintió. Dean Thomas la miró con curiosidad, con un millón de preguntas agolpándose en su garganta.

—¿Por qué… Por qué estás con él? —preguntó al fin.

—No yo… —carraspeó al pensar en la ideas que estarían pasando por la cabeza de su antiguo compañero de clase—. Soy su abogada, cuido de él hasta el día del juicio.

—Ah, ya entiendo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal te va Dean?

—Bien, el trabajo me ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo pero no me quejo.

—Padma me dijo que estabas saliendo con su hermana, ¿Me equivoco? — El sonrojo del muchacho le dio la respuesta afirmativa.

—Yo… Bueno, ejem… Sí, sí claro… ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

Hermione sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Dean.

—No te has de preocupar Dean, según me cuenta Padma, su hermana está bastante contenta contigo.

Al instante Dean lució una sonrisa tan grande que Hermione temió que se le fuera a desencajar la mandíbula.

—¿Cuándo podrá salir?

Dean tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que habían vuelto al tema de Malfoy, carraspeó y ojeó sus informes.

—Es necesario que pase el día y quizás la noche, mañana estará como nuevo y podrás llevártelo, aunque…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Me permites una pregunta? —vaciló—. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—Porque sé que es inocente, es todo —afirmó con seriedad, aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que esa ya no era la única razón.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione abrió la puerta de madera blanca y entró. La habitación estaba bien ventilada; los primeros rayos de luz solar traspasaban los cristales y se colaban por los huecos que dejaban las cortinas.

En la cama, Draco Malfoy dormía con gesto cansado, tenía varías vías intravenosas conectadas a sueros y una máquina que marcaba sus latidos.

Dejó el bolso en la mesa y se sentó en el sillón. Observó su cara, estando así dormido realmente parecía un ángel. Suspiró y desechó esa idea de su cabeza.

Al instante un zumbido la sacó de su ensoñación, el móvil estaba pegando pequeñas sacudidas, haciendo que todo su bolso se moviera. Cogió el bolso y miró el número, al reconocerlo cogió aire y descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, soy yo, Harry, tranquilízate.

—Me ha sorprendido que no vinieras a trabajas, ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, estoy con Malfoy en San Mungo.

—¡¿Te ha hecho algo?! —gritó enfurecido, ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el instinto protector de su amigo.

—No, Harry, es él el que está en la cama.

—Oh… ¿Le has hecho tú algo?

—¡Harry!

—Perdón, perdón, aunque no me habría extrañado, al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que le das su merecido.

—Eso fue en tercero…

—No negarás que estuvo muy bien, ¿verdad?— Hermione se aseguró que Malfoy siguiera dormido y respondió.

—Estuvo muy bien.

Ambos rieron con ganas, añorando sin querer esos días despreocupados en los que los tres. Entonces ella guardó silencio ante el recuerdo de Ron y Harry pareció sentirlo porque rápidamente volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—La verdad es que te lo agradecería, pues quisiera ir a casa a cambiarme.

—Bien, iré en cuanto termine mi turno, nos vemos pronto.

—Hasta ahora —susurró, colgando el teléfono.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —inquirió una voz a su lado. Hermione se giró de golpe, observando cómo Draco la miraba con incredulidad.

—¿No sabes lo que es un teléfono móvil? —preguntó, sosteniendo el aparato en alto.

—Pues no, ¿es un aparato muggle? —Hermione asintió—. Entonces no me interesa lo más mínimo.

—Como quieras —concedió con un suspiro, guardándolo—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Ambos se quedaron callados, Hermione asombrada por su propia pregunta y Draco anonadado por su interés.

—Bien… Supongo —respondió al final—. ¿Estamos en San Mungo?— Hermione asintió, volviéndose a sentar en la silla cercana a la cama, acompañada de un grueso tomo forrado con papel de periódico.

Draco pegó un respingo al sentirla tan cerca, pero no dejó que se notase, al revés, se acomodó en la cama y le dio la espalda. Ella emitió un bufido en respuesta y abrió el libro, dejando que sus palabras la transportaran a un mundo diferente, donde no tenía que lidiar con aquel sujeto mimado.

**ooOOoo**

Draco se aburría, claro que se aburría. El hecho de estar tumbado lo enervaba, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? ¿Molestar a Granger? No sería buena idea dado que dependía de ella, cuanto le molestaba depender de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y observó cómo leía. Notó que su labio a veces se fruncían, otras veces leía en voz muda algún párrafo y en otras apretaba la mandíbula con insistencia.

Sin darse cuenta Draco sonrió, su cara de concentración era dulce y divertida. De vez en cuando uno de sus tirabuzones castaños caía sobre su campo de visión. Entonces Hermione alzaba sus dedos y con un movimiento rápido volvía a estar en su sitio.

Realmente ella era una mujer diferente, especial. Pero claro, él no lo admitiría nunca. Sin planearlo, pasaron por su cabeza las caras de todos sus triunfos y tropiezos amorosos, hasta que el rostro anguloso de Pansy Parkinson irrumpió en su memoria.

Draco cerró los ojos con dolor al recordarla. A su mente vino la imagen de la mansión Parkinson destrozada, de Pansy tirada en el suelo, sin vida. Recordó el dolor que sintió en ese instante, porque aunque sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, Pansy fue una buena amiga y compañera.

Rememoró su última charla.

—_Draco debes de cuidarte de ella —dijo la morena, mientras le alcanzaba una de las copas llenas de whisky de fuego._

—_Lo tendré, Pansy, no has de preocuparte. Sólo será una visita al Bosque Negro —añadió, pegando un trago del licor—. Astoria está empeñada en hacer unas vacaciones más "rurales" —enfatizó con algo de sorna._

_Ella asintió, mirando con algo de preocupación a su amigo._

—_Blaise me ha dicho que vuestra relación va viento en popa —aportó él, cambiando drásticamente de tema._

_Pansy sonrió y asintió; sus sentimientos con Blaise siempre habían estado enterrados, pero, una vez que el moreno se le declaró, no pudo resistirse._

—_Planeamos nuestro compromiso para dentro de poco, espero que estés aquí para la boda, Draco, nos complacería mucho que fueras nuestro padrino._

—_Será un honor —afirmó con verdadero cariño, apretando la mano de su amiga._

Notó su corazón contraerse, su amor fue truncado a pocas semanas de la boda, aun no podía creer que su amiga hubiera muerto sólo por tener una marca en el antebrazo, sólo por intentar proteger a los suyos.

Porque Draco sabía que Pansy jamás había torturado ni matado a nadie, como mucho alguna herida superficial. Pero aún así había recibido el mismo castigo que aquellos que disfrutaban desmembrando a muggles.

La vida no era justa para aquellos, que cómo él, están condenados a vivir en la sombra.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando Dean Thomas abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la escena, Draco Malfoy estaba observando con insistencia a Hermione, y ésta se encontraba centrada en su libro, sin darse cuenta de la atención que el rubio tenía puesta en ella.

Antes de provocar un conflicto, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza, provocando un ruido que sacó a ambos de su ensoñación.

—Oh, Dean, ¿traes los resultados?

—Así es, Hermione… Draco, me alegra ver que vuelves a estar consciente —El aludido realizó un pequeño cabeceo como saludo—. Bueno, tienes bajo el nivel de azúcar, las proteínas son casi inexistentes por no hablar del hierro; también hemos encontrado pocos leucocitos en tu sangre, lo que indica que tu alimentación no ha sido muy buena. A pesar de que tienes los niveles de almidón estables, por lo que cenaste bien anoche.

Draco asintió, afirmando las dos suposiciones.

—Te seguiremos alimentando por vía intravenosa hasta la noche, luego podrás tener una cena normal, aunque habrá que ir poco a poco.

—Gracias, Dean.

—No me lo agradezcas, Hermione, es mi trabajo. Pasaré más tarde a veros —dicho esto le dirigió una última mirada de recelo a Draco y salió por la puerta.

El rubio esperó a que los pasos de Thomas dejaran de escucharse en el pasillo y volvió a girarse hacia la castaña.

—¿Granger, no tienes otro libro en ese bolso? —Al instante se arrepintió de su petición y añadió—. Mira mis niveles de aburrimiento que te estoy pidiendo a ti entretenimiento.

Hermione le miró con suspicacia.

—Claro que tengo, pero no creo que te interesen los libros de leyes mágicas, ¿O sí?

Draco se enfurruñó y la miró con enfado.

—¿Acaso crees que mi inteligencia no llega para leer uno de esos?

Hermione mantuvo la sonrisa como respuesta.

—Dámelo y te lo demuestro —le retó Draco

—Bien como quieras —concedió, encogiéndose de hombros. Se acercó al bolso y buscó entre sus bolsillos. Al final sacó un libro fino, de tapa oscura y algo malgastada—. Aquí tienes, "_La ley mágica frente a la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos" _—leyó antes de dárselo, disfrutando de la cara de consternación que ponía él—. Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás… Revelador.

Draco la miró asombrado ante su acto mezquino y lo cogió sin rechistar, aunque dentro de él preferiría leer cualquier cosa que no fueran elfos domésticos y sus derechos.

**ooOOoo**

Era increíble lo mucho que le costaba aguantar la carcajada. Hermione no recordaba haber hecho algo tan duro, y es que era imposible viendo la cara de confusión del rubio, pues con cada hoja que pasaba, su ceja rubia se alzaba más y más; tanto que pensó que se iba a salir de su frente.

Un sonido ronco afloró en su garganta y Draco desvió la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

Hermione le miró con una sonrisa contraída, pero la risa se le escapó de su boca y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás, sujetándose el estómago.

Draco la miró atónito, nunca la había visto reírse, y la verdad es que su risa era alegre y dulce, tanto que él también empezó a reírse, aunque de forma más disimulada.

—Eres cruel, Granger.

—No… Dirás… Que… No… Es… Divertido —murmuró ella entre risas

Draco iba a lanzarle el libro cuando una voz varonil interrumpió las carcajadas.

—¿Hermione?

—¡Harry! —chilló, retractándose de su tono de voz al instante. Y, aunque intentó calmarse, la carcajada seguía atragantada en su garganta.

—Hola yo… ¿Estás bien, Hermione? —preguntó el chico, mirándola con preocupación.

—Yo… Ejem… Sí, Harry —murmuró entre sonidos roncos—. Gracias por venir yo… Yo tengo que esto… Irme, sí, eso. Ahora vuelvo.

—Claro, tú tranquila —añadió él, mirando a Draco, quien sonreía con gesto contraído—. Aquí te espero…

—Gracias, Harry —susurró antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Eh, Granger, el libro!

Hermione se giró y alternó su mirada entre el libro y Draco.

—Casi prefiero que te lo quedes—aportó con una sonrisa. Él la miró horrorizado antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Esa mujer es malvada —murmuró, dejando el libro en la cama, lo más alejado posible.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Harry

Draco le hizo caso omiso y lo observó de arriba abajo, Harry Potter había cambiado mucho, tenía en su barbilla una barba que necesitaba un corte pronto y sus ojos verdes estaban cansados.

—¿Malfoy, me has escuchado? —volvió a insistir.

—Pregúntaselo a ella, Potter.

Harry lo miró con seriedad pero acabó asintiendo. Se acercó a la silla que hace poco había ocupado Hermione y la alejó un poco de Malfoy. Después se sentó, sin dejar de mirarle.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara, Potter? —inquirió con cierta molestia.

—No me fio de ti, Malfoy, ni un pelo. Más te vale andar con ojo.

—¿En serio? ¿Me estás amenazando?

—No te amenazo, te pongo en aviso. Si le tocas un pelo te las verás conmigo —aclaró

—Pues no te preocupes, Potter, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a tu querida amiga.

Harry asintió, recostándose en la silla.

—¿Y qué me dices de Greengrass?

Draco se tensó al instante.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Sabes que te la tiene jurada, y mientras estés con Hermione no te va a pasar nada malo, pero una vez que quedes libre quiero que te vayas, Malfoy, que te alejes de ella —afirmó, haciendo que su mirada dejara de ser serena para volverse fría—. Porque cómo Astoria le haga el más mínimo rasguño la culpa será toda tuya, ¿entendido?

—Te prometo que me alejaré de ella, Potter, de todas maneras no querría pasar más tiempo con Granger, eso te lo aseguro.

—Bien, me alegro de que todo haya quedado aclarado.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando Hermione volvió al hospital se encontró con Harry en la puerta, fumando con insistencia y dejando que el aire se llevara las bocanadas de humo.

—¿No lo habías dejado? —increpó ella, haciendo que el aludido sonriera.

—Sólo cuando Ginny está cerca, la verdad es que me viene bien para tranquilizarme, estos días en la oficina son una locura —aportó, emitiendo otra bocanada—. No paran de aparecer casos de mortífagos exiliados que se entregan a nosotros sólo para protegerse de las masas.

Hermione asintió y se apoyó contra la barandilla de metal

—¿Y esa bolsa?—preguntó él, observando el cargamento que llevaba su amiga.

—Libros para Malfoy.

—Te preocupas demasiado por él, ¿sabes?

—¿Y bien, a quién habéis encontrado? —añadió, ignorando sus palabras.

Harry apagó el cigarro en el cenicero.

—A una familia entera, apuesto a que Malfoy le alegrará saber que su buen amigo Nott está a salvo.

—¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott?

—El mismo. Y no vas a creerte a quien hemos encontrado con él —Hermione le miró, instándole a continuar— A Luna Lovegood, con una barriga de bastantes meses además.

**ooOOoo**

Draco volvía a tener el libro de tapa oscura entre sus manos, la verdad es que era más interesante que quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la pared; aunque sabía que era una tontería liberar a un elfo contra su voluntad. Aunque no había sido el caso de Dobby, pero él era un elfo diferente.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco cerró el libro con rapidez y lo dejó en la cama.

Hermione entró con una sonrisa tranquila, cargando una bolsa de aspecto pesado. Se acercó a él y la dejó encima de la cama.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Pensé que sería muy cruel obligarte a leer este —aportó señalando el libro de los elfos domésticos—. Así que te he traído algo más animado, de mis años como estudiante.

Draco inspeccionó el contenido, había libros de Historia Mágica, Leyendas, Hechizos y Defensas. Pero el que más lo impresionó fue un tomo de cuero rojo, que narraba en letras negras _"Maldiciones y sus soluciones"_. Miró con una ceja alzada a Hermione.

—¿Qué? Lo usaba cuando estábamos en busca de los horrocruxes, es interesante.

—¿De verdad? ¿No me quieres decir nada con esto?

—Malfoy, si deseara echarte en cara el pasado no usaría un libro, eso tenlo por seguro —aseguró con firmeza—. Si tanto te molesta me lo llevo —resolvió, cogiéndolo de sus rodillas. Pero entonces él agarró el libro justo por donde estaban las manos de Hermione y ambos se quedaron parados.

Hermione sentía los finos dedos de él sobre los suyos y Draco notaba la cálida y suave piel de ella. Al final fue Hermione quien soltó el agarre y poco a poco deslizó sus manos hasta alejarlas del tomo.

—Prefiero leerlo, sino te importa —agregó el rubio, volviéndolo a poner sobre sus rodillas.

—No, claro… —murmuró ella, algo confundida. Se sentó en la silla y abrió su propio libro.

—Gracias—susurró él al rato.

—¿Disculpa?

—No pienso repetirlo, Granger .

Hermione no dijo nada sino que, sonriendo y con el corazón alfo desbocado, volvió a su lectura.

**ooOOoo**

_Bueno os quiero agradecer a todos los que seguís esta historia, en serio muchas gracias ^^_

_Y un besote a mis queridas_

_SilvanaLuci_

_aRiElLa 95_

_Giselle Lestrange_

_mary-animeangel_

_Que me dan ánimos con sus comentarios y me echan reprimendas si tardo xD_

_Se os quiere!_

_Un besotee_


	7. Mirar hacia delante

Su mirada se centró en el líquido color ámbar del vaso, en los movimientos relajados que producía una vez que mueve el vaso. Sentía además el calor de la chimenea de leña a su izquierda, las llamas bailando alrededor del tronco, amenazando con agotar la integridad del mismo. En ese momento de relativa calma, en el que el silencio irrumpía de forma aplastante, impidiendo el más mínimo sonido, es cuando Blaise Zabini dejaba que los pensamientos inundaran su cabeza.

Podría decirse que era un hombre con suerte; al fin y al cabo fue el único de sus amigos que supo huir cuando era necesario, que supo esconderse en el lugar indicado y que supo hacer los cambios pertinentes para que a su vuelta, nadie sospechara de él.

Miró entonces hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, donde la marca tenebrosa había sido sustituida por un dragón de lomo puntiagudo, que mantenía entre sus fauces una bola de ardiente fuego rojizo. Aún recordaba el dolor que le había producido borrar ese rastro de su pasado, meses y meses de incesante penuria y malestar. Y todo para que el color dejara de ser vivo y la serpiente enroscada procedente de la calavera se convirtiera en una cicatriz rosada, pero no transparente.

Por ello decidió tatuarse de nuevo, para tapar los últimos estragos de aquel signo, que tanta muerte y desesperación le había provocado. Y aún así tuvo que esperar y tatuarse repetidas veces, ya que la marca siempre acababa por traspasar la tinta negra.

Pero la suerte no siempre le había acompañado. Ésta vez miró hacia su dedo anular, donde descansaba el anillo de plata, con bordes de oro blanco que se cruzaban entre ellos, produciendo un efecto trenzado, sencillo pero regio.

"_Cómo lo eras tú"_ — Pensó, acordándose de cierta morena de ojos verdosos que tantas veces le había robado el corazón. Aquella que había conseguido sacar a flote su corazón destrozado en un amor imposible, aquella que le había hecho olvidar al fin. Y, cuando al fin parecía que podrían estar juntos, el destino había decidido jugársela de nuevo, arrebatándole lo que más quería.

Porque aunque creía y confiaba en que su mansión estuviera bien protegida, en que todos estuvieran a salvo. No era así. Y la turba llegó rauda y rápida, acabando con tantas vidas inocentes.

Con tantos corazones puros.

**ooOOoo**

El elfo se deslizó con suavidad sobre el suelo de madera, procurando que sus pasos no sonaran demasiado, pero intentando hacerse notar.

Blaise torció la cabeza hacia él, instándole a hablar.

—Hay alguien que quiere verlo, amo —informó con serenidad.

—¿Quién?

—La señorita Greengrass, amo.

Blaise se tensó al instante, agarrando con más fuerza de la debida el fino vaso de cristal. Daphne no se habría presentado sin avisar, por lo que sólo podría ser ella.

—Puedes decirle que no pierda el tiempo, pues yo no pienso malgastar el mío con su presencia.

El elfo asintió, retirándose con rapidez.

Blaise se preguntó el motivo de la visita inesperada de Astoria, pero la verdad es que poco le importaba lo que ella quisiese.

Un sonido de impacto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la puerta se oían pasos y algunos gruñidos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y unas pisadas se acercaron, hasta quedar a un metro de Blaise. Éste no se volvió, sino que le pegó otro trago al vaso y miró al frente.

—Astoria.

—Mi querido Zabini… —siseó, acercándose hasta posar sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno—. Ya no tratas a tus amigos como antes, he tenido que deshacerme de ese viejo elfo tuyo para pasar.

Blaise se tensó ante su roce, esgrimiendo una clara mueca de desprecio.

—¿Amigos? ¿Acaso conoces el significado de la palabra? —inquirió.

Ella rió con estridencia, se alejó del sillón y avanzó hacia la butaca libre, quedando en frente de Zabini; el cual alzó su mirada con odio, inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Pareciera que me quisieras matar con la mirada, Zabini —aportó con picardía, recostándose en la butaca. Blaise no respondió—. Sabes, esperaba una bienvenida más cálida…

—¿Cálida? No deberías estar aquí, y lo sabes.

—¡Te has vuelto un aburrido! ¿Qué ha pasado con el Blaise fiestero, que disfrutaba invitando a chicas guapas a una copa?

—Murió, cuando le arrebataron lo que más quería.

El silencio se interpuso entre ambos, pero Astoria no perdió su sonrisa, es más, parecía que ésta se había ensanchado.

—Ya supongo… Pero creía que lo superarías, al fin y al cabo tú nunca te mostraste dolido ante una pérdida, ¿Verdad?

—Las personas cambian.

—Cierto.

—Incluso tú. Por desgracia no has mejorado ni un ápice, sólo te has hundido más en la mierda.

Astoria frunció la sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una mueca molesta.

—No has venido aquí para hablar de cambios, ¿Me equivoco? —le espetó él antes de tomar otro trago.

Ella recuperó su semblante tranquilo, volviendo a componer su sonrisa dulce y venenosa.

—No, claro que no —corroboró. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con gesto despreocupado—. He oído cosas, por lo visto mi querido Draco ha conseguido un abogado pero, ya sabes, no suelo fiarme de los rumores y he venido a comprobar mis sospechas.

—Abogada —le corrigió Blaise.

—¿Qué?

—Es una abogada, no un abogado.

—Sí… —Se obligó a sonreír, aunque sus manos apretaron con demasiada fuerza los brazos del sillón, tornándose sus nudillos más blancos de lo habitual—. Draco siempre ha tenido debilidad por las mujeres… ¿Y quién es la "afortunada"?

—Segura que la recuerdas de Hogwarts, ¿Cómo solíais llamarla tú y tu grupo de lameculos? ¡Ah sí! ¡"Marginada comelibros"! ¿No?

Astoria se quedó callada, mirando con asombro a Blaise.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa… Esa… Sangre sucia está defendiendo a Draco?

—Es la mejor y Draco siempre quiere lo mejor.

Astoria volvió a incorporarse, mirando con diversión a Blaise.

—¿La mejor? Puede que esa sangre sucia sea buena abogada, pero alguien cómo ella no puede ser la mejor —escupió con odio

—¿Qué ocurre Astoria, tienes miedo?—apuntó—. Puede que esa sangre sucia consiga alejar a Draco de ti.

—Oh y eso te encantaría.

—No, lo que me encantaría sería verte encerrada en una celda oscura de Azkaban. Pagaría millones por ver cómo la mugre y el polvo te engullirían poco a poco.

—¿Si? Pues siento decepcionarte, Blaise, pero tengo mi lindo culo bien resguardado… Creo que antes vuelves tú a Azkaban que yo —canturreó mientras se levantaba, caminando hacia la chimenea—. Además, ¿quién osaría meter en Azkaban a una chica dulce, despachada por su prometido, devastada por el su situación, sumida en un mar de dolor… En prisión? — aportó con voz rota y lacrimosa.

—Eres despreciable.

Astoria volvió a sonreír, despejándose las pocas lágrimas que había soltado.

—Nadie le creería a él antes que a mí, Zabini, y lo sabes.

—Granger podrá cambiar eso.

—Confías demasiado en esa sangre sucia, pero no te preocupes —resolvió, caminando hacia la puerta—. Cuando Draco reciba su merecido yo misma me ocuparé de Granger.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione ignoró los insultos e improperios que Draco emitía. Dejó que sacase todo el odio venenoso que estaba guardando y sólo cuando él volvió a tumbarse, cansado, alzó la voz.

—Podrás ir a visitarle cuando salgamos.

Draco la miró sin comprender, al instante afloró en su semblante la mueca de superioridad tan característica de él.

—No necesito tu permiso, Granger, cuando quiera ir a ver a Nott, iré.

—¿No? —inquirió, brazos esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. Pues tú me dirás cómo vas a ir sólo a Azkaban, sin varita, abogado ni nadie que te pueda llevar.

Draco abrió la boca, preparando una sarta de palabras malsonantes que sin duda callarían esa bocaza, sin embargo su lengua se quedó quieta y volvió a cerrar los labios, sin soltar una letra.

Ella le miró expectante, pero al ver que no replicaba se quedó tan confundida como él.

"_¡Vamos Draco! ¿A qué esperas?" _—gritó una voz en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero él siguió callado, preguntándose el motivo de su silencio.

¿Acaso ya no era capaz de atormentar a Granger? No podía ser, no podía haber perdido esa asombrosa habilidad.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a abrir la boca, listo para hablar.

—¿Sabes Granger qué…? —Pero cuando los ojos castaños de ella lo miraron, Draco volvió a quedarse sin habla.

—¿Y bien?

"_Maldita sea, di algo, lo que sea" _—pensó.

—Ejem, ¿sabes ya cuándo podré salir?

—En cuanto Dean venga con el veredicto, no creo que tarde mucho más.

Draco asintió y Hermione volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el móvil. Draco la observó con mal escondió interés pues, aunque no lo admitiría, aquello le resultaba sumamente asombroso.

Sin embargo la duda llegó a la mente del rubio, rápida y afilada, derrumbando todos sus esquemas y protecciones. ¿Acaso tenía algo la mirada de Hermione? Sólo eran unos ojos marrones, comunes y corrientes, sin nada de especial, ¿no?

Pero Draco sabía que se mentía a sí mismo pues, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, sus ojos eran grandes, rasgados y brillantes, como dos troncos fuertes y nobles, dispuestos a aguantar millones de vendavales y seguir en pie.

Los suyos, eran unos ojos capaces de dejar a un hombre helado, y él no era la excepción.

**ooOOoo**

Descanso, hidratación y una buena alimentación. Ésos habían sido los consejos de Dean y Hermione le había prometido que, si era necesario, lo vigilaría hasta asegurarse de que estaba cumpliendo todo eso cómo es debido.

Pero después de tantas horas postrado en una cama, lo último que Draco quería era volver a tener que tumbarse. Por lo que cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione, se negó a sentarse.

—Malfoy, en serio, aún estás débil, siéntate —le imploró con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Ni loco Granger.

Ella suspiró y se encaminó a su habitación, sin dejar de murmurar métodos de tortura hacia el rubio. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Draco sonrió, triunfante. Miró a sus lados y recordó el hambre que tenía, en el hospital no le habían dejado comer mucho, pero ahora que su anfitriona no miraba, podría hacer alguna incursión a la nevera.

Se acercó al aparato y apoyó las manos en las asas, inspiró y con suavidad lo abrió poco a poco. Expiró y la abrió del todo. Entonces esperó.

Ni un solo sonido.

Sonrió aún más y miró el contenido. Por suerte estaba bastante abastecido. Después de apurara los restos sobrantes de una ensalada de pasta, cogió algo con forma cuadrada y color amarillo.

—Na… Ti… Llas…— Leyó en la etiqueta. Giró el producto entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que no había nada extraño y asintió, complacido.

Cerró la nevera y se apoyó en la encimera. Tiró de una etiqueta triangular que sobresalía, quitando la cubierta de plástico, y se asombró al ver el contenido, una especie de sustancia amarillenta.

Draco se la acercó a la nariz e inspiró. A sus fosas nasales llegó el olor de la vainilla. Encogiéndose de hombros sumergió un dedo en el recipiente y volvió a sacarlo.

La sustancia tenía un aspecto semi—líquido, pero no era pringoso. Con mucho cuidado se lo llevó a la boa, hasta que su lengua saboreó las llamadas natillas.

—Interesante —susurró para sí—. ¿Se comerá como un vaso de leche?

Al ver que no venía con ningún utensilio junto al recipiente supuso que estaba en lo cierto, así que sin reparo alguno se dispuso a beber el contenido. El sabor era magnífico pero tenía un método poco higiénico.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?

Draco pegó un respingo y alejó el postre de él, por desgracia no había terminado su contenido, por lo que el restante cayó sobre su cara, justo en el ojo izquierdo y parte del derecho.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó, palpando en la encimera en busca de un trapo— ¡No te quedes ahí mirando Granger, se me ha metido un poco de _natullas_ en el ojo! ¡Pásame un trapo!

Hermione lo miró con verdadero asombro, dudosa entre enfadarse o echarse a reír. Al ver que Draco intentaba a toda costa coger algo con lo que limpiarse, se acercó y le aproximó el trapo.

Él se limpió rápidamente deseoso de acabar con aquella situación denigrante. Esperaba encontrarse a una Hermione muerta de risa, destornillándose de su situación, pero cuando hubo limpiado su campo de visión la imagen fue otra. Ella lo miraba sumamente seria, con ambas manos sujetadas en la cintura.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que nada de comer porquerías —le espetó, arrebatándole el recipiente de plástico.

—Tampoco pasa nada Granger, sólo te hace falta el sombrero puntiagudo para parecerte a McGonagall.

—¿Sí? ¡Pues a ti sólo te falta una verruga en la nariz para parecerte a Filch! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido no sabe que esto se come con cuchara?!

Draco permaneció en silencio, notó su orgullo derrumbarse, pero no iba a permitírselo. Se acercó a ella, encarándola.

—¡No necesito aprender el uso adecuados de objetos muggles! ¡Eso te lo dejo a ti y al resto de sangre…! —pero no terminó de decirlo, pues sus labios se cerraron como si hubieran sido víctimas de algún tipo de cepo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sangre qué, Malfoy? ¡Ten el valor de decírmelo a la cara! —respondió ella, furiosa, acercándose más.

Draco sentía su olor, estaba demasiado cerca. Notaba sus aletas moverse con rapidez, y el brillo furioso de sus ojos. Se quedó paralizado, observándola.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el timbre sonó. Ambos se alejaron automáticamente y Hermione se acercó a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando reconoció a la persona. Con rapidez agarró el picaporte y lo giró, abriendo la puerta.

La muchacha del rellano le sonrió con cansancio, tenía el largo y rubio pelo recogido en una coleta, oscuras ojeras rodeando sus ojos azules y una prominente barriga que no pretendía esconder.

—Luna… —susurró Hermione, antes de abrazarla.

—Hola, Hermione —respondió ella, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda a su amiga—. Me alegro de verte.

Hermione se separó y la invitó a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. La chica observó el apartamento con verdadera curiosidad, fijándose en cada centímetro hasta llegar a él.

—Oh, hola a ti también Draco —saludó sin reparos, sonriéndole igual que lo había hecho con Hermione.

—Luna. Veo que tu barriga sigue creciendo.

—Sí, mi pequeña sigue reacia a salir, a pesar de que ya llevamos ocho meses, ¿verdad, cielo? —preguntó a su barriga, acariciándola dulcemente.

—Siéntate Luna, no quiero que hagas el esfuerzo de quedarte en pie —le pidió Hermione. Luna se dejó llevar hasta el sofá, agradeciendo a su amiga el gesto—. Así que… Es una niña, ¿no?

—Sí, Theo quiere que la llamemos Pansy, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente al respecto.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó Draco, acercándose a ellas.

Luna asintió.

—Espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto, ese nombre no me pertenece y me alegra saber que va a seguir existiendo en una nueva persona.

Hermione observaba confundida la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban. La verdad es que había oído que Luna se había marchado de Londres con un hombre, pero nunca supo más. Ni en sus pensamientos más locos se imaginaba que es hombre sería Theodore Nott.

—¿Cómo está Theo?—volvió a preguntar el rubio.

—Bien, deseando ver a sus amigos. Fue una de las razones por las que volvimos… Bueno eso y que… Había alguien siguiéndonos. Seguramente sería alguno de esos que van persiguiendo a exmortífagos. Por eso decidimos volver, ahora que yo voy a ser madre… Necesitamos una relativa calma que sólo aquí podemos encontrar. Aunque eso signifique que él esté encerrado… —susurró con pesar

—Entiendo, pero Theo necesitará un abogado —afirmó Draco, mirando de soslayo a Hermione.

—¡Sí, por es que he venido! —exclamó, girándose hacia la castaña—. Sé que estás ocupada Hermione y sé también que seguramente me odies por… Irme con Theo, pero no puedo explicar lo que no se puede entender… Yo lo amo, y no dejaría que nada malo le pasase…— Lágrimas gruesas y profundas recorrieron las mejillas de Luna— . Siento haberos mentido…

Hermione se quedó paralizada, nunca antes la había visto llorar, ni con las burlas, ni en la guerra. Jamás.

—Luna, no te culpo de nada —le aseguró, agarrando su mano con fuerza—. Entiendo lo que dices y no pienso reprochártelo; eres mi amiga, sólo eso me importa.

Luna asintió, conmovida.

Draco observaba la escena de cerca, extasiado por su actitud comprensiva, nunca hubiera pensado que lo aceptaría tan deprisa. Pronto comprendió que esa era una conversación entre amigas, así que se levantó con disimulo y caminó hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione había observado sus pasos con disimulo, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido.

—Veo que os lleváis bien.

La castaña volvió su interés hacia su amiga, algo ruborizada.

—Lo bien que nos podemos llevar, supongo; pero dime, ¿cómo conociste a Theo?

Luna sonrió, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, allí donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros.

—Fue hace más de un año. Semanas después de la Gran Batalla yo me quedé con mi padre, ayudándole a reconstruir nuestra casa. Fue entonces cuando él apareció; estaba lleno de heridas y tenía muy mala pinta, decía algo de un ataque en su casa. Simplemente no puede dejarlo ahí, así que mi padre y yo lo escondimos en nuestra casa, hasta que la turba pasó de largo.

Pasaron tres días hasta que recuperó el conocimiento y cuando lo hizo estaba asustado y confundido. Le ayudé a recuperarse y cuando estuvo bien del todo fuimos a su casa —Luna calló, cogiendo aire para lo siguiente—. Fue horrible, Hermione. Sus padres estaban colgados del arco del vestíbulo. Theo permaneció en estado de shock durante varios días, pero poco a poco conseguí traerlo de vuelta, bueno algo cambiado. Toda la maldad había desaparecido, no tenía odio ni deseos de venganza. Un día dijo que conmigo sentía cosas que no podía explicar y… Bueno… Supongo que nos enamoramos —aportó sin poder evitar una sonrisa risueña—. Luego… Bueno, mi padre no conseguía aceptarlo y aquí peligrábamos, por lo que decidimos emigrar a Noruega. Aunque después de un año ahí, nos descubrieron y fue cuando volvimos a Londres.

Hermione asintió, recopilando toda la información que Luna le estaba dando. Una duda afloró en su mente y no la supo contener.

—Luna… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas? ¿Qué te hizo… No sé, encender la bombilla?

—Pues supongo que cuando dejé de verlo como un asesino, cuando olvidé todo el pasado.

—Pero, no es posible olvidarlo, yo… Yo no sé si quiero olvidarlo.

—Hermione, el pasado es pasado y los muertos no pueden volver con nosotros— afirmó con una seriedad y calma que la castaña no recordaba haber visto en ella jamás—. Pero si podemos hacer del futuro algo mejor.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí… —Los ojos de Luna miraron a un punto inexistente, recobrando ese gesto soñador tan característico de ella—. Si vives en el pasado, jamás podrás ver lo que tienes delante y eso no es muy alentador, ¿no crees?

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Luna tomó su silencio como una afirmación, así que no insistió.

—Ayudaré a Theo —dijo al final—. Sí tú dices que pueden cambiar, te creo.

Ambas sonrieron, fusionándose en otro abrazo.

Al fondo del pasillo había una habitación entreabierta, en el resquicio que dejaba se podía ver uno de los potentes y grisáceos ojos de Draco, quien lo había escuchado todo.

**ooOOoo**


	8. Amargura

Theodore Nott nunca había sido un muchacho corpulento, es más, en más de una ocasión había sido blanco de burlas debido a su alta y flaca figura. Pero a pesar de ello, era un excelente estudiante, lo que le hizo destacar en Pociones y otras asignaturas.

Sin embargo había algo a destacar de Theodore Nott, y era la causa por la que casi nunca se le había visto con Draco Malfoy o Blaise Zabini a pesar de que eran sus mejores amigos. Esto se debía a que Nott no disfrutaba con algunas de sus actividades, poco ilícitas.

También estaba el hecho de que jamás había querido participar en sus burlas contra los nacidos de muggles, a pesar de que él era una sangre pura. Simplemente prefería quedarse al margen, dónde nadie pudiera señalarlo con el dedo.

Pero ahora estaba en una celda, en las más profundas entrañas de la prisión de Azkaban y probablemente su persona sería primera plana en la edición de aquel día del profeta.

Sólo lamentaba el hecho de que su amada también fuera fruto de observaciones y preguntas, estando en ese estado de embarazo no era conveniente el estrés.

Sonrió, recordando la niña que Luna llevaba en su vientre, su niña.

Seguro que heredará el hermoso pelo rubio de Luna y puede que los ojos claros de él. Será inteligente y creativa y hará temblar las paredes de Hogwarts, vaya a la casa que vaya.

Debido a su ensoñación no se dio cuenta de los pasos que se acercaban seguros a su puerta. Ni del sonido que generan el montón de llaves al chocar unas contra otras. Ni el crujido del cerrojo al abrirse.

Sólo salió de sus pensamientos una vez que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto, delgado y con ese inconfundible pelo color plata.

—¿Draco? —preguntó confuso.

—Hola, Theo, me alegro de verte.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione se obligó a alegrarse, al fin y al cabo podría tener unas horas para ella sola, sin tener que ocuparse de Draco ni de nadie más.

Suspiró al sentir una extraña congoja apoderarse de su pecho. Como si algo siguiera uniéndole a él, una especie de hilo invisible que tiraba más y más a cada paso que daba, tensándose y estirándose. Pero siguió caminando hasta que el "tirón" dejó de hacerse notorio y desapareció, dándole al fin el respiro que necesitaba.

Entró en la tienda con una mejorada autoestima, saludando de soslayo a la librera y entrando en su amada laberinto de pasillos.

Hermione añoraba estar en aquella librería, adoraba el olor a pergamino y a cuero que tantos buenos recuerdos le traían. Tomó el tercer giro y se encaminó a la parte más apartada, dónde un letrero narraba.

"Libros descatalogados"

Entonces sus manos se pusieron a buscar entre las estanterías, desechando aquellos que no merecían la pena y cogiendo los que sí, hasta que se formaba una pesada columna en sus brazos, que poco a poco amenazaba con caerse.

Cuando consideró que sus pequeñas extremidades no podrían con más peso dejó el pasillo, volviendo a la zona principal.

—Veo que ya tienes para un rato —dijo una voz dulce y suave, proveniente de la librera.

—Así es Agatha —concedió Hermione, posando los libros sobre la desgastada mesa de madera oscura—. Por suerte siempre tienes cosas interesantes allí atrás.

Agatha sonrió, pasando los libros por la máquina, haciendo que pequeños pitidos confirmaran el precio.

—Pues eres de las pocas personas que se llevan de esa sección… Cincuenta y tres con seis —susurró leyendo las cifras que marcaban la caja.

—Eso es porque la gente no sabe que lo mejor está escondido —aportó, sacando la cartera para pagar el dinero estipulado. Cogió la pila de libros con cuidado y se acercó a la puerta—. Adiós.

—¡Adiós Hermione! —exclamó antes de que la castaña cerrara la puerta.

Hermione caminó hasta el banco de la esquina, dejó la pila de libros y miró a los lados. Cuando comprobó que nadie la miraba, sacó la varita y encogió los libros, hasta que adquirieron el tamaño de gomas de borrar. Entonces los metió en su pequeño bolso y sonrió, complacida.

—Debo decirte que eso es hacer trampa, querida —aportó una voz aguda y venenosa a su espalda. Hermione se volvió confundida para mirar a aquella mujer de porte regio.

—¿Y usted es…?

—Me duele el hecho de que no sepas reconocerme… Granger, sobre todo cuando yo he hecho el esfuerzo de hacerlo.

Hermione observó su ropa cara y su fina piel de porcelana; el suave y brillante cabello castaño y sus potentes y vibrantes ojos verdes. Temió entonces darse cuenta de quien tenía delante, y como acto reflejo agarró con fuerza la varita que aún sostenía en su mano derecha.

—No esperaba verte en un barrio muggle, Astoria.

Ella sonrió, complacida, con una mueca que reflejaba desprecio y dulzura a partes iguales.

—Por lo visto los rumores son ciertos, ¿no?

—¿Cuáles rumores?

—Oh, ¿Acaso lo desconoces?—inquirió con escepticismo—. Pues los que afirman que la desaparición de ese estúpido pobretón te han trastornado hasta límites inigualables —Hermione apretó los labios, aguantándose las ganas de hechizarla—. Sólo mírate, tienes un aspecto horrible. Tu piel tiene un tono amarillento y este pelo…—siseó, sosteniendo uno de sus mechones con gesto compungido—. Pobre, pobre Granger. Seguro que también has subido unos quilitos en ese, ya de por sí enorme trasero, ¿Verdad?

Astoria sonreía con maldad mientras pensaban en el próximo comentario ofensivo, cuando la mano de Hermione aprisionó la suya con fuerza, obligándola a detenerse.

Miró con escondido asombro a la castaña, cuyos ojos centelleaban, furiosos, reflejando la rabia que de verdad sentía.

—¿Sabes que creo? Creo que tu vida se ha vuelto tan aburrida y penosamente despreciable, que tu único entretenimiento es intentar amargar la vida de otros, que según tú, son inferiores —afirmó con crudeza.

La menor de las Grengrass permaneció indiferente, con la sonrisa escépica latente en sus labios.

—Pero tienes un gran problema y es que yo ya no soy una niña débil y tímida, ya no puedes hacerme nada —le espetó, soltándole la mano con furia y emprendiendo la marcha.

Astoria no podía creer lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que sus insultos sí la influían, por mucho que ella quisiera negarlo.

—En eso te equivocas, Granger —exclamó lo suficientemente alto para detener en seco el avance de la castaña—. Crees que has madurado, que tu duro escudo puede defenderte, pero no es cierto. No has cambiado ni un ápice, comelibros, y estoy segura de que sigues llorando, esperando que tu amado vuelva ¿Verdad? … Seguro que gimes cada noche recordando cómo te follaba… ¿O me equivoco?

Hermione sintió las cálidas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, notó el dolor en su pecho, cada vez más fuerte y potente, destruyendo sus barreras, desestabilizándola por completo.

Pero no se volvió, no le daría ese gusto.

—Te puedo asegurar una cosa, Astoria —comenzó a decir, obligando a su voz a permanecer firme—. Pienso usar todas mis fuerzas, todo el tiempo y todo mi potencial para destruirte y no pararé hasta ver cómo te pudres en una celda.

Dicho esto caminó unos pasos y se desapareció

Astoria observó el lugar donde su cuerpo de había volatilizado y apretó los puños con fuerza. Un frío sentimiento se apoderó de ella, cubriéndola como si se tratara de una fina membrana, de la que no podía deshacerse.

Era el miedo, el verdadero miedo. Porque sabía que Hermione Granger no se andaría con tonterías y si de alguien debía tener cuidado era de ella. Pero Astoria también podía jugar a ese juego, claro que podía.

Miró a su derecha, dónde una chica de pelo rojizo paseaba a quien parecía ser su hijo. Al instante sonrió, recordando cierta pelirroja, prometida del "niño que sobrevivió". Sí, sin duda ella podría ayudarla en su plan.

—Ya verás, Granger —susurró mientras comenzaba a andar, sin cambiar esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro—, te daré dónde más te duela.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando el suelo volvió a hacerse firme bajo sus pies, Hermione dejó que toda la rabia saliera, permitiendo que sus manos agarraran algunas cosas y las estrellaran contra la pared, sin importarle el ruido o los cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

_"¿Por qué demonios le importaban tanto las palabras de esa… Esa…?"_

Puede que fuera porque en el fondo, escondían una terrible verdad, Hermione no era capaz de seguir hacia delante.

Al fin y al cabo era la única de todos sus amigos que no había rehecho su vida, la única que seguía visitando el Departamento de Transporte Mágico cada semana, con la esperanza de que hubiera buenas noticias, pero siempre recibía la misma.

—_No señorita Granger, aún nada, pero le vuelvo a repetir que esto es demasiado complicado, debería darlo por perdido…_

Pero no lo hacía, sino que seguía con su enfermiza esperanza, impidiéndola hacer nuevas amistades, o incluso reafirmas las anteriores, tanto que a veces tenía fuertes discusiones con Harry o Ginny, en las cuales se podían pasar semanas sin dirigirse la palabra.

Sin contenerse, dejó que las lágrimas afloraran de sus entrañas, portando con ellas todo el dolor escondido, acumulado en su interior de forma ponzoñosa. Alzó la vista un momento, pensando que quizá hubiera algo que pudiera ayudarla a… Olvidar.

**ooOOoo**

—Te veo bien, a pesar de que tengas puesto es horrible pijama asqueroso, no sé, se te ve… Feliz.

Theo sonrió, agradeciendo las palabras de su amigo.

—También yo te veo bien, Draco, por lo visto tu estancia en la casa de Hermione no es tan mala.

Él miró con confusión a su amigo.

—¿Desde cuándo esa familiaridad con ella? —le espetó.

Theo sonrió de lado, mirando a su amigo divertido.

—¿Celoso?

El rubio abrió la boca desmesuradamente, pero la volvió a cerrar, quedándose sin palabras.

—No digas tonterías, Nott.

Él lo miró con burla y suspiró.

—La llamo así porque es muy amiga de Luna, y por lo tanto tendré que tratarla más —aseguró sin perder la sonrisa—. Pero no me has respondido, ¿Qué tal os lleváis?

—Bien.

—¿Bien?

—Sí, bueno, las situación ha cambiado ya no estamos en Hogwarts así que ambos nos esforzamos por no saltar a la yugular del otro.

—Supongo que es un avance, los cambios no siempre son malos.

—Ella ha cambiado, yo sigo siendo el mismo, Nott.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué?

—Pues no sé cómo puedo explicártelo… Está cómo perdida… No sé. Casi siempre la encuentro en un estado de estupor semi—consciente, no sé si está triste o enfadada, no lo entiendo.

—¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

Draco volvió a guardar silencio, odiando el hecho de que la inteligencia de su amigo, diera siempre en el clavo.

—Debo marcharme ya, o se pondrá como loca.

—Draco, tú también has cambiado. Más de lo que crees —aportó antes de que el rubio abriera la puerta.

—Nott, eres realmente odioso.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando se apareció en el apartamento permaneció petrificado, preguntándose si ese montón de cristales rotos, sofás tumbados y restos de un florero estrellado contra la pared era el apartamento de Hermione.

Cayó entonces en la cuenta, ¿Y si alguien había entrado? ¿Y si Hermione estaba herida?

Un terror interior lo llenó, erizando todos los pelos de su piel.

—¡Granger! —gritó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¡Granger!

Pero nadie le respondía, Draco sintió un sudor frío en su nuca y su boca actuó sola.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, maldita sea, respóndeme!

—Vaya… Vaya, al final sí que sabías mi nombre —susurró una voz demasiado débil a su derecha.

Draco siguió la fuente hasta encontrarla, estaba apoyada sobre el sofá tumbado, agarrando con su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una botella de whiskey de fuego, a medio terminar.

—¿Pero qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó, acuclillándose a su lado.

—No me miras así… No es la primera vez que lo hago, ¿sabes?

Draco observó sus ojos, las pupilas estaban algo dilatadas y el olor whiskey era inconfundible, lo que le indicaba que ya había bebido suficiente.

—Dame la botella.

—Ni loca, Malfoy —aseguró ella, agarrándola con ambas manos.

—Vamos, Granger, suéltala.

—Vaya, con lo bien que sonabas cuando decías mi nombre…

—Bueno, tú tampoco dices el mío a menudo —le espetó entre risas.

—Touché —concedió, cruzándose de brazos—. Está bien… Si yo digo tu nombre, tú dices el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, tú empiezas.

Hermione lo miró con insistencia, fijándose en sus potentes ojos grisáceos.

—No te daré mi botella… Draco.

—Pues yo creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente.

Ella volvió a sonreír, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio. Éste se estremeció ante el tacto, pero no se apartó ni un milímetro.

—Gran… Hermione, deberías irte a dormir—

—Chss —chisteó, soltando la mano que sujetaba la botella para callar la boca de Malfoy con ella—. No fastidies el momento —susurró corriendo con el dedo la comisura de sus labios, sonriendo ante la tensión del rubio.

Draco no podía creerse su actitud, debería de estar muy ebria como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no era lo peor; sino que estaba sintiendo unas imperiosas ganas de que no parara, hasta al punto de que sus labios se le antojaron apetecibles.

"_Draco, o te apartas o esto acabará mal_" —le advirtió una voz en su fuero interno.

Como si de una orden se tratara, Draco se volvió a incorporar, aprovechando la confusión de Hermione para coger la botella de alcohol.

—Es hora de que descanses.

Hermione sonrió con cierta picardía, provocando que el estómago del rubio se revolviera.

—Eres un tramposo, utilizas tus… Atributos para engañarme… ¿Verdad? —balbuceó, levantándose con dificultad—. Pero claro, cómo sólo soy una sangre…. sucia, ni siquiera eres capaz de…. De…

—¿De qué? —inquirió, acercándose a ella— ¿De qué, Hermione?

Ella permaneció totalmente quieta, como si de pronto hubiese recuperado su estado sobrio.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente guapo? —exclamó, alzando los brazos.

—Sí, bueno, gracias…

—Ya sé, ya sé —añadió, sentándose en el faldón del sillón volcado—. Sé que yo no soy una chica despampanante, ni siquiera soy guapa… Puede que Ron fuera el único capaz de verme… Atractiva —susurró, abrazándose a sí misma.

Draco se volvió a acuclillar, quedando ambos a la misma altura.

—Vamos Hermione, sabes que eso es mentira, cualquier hombre que te viera te desearía.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, produciéndose un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Él no podía aguantar más los gruñidos imperiosos de su interior, que clamaban a gritos los labios de la castaña.

—Y la verdad es que se me está haciendo muy difícil no…

"_Cállate Draco, ¡CÁLLATE!"_

—¿No… Qué?

Él la miró y se acercó, hasta quedar ambos a escasos centímetros. Acarició su mejilla cómo antes había hecho ella, provocando el estremecimiento de la castaña. Hermione podía sentir el cálido aliento de Draco, la respiración de ambos y como sus labios se iban acercando más y más.

Un roce, un simple roce que no terminó en nada.

Él apartó los labios cuidadosamente, hasta que sus ojos pudieron observar que ella los había cerrado, esperando algo que no llegaba.

Rió con ganas, haciendo que Hermione abriera sus ojos y lo mirara, confusa.

—Lo siento, Hermione, prefiero besarte cuando estés consciente de ello.

—¡Estoy consciente de ello! —exclamó ella.

Draco volvió a sonreír, levantándose y agarrando la mano de ella. Hermione se incorporó a regañadientes y lo siguió, hasta dónde estaban ambas habitaciones.

El rubio soltó su mano con delicadeza.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Ella la miró con enfado, frunciendo los labios.

—Peor para ti, Draco, pues has perdido la única posibilidad que tenías para besarme —siseó, antes de cerrar la puerta en un portazo.

Draco no omitió su amplia sonrisa, sin duda le encantará recordarle todo esto mañana por la mañana, sí, sin duda será algo digno de verse.


	9. Dudas

El rayo de luz entró de forma arrasadora, incidiendo justo en sus dos párpados. Hermione emitió un gruñido molesto e intentó alejarse de aquella fuente de incesante dolor. Por desgracia era imposible, ya que se moviera donde se moviese la luz le llegaba y es que era normal, siendo la hora que era y estando la cortina como estaba.

Abierta de par en par.

Al final se decidió por intentar abrir los ojos, pero en cuanto sus párpados se despegaron un milímetro, una corriente de dolor intenso recorrió su frente, hasta llegar a la nuca.

"_Maldita resaca"—_pensó, mientras escondía su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Casi no recordaba nada de ayer, veía fases borrosas, cuando empezó a beber más de la cuenta sí, tal vez habría roto algunas cosas, volcado el sofá… Luego había aparecido Draco y…

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, de pronto el dolor había pasado a segundo plano.

¿Qué había pasado con Draco?

No recordaba mucho, sólo que había llegado, le había intentado quitar la botella y después… Sí que había una imagen de él muy cerca.

—Oh no farfulló, incorporándose de pronto—. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Se levantó de un salto, agarrándose a los bordes de la cama para no caerse, con algo de dificultad llegó a la puerta, sintiendo como si su cabeza quisiera estallar y abandonar su cuerpo.

Cuando salió al pasillo éste estaba desierto, silencioso.

Con cuidado avanzó hasta llegar al salón y al ver el estado de éste se le cayó el alma a los pies. No recordaba haber hecho tanto destrozo, pero las pruebas no engañaban.

Caminó entre los cristales, trozos de jarrones y restos de algún líquido, desparramado contra la alfombra. Al acercarse a la encimera vio la botella, medio acabada y descorchada.

Hermione se masajeó las sienes, pensando en la mejor forma de arreglar todo esto. Primero cogió la botella y la vació en la pila, cerciorándose de que no quedaba ni una sola gota en el recipiente. El olor a whiskey le llegó a sus fosas nasales, Hermione apartó un poco la cabeza, asqueada y mareada.

¿Cómo demonios había podido beberse casi una botella de eso si tanto le asqueaba el olor?

Suspiró y tiró el recipiente en el cubo de la basura, cerrando el armario donde éste estaba. Después cogió la varita y miró a su alrededor. Con tranquilidad comenzó a hacer florituras con ella, devolviendo las cosas a su sitio, reparando los cristales y jarrones y limpiando los restos de una borrachera que no debía haber ocurrido.

Tal vez era más débil de lo que pensaba.

**ooOOoo**

Draco se levantó con una súbita alegría, como si alguien le hubiera hecho tragar una botella entera de Felix Felicis.

No quiso atrasar más aquel día, que planeaba ser algo mítico, y se deshizo de las sábanas, abriendo la puerta de par en par y caminando con rapidez hacia el salón.

Sonrió al comprobar que Hermione ya estaba despierta, intentando borrar los rastros de ayer. Tenía la mirada cansada y dolorida, fruto de una resaca considerable.

—Buenos días Granger…

Hermione pegó un respingo tal, que por poco se le escurre el jarrón de las manos. Sin embargo consiguió cogerlo a tiempo, volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio.

—Buenos días… —farfulló sin alzar la vista.

Draco sonrió, acercándose más a ella.

—¿Qué tal esa resaca?

Hermione lo fulminó con una mirada enfadada pero algo avergonzada.

—¿No decías que ya habías bebido más veces? —insistió el rubio.

La castaña no respondió sino que se giró, dándole la espalda. Claro que no era la primera vez, es más, tampoco había sido la peor. Recordaba vagamente que una vez se bebió dos botellas de whiskey. Ese fue el día en el que le habían dicho que Ron había desaparecido y no iba a volver.

Sí, Hermione ya había recurrido a los brazos de la bebida varias veces, pero su menudo cuerpo no lograba acostumbrarse a esas borracheras ocasionales, dejándola con una resaca horrible y dolorosa.

Metida en sus pensamientos no notó el acercamiento de Draco, hasta que este volvió a hablar muy cerca de ella, incidiendo con su fresco aliento en la nuca de la castaña.

—¿No me respondes, Granger? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

Hermione se estremeció ante tal cercanía y Draco no pudo ocultar su sonrisa malvada al ver cómo ella se alteraba. Podía dar inicio a su divertimiento.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —volvió a insistir. Hermione negó suavemente y cuando çel se acercó a un más, susurrando sobre su oído se sorprendió cerrado los ojos y aguantando la respiración.

—Ayer hicimos un trato… —susurró con voz melosa e insinuante—. Dijiste que me llamarías por mi nombre si yo hacía lo mismo contigo…

Draco estaba disfrutando de su nerviosismo, sin duda alguna. Colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella, haciendo que pegara un pequeño respingo.

—También me pediste otras cosas… Hermione.

"_Por Merlín"_ —pensó, odiándose así misma por su estado ebrio de ayer, aunque debía de admitir que su nombre en boca de Draco sonaba estupendamente y asombrosamente insinuante… Espera, espera ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡¿Insinuante?!

Cómo si de pronto hubiera recuperado su consciencia, Hermione se alejó de Draco, dejándolo en una pose extraña y con la confusión en su rostro.

—No te pedí nada, Malfoy… —farfulló ella, aunque no estaba nada segura.

Draco sonrió de nuevo.

—No estás cumpliendo con tu parte, Hermione.

Hermione se obligó a tranquilizarse, ya que su corazón estaba desbocado, por alguna extraña razón (que nada tenía que ver con el rubio, de eso estaba segura)

—Está bien… Draco. Dime entonces, ¿qué se supone que te pedí anoche?

—¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Ni un poquito? ¡Qué decepción más grande me has dado! Yo que estaba seguro de que te había… Encantado —culminó sus palabras con una mirada insinuante, que acabó con la estabilidad de la castaña.

—Espera, espera… ¿Nos besamos?

—Más bien tú me besaste a mí… Con bastante desesperación, diría yo.

No podía ser, ¿Hermione Granger besando a Draco Malfoy? Aquello era irreal, asombrosamente irreal. Se obligó a clamarse y encontrar la parte racional de todo esto.

—Bien, digamos que se diera el caso de que te besé…

—Se dio.

—Tú… ¿Me seguiste el juego?

Draco borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Soy un caballero, no iba a apartarte de una bofetada…

—No me has respondido.

—¿Acaso querías que te empujara estando borracha?

—Draco, no te vayas por la tangente.

—¿Tanto te importa saberlo?

Hermione lo miró con intensidad, intentando descubrir algo en esos ojos grises, cerrados y misteriosos.

—Me interesa saber el motivo de que un chico me bese…

—Tú me besaste —aclaró él.

—¡Bueno no importa! —exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Se sujetó la frente con fuerza, la cabeza pedía a gritos un descanso. Entonces una imagen fugaz le atravesó la mente.

"_Granger, prefiero besarte cuando estés consciente…"_

Hermione miró a Draco con asombro, pero pronto el asombro se transformó en furia.

—¡Ni siquiera te besé! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

El rubio no perdió su sonrisa, sino que la acentúo aún más.

—La que se lo ha creído has sido tú, Hermione, por algo será.

—No me cabrees, Malf… —suspiró— Draco.

—Vamos, vamos —aportó con calma, acercándose a ella.

—Quieto ahí —ordenó, aunque sus palabras sonaron poco seguras, por lo que el rubio no detuvo su avance.

Cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia él se paró.

—¿Te incomoda mi cercanía? — inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—No…

—¿No? Entonces no te molestará que me acerque más, ¿verdad?

—No veo el problema en ello.

Draco se aproximó tanto a ella, que sólo los separaban unos milímetros, observó a la castaña desde esta posición. Hermione no era una chica fea, ni mucho menos y tampoco tenía un cuerpo horrendo, como solía decirle en Hogwarts. Es más, estando como estaba, con una sencilla camisa suelta y unos pantalones cortos, que se perdían casi por completo por debajo de ésta, podría decirse que estaba muy atrayente.

"_¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando?"_ —le reprendió una voz interna, a la que Draco hizo caso omiso.

Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, percibiendo su aroma, acaramelado, suave y discreto, el cual inundaba cada unos de sus sentidos, dejándolo aturdido.

Hermione permanecía quieta, paralizada, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Draco tan cercano al suyo. No comprendía el motivo de su cercanía, pero se sorprendía al pensar que no le importunaba lo más mínimo. Es más, desde aquí sus labios estaban muy cerca.

La voz de la conciencia retumbó en su interior y Hermione giró poco a poco la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole. Pero cuando iba a alejarse del todo, dispuesta a olvidar ese extraño incidente, sintió una mano firme, pero dulce, agarrando su mentón y obligándola a volver a encontrar sus ojos.

—No creas que vas a escaparte de mí tan fácilmente... Hermione —susurró antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos, hundiendo sus labios en los de ella.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione sintió un cálido sentimiento aflorar dentro de sí, como si alguien hubiera decidido encender un botón interno, inundándola de una calma extraña pero asombrosamente agradable.

Los labios de Draco se movían con fiereza, reclamando con pequeños mordiscos que abriera su boca, que le dejara pasar. Pero Hermione estaba tan paralizada que no sabía qué hacer, no se estaba resistiendo, pero tampoco participaba en lo que parecía ser un apasionado beso dirigido por uno sólo.

Draco entonces profundizó más su acercamiento, intentando provocar una respuesta en ella, daba igual que fuera buena o mala, aunque muy dentro de él esperaba que no fuera la segunda. Pasó sus manos del mentón hacia los hombros, bajando hasta encontrara un lugar cómodo en las caderas.

Hermione no dijo nada, sino que siguió en su estado de vegetal, con ambas manos a su cuerpo, inmóvil.

El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse, nadie jamás le había ocasionado esos problemas, lo normal era que las mujeres se rindieran a él sin poner la más mínima resistencia. Pero sus labios eran un festín demasiado dulce como para dejar de insistir y tirar la toalla, cómo último esfuerzo bajó el ritmo, convirtiendo su apasionado beso en uno más lento, casi dulce.

Fue cuando, poco a poco, Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando que ese sentimiento dejara de embargarle del todo, empezando a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que él, alzando sus brazos para acabar colocándolos en sus hombros, de forma tímida pero segura.

Un sentimiento de euforia recorrió la columna de Draco y volvió a acentuar el beso, comprobando con regocijo cómo Hermione seguía su ritmo, abriendo incluso su boca para él.

Y cuando aquello se convirtió en una guerra de sentimientos, labios y deseos, cuando a ambos les recorrió un profundo cosquilleo, cuando Hermione se rindió por completo a él, fue cuando saltó la alarma en la cabeza de Draco.

Como si de repente la piel de la castaña le quemase, se apartó de ella de golpe, haciendo que Hermione se desequilibrara un poco y lo mirara confundido.

Sin decir nada más, Draco se dio la vuelta, caminando a paso firme hacia su cuarto y cerrándolo tras de sí, de un sonoro portazo.

Hermione permaneció quieta, alzando la mano para tocarse el labio, consciente de que todo aquello no había sido un sueño y de que jamás, había sentido algo así, tan potente y cargado de sentimiento.

**ooOOoo**

No lo entendía. No podía haber una explicación acorde con todo esto. Aunque, bueno, lo había hecho para ponerla nerviosa, ¿Verdad? Para disfrutar de su estado de enfado.

Sí, seguro que sí.

Pero ella le había respondido y eso no cuadraba en sus planos. ¿Acaso Hermione estaba interesada en él? Puede que una eternidad aquí sola haya acabado por afectar a sus necesidades femeninas.

Y si eso era así… Draco podría divertirse un poco.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione estaba confundida. Pero no por el hecho de que Draco la hubiera besado, de sobra sabía la popularidad que le precedía. No, estaba realmente asombrada porque le había respondido.

Ella, Hermione Jean Granger, quien había besado a tan pocos hombres en su vida que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano, no había dudado mucho en corresponder su beso. Y luego estaba el caso de Draco, quien seguro que tendría que utilizar un pergamino asombrosamente alargado para contar sus ligues, triunfos o cómo se llamase.

¿Y por qué a ella? ¿Estaba tan desesperado que tenía que conformarse? Tal vez ayer ella le había dado a entender algún tipo de interés, pero no podía tomarla en serio, al fin y al cabo, no estaba en sus plenas facultades.

Suspiró. ¿Qué se debía hacer ahora? ¿Debería ir a hablar con él o tendría que olvidarlo?

Su orgullo de leona le decía lo primero, pero el miedo agolpado en su pecho le indicaba lo contrario.

¿A quién hacer caso en estos momentos?

**ooOOoo**

En una calle abarrotada de hombres y mujeres, que charlan con cansancio sobre las ganas que tienen de volver a casa, dónde seguro que sus familias los esperan para cenar, nadie se habría fijado en una chica más, apoyada en una de las numerosas esquinas.

Nadie tampoco se fijó cuando esa chica alzó un poco su varita, acertando sobre una mujer de traje azulado, que inmediatamente se despidió de sus compañeros y avanzó hacia ella. Después ambas mujeres desaparecieron tras uno de los almacenes que por allí había. Tras unos minutos, sólo una de ellas volvió a salir, la del traje azul. Pero si alguien se hubiera fijado en su gesto, habría visto que ya no era cansado, sino que portaba una mueca malvada y perversa.

La mujer avanzó con firmeza, caminando a contra corriente a través de la marea de gente, saludando de forma simplona aquellos que parecían conocerla, sin pararse con la excusa de que se había dejado algo y tenía que volver.

Cuando alcanzó el puesto de seguridad se detuvo, buscando en el bolsillo de su traje la tarjeta de identificación, la cual tardó poco en encontrar, pues era lo único que había en el bolsillo.

—¡Anda Lurien! ¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿No me digas que te has vuelto a dejar la varita? —exclamó una voz alegre y cordial, Astoria levantó la mirada y sonrió con tranquilidad al muchacho que se acercaba.

—Pues sí, ya ves que cabeza la mía… —susurró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Por fortuna el chico no la miró con desconfianza, sino que negó suavemente, como si quisiera reprenderla.

—No pasa nada, vamos, te abro.

Astoria ensanchó su sonrisa, complacida por su suerte de haberse encontrado con una chica patosa y olvidadiza.

—Gracias, no tardaré mucho —aseguró, avanzando sin detenerse una vez que el chico había retirado la barrera protectora.

**ooOOoo**

El traqueteo del ascensor fue vacilante, sonoro y chirriante. Nunca antes se había percatado de lo antiguos que eran estos aparatos, debido sobre todo a que con el ajetreo constante y los cientos de voces que inundan el Ministerio de Magia cada día, nadie se fijaría en el estado de los ascensores.

Cuando llegaron a la planta indicada, el Departamento de Aurores, la puerta se abrió con delicadeza, dejando entrever un pasillo desierto, oscuro y silencioso.

Astoria sacó su varita y ésta se encendió al instante, guiando a su portadora con una brillante luz azulada a través del laberinto de pasillos. No le costó mucho llegar a la oficina de Potter, pues como figura máxima entre los aurores, su despacho era el más grande, al fondo del pasillo, donde destacaba una placa dorada justo encima de la puerta.

_Harry James Potter_

_Jefe del Departamento de Aurores_

Astoria miró con desprecio el membrete y sin perder un segundo se asomó por el cristal que componía la puerta. El despacho estaba oscuro y por lo que parecía, vacío.

Miró a sus lados una última vez y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó con cuidado, observando cada movimiento extraño; al fin y al cabo estaba en una oficina de auror, que de seguro, estaría protegida.

—¿Harry? —susurró una voz, grave y calmada. Astoria apagó su varita de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que enfrente suya, se levantaba un gran cuadro con marco de oro, cuyo ocupante se revolvía inquieto—. ¿Eres tú, muchacho?

Astoria maldijo por lo bajo y sin tardar lanzó un conjuro silenciador al cuadro, que se calló de inmediato. También le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_, para que no fuera capaz de moverse del sitio y avisar a alguien.

Cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que estaba a salvo, volvió a encender su varita, acercándola poco a poco al cuadro.

—Vaya, vaya… —canturreó ella—. No esperaba verle aquí, señor director…

Albus Dumbledore miró a la mujer sin poderse mover, observándola y preguntándose, que hacía una trabajadora del Ministerio en el despacho de Harry Potter.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione miró la puerta, al fondo del pasillo. Draco no había salido en todo el día, y si lo había hecho, había aprovechado el momento de trabajo de la castaña.

La verdad es que no comprendía su actitud, ¿Acaso le tenía miedo? No, ése no era el Draco que ella conocía…Bueno, el caso es que tampoco se conocían con detenimiento…y ahora que lo pensaba, sabía muy poco de Draco Malfoy.

Conocía su pasado de mortífago, pero nada más allá de que se había unido al bando de Voldemort y que él, junto a su familia, lo habían abandonado poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Pero no sabía cuáles habían sido sus motivos, ni la razón de sus inquietudes. No conocía el porqué de esa actitud retrógrada ante los nacidos de muggles, ni tampoco sabía de él, ni de lo que pensaba.

—Granger…

Hermione se tensó al oír esa voz, alzó la mirada para comprobar lo que ya sabía, que Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, sujetando lo que parecía ser un libro.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Hermione asintió, ocultando la pequeña congoja que sintió al ver que volvía a llamarla por su apellido.

—Antes de que digas nada… —comenzó ella, interrumpiéndole—. No quiero que haya malentendidos entre tú y yo.

Draco la observó con intensidad, preguntándose la verdad escondida tras esos ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué clase de malentendidos?

—Pues… Por ejemplo eso que ha ocurrido esta mañana.

—¿Esta mañana? —inquirió ella con fingida confusión. Hermione le miró seriamente, arqueando una de sus castañas cejas, justo como él solía hacer—. Lo único que te digo, es que no quiero que pienses lo que no es.

—¿Y qué se supone que no debo pensar?

—Que siento algo por ti, por ejemplo —aseguró Draco y aunque parecía mantener su porte imperturbable, dentro de él se retorció algo, como si una pequeña vocecita intentara quejarse.

Hermione asintió, aportando el mismo gesto que él, aunque más frío, pues si de algo estaba segura, es que no iba a dejarse que la engañara, no de esa manera, ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

—Bien, volvamos a los verdaderamente importante —aportó Draco, mostrándole el libro a Hermione, la cual lo reconoció al instante.

—¿Cómo lo has…?

—¿Cogido? No es muy difícil entrar en tu biblioteca, visto que la puerta está abierta.

—Ya, ¿y para qué querías este libro de "_Recuerdos y pensaderos_" si se puede saber?

—Porque creo que ya sé lo que puede ayudarme, más bien quién —Hermione observó el libro y entonces cayó, mirando con recelo a Draco.

—No nos va a ayudar —aclaró ella.

—¿Tan segura estás?

—Digamos que tu querida Astoria no se echa para atrás en lo que a terreno de amenazas se refiere.

Draco se revolvió en el sillón al oír su nombre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hermione.

—Mira, sé que esto podría ayudarte mucho…

—Podría salvar mi trasero.

—Sí, podría salvar tu blanco trasero, pero no va a hacerlo, sencillamente porque yo no voy a pedírselo, su familia estaría en peligro.

Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Draco rompió ese silencio, incapaz de afrontar la negativa.

—Potter nunca ha tenido miedo a luchar por lo justo.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo esos dos anillos plateados fijos en ella, como si estuvieran inspeccionándola. Porque en el fondo sabía, que Draco tenía razón.

**ooOOoo**

_Hola querid s lectores! Siento mucho la tardanza, digamos que mi mente se mostraba reacia a encontrar un buen momento xD_

_Pero aquí está! su primer beso! *_* quiero agradeceros a tod s los que seguís este fic y a las que comentáis en cada capítulo, dándome los ánimos para seguir! Se os quiere!_

_Un besotee_


	10. La pequeña Pansy

Ginevra Weasley no sólo era la prometida del elegido, es más, su confianza y olfato para los negocios habían hecho de ella una buena comerciante, digna hermana de los gemelos Weasley.

Su tienda de artículos de quidditch era la más frecuentada del callejón, vendía cualquier tipo de escoba, ágil, rápida o resistente. También estaban las que sorteaban las bluggers y las que olían el rastro invisible de una snitch. En otros estantes reposaban los fieros y duros bates de los golpeadores, preparados para tener cinco veces más potencia que los originales y ser capaces de enviar la pelota al otro lado del campo de un solo golpe. Luego había guantes, cascos e infinidad de equipamientos, de todos los colores posibles o de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

Sin duda alguna Ginny sabía dirigir su negocio, el cual abría todos los días y en el que solía estar trabajando, como vendedora, reponedora o incluso cajera. El lugar no importaba, ella trabajaba como una más a pesar de que el local estaba firmado a su nombre.

Aquella mañana era soleada, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba, orgulloso, dando a conocer su verdadero poder.

Ginny había abierto a primera hora, sin embargo aún era demasiado pronto cómo para que hubiera mucha clientela. Sólo había un par de curiosos observando los nuevos modelos de Nimbus.

—¿Ginny?

Ella alzó sus ojos oscuros, encontrándose de pronto con una chica que tanto conocía. Reconocería ese pelo rubio y esos ojos soñadores.

—¿Luna? —preguntó, confusa, deslizándose por las estanterías hasta llegar a su lado. La aludida sonrió, bajando un poco la mirada — ¡Por Merlín eres tú de verdad! —exclamó, abalanzándose contra la chica con alegría. Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso y dulce. Pues habían pasado muchos años juntas y Ginny nunca había dejado de extrañarla, porque aunque al principio no se hablaron mucho, después de la Orden del Fénix todo había cambiado y una se había refugiado en la otra, acompañándose en los ratos de soledad.

Ginny sonrió, observando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

—¡Pero mírate! ¿Y esa barriga? —la miró con reproche pero sin perder la alegría —. Parece ser que tienes mucho que contarme.

Se hizo a un lado, señalándole una zona de sillones dónde podrían conversar.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar… —susurró Luna, dejándose guiar y consciente de que Ginny podría dejar de sonreír una vez que le contara todo.

**ooOOoo**

—¿A dónde vas?

Hermione se paró en seco, con la mano a milímetros del picaporte. Sintió una rápida ascensión de sus palpitaciones, olvidando por completo la razón por la que se hallaba allí. Despacio, bajó la mano, preparada para volverse y encararlo.

Draco lucía tranquilo, como siempre. Sujetaba una taza de humeante café en su mano izquierda, mientras una de sus rubias cejas se arqueaba más y más ante la falta de respuesta.

—¿No me has oído, Granger? — volvió a preguntar, notando como ella levantaba la mirada al fin, al oír de nuevo su apellido. Algo había en sus ojos, ¿Desilusión?

Pero la mirada de Hermione pronto cambió, volviendo a su estado normal de imperiosa y fría seriedad.

—¿Acaso debo de tenerte informado de todos mis movimientos? Creía que la que te estaba protegiendo era yo a ti… Y no al revés.

Draco no contestó, sino que acercó la taza a sus labios, tomando un sorbo mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en ella. Tardó unos segundos en alejar la taza de nuevo, esgrimiendo esa sonrisa impasible.

—Supongo que es así, pero no creía que te fuera a importunar mi pregunta…

—No lo hace — aseguró ella rápidamente.

Draco aumentó aún más su sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces no te detendré más de… Lo que quiera que estés haciendo —aportó con calma, dándose la vuelta para tomar asiento en una de las butacas, volviéndose a llevar la taza a los labios.

Hermione lo observó por unos instantes, antes de murmurar una sarta de "bellos atributos" sobre su persona y acercarse de nuevo a la puerta. Colocó la llave en la cerradura y la hizo girar tres veces hacia la izquierda. La puerta chasqueó con potencia y se abrió, dejando ver el pasillo que daba a los ascensores.

—Una cosa más, Granger… — Ella esperó, manteniendo la puerta entreabierta —. No hace falta que me encierres no voy a irme, así que por una vez deja de hacer caso a tus instintos posesivos.

Hermione cruzó el umbral, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con profundo odio.

—¡Bien! —gritó, haciendo que Draco pegara un pequeño respingo —. ¡Por mí como si viene tu maldita zorra e intenta matarte!

Acto seguido cerró la puerta de un portazo, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia al ascensor con el corazón en un puño, sin saber que, había dejado a un estupefacto Draco al otro lado de la puerta.

**ooOOoo**

—Espera, espera… —pidió la pelirroja, dándose un tiempo para procesar toda esa información —.¿Es qué tú…? ¿Pero él…? ¿Y no sabe qué…? —calló, consciente de que no era capaz de encontrar las palabras.

—Ginny, yo… —susurró Luna.

—¡No, no ,no ,no! —la cortó ella, poniendo un dedo en sus labios —.¡Un momento por favor! ¡Sólo necesito pensarlo un segundo!

Luna asintió, pendiente de los pasos nerviosos que su amiga realizaba, andando de un sitio para otro sin dejar de mirarla de soslayo. Al final se paró, justo en frente suya y se acercó de nuevo a Luna, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura. Ginny cogió sus manos y sonrió con timidez.

—Yo…

—¡Espera! —la cortó esta vez la rubia —. Antes de que digas nada debes saber qué no me ha hecho daño, tampoco me ha hechizado y ni mucho menos me ha amenazado —la chica cogió aire y sonrió con dulzura —. Le amo, esa es la única razón.

Ginny observó a su amiga. Porque aunque su aspecto era de cansancio y su estado podría mejorar, había algo en esos ojos azules que nunca antes había visto. El brillo de la verdadera felicidad.

Apretó sus manos con más fuerza.

—Yo soy feliz, si mi amiga es feliz.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione caminó con seriedad, pateando el suelo con verdadero odio, como si éste le hubiera realizado una ofensa grave. Pero no era el suelo, sino un estúpido, engreído, manipulador, pedante y orgulloso rubio.

Sin duda podría pasarse todo el día nombrando y numerando todas las razones por las que era insufrible, asombrosamente insufrible. Pero no estaba dispuesta a malgastar ni un segundo de su tiempo en él, ni mucho menos.

Con el ánimo más tranquilo se acercó a la parada de bus, la cual ya estaba llena de hombres, mujeres y alguna anciana. Suspiró y sacó un libro de su bolso, dispuesta a alejar su mente de todo aquello durante los minutos restantes que faltaran para la llegada del autobús.

**ooOOoo**

La campanilla con forma de snitch tintineó ante la acción de la castaña, quien abrió del todo la puerta y se internó en la tienda. Miró a sus lados, había bastante gente murmurando y señalando productos, mientras un niño de pelo azulado y sonrisa irresistible, saludaba a las clientas, produciendo suspiros enternecedores y frecuentes piropos.

—Se supone que venden artículos de quidditch, no corazones rotos, querido Teddy —dijo con cariño, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, quien a pesar de su corta edad, se desenvolvía con bastante agilidad.

—¡Tita Hedmione! —chilló él, corriendo a sus brazos.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, elevándolo en los aires mientras Teddy reía.

—Dime, pequeño embaucador, ¿de quién has aprendido esa sonrisa tan irresistible?

Él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, agarrándose con sus pequeñas manitas a los hombros de Hermione. Reposó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mostrando su carita más dulce.

—¡No tienes remedio! —suspiró y besó al pequeño, haciendo que éste chillara y riera.

—¡Me haced codquillads!

—¿Sí? ¿Cosquillas?

Hermione sonrió con malicia antes de comenzar a pellizcar su estómago con dulzura, provocando que Teddy se revolviera entre carcajadas.

—¡Socoddo! ¡Ed la buja de las codquillas!

—¡Ya lo creo! ¡Y esta bruja va a comerte a besos! —antes de que se diera cuenta, ella besó su barriguita, haciendo ruidosas pedorretas.

La verdad es que Hermione siempre había adorado a los niños y de niña soñaba con tener al menos tres. Pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y ya no se veía con nada, ni niños ni amor. Nada. Tal vez ése fuera su verdadero futuro.

Ginny y Luna no tardaron en llegar y las tres amigas se sumergieron en una estrecha conversación. No imaginaban lo mucho que añoraban eso, una charla entre amigas, sin presencias masculinas y con una cierta "libertad" para ser sincera.

Teddy acabó de dormirse en los brazos de Hermione, mientras ésta acariciaba su pelo con cariño, sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación.

—¿Siempre traes a Teddy? —preguntó Luna.

—No, no siempre, pero hay veces que lo veo demasiado aburrido en casa de Andrómeda y también es justo que ella descanse, así que lo traigo conmigo. Él se divierte probando las pequeñas escobas teledirigidas o persiguiendo las snitchs infantiles — contestó Ginny, mirando a Teddy con dulzura.

—¿Y tenéis pensado tener niños?

Ginny sonrió algo sonrojada, mientras Hermione y Luna reían.

—Bueno… Supongo que sí, la verdad es que no tenemos ninguna prisa.

—Yo sin embargo estoy deseando que mi niña salga, porque si tarda mucho más, no podrá ver los bellos almendros en flor de nuestro jardín —susurró Luna con tranquilidad.

—Seguro que los verá, Luna —contestó Hermione.

—Sí, claro que…

—¡Disculpe señorita! —le cortó una mujer regordeta, de cabellos oscuros y rostro cansado —.Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda…

Ginny asintió, disculpándose con ambas amigas para atender a la mujer.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás?

Hermione se removió inquieta por la pregunta, aunque respondió con calma y luciendo una discreta sonrisa.

—Bien —aseguró y se dispuso a encontrar otro tema de conversación antes de que la rubia indagara más de lo necesario —.¿Conoces a esa mujer? —preguntó refiriéndose a la clienta con la que Ginny estaba iniciando un pequeño debate sobre cuál debería ser el mejor casco para algún familiar suyo.

—No me suena, pero claro, tampoco puedes fiarte de alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo fuera —respondió Luna.

Hermione asintió sin hacer mucho caso, con la mirada fija en ambas, mientras Ginny parecía probarse uno de los cascos, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer y sus comentarios.

—Esta tienda está llena de Blibberings Humdingers… —aportó su amiga con voz risueña, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Hermione, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Se supone que dan buena suerte en los negocios ¿Sabes? Aunque mi padre asegura que muchos juntos pueden causar dolor de oído —aseguró ella con seriedad, mientras seguía observando algo que nadie más podía ver.

Hermione la miró con dulzura, porque en cierto modo echaba de menos a la antigua y risueña Luna y no le replicó la inexistencia de aquellas criaturas, pues la experiencia le había hecho comprender que ni una ni otra iban a cambiar de opinión.

**ooOOoo**

Ginny volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con el gesto algo cansado y malhumorado.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó, sentándose en el sofá con furia —.¡Me ha hecho probarme todos los puñeteros cascos de la tienda para no comprar nada!

—¿Ninguno? —Ginny negó —.Déjala, deber ser una mujer aburrida, que no tiene otra cosa con la que entretenerse —aseguró Hermione, calmando el enfado de su amiga.

Ginny acabó dándole la razón y su gesto cambió en unos segundos, volviendo a lucir esa sonrisa tranquila y verdadera, riendo de los comentarios de Luna y regañando a Hermione por su "cara larga"

—Por cierto, Harry me ha dicho algo esta mañana, por lo visto alguien ha entrado en su despacho.

Hermione la miró con mucha atención, instándola a continuar.

—¿Recuerdas el cuadro de Dumbledore de su despacho? —Hermione asintió —. Bien, pues colocó uno igual en la madriguera, para que Dumbledore le sirviera como mensajero en caso de peligro. Parece ser que alguien entró en su despacho anoche, pero petrificó y después oscureció el cuadro.

—¿Pudo ver quién era?

—Dijo que se parecía a una chica del departamento de Mensajería del Ministerio, aunque esa chica ya estaba en casa a esa hora, según dice.

—¿Y han cogido algo?

—Pues no, pero….

Entonces algo pasó, Luna dejó resbalar la taza de porcelana blanca que Ginny le había servido hace unos minutos, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo, formando un montón de trocitos.

Ambas la miraron sin entender, hasta que un líquido traslúcido bajó sus piernas, mojando el sillón y el suelo.

—Oh dios mío —balbuceó Ginny —.Has roto aguas… ¡Luna! ¡Has roto aguas!

Luna se quedó petrificada, notando el dolor punzante que surgía de la zona baja de su estómago, el cual cada vez volvía con más y más fuerza.

—¡Ginny, llévatela al hospital! ¡Yo llevaré al niño con Andrómeda y me reuniré con vosotras! —intervino Hermione ante la parálisis de ambas, cogió al niño, el cual ya estaba semi—despierto por el alboroto y se desapareció. Dejando a una Ginny nerviosa que intentaba cargar con una Luna aún más nerviosa.

**ooOOoo**

Luna sentía el mundo girar con más fuerza. Los colores y las formas se distorsionaban a su alrededor mientras era llevada por los pasillos blancos de San Mungo. A su lado corría Ginny, quien la miraba con la tensión reflejada en su rostro y sujetaba su mano, fuertemente aferrada.

Ella se dejó llevar por los enfermeros. Casi no sintió dolor al notar el pequeño tubo unido a su vena, ni tampoco cuando el líquido transparente se interpuso en su organismo, durmiendo sus nervios y apagando un poco los focos dolorosos de las contracciones.

—No hay tiempo para empujar, señorita Lovegood. No está lo suficientemente dilatada, tendremos que hacerle una cesárea.

—Señora Nott —aclaró Ginny con firmeza —.Su apellido es Nott.

El doctor asintió con gesto indiferente. Pero Ginny sintió el apretón de agradecimiento que Luna le concedió antes de caer en los abrazos de la morfina. Pues aunque ambos no estaban casados, Luna había decidió renunciar a su apellido, porque lo amaba y quería recordárselo siempre.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione decidió pasarse por su apartamento antes de ir al hospital, sabía que Draco tenía derecho de saberlo y no iba a negárselo. Por muy capullo que hubiera sido.

—¡¿Qué?!

Fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de correr hacia el despacho de Hermione como alma que llevaba el diablo. Al minuto apareció, con una hoja enrollada y sujetada por una anilla.

—Tenemos que avisar a Blaise —afirmó con seriedad, cediéndole el pergamino.

—En el hospital hay servicio de mensajería, podrás enviárselo allí —aportó ella, cerrando el bolso con todo lo indispensable y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Miró hacia atrás, donde Draco se había quedado algo paralizado. Al instante un sentimiento de compasión inundó el corazón de Hermione.

—Está bien —le aseguró con calma —.Seguro que la pequeña Pansy nacerá tan sana y bella como su tocaya.

Draco no dijo nada, no sonrió ni hizo el más mínimo gesto. Sino que se acercó a Hermione y abrió la puerta del todo.

—Démonos prisa.

**ooOOoo**

El parto con cesárea no se hizo esperar y la pequeña niña nació sana y gritona, haciendo resonar las paredes de la habitación con sus altos chillidos que hicieron sonreír a más de una y uno.

Luna acarició a su pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, que mantenía sus pequeñas manitas cerradas y los ojos grises y claros, herencia materna, fijos en ella.

—Es preciosa —susurró Hermione.

Ginny asintió, corroborando el comentario, y secándose las lágrimas en un pequeño pañuelo.

Al otro lado de la cama estaban Draco y Blaise. Ambos muy callados y tensos observando la imagen con respeto. El moreno no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alegría cuando los ojos de Pansy se fijaron en él.

—Ambos decidimos que tú serías el padrino Blaise —dijo Luna, acercándole al bebé. Blaise esgrimió una mueca de terror al tener a la pequeña en brazos, pues temía que con cualquier movimiento pudiera caerse. Pero en cuanto ella agarró su camisa con fuerza, se relajó. Acariciando su mejilla con la mano libre, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y tú la madrina, Ginny.

La aludida chilló de alegría, lanzándose a abrazar a su amiga, olvidando por un momento su estado.

Hermione observó a Draco, permanecía quieto pero calmado, observando a la niña y creyó ver cómo sus finos labios formaban una tenue sonrisa, que sólo ella notó, pero que le ahondó en lo más profundo de su ser.


	11. Mi verdad

—Puedes volver a casa, yo me quedo con ella —afirmó Hermione, observando cómo Draco cabeceaba sentado en la pequeña e incómoda butaca.

Draco se estiró, sin dejar de mirarla. Preguntándose el motivo de tanto interés y preocupación por su persona.

—No quiero ser maleducado, Granger. Pero, sinceramente, no creo que tengas mucha más experiencia con niños —respondió de forma mordaz, observando cómo Hermione comenzaba a esgrimir una mueca de enojo.

—Tampoco creo que tú tengas… —comenzó a replicar, pero al ver que Luna y la niña se revolvieron ante el sonido de su conversación se calló. Dirigió una última mirada de enfado al rubio y se sumergió en su libro, olvidándose de todos.

Draco no dejó de observarla. Aún no conseguía entender el motivo de que ella le produjera tanta expectación… Y dudas. Algo tenía aquella mujer, algo que le hacía quedarse embobado, mirándola sin pestañear.

Pero, ¿Qué era?

Bufó, sentándose de un modo más cómodo y permitiendo que su espalda ocupara todo el respaldo de la pequeña butaca. Entonces decidió observar a la pequeña niña. Estaba totalmente dormida, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos; el brazo de Luna la rodeaba, protegiéndola y dándole un apoyo cariñoso y, aunque Pansy parecía tener una mueca de enojo, no parecía incómoda de ninguna manera.

Sonrió y a su mente vinieron recuerdos de cuando era pequeño. Todo era tan fácil y sencillo entonces. No había guerras, ni muerte ni dolor. Sólo la inocencia intacta de un niño, cuya única preocupación era mancharse los pantalones nuevos de barro.

Los ojos de Draco volvieron a girarse hacia Hermione, también recordaba a esa niña de pelo revuelto e indomable, la cual no era capaz de permanecer callada, porque parecía tener todas las respuestas antes de que se plantearan las preguntas. Tampoco pareció importarle mucho su… Situación.

"_Sangre sucia"_ — esas palabras retumbaron en su mente y Draco no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo en su interior, como si alguien lo hubiera reprendido por pensarlo.

Pero, eso es lo que era, ¿No? O eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado desde muy pequeño.

Recordó entonces cuando su madre se lo explicó, era un día caluroso y habían decidido ir al Callejón Diagón para entretenerse. Entonces se encontraron con una mujer ce cabellos castaños y mirada serena; Draco juró haberla confundido con Bellatrix aunque, algo había en ella que la hacía idéntica pero diferente, como dos polos opuestos de un mismo imán. Además aquella mujer no iba sola, sino que la acompañaba una niña, poco mayor que él, cuyo pelo rosáceo destacaba por encima de todo.

Jamás pudo olvidar la mirada de desprecio que su madre les dirigió, ni tampoco la sonrisa triste con la que le correspondió aquella mujer. Más tarde fue cuando Narcissa se lo explicó.

—_Verás Draco, en el mundo existen dos clases de personas, los magos y los muggles —comenzó ella, con voz tranquila pero severa —. ¿Y sabes por qué? —ante la negativa de Draco ella continuó —. Pues porque somos muy diferentes, dos clases tan distintas que jamás deben juntarse, porque entonces sería una aberración — Narcissa estrujó el pañuelo con fuerza, provocando que éste se rasgara por un extremo —. Por ello, aquellos de los nuestros que deciden juntarse con muggles, sólo merecen nuestro desprecio y odio. No son más que traidores a la sangre._

—_Pero… Padre me dijo que también había magos nacidos de muggles — susurró él. Narcissa lo miró y asintió —. Los llama sangre sucias… ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque no se merecen otro calificativo, hijo mío, no son magos de verdad y por tanto no deberían recibir los mismo derechos que nosotros. Su sangre, está mancillada, sucia._

_Draco asintió, mientras intentaba ordenar toda aquella información._

—_Y esa mujer, ¿Quién era? —farfulló. En los ojos de Narcissa centellearon las llamas del odio._

—_Ella era mi hermana, hasta que se casó con un muggle —calló, notando como la voz se le quebraba y cogió el pañuelo para disimularlo, fingiendo un par de toses antes de recuperar su tono impasible —. Ya no es nadie, ¿Lo entiendes? Ni ella ni su hija son nada nuestro, ya no._

_El niño volvió a asentir y aunque en su cabeza se formularon decenas de preguntas, decidió guardar silencio._

**ooOOoo**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cierto cuidado, pero sin evitar producir un chirrido ante el movimiento.

Draco pegó un respingo al ser sacado de sus pensamientos, observó la figura de aquel hombre que tanto creía odiar pero que, ahora, lo único que le producía era profunda indiferencia.

Harry Potter se deslizó con sigilo por el fino suelo de madera clara, notando la mirada afilada de Draco en su espalda, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso y avanzar hacia su amiga.

—Hermione —susurró. La aludida levantó la vista del tomo y lo miró con cierta ilusión.

Draco percibió cómo su estómago daba un vuelvo al ver cómo ella lo miraba, pero no debía preocuparse, Potter estaba comprometido con la Weasley y… Espera ¡¿Y a él qué demonios le importaba cómo Granger mirara a un hombre?!

Esgrimió una mueca de desagrado e intentó apartar la vista. Pero en cuanto Hermione se levantó y caminó tras Harry, su mirada volvió a fijarse en ella. Preguntándose el motivo de que ambos decidieran tener una charla a solas.

"_A ti eso te da igual"_ — le reprendió una voz en su interior. Draco soltó un bufido y se recolocó en la butaca.

**ooOOoo**

Cuando ambos salieron al pasillo, caminaron sin articular palabra. Llegaron al ascensor y esperaron. El traqueteo del aparato inundó el espacio, cortando el tenso silencio de ambos amigos. Y sólo cuando la voz femenina y grabada anunció "Planta principal" emprendieron la marcha.

Por último traspasaron la puerta de cristal, se acercaron a un banco, situado lejos de cualquier mirada y tomaron asiento.

Harry rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta encontrar la pequeña y maltratada caja de cartón. Entonces sacó uno de los delgados cilindros y lo sujetó con la boca, mientras palpaba en sus otros bolsillos, en busca del encendedor.

—Ginny me lo ha comentado — comenzó Hermione, situando la vista en un punto sin importancia, el único sonido que recibió en respuesta fue e centellear de un encendedor, seguido del humo grisáceo que profirió su amigo ante la primera calada.

—Pero supongo que tendrás dudas — farfulló el moreno, fijando su vista en el mismo punto inexistente que su amiga.

Hermione se volvió hacia él. Bajo los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo se escondían unas profundas y negras ojeras oscuras. El color de su piel tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Harry bajó la mirada, sin atreverse aún a mirarla, mientras producía una humareda tras otra.

—Quien quiera que fuese, no buscaba algo trivial —comenzó, apartando el cigarro de él — Es más, no se llevó nada. Todos los archivos estaban en su sitio, las fichas de los detenidos, las coordenadas de las bases. No había cogido nada de eso.

—¿Y, entonces?

Entonces la miró y Hermione descubrió en sus ojos el brillo del verdadero miedo.

—Sólo había un cajón en el que todo estaba revuelto y era dónde yo guardaba las cartas y postales que me enviaba con Ginny y contigo.

Harry volvió a callar, centrándose de nuevo en el cigarrillo.

—¿Para qué alguien querría algo así?

—Yo sólo sé, que la única cosa que me falta es una foto que me mandó Ginny hace bastante, en la que salía su tienda, inaugurada —aclaró con voz trémula, tiró lo poco que quedaba del cigarro, expulsando al aire la última calada —. Tras ella había apuntado su horario y la dirección, pues quería que fuera a recogerla tras la apertura, para celebrarlo.

Hermione entonces lo comprendió, se irguió mirando con terror a su amigo, pero antes de que dijera anda su amigo se le adelantó.

—Va tras Ginny, Hermione. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para detenerla, tiene una coartada de hierro y decenas de testigos que aseguran su estancia en casa durante el incidente. Pero sé que es ella, lo sé.

Un silencio profundo se interpuso entre ambos. Harry se masajeó las manos, nervioso.

—¿Lo sabe Ginny? —logró preguntar al rato. Harry asintió

—Sólo le he dicho lo mínimo, pero la he puesto en aviso. Sabe que debe tener cuidado. Pero…No entiendo por qué… ¿Por qué querría hacerla daño a ella? ¿Por qué no a mí, que soy más cercano a ti? —maldijo con enojo, apretando con fuerza sus nudillos.

—Porque sabe que si algo le pasa a ella, tú acabarás por culparme —afirmó ella con tranquilidad —. No quiere matarme, quiere destruirme.

Harry volvió a mirarla, con seriedad.

—Hermione, eso no va a pasar — aseguró, agarrándola de los hombros. Acercó su cuerpo al de él, hasta que ambos estuvieron abrazados. Hermione continuó quieta, paralizada, extrañada ante aquel acto de cariño que recordaba tan lejano. Entonces Harry susurró cerca de ella —.Estamos todos juntos en esto, Hermione, no lo olvides.

Y entonces Hermione sonrió, notando como un calor recorría sus frías y oscuras entrañas. Alzó los brazos y correspondió a su amigo con fuerza. Porque sabía que ella no era la única que necesitaba apoyo. Sólo estaban ellos para protegerse y debían hacerlo, con uñas y dientes.

**ooOOoo**

—Date prisa, Malfoy — lo apremió, mientras rebuscaba entre las estantería su pequeño cuaderno de tapa rojiza.

Draco maldijo ante el último intento de abrocharse la corbata, negra como el ébano, al cual contrarrestaba con gracia sobre la fina camisa de lino, arropada a su vez por la chaqueta de igual tono negro.

Estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba. Y, aunque sabía que no era su juicio, sino el de su amigo, tenía una extraña sensación oprimiéndole el pecho. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no lo conseguía con Theo? ¿Cómo iba entonces a lograrlo con él?

Percibió entonces otra silueta sobre la superficie de cristal. Hermione lo observaba con interés, posando sus ojos en su espalda. Sonrió, permitiéndose escudriñarla de arriba abajo.

Hermione llevaba una chaqueta de azul marino oscuro, bajo los pliegues de la misma se dejaba entrever una camisa de seda gris, la cual dejaba un ligero escote al descubierto. Draco se sorprendió observando aquel lugar que enseñaba tan poco, pero que a la vez era demasiado insinuante.

Bajó la mirada, centrándose esta vez en la ajustada falda del mismo tono azul que la chaqueta, la cual ascendía poco más de por encima de las rodillas.

Sonrió, jamás vería a Hermione con algo que enseñara mucho más, al fin y al cabo no era el objetivo de la castaña.

Entonces se volvió de golpe, encarándola.

—Si ya has dejado de mirarme, Granger —comenzó a decir, satisfecho ante la ligera turbación de la chica —. Podrías ayudarme con esto… —dijo señalando la corbata a medio abrochar.

Hermione vaciló, meditando las posibles tretas que el rubio estaba intentando llevar a cabo.

—Cuanto más tardes en decidirte, más tarde llegaremos —le aseguró con picardía.

Ella suspiró, acercándose a él con tranquilidad. Draco se tensó al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuello, amoldando la corbata con cuidado pero rapidez. La castaña notó la respiración de Draco contra su frente, se obligó a concentrarse, bajando el cuello de la camisa con un creciente temblor.

Pasó las manos por la fina corbata, pasando el extremo puntiagudo por sí misma y girándolo, hasta hacer un nudo perfecto. Entonces lo agarró y ascendió la mano lentamente, hasta desembocar en su clavícula.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con Draco. Sus piernas estaban a milímetros de tomar contacto y desde ahí podía sentir los movimientos constantes de su pecho, llenándose y vaciándose de aire.

Draco por su parte estaba en un estado de estupor. Sentía el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos y su cercanía no ayudaba. Sólo haría falta mover su brazo unos centímetros para poder rodear su cintura.

Pero en lugar de eso, bajó su cabeza hasta su cuello, notando el calor que éste irradiaba e imaginándose l tono rojizo que deberían tener sus mejillas. Sonrió y abrió la boca, satisfecho al notar el escalofrío que inundó a la castaña.

—Deberíamos irnos… —susurró con voz suave y algo pastosa. Sin embargo no se movió un milímetro, encontrándose muy a gusto tan cerca de su piel, que entonces le encontró apetecible.

Fue Hermione quien se apartó, justo antes de que Draco intentara algo más con su cuello. Lo miró con seriedad, manteniendo el rubor en su máximo apogeo.

—Tenemos prisa —aseguró —. Y creo que querrás ver a tu amigo libre, ¿Me equivoco?

Draco no respondió, pues ella se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír, pues cualquiera diría que aquello no le había parecido un abierto rechazo.

**ooOOoo**

La sala era extensa, con altos techos inalcanzables, en los que Hermione recordaba haber visto dementores en antaño. Era de una forma circular y estaba rodeada de varias filas de asientos, ocupados por brujas y brujos del Wizengamot.

En el centro destacaba el atrio de pintura dorada, sobre el que estaba Theodore Nott, de aspecto desaliñado y algo confundido.

Hermione avanzó hasta él, ignorando los murmullos y miradas acusadoras que levantaba a su paso. Es más, se encontró levantando la barbilla con relativa indiferencia, mostrándoles a todos lo "mucho" que le importaban sus opiniones.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione —saludó Theo con una ligera sonrisa.

Hermione correspondió con otra, sentándose al lado del exmortífago, como si ambos fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Cómo ves el temporal? —murmuró él con nerviosismo, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Prometí a Luna que hoy le llevaría a su marido a casa —aclaró con firmeza. Theo alzó la mirada, incrédulo ante tal valentía —. Además hay una niñita que quiere conocerte.

Él sonrió, con verdadera felicidad y tuvo que controlar el deseo interno de abrazar a aquella mujer, la cual iba a arriesgarlo todo por él. Sin embargo sólo sonrió, sin dejar de hacerlo aún cuando el jefe supremo llegó y ocupó su puesto, mirándole con un muy poco disimulado desprecio.

Hermione sintió una pequeña punzada al verlo. No era Kingsley, a pesar de que eso sería lo más lógico. Y aquello podría complicar las cosas.

—En pie todo el mundo —anunció con voz amplia y grave. La papada le bailó ante aquel movimiento y sus ojos verde oliva escudriñaron a ambos con interés —. Yo, Gilterd Agmede Mickeon, me presento como jefe de este tribunal del Wizengamot —anunció con prepotencia, después sujetó una de las hojas que descansaban sobre su atrio y comenzó a leer —. Señorita Hermione Jean Granger, se presenta usted como abogado defensor del sujeto a juzgar; Theodore Nott —levantó la vista de la hoja y la miró con firmeza —. ¿Conforme?

—Conforme —respondió ella.

—Bien, que se lean los cargos.

Una mujer de aspecto cansado y túnica oscura se levantó, empleó su varita para conjurar un hechizo altavoz y promulgó.

—Este tribunal acusa al sujeto, Theodore Nott, de haber cometido delitos contra nuestra sociedad mágica, de haberse unido a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, de haber usado la magia contra inocentes, de haber herido, torturado y matado y…

—¡Protesto! —exclamó Hermione.

Gilterd no omitió su mirada de satisfacción al responderle.

—Señorita Granger, haría bien en enterarse de los cargos de su sujeto antes de, tan siquiera, plantearse defenderlo, ya que es la primera lección que todo buen abogado debería saber…

La grada se llenó de decenas de carcajadas hirientes, sin embargo ella sonrió, deslizándose por el palco hasta quedar por delante de Theo.

— Señor Gilterd, corríjame usted si me equivoco pero, ¿Acaso no narra la portada del tomo "_Abogacía mágica_" de primer año, Defended la verdad y protestar contra aquello que no sea cierto?

El palco se sumió en decenas de murmullos e insultos, pero fue Gilterd quien los acalló con un solo movimiento de su mano.

—Pero esa es la verdad que usted cree defender, Señorita Granger, al final sólo mi verdad será la que importe — afirmó con lengua viperina, concluyendo con una sonrisa malvada —. Continuad con la lectura de los cargos.

**ooOOoo**

Las horas pasaron con extremada lentitud, Hermione no daba crédito a la cantidad de atrocidades que decían. Pero estaba segura que no ganaría nada quejándose. Aquel tribunal estaba muy bien entrenado y preparado para juzgar sin decencia a cualquiera que tuviera alguna relación con Voldemort.

—Y es por eso, mis queridos compañeros de este tribunal, que debemos cortar de raíz con todo rastro de oscuridad. Pues, ¿Quién nos garantiza que no vayan a volver a rebelarse contra nosotros? ¿Quién nos puede jurar que este… Este sujeto… Jamás vuelva a levantar su varita con fines infames? —terminó de promulgar un hombre de pelo encanado y lengua voraz.

Theo se levantó, dispuesto a protestar, cuando Hermione le sujetó.

—Déjame a mí — le advirtió, el chico asintió, volviéndose a levantar.

—Bien, abogado defensor, tiene la palabra —dijo Gilterd con desinterés.

Hermione se irguió, con la mente llena de palabras que sin duda resultarían, pero había algo que temía y era que, si las usaba con Theo, no podría hacerlo con Draco.

Suspiró y pensando en Luna, en su niña y en todo lo que ellos se merecían, comenzó a hablar.

—Sé lo que pensáis, os miro y comprendo vuestras dudas e inquietudes y aunque soy más joven e inexperta no vacilaré al deciros esto… Sin mí, ahora estaríais muertos, todos vosotros —afirmó, recorriendo con su mirada cada cara, para acabar terminando en el mismo Gilterd. Ellos se removieron inquietos ante tal afirmación y sólo Gilterd permaneció tranquilo —. Todos conocéis mi historia, no creo que necesite recordárosla. Pero si que veo que hay algo que habéis olvidado. Miradme, no soy sangre pura, ningún familiar mío ha sido mago y sin embargo aquí estoy — Entonces se fijó en el otro rincón, dónde Harry y Ginny asentían con solemnidad. A su derecha estaba Draco, mirándola con consternación — .Todos estáis vivos gracias a una… Sangre sucia —continuó, mirándole a él y sintiendo en sus ojos algo que no supo descifrar.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar —añadió Gilterd con voz cortante e impaciente.

Hermione se giró, volviéndole a mirar.

—Es sencillo, simplemente tenéis que haceros esta sencilla pregunta. ¿Por qué Hermione Granger, aquella que ha luchado con toda su fuerza contra las filas del Señor Tenebroso, aquella que ha visto caer a tantos amigos sin poder hacer nada y aquella que ha maldecido el mismísimo nombre de Voldemort hasta quedarse afónica… Defendería a un exmortífago?

Toda la sala se llenó de un silencio absoluto y hasta el mismo jefe pareció vacilar ante su pregunta.

—Os diré por qué —comenzó de nuevo, alzando la voz hasta apenas rozar el límite del grito —. Porque sé que este hombre es inocente, porque vi a su familia masacrada, torturada y colgada en su propia casa, porque todos cometimos errores en aquella guerra —su mirada volvió de nuevo a él y esta vez pudo percibir la lágrima solitaria y brillante que descendía por sus mejillas, describiendo un surco entre aquellos orbes plateados y el final de su barbilla. Hermione se obligó a tragarse aquella congoja que sentía y continuó —. Porque no todos podíamos tener la opción de decirle no a Voldemort.

**ooOOoo**

Theo caminaba con cierta dificultad, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso sobre Draco debido a que continuaba en un estado de estupor permanente, incapaz de creerse el hecho de que estuviera fuera y que no volvería nunca más a Azkaban. A pesar de eso ambos sonreían, comentando entre carcajadas la cara de todo el tribunal cuando Hermione finalizó su defensa. Pero, sobre todo, riéndose de la mueca que esgrimió Gilterd cuando tuvo que hacer válido el veredicto de inocente.

Tras ellos Ginny, Harry y Hermione entablaban su propia conversación. La castaña sonreía, triunfal, mientras Ginny le hablaba de algunos datos triviales sobre su cercana boda.

De repente Ginny se paró y se acercó a Harry, olfateó su camisa para después mirarlo con enojo.

—¡Harry James Potter! ¡No me digas que has vuelto a fumar! —exclamó. Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir mientras Hermione reía —. ¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes!?

La castaña miró a su amiga con ternura, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? A Molly…

Entonces Harry la acompañó en su carcajada y ambos amigos rieron con ganas. Ginny los fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a andar, adelantando a Draco y Theo.

—¡Iros a la mierda! —gruñó, antes de desaparecerse.

Ambas serpientes se miraron, para después girarse ante Harry y Hermione, los cuales seguían ocupados en procurar que no se les desencajara la mandíbula.

—Oye, ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Blaise?

Draco se giró ante la pregunta de su amigo.

—Ya lo conoces, no le gusta estar en un lugar tan concurrido, pero se lo haré saber en cuanto llegue a casa.

Theo asintió, sonriendo de nuevo al notar cómo la mirada de Draco se mantenía sobre cierta castaña.

—¿Draco?

—¿mm? —respondió él, sacado de su ensoñación.

—Nada… —sonrió con malicia —. ¡Oye Potter me gustaría volver a casa! —exclamó, esta vez dirigiéndose al moreno, el cual asintió, algo avergonzado —. ¿Sabes Draco? Hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta.

—¿Y es?

—Pues que hay personas que no ven las evidencias aunque les den en la cara con ellas.

Draco curvó una de sus rubias cejas ante su mirada perspicaz.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo? —preguntó con recelo. Theo sonrió, desprendiéndose de su amigo para acercarse a Harry.

—¿Y tú? — respondió, antes de desaparecerse.

**ooOOoo**

_Hola a todos! Bueno aquí tenéis la ansiada liberación de Nott! :D_

_Me alegra decir que me ha salido largo, pero espero que no os haya aburrido mucho xD_

_Intentaré subir otro antes de irme de vacaciones, nos vemos pronto!_

_Un besote_


	12. Etiquetas

Hermione estaba de buen humor, de uno excelente se podría decir. Y es que ella necesitaba ese sentimiento de felicidad desbordante, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y esa sensación empalagosa y dulce de que nada podría arruinar ese día.

Draco lo sabía, sólo tendrías que observarla unos segundos para notarlo. La castaña tarareaba mientras caminaba o pegaba dulces risotadas ante sus múltiples tropiezos; como si estuviera ebria, pero de algo mucho mayor que el simple alcohol, de la felicidad.

—¿Has probado alguna vez la comida asiática? —preguntó entonces ella. Draco negó suavemente —. Hoy no me apetece cocinar… ¿Qué tal si pedimos algo? Hay un restaurante japonés muy bueno cerca de aquí.

—Japonés… ¿Es picante?

—Más bien sabrosa, pero si no te gusta el picante será mejor que no toques el wasabi —afirmó, mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones de la encimera, en busca del panfleto. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos sonrió y, de un soplido, mandó aquel mechón rebelde a su sitio, lejos de su campo de visión.

Draco se encontró así mismo observándola y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por él. Sin duda él prefería a esa Hermione, feliz e imparable. Si hubiera sido así en Hogwarts, no habría tenido nada que envidiar a Pansy ni a su cuadrilla, ninguna otra chica, ciertamente.

Pero Hermione Granger era un diamante en bruto, acoplado aún a las más profundas entrañas de la tierra, esperando su momento para salir y brillar, como nunca antes había hecho.

**ooOOoo**

Luna no podía evitar dar pequeños respingos ante los mordiscos de la pequeña, la cual había sacado un apetito voraz e impaciente. De ese modo mamaba, con fuerza y rapidez, provocando la risa de su madre, quien acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con dulzura, mientras de sus labios salía una canción dulce y tranquila.

Theodore Nott observaba la escena en silencio, sintiendo miles de emociones estallar en su pecho. Avanzó con sigilo, hasta quedar sentado en frente de ellas, donde podía admirar la belleza de madre e hija, su familia, su vida entera.

—Deberías irte a dormir —susurró Luna, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Pansy, hasta que lograba expulsarle los gases. Pero Theo no se movió, sino que amplió su sonrisa —. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, posando sus ojos en él.

—Es sólo que aún no me lo creo —admitió, poniéndose en pie —. Aún me cuesta aceptar que estoy con vosotras…

Luna depositó a la pequeña en la cuna, colocó la manta de azul turquesa encima de ella y besó con cuidado su frente. Pansy comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que, al fin, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces ella se giró, quedando con Theo muy cerca de ella. Apoyó su frente en él y cerró los ojos.

—Estás en casa, ya estás a salvo —le aseguró. Él rodeó su cadera con cuidado, consciente de que esa zona aún estaría sensible, y la aproximó más a él, hasta que la cabeza de Luna descansó sobre su pecho.

Sus dedos vagaron por el vasto y suave cabella de su amada, rememorando cada bucle, cada mechón, el color y el olor, su olor. Y Luna alzó su cara con algo de timidez, portando esa sonrisa, sencilla y dulce, que no decía nada pero a la vez lo decía todo. Sus labios buscaron los de él, hasta fundirse en un beso que ambos necesitaban. No importó que él dejara desatar algo de ese deseo contenido, ni que ella respondiera con calma a su pasión. Porque ella era el consuelo que él necesitaba.

**ooOOoo**

—¿No pretenderás que me coma eso, verdad? —espetó, mirando con recelo lo que parecía ser pescado crudo envuelto en algas —. Ya sé que no me tienes en mucha estima, Granger, pero esta forma de matarme no es muy noble.

—Eres un melodramático —bufó, trasladando los dos paquetes a la mesa de cristal, para después desenvolver cada plato y sacar los palillos. Draco continuaba apoyado en la encimera, ideando alguna excusa que le impidiera tener que comer "eso" —. ¿No quieres?

—No me agrada el pescado —resolvió él, restándole importancia.

—¿En serio? Alguien tan snob como tú… ¡No me lo habría imaginado!

—Tampoco es tan extraño.

—Ajá, y no será… Que tienes miedo, ¿Verdad? —Hermione sonrió con malicia.

Él alternó miradas de recelo entre ella y la comida, hasta que al final acabó desistiendo. Se aproximó a la butaca y se sentó, portando un gesto de reproche digno de un niño de cuatro años.

—No pongas esa cara, ni que fuera una tortura… — aportó, sacando los palillos de una bolsa de papel. Entonces los separó con un tirón rápido. Draco la observaba con detenimiento, preguntándose qué tipo de hechizo o enfermedad la había asolado, para cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione percibió su mirada gélida, por lo que alzó sus ojos para centrarlos en los de él. En un segundo la comida dejó de tener importancia para ambos. Se enfrascaron en una batalla de iris, una guerra en la que el cálido castaño pretendía fundir al pétreo gris.

Ella carraspeó, rompiendo aquella especie de conexión, para centrar su atención en la comida. Sin embargo sus dedos decidieron dejar de hacerle caso y los palillos se deslizaron con rapidez y Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le cayeran.

Pero Draco no lo notó, pues su nuevo entretenimiento consistía en remover esa especie de sopa de fideos, la cual desprendía un olor interesante que provocaba algunos rugidos en su estómago. Con la mayor lentitud y calma que pudo se acercó hacia el cuenco, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y miró a Hermione.

—¿Esto cómo se come?

Ella respondió chocando los palillos entre sí, con una sonrisa tímida.

—No en serio, ¿Cómo se come? —volvió a repetir, temeroso de tener que tocar aquellos objetos extraños.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Cambió su posición hasta quedar al lado del rubio, separados tan sólo por la distancia entre butaca y sillón. El repentino acercamiento provocó un estremecimiento en Draco, quien se tensó al percibir su aroma.

—No es tan difícil —comenzó, acercando sus palillos al cuenco. Cogió uno de los fideos con habilidad, se lo acercó a la boca y sorbió —. ¿Ves?

Pero Hermione no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía que ambos tenían. Sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia y se apartó, quizás con demasiada rapidez. Draco seguía fijando su mirada firme en ella, sin hacer ninguna mueca que demostrara su reacción. Entonces ella comprendió, posó su mirada en el plato y en él.

—Lo lamento —susurró —, Debí pensar en que… Te asquearía.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó él sin comprender.

Hermione quedó callada, sin saber cómo decir lo que para ella era tan claro. O al menos eso creía.

—Pensé que te molestaría… Ya sabes… He comido de tu plato y… —explicó con torpeza.

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió, comprendiendo al fin el motivo. La palabra _"sangre sucia"_ revoloteó en su cabeza, recordándole aquellos tiempos, en Hogwarts, donde tan sólo estar sentado en la misma clase que ella le producía desagrado. ¿Pero realmente así era? ¿O tan sólo era algo que decía y no sentía? Fuera como fuese él ya no tenía esos pensamientos, pero por lo visto Hermione no los había olvidado.

—Escucha yo… —comenzó a explicar.

Pero Hermione colocó la mano delante, acallándolo para después añadir una triste sonrisa. Él captó la señal y guardó silencio, al igual que ella. Así, ambos cenaron en el más profundo y cortante de los silencios.

**ooOOoo**

El pequeño reloj de cuerda sonó doce veces, dando a entender la llegada de la medianoche. Hermione bostezó con cansancio y se estiró. Acto seguido se dispuso a recoger los restos sobrantes de la cena. Draco antepuso sus acciones y se levantó junto a ella, llevando consigo su parte.

Hermione sonrió ante la acción y le señaló el lugar donde debía tirarlo. Después se acercó al lavadero y colocó los vasos, abriendo el grifo para limpiarlos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos reparó en el trozo de plástico que había caído sobre el suelo, transparente y deslizante, y, en cuanto Hermione se alejó del lavadero en busca de un trapo, su pie dio a parar justo sobre su superficie, provocando que la castaña patinara sin control con un objetivo fijado sobre el frío suelo.

Entonces unas manos la agarraron con firmeza de la cintura, sujetándola justo antes de que ella cayera. Hermione se tensó ante el contacto y permaneció paralizada. Pero Draco no la soltó, sino que aumentó el agarre, acercándose hasta que su espalda comunicó con el pecho de él.

—Gracias… —susurró, con torpeza —. Pero ya… Ya puedes soltarme.

El rubio hizo caso omiso y acercó su cara al cuello de ella. Provocando un estremecimiento en su columna en cuanto el frío aliento impactó contra la cálida piel de Hermione.

Draco no comprendía su actitud, no lograba entender el motivo por el que no la había soltado todavía y, por más que buscaba en su mente, no encontraba nada. Sólo que se encontraba muy a gusto de ese modo y, el hecho de que ella no se apartara, alimentaba una emoción desconocida en su interior, que nacía en su estómago y ascendía hacia la garganta.

—No confundas el pasado con el presente —afirmó él, sobre su oído.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —titubeó ella.

Pero Draco no respondió, sino que sus labios vagaron desde el oído hasta el cuello, sin rozarlo, pero marcando un surco con su respiración. Entonces ella se volvió, fue tan rápido que Draco quedó parado, mirándola con la ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy? —Sus ojos lo acuciaron con fijeza, intentando ver algo más en esa mirada gélida.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres poner etiquetas? —contraatacó él —. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar, simplemente?

—¿Dejarme llevar? —le espetó —. ¿Por qué esa fijación con mi persona?

—Eres muy engreída, Granger.

—Tengo de quien aprender, ¿Sabes?

Draco sonrió, mostrando esa sonrisa fina y torcida, que provocaba la perturbación de la castaña. Acortó la distancia, hasta que sus narices de ambos se encontraban a milímetros de distancia.

—Podrías aprender otras cosas, aparte de eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Hipocresía, egocentrismo o algo por el estilo?

—Más bien pensaba en algo menos, frío.

—Pues ya me dirás que es porque…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, pues los labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos, provocando un suspiro de sorpresa por su parte. Ella intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero el rubio aprisionaba su nuca con firmeza, atrapándola como si se tratara de un gato y un ratón.

Con cada intento que él ponía por adentrarse en su boca, ella perdía cada vez más la razón, hasta que sus labios se abrieron para él, permitiendo que Draco ahondara en ella y la atormentara. Hermione se debatía entre el odio y algo peor, algo más fuerte e incontrolable, el deseo.

Draco no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto notó cómo sus barreras caían, mostrándole el lado más apetecible de Hermione Granger, decidió dar un paso hacia delante. Con un movimiento rápido, sus manos descendieron desde las caderas a la parte trasera de los muslos, elevándola hasta posarla encima de la encimera. Hermione soltó un murmullo de protesta, que acabó siendo acallado rápidamente por los labios del rubio. Situado entre sus piernas, al fin tenía una posición más cómoda y, abandonando los cálidos labios de la castaña, se centró en aquella parte que tantas veces había querido catar y que jamás había podido, su cuello.

La piel de Hermione ardía allí donde sus labios se posaban. Y aunque había un montón de alarmas en la cabeza de la castaña, aunque tendría cientos de razones por las que debería alejarse, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando un camino más cómodo a las caricias del rubio y permitiéndose, por una vez, dejar de lado aquella obsesión por comprenderlo todo.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, alguien estaba golpeando el cristal con suavidad y cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo vio. Un halcón moteado descansaba en el alféizar, sobre su pata destacaba un papel, enrollado.

—Draco… —logró balbucear ella.

—¿Mm? —respondió éste, alzando la vista levemente, pero sin que sus labios abandonaran su importante tarea.

Hermione resopló y lo apartó con crudeza, avanzando con paso firme hacia la ventana. El halcón entró con rapidez en cuanto la castaña le dejó sitio, extendiendo las preciosas alas negras para posarse sobre la mesa.

—¿Un halcón?

—Debe ser para mí —aportó Draco, acercándose hacia el animal. Con hábiles manos desenrolló el pergamino, leyendo cada palabra con extremada rapidez.

—¿Y bien? ¿Algo de lo que preocuparse? —preguntó, acercándole al animal un cuenco de agua, el cual no tardó en atacar. Draco cerró el pergamino y negó suavemente.

—No, es mi madre. Quiere verme.

**ooOOoo**

Narcissa Malfoy había decidido "ceder" la vieja Mansión de los Malfoy. Había demasiados recuerdos y era muy grande para una sola persona. Por ello no se molestó cuando el Ministerio la reclamó después de la guerra. Hizo sus maletas y se mudó, a una casa más pequeña y acogedora cerca de la orilla de un lago. Donde disfrutaba de una vida tranquila y apacible. Rodeada tan sólo por la vegetación y dos elfos domésticos, los cuales habían decidido permanecer a su lado.

—Talis, ¿Has enviado ya la invitación? —preguntó con cariño, tantos años de miseria la habían hecho ver a esas criaturas con otros ojos.

—Sí, señora — respondió el elfo de caídas y blanquecinas orejas —. ¿Debemos poner otro cubierto, entonces?

—Pon dos más, confío en que no venga sólo —afirmó y cuando el viejo elfo se marchó, Narcissa se permitió sonreír. En su regazo se encontraba la edición matutina del profeta. Sobre su portada destacaba el título en negrita;

**Defensora de Serpientes**

**El exmortífago Theodore Nott ha sido declarado inocente y liberado de prisión. Su defensa ha corrido a manos de la famosa abogada y miembro del Trío de Oro, Hermione Jean Granger, la cual también planea defender a Draco Malfoy, acusado de asesinato y tortura.**

**¿Acaso esta gran heroína ha podido ver algo más en esos exmortífagos?**

**¿O es que ha perdido el juicio?**

**Nuestras fuentes confirman que…**

—Parece que no me equivoqué, después de todo —sonrió, cerrando el periódico para pegarle un último sorbo a su té con hielo.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione miraba con impotencia la superficie del espejo, donde su reflejo claramente notaba una marca rojiza en la parte baja de su cuello.

—Maldito Malfoy —farfulló, mientras intentaba, sin mucho atino, tapar aquella marca con el maquillaje.

¿Pero qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él?

"_Llevas mucho tiempo sin ver a otro hombre que no fuera Harry, debe haber sido eso"_ —pensó, avergonzada ante la idea de que estuviera tan… ¿Desesperada?

Bufó, tirando contra la mesa el bote de máscara, incapaz de taparlo.

"_Y encima tengo que acompañarle a una comida con su madre. ¡Con su madre! ¡Ni que fuéramos pareja!"_ —Aquel pensamiento inundó su mente y al instante se ruborizó —. _"¿Malfoy y yo? ¡No digas tonterías!"_ —se reprendió a sí misma.

—¡Oye Granger! —exclamó Draco al otro lado de la puerta —. ¡Cómo tardes mucho más voy a tener que entrar a buscarte! —Hermione palideció ante tal amenaza —. Estés como estés…

—¡No te atrevas a cruzar esta puerta! —advirtió ella, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue la risa sarcástica del rubio, seguida de unos pasos que indicaban su retirada —. Gilipollas…

Y es que no había vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó anoche, es más, ella había permanecido en su habitación y él en la suya. Saliendo sólo a desayunar y a destiempo, para evitar encontrarse.

En esos momentos Hermione agradeció la interrupción de Narcissa, de no ser así aquello podría haber llegado a más y… ¿Espera? ¿¡A más!?

Suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Buscando entre sus pocos accesorios algún colgante que pudiera tapar esa monstruosidad. De nuevo maldijo a aquella mujer por haberlos invitado a comer en su casa, por haber parido a aquel individuo y por que estuvieran en mayo y no en octubre.

**ooOOoo**

—¿Más vino? —Hermione negó, tapando la copa antes de que el elfo vaciara una nueva tanda de líquido rojizo en ella. No quería perder la más mínima partícula de su sobriedad.

Alzó la mirada hacia la mesa, en frente de ella se encontraba Draco, cuyos ojos la observaban con fijeza. Y, a su derecha, se encontraba Narcissa, bebiendo de la copa con extremada finura, desviando sus ojos azulados hacia ella cada poco tiempo.

Hermione se sentía observada y eso no le gustaba.

—He leído lo de la puesta en libertad de Nott —comenzó Narcissa, cortando aquel silencio —. Confío en que sepas usar esa misma habilidad e intensidad con Draco…

La castaña no contestó, consciente de que aquello podría ser una especie de amenaza y, estando donde estaba, prefería no tentar a la suerte. Simplemente asintió con solemnidad, centrando de nuevo su atención al plato.

—También he oído que ha tenido un hijo con esa… Lunática.

—Lovegood —corrigió con crudeza.

—Sí, claro, Lovegood. Perdona mi grosería —aclaró Narcissa con delicadeza —. Por lo visto es una niña, ¿No?

—Su nombre es Pansy —aclaró esta vez Draco.

—¿Pansy? Interesante…

Tras eso la anfitriona calló y el silencio volvió a imponer su tupido velo sobre la estancia. Hermione se atrevió a alzar de nuevo la mirada hacia él, el cual tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, especialmente sobre aquella parte de su cuello, donde un collar grueso de anillas intentaba tapar una marca indiscreta.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que no escondió.

—Bonito collar, Granger —susurró con malicia.

Hermione le respondió con una mirada cargada de odio. La siguiente vez que el elfo pasó por su lado si llenó su copa, hasta arriba. Necesitaba algo que calmara sus sentidos, a ver si así dejaba de pensar en ese estúpida, arrogante y manipulador Malfoy.

**ooOOoo**

Narcissa aprovechó la incursión de Hermione al lavabo para acercarse a su hijo. Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia él, hasta quedarse a su espalda, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte tan bien —susurró ella. Draco sonrió y cuando la mano de su madre acarició su mejilla, él la agarró con cariño, para después acariciarla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Draco. Estoy perfectamente… Y tú pronto lo estarás, ya verás —afirmó ella, aumentando la presión de su agarre —. Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.

—No mamá, por eso debemos alegrarnos —aportó—. Ya nada será como antes y, nosotros, podremos empezar de cero.

**ooOOoo**

_Hola a tod s! Lamento mucho mi tardanza (esta vez sí he tardado xD) Pero me fui a un pueblo de una amiga y como que no había mucha cobertura, je._

_Pero aquí estoy de nuevo y… ¡Me vuelvo a ir! Lo sé, lo sé, alguien me va a acuchillar… Lo bueno es que adónde voy puede haber posibilidad de subir, aunque no os prometo nada. Sí es así, nos veremos la semana que viene… Si no… Pues a mediados de agosto vuelvo! :D_

_¡Nos vemos!_

_Un besote_


	13. La boda

**Advertencia; os aconsejo que tengáis palomitas, chocolate o gominolas; que vayáis al baño antes de empezar y que os cercioréis de que no os molesten. Este cap es largo, muuuy largo. (Como recompensa por la espera, je)**

**Y... Algo fuertecillo al final. Quedáis advertidos.**

ooOOoo

La fecha señalada se acercaba con rapidez, la boda de Ginny Weasley con Harry Potter era un acontecimiento esperado en todo el mundo mágico. Cientos de reporteros intentaron conseguir la primicia, sin embargo, la ceremonia sería privada y, por ello, se habían colocado las protecciones pertinentes para impedir cualquier intrusión molesta.

La Madriguera se decoró para la ocasión, levantando una nueva carpa, que nada tenía que envidiar a la que se colocó unos años atrás. Tenía forma de cruz, siendo la nave principal mucho más ancha y grande, provista de cientos de mesas redondas, con sus respectivas sillas. El brazo más pequeño permitía una abertura más cálida, para una pista de baile, que separaba la mesa principal, la de los novios y familiares cercanos, con el resto de invitados.

Todo había sido decorado con un color champagne o dorado, recreando así las raíces valerosas de ambos contrayentes. También se incluyó el color escarlata en los centros de mesa, sillas y servilletas. Cualquiera que no los conociera, sabría que ambos eran Gryffindors, que ambos eran leones.

* * *

Aquel día todo era un caos. La Señora Weasley intentaba organizar todo con destreza, mientras su hija le recordaba una y otra vez que ése no era su enlace. Sin embargo y, aunque no lo reconociera, la ayuda de su madre resultaba esencial para esos momentos, pues Ginny notaba cómo su nerviosismo crecía y crecía a medida que las horas pasaban.

Por ello Hermione decidió llevársela un rato. La sacaría de aquel ambiente de estrés constante para llevarla a alguna clínica de relajación. Invitaron a Luna, pero ésta estaba demasiado ocupada por lo que no pudo acompañarlas.

El salón de masajes "La ninfa calmada" les ofreció un sinfín de paquetes de relax. Ginny se acabó decantando por un baño de chocolate, masaje a cuatro manos y tratamiento exfoliante. Mientras que Hermione prefirió un baño de hierbas, masaje sueco y tratamiento hidratador.

Ambas amigas compartieron sala durante los tratamientos, por lo que la pelirroja pudo ponerla al día de todo. La ceremonia acabaría siendo al atardecer, en vez de por la noche. De este modo podrían disfrutar más del cielo estrellado durante el baile.

-Harry desapareció por la mañana, dijo que tenía que cerrar unos archivos y que vendría por la tarde –contó con voz pausada, disfrutando de las hábiles manos de la masajista –. Qué suerte tiene él, ¡No estaba nada nervioso!

-Ginny, por supuesto que estaría nervioso –afirmó Hermione con suspicacia –. Lo que pasa es que sabe disimular… Demasiado bien diría yo

-En eso tienes razón, siempre ha sido un buen mentiroso –corroboró entre risas, provocando que la castaña se contagiara y acabaran riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Por cierto, ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? –insistió Ginny, mirando a su amiga de reojo.

-Pues… Sí y no –concedió ella –. La verdad es que tener a Draco cerca haría las cosas más fáciles a la hora de vigilarlo… Pero no me parece bien que esté en vuestro momento…Es decir, ¿Qué pinta él ahí?

-Hermione ya lo hemos hablado, Harry y yo estamos de acuerdo. No nos supone ningún problema que venga. Además, también vendrá Theo, no estará del todo rodeado de leones.

-¿Y Zabini?

Ginny desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos un momento.

-También lo invitamos. Pero no respondió por lo que no sé si vendrá.

-Ya veo… Y no… No sé, ¿No te resulta raro? Vas a tener a tres serpientes en tu boda…

-¿Acaso has tenido algún problema con Draco? –acusó con mirada perspicaz.

Hermione no tardó en adquirir un tono rojizo en las mejillas. Ignoró a su amiga y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de escabullirse.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado? –insistió.

-¡Nada! –chilló, sorprendiendo a su amiga y a ambas masajistas. Tosió con nerviosismo, recobrando su tono de voz –. Quiero decir… ¿Acaso tendría que pasar algo?

-No, supongo que no –concedió Ginny.

La castaña se tranquilizó, cerrando los ojos con una pequeña semilla de vergüenza en su pecho. Pero lo que Hermione no vio fue la sonrisa socarrona que apareció en los labios de su amiga.

* * *

Después de tanta tranquilidad y calma Ginny se sentía flotar en una nube. Sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro, disfrutando de la suave fragancia que desprendía el albornoz de algodón.

-Señorita, pase por aquí, por favor –susurró una de las masajistas, la cual estaba frente a una puerta.

-Pero… ¿No tenía que ir al fondo? –preguntó Ginny con confusión. Aquella mujer tenía algo que la incomodaba. Pues, si mal no recordaba, la chica que la había atendido le había insistido en el que la mejor sala de masajes era la del fondo del pasillo. ¿Por qué motivo la cambiarían ahora?

-No Señorita, la habrán informado mal –aseguró ella, con una sonrisa calmada.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que me habré equivocado –concedió, caminando hacia ella con calma. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía suficientes quebraderos de cabeza, como para molestarse por la sala de masajes.

Pasó por delante de ella y entró en la estancia. Pero, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la voz de alarma resonó en su cabeza. Aquella habitación estaba completamente vacía y a oscuras, sin ninguna cama o aparato que diera a entender que allí se diera algún tipo de masaje.

-¿Qué significa es…? –Pero no terminó la frase, pues recibió un impacto en la nuca que la hizo caer de bruces. Sintió un pitido constante en su oído y un dolor acuciante en la nuca. Con torpeza, y algo de inestabilidad, se intentó levantar. Encarando a aquella mujer que la había agredido.

Ella sonreía con malicia y, entre sus delgados y finos dedos, se deslizaba una varita de madera oscura. La pelirroja palideció, palpando los bolsillos del albornoz en busca de su varita pero, antes de que consiguiera sacarla, ya había volado hacia la mano de aquella mujer.

Entonces observó sus ojos verdes, con una chispa malvada en ellos, y ese cabello castaño y tan bien cuidado.

-¿As…? ¿Astoria? –balbuceó, caminando hacia atrás.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y yo que pensaba que los Weasleys eráis más tontos que los squibs! –aportó con sorna, mientras conjuraba un hechizo_ muffliato _al pasillo, cerrando después la puerta. Ambas se rodearon de una profunda oscuridad, hasta que Astoria accionó el interruptor de la luz, encendiendo la pobre lámpara del techo.

\- Al final has resultado ser alguien escurridizo, la verdad es que me ha costado pillarte el punto –continuó, sopesando cada palabra con placentera malicia.

-¿El punto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sí, yo me tomo en serio mis… "papeles" – Ginny enmudeció al ver cómo Astoria hacía aparecer un recipiente alargado, provisto de una poción incolora y burbujeante –. No creas que doy uso la poción multijugos como si fuera una estúpida primeriza. No. Por eso tuve que practicar, que no te sorprenda si de pronto recibes algunas… Órdenes de arresto…

-Es… Es imposible… – balbuceó, notando la presión en su pecho.

\- La verdad es que no es muy difícil sacarte algunos pelos, querida, eres alguien fácil de engañar.

Los ojos castaños de Ginny se abrieron con horror. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida al no darse cuenta?

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eras aquella señora insoportable de la tienda!

-¡Oh! ¡Tenía que haber tenido en cuenta tu intelecto! –exclamó con sarcasmo –. Pero no te preocupes, que nadie notará tu ausencia –. Dicho esto se acercó a ella y, con un movimiento rápido de varita, cortó uno de sus mechones, lo cogió al vuelo y lo introdujo en la poción, la cual se tornó de un color escarlata brillante.

-¡Si crees que los demás van a creer que tú eres Ginny estás muy equivocada!

-¿Sí? ¿Quieres apostar?

-Todos te inculparán en cuanto se den cuenta –afirmó con voz temblorosa. Sabía que aquello era poco probable, pero debía de entretenerla, tal vez si lo hacía tendría una oportunidad…

-No lo creo, de eso te encargarás tú, querida – aportó y, antes de que Ginny pudiera replicar, hizo aparecer un segundo frasco de contenido verde oliva. La apuntó con la varita y susurró –. Sé una buena chica y abre la boca…

Ginny no pudo resistirse, pues el encantamiento de Astoria obstaculizaba su boca, impidiéndole cerrarla. No le costó mucho deslizar el líquido por su garganta. Y, en unos segundos, comenzó a cambiar. Aumentó su altura y su cintura se estrechó, el pelo se le volvió castaño y los ojos, verdes.

-Mírate, yo veo a una perfecta Astoria. No podrás quejarte, jamás tendrás un cuerpo parecido, querida.

Ella se masajeó la cara, perpleja. La miró con profundo odio, temblando con impotencia.

-¡Por mucho que me parezca a ti jamás harás que sea cómo tú!

-Mira que eres estúpida, Weasley –inquirió, dándole pequeños toquecitos a la superficie de su varita–.Dime, ¿Te crees capaz de repeler un_ Imperius_? No creo que ni tu querida amiguita, la rata de biblioteca, pudiera hacer tal proeza… Mucho menos tú, ¿Cierto?

Ginny no respondió, no le iba a dar ese gusto. Sólo la miró, deseando que su mirada pudiera atemorizarla o hacerla retrocedes. Pero era imposible, Astoria jamás se detenía por nada. Ni nadie.

Su varita volvió a alzarse y el hechizo silbó entre sus labios de serpiente. El haz de luz verde cruzó la estancia entre ella y su víctima, acertando en pleno pecho.

Al instante la mirada de Ginny se tornó vacía, falta de vida y de voluntad.

-Bien, calladita estás más guapa – concedió con una amplia sonrisa, hizo desaparecer el bote verdoso y cogió el que contenía la poción escarlata. Sin tardar un instante, la bebió, hasta quedar convertida en una segunda Ginny, con una ropa algo amplia –. Ahora, cámbiate y coge mi ropa – ordenó, observando como la "falsa Astoria" obedecía sin rechistar y comenzaba a vestirse –. Bien, ahora quiero que escuches con atención y cumplas el plan al pie de la letra. Te vas a desaparecer e irás al Callejón Diagón. Una vez allí, pasarás la tarde de compras, un elfo irá a acompañarte. Cuando sea de noche te presentarás en Wizard´s , donde mi odiosa hermana te acompañará en la cena. Tras todo eso estarás en casita con una perfecta coartada ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió débilmente, terminó de vestirse y extendió la mano. Astoria le tendió su varita, quedándose con la de Ginny, y vio cómo se desaparecía.

Entonces cogió el albornoz que la pelirroja había dejado. Se lo colocó con desprecio, notando aquel olor, para ella nauseabundo, que destilaban los Weasleys.

_Asqueroso_ –pensó.

-¿Ginny? –La voz dulce y firme de Hermione sonó al otro lado de la puerta –. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Hola?

Astoria sonrió, las cosas no podían haberle salido de mejor forma. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, saliendo al vestíbulo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Estoy aquí! –exclamó, copiando a la perfección el tono de Ginny. Los ensayos estaban dando su fruto.

-Al fin te encuentro... –sonrió, aliviada, caminando hacia ella –. ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿Masaje, recuerdas?

-Ya… Pero dijiste que lo tenías al final del pasillo, ¿No? –insistió, observando con recelo la puerta por la que había salido.

-Sí, bueno, pero decidieron que esta sala estaba mejor condicionada. Ya sabes, soy una novia con un alto nivel de expectativas –resolvió, intentando emprender el camino de nuevo. Pero, para su horror, Hermione estaba cerca del picaporte, dispuesta a ver la sala –. ¡Hermione! –chilló, provocando que la aludida diera un respingo y la mirara con más dudas que antes.

_Mierda, tengo que actuar con inteligencia… _–se reprendió a sí misma, no podía permitir que ella la descubriera… No podía.

-¿Nos podemos marchar ya? Hay muchas cosas que aún debo hacer y… No… No me fio de dejarlo todo en malas manos.

La castaña soltó el picaporte, esgrimiendo una sonrisa dulce.

-Creo que tienes una mala idea de tu madre, Ginny. Seguro que lo está haciendo bien.

Astoria sonrió, contenta con aquel triunfo.

-Ya pero nunca sabes si va a hacer algo…O a cambiar algo… ¡En serio, no deseo estar mucho más alejada! –balbuceó, aparentando nerviosismo.

-Bueno, vale – suspiró, abrazando a su amiga con cariño –. ¡Pues vámonos! ¡Que no digan que no trato bien a la novia!

Astoria volvió a sonreír, forzando su cara para no descubrir el verdadero asco que estaba sintiendo al ser abrazada por aquella…Sangre sucia. Pero cumpliría con su plan. Claro que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo, aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Draco miró a los lados con profundo sopor. No podía creer que Hermione le hubiera arrastrado a esa boda… Llena de Gryffindors… ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Sí, seguramente todo aquello fuera fruto de una terrible pesadilla.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme. Procura no enfurecer a nadie en mi ausencia. ¿Crees que serás capaz?

Miró a Hermione con la ceja alzada y levemente fruncida.

-¿En serio, Granger? ¿De verdad?

Pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione le mostró una sonrisa burlona. Aquel gesto tan confiable lo dejó descolocado. Bueno… Hacía ya varios días que se encontraba descolocado.

Observó cómo la castaña caminaba hacia aquella la casa. Si es que a ese montículo inclinado y deforme se le podía llamar casa. Realmente parecía que se iba a caer, de un momento a otro.

-Yo voto que tardará sólo unas horas en caerse –afirmó una voz a su espalda, robándole el pensamiento.

-Pues yo creo que durará menos. Es más, puede que se caiga cuando Potter dé el _Sí quiero_ –discutió una segunda voz.

Draco sonrió, girando la cabeza levemente hacia sus dos compañeros. Los cuales observaban la estructura con firmeza. Theo llevaba un traje oscuro y sencillo, bajo sus ojos ya no había más ojeras ni marcas de cansancio. No. Aquel Theodore Nott sonreía, feliz y lleno de vida.

Blaise se había decantado por algo más formal y, probablemente, de más alto _standing_. El chaqué negro culminaba con una brillante corbata verde esmeralda. Él también sonreía, si es que aquella línea ligeramente inclinada se le podía llamar sonrisa… Sin duda se parecían mucho.

-Ojalá se derrumbe antes de que empiece. Puede que nos podamos ir a casa antes de tiempo –resolvió Draco.

-Habla por ti, Malfoy. Cuanto más tiempo esté lejos de los berridos de mi pequeña Pansy, seré más feliz.

-¡Ja! ¿Quién decía que la paternidad era una bendición? –le espetó Blaise.

-Es una bendición –aclaró –. Pero lo sería aún más si Luna me dejara dormir a la niña por métodos más… Rápidos.

-¿Rápidos?

-Pociones de sueño… ¿Qué? Mi madre me la daba de pequeño y no he salido raro… Blaise deja de reírte, ¿Quieres?

-No es que seas raro… Más bien eres… ¿Poco común? –dijo Draco, mientras intentaba que Blaise no se cayera al suelo.

-Vaya, gracias –gruñó Theo –. Pues puede que sea raro, pero yo al menos tengo a alguien que me aguante ¿Qué decís a eso?

Blaise y Draco se miraron y esbozaron sendas muecas de superioridad.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo tengamos?

-Ya, sí, claro. Blaise tendrá a su querida secretaria de pelo rojizo, a la cual sigue poniéndole la cara de cierta mujer inalcanzable, ¿Me equivoco? –Blaise apretó la mandíbula ante su comentario y cruzó los brazos, ofendido –. ¿Y tú, Draco? Que yo sepa estás encerrado en una casa prácticamente todo el día y a no ser que tengas un romance secreto con la nevera… Yo diría que te refieres a Hermione Granger…

-¡¿Granger?! – exclamó Blaise, transformando su mueca de enojo en una de burla –. ¡Y yo que pensaba que Draco acabaría detrás de una chica sin cerebro, voluntad y mucho dinero!

-Por no hablar de que fuera sangre limpia –aportó Theo.

-¿Y qué más da? –gruñó, dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ellos. Sin embargo sus amigos lo siguieron, mirándolo con malicia.

-Dime, Draco ¿Qué se siente al tener tamaño triunfo en tu lista de conquistas, eh? –preguntó Blaise –. Al fin y al cabo… No todos los días se consigue llegar a la cama de Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí lo he hecho? –inquirió él.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Me decepcionas, Malfoy… Yo que pensaba que te había enseñado bien…

-No lo juzgues, Blaise, está claro que nuestro "Gran Rompecorazones" está de capa caída últimamente –aportó Theo.

-Cierto, no es culpa suya que haya perdido esa… Habilidad…

-No la he perdido –aclaró –. Y de todas maneras, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algo de Granger?

Blaise y Theo sonrieron, mirándose con complicidad.

-Me temo que lo hemos perdido, Blaise, quien lo hubiera dicho…

-Atrapado en las garras de una Gryffindor…

-¡¿De qué cojones estáis hablando?!

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, Theo.

-Cierto, Blaise, me temo que está muy lejos de ser rescatado.

Draco se frotó las sienes, cansado de aquel juego estúpido.

-¿Podéis dejar de decir estupideces?

Pero Theo y Blaise no le escuchaban, pues ya habían emprendido el camino de vuelta. Dejando a un Draco sólo, confuso y aún más perdido que antes.

* * *

Astoria observaba la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Por una vez los Weasley había tenido algo de gusto a la hora de elegir el vestido. Era una pieza sencilla, pero a la vez regia. Con un escote en forma de barco que le permitía lucir la piel de cuello y hombros. La bajada de la tela se estrechaba en la cintura, para caer de forma lisa hacia el suelo, creando una cola en la parte trasera.

El rojizo cabello estaba atrapado en una especie de recogido, el cual dejaba un par de mechones libres, situados delante de ambas orejas. Por último el velo, enlazado a su cabeza por medio de un broche, de plata y amatistas.

Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y, entonces, un extraño sentimiento acudió a su pecho. Miró con odio a aquella mujer reflejada en el espejo, la envidia tiñó sus ojos y el odio ahondó en su pecho. Debía de ser ella la que tendría que vestirse de novia. Tenía que estar ya casada, con el apellido Malfoy en su persona. Y en cambio…

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que los nudillos se quedaron blancos. Esperó y se quedó quieta, procurando que su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

No. Draco ya había decidido, no le daría más oportunidades. Él había movido ficha y, ahora, éste era su turno.

Su mirada volvió al espejo, a aquel lugar donde descansaba la varita de Ginny, detrás de ella, a su derecha. Entonces se giró, caminando hasta alcanzarla. Rodeó con los dedos su superficie, murmurando unas palabras mientras hacía algunas florituras.

Al instante, apareció un objeto, alargado y rodeado de un pañuelo blanco. Astoria dejó la varita en su sitio, dejando ambas manos libres, con las que agarró el objeto y tiró del pañuelo, descubriendo lo que de verdad era. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la superficie afilada de la hoja de metal, llegando hasta la empuñadura, de cuero negro y adornos de hierro puro. El cuchillo era un objeto extraño, curvado y con aspecto peligroso.

Miró hacia atrás, donde descansaba otro cuchillo, de plata y oro, destinado a cortar la tarta.

-Vamos a tener que cambiar tu aspecto. Pero no te preocupes, el efecto será el mismo –le susurró al cuchillo. Después, cogió de nuevo la varita y promulgó un nuevo hechizo. A medida que el haz de luz se posaba en la hoja negra y afilada, ésta cambiaba, hasta portar el mismo aspecto que un cuchillo normal, de plata y oro.

* * *

Harry Potter observaba la caída del sol con cierto nerviosismo. Si era verdad que había acudido al ministerio por el único motivo de alejarse de aquel ambiente. Pero no tenía dudas, de eso estaba seguro. Es más, aquello era lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que la congoja y los nervios inundaran su corazón.

Suspiró. Era en aquello momento cuando verdaderamente echaba de menos a Ron. Seguro que su amigo lo habría entretenido con sus amenazas protectoras.

Entonces unos golpes resonaron en la puerta.

-Adelante.

Una cabellera castaña que, aunque había sido alisada, seguía teniendo aquel gesto salvaje, asomó la cabeza.

-Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry asintió, sintiéndose más relajado con la presencia de su amiga. Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo miró, sonriendo con calidez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Con sinceridad? Estaba menos nervioso cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort.

-Bueno, eso se debe a que Voldemort no tenía que envidiarle a uno de los cabreos de tu futura esposa –afirmó ella. Ambos rieron, contentos de tener aquel momento de compañerismo.

-¿Te ayudo? –preguntó, señalando los dos gemelos, de gemas rojizas, que aún estaban sobre la mesita.

-Te lo agradecería mucho… Llevo veinte minutos intentando colocármelos…

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Hermione abrochaba cada gemelo con sumo cuidado y eficacia.

-Y… ¿Al final has venido con Draco?

-Sí… De verdad que lo lamento…

-No tienes porqué, no creo que haga nada contigo al lado –Hermione sonrió en respuesta –. Por cierto… Sobre lo que me mencionaste de los recuerdos de Snape…

-Harry, en serio. Lo entiendo, tienes una familia que proteger, bastante tienes ya con lo que tienes –le interrumpió, tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Algo se me ocurrirá, de verdad, no te preocupes. Sé lo que me hago, ¿Sabes?

-Jamás dudaría eso –afirmó, sonriendo.

-Bueno, debo ayudar a Luna con el recogido, te veo luego – añadió, terminando de abrochar los gemelos y dándose la vuela. Abrió la puerta y, antes de irse se giró –. Por cierto Harry, llevas la camisa al revés.

El aludido enrojeció, susurrando un "gracias" antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Suspiró, mientras se disponía a arreglar el problema. Cuando su mirada se volvió hacia la mesilla, sobre la cual descansaba su varita.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo. Añorando de pronto la presencia del viejo director, seguro que él sabría darle una respuesta.

* * *

El sol amenazó con esconderse tras las montañas. Por lo que la ceremonia comenzó, sin tardanza. Hermione tenía que admitirlo, aquel paisaje florido, rodeado del aura anaranjada que portaba el atardecer era maravilloso.

Avanzó tras de Luna y Theo por el pasillo que llevaba al arco nupcial. Agarrada al brazo de Neville Longbottom. Hacía muchos años que no lo veía. Neville había dejado atrás sus rasgos juveniles. Su mirada observadora y atenta dejaba ver la verdadera personalidad que de verdad tenía.

Observó con expectación la aparición de Ginny. Lucía verdaderamente hermosa, con ese vestido y su propia belleza. Además parecía que flotaba, brillando con luz propia. Su amiga sonreía de una manera que ella no sabría identificar, pero que, sin embargo, cautivaba a todos. Arthur Weasley estaba henchido de orgullo, acompañando a su hija al altar.

La mirada de la castaña se desvió de la pareja durante unos minutos, en los que se dispuso a encontrar a Draco entre la gente. Pero no fue muy difícil, pues aquellos ojos gélidos la acuciaban con intensidad y, como si se tratara de dos polos distintos, había acudido a ellos sin poder remediarlo. Se permitió sonreír y pensó que aquello lo turbaría. Sin embargo, Draco lució otra sonrisa, retándola en silencio.

Ella acabó por devolver la mirada hacia el altar de nuevo, donde seguía celebrándose el enlace, consciente del tono rojizo que debían de tener sus mejillas.

* * *

Los aplausos acallaron el sonido de los grillos cuando ambos esposos se besaron, sellando su enlace. Hermione se permitió soltar algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, sus dos mejores amigos iban a ser felices, al fin.

-¡Atención! ¡Pasen todos a la carpa, por favor! –informó la Señora Weasley, utilizando su varita para que su voz se ampliara.

Nadie rechistó ante ello y, poco a poco, comenzaron a ocupar sus asientos en la enrome carpa nupcial. Hermione estaba dispuesta a buscar su sitio, cuando una mano tiró de su muñeca, girándola.

Ahogó una exclamación al toparse con aquellos ojos grises, y el dueño a los que pertenecían.

-No te vayas a separar de mí, Granger. No quiero perderme en una marea de Weasleys.

Hermione asintió, comenzando a andar. Pero entonces notó que la presión en su muñeca no cesaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió ella.

Draco sonrió, acortando distancias hasta quedar ambos a pocos centímetros. Agachó la cabeza, hasta llegar al oído de la castaña.

-Estás preciosa –susurró, provocando un remolino de emociones en ella. Luego se apartó, soltándole la muñeca y avanzando hacia la carpa –. ¡Vamos, Granger! ¡No te quedes dormida!

Hermione bufó, rezando para que su tono de piel siguiera igual que antes, mientras procuraba alcanzarlo.

* * *

Astoria maldecía lo despacio que pasaba el tiempo. Además Potter no dejaba de decir estupideces o la besaba de una manera que Astoria consideraba aburrida.

-¿No comes nada? –preguntó él, señalando su plato, prácticamente intacto.

-No creo que mi estomago me permita comer mucho hoy –respondió con inocencia –. Por lo que voy a reservar mi poco apetito para el pastel…

Harry sonrió, mientras se llevaba el tenedor de nuevo a la boca. Por lo visto él tenía estómago de sobra.

Su mirada se paseó por la carpa, observando cada mesa, a la espera de encontrar a alguien interesante. Entonces lo vio, Draco Malfoy acababa de entrar, seguida de una enrojecía Hermione Granger.

¿Qué hace él aquí… Y con ella?

Notó entonces la mirada que Draco le dedicaba… Ella reconocía esa mirada ¿Acaso estaban teniendo alguna clase de relación? Pero eso era imposible, Draco jamás tendría nada con alguien como ella… ¿No?

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

_¿Pero es que no me puede dejar en paz un segundo?_ –pensó.

-Emm, sí, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, estabas algo pálida.

-Oh, no es nada – resolvió y se acercó a él, besando sus labios con delicadeza. Tal vez ése fuera el único modo de que permaneciera callado.

Pero sus ojos no se apartaron de aquella mesa, observando y analizando cada gesto, dada suspiro y mueca. Nada se le escaparía, nada.

* * *

Draco odiaba su situación. Es decir, sí, podrían haberlo puesto en cualquier otra mesa llena de pelirrojos pecosos y sí, aquello hubiera sido mucho peor… Pero odiaba cómo Theo y Blaise intercambiaban miradas de complicidad entre ellos. Suspiró, intentando poner atención a lo que fuera que Neville estaba contando.

-… Y claro, llegó un momento en que todos acabaron llenos de pústulas rosadas y pringosas, ¡Aquello era digno de verse! Aunque claro, ¿A qué clase de estúpido se le ocurre enfurecer a una _Enredadera Urticante_?

Una chica de cabello castaño y rostro calmado rió ante la historia, palmeando ligeramente el hombro de Neville.

-Lo mejor fue cuando vino a casa, ¡Estaba lleno de una especie de jugo morado! –continuó ella. Por lo visto ambos compartían piso y alguna especie de relación –. Neville quería irse a dormir y yo le amenacé con llamar a su abuela como se le ocurriere meterse en la cama… Y funcionó.

Una carcajada general se adueñó del grupo. Incluso Draco esgrimió una débil sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó Luna.

-Bueno… Digamos que tuvimos que comprarnos otro sofá... –dijo Neville.

-Ya lo creo, mi gato se quedó pegado al respaldo cuatro días, luego no me extraña que te salte a la cara, cielo.

-Hannah, ya lo hacía antes de eso –gruñó, señalando una pequeña cicatriz, bajo la mandíbula.

-¿No decías que eso te lo había hecho una _Atrapadedos Gigante_?

-Bueno, eso es lo que le digo a los alumnos… Ya sabes, para intimidar un poco…

-McGonagall no se inventaba proezas –afirmó Theo –. Y sin embargo a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurría cabrearla.

-Pero McGonagall tenía esa cara de enojo infinito que acobardaba a cualquiera… – añadió Hermione.

-Ya lo has oído, cielo. Necesitas una mirada de cabreo, no cicatrices.

-O puedes ponerte un ojo de esos que usaba Moody –inquirió Blaise. Todos se volvieron hacia él con sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo Blaise no había abierto la boca en toda la cena, igual que Draco –. ¿Qué? A mí me daba un miedo de cojones con esa cosa ahí… –gesticuló, dando vueltas con su dedo –. Girando…

Neville comenzó a reír y a él se sumaron todos. Hablando de profesores, Hogwarts y tiempos pasados pasaron el tiempo. Ninguno de ellos mencionó la Guerra, no hizo falta. Todos pasaron un momento agradable, rememorando sólo los buenos momentos.

Blaise accionó el mechero, al instante una humareda grisácea, con olor a hierbas, inundó la mesa. Neville lo imitó y ambos comenzaron una charla trivial sobre los mejores puros.

Theo y Luna se levantaron y acudieron a la pista de baile, la cual comenzaba a llenarse con algunas parejas. Luna apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, dejándose llevar por la dulce música que producía la pequeña orquesta.

-Dime Hermione, ¿Qué tal os va en el bufete de abogados? –preguntó Hannah.

-Oh, bien... Bueno, últimamente no he pasado mucho por ahí… –concedió, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba Draco, supuestamente discutiendo con Blaise y Neville –. Pero creo que en cuanto acabe con… Lo que tengo entre manos, me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones –añadió, mientras se llevaba la copa de champán a los labios.

-Ya veo, ¿Y piensas llevarte a alguien a esas merecidas vacaciones?

Hermione se atragantó con el champán, comenzando a toser como si no hubiera un mañana. Al instante una profunda tonalidad roja cubrió sus mejillas.

-Em, no… No creo – balbuceó –. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, por nada – respondió Hannah, mientras apuraba el contenido de su copa. Entonces se giró hacia su pareja –. Neville, cielo, sé que quieres seguir hablando de puros con estos dos caballeros. Pero tu novia quiere bailar un poco, ¿No vas a acompañarla?

-No se me ocurriría negártelo, Hannah –afirmó él, mientras se despedía de los restantes y le concedía su brazo. Ella sonrió, agarrándolo, y juntos caminaron hacia la pista.

* * *

Hermione intentó mantener su atención sobre la copa de champan, consciente de que estaba sola, sentada con dos serpientes. Pero la cosa podía empeorar, por supuesto. Y Blaise no tardó en levantarse.

-Voy a ver si hay alguna mujer hermosa que no haya traído pareja. Draco, Hermione –se despidió, adentrándose en una marea de invitados pelirrojos.

La castaña giró su rostro, Draco estaba sentado a su derecha. Con la vista fijada sobre la servilleta. Sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho. Pero… ¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? ¡No podía creerlo!

Suspiró, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Ella jamás actuaba de ese modo, ni siquiera cuando tuvo la edad para hacerlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquellos ojos gélidos, que no dejaban de mirarla.

-Ejem… Bueno… ¿No ha sido tan malo, verdad? –se atrevió a murmurar.

-Supongo –concedió él –. La verdad es que Longbottom ha cambiado mucho y esa chica… ¿Hannah, no? Es simpática.

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.

-Es una boda preciosa –susurró, mirando a su alrededor.

Draco enarcó una ceja, esgrimiendo una sonrisa divertida.

-¿En serio, Granger? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

-¿Y qué más quieres que te diga? –inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya… No pensaba que fueras de ese tipo de mujer la verdad… Me he quedado a cuadros…

-¿Ese tipo de mujer? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Él se acercó, acercando la cara hasta que ambos quedaron a unos centímetros.

-De ese tipo que besan a alguien e intentan olvidarlo… ¿Acaso tienes otro hombre por ahí, Granger? ¿O es que tan sólo buscabas algo de mí?

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡¿Pero quién cojones te crees tú?! –chilló, poniéndose de pie.

-Alguien que te ha besado ya, varias veces y que no ha encontrado ninguna resistencia por tu parte…

-¡Eres un…! ¡Argg! –gruñó, comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras de la carpa.

Pero Draco no la iba a dejar escapar, aún no había respondido a su pregunta. Se puso en pie, caminando con agilidad para alcanzarla entre la marea de gente.

Hermione salió de las lindes que cercaban la carpa, encontrándose con un cielo estrellado y brillante. Allí afuera no llegaba la música del interior, por lo que sólo se oían los grillos y demás insectos nocturnos. También escuchó los pasos a su espalda.

-No sé lo que quieres de mí, Draco… –Él se quedó petrificado, otra vez lo había llamado por su nombre –. Tampoco sé lo que yo quiero… Pero, sí algo sé es que esto no es normal.

-¿Esto? –preguntó, poniéndose a su vera. Ella lo miró.

-El hecho de que tú me beses, que yo te responda, todo en general –susurró –. ¿Qué es eso para ti?

Draco no respondió, estaba perdido en aquellos ojos, oscurecidos por la noche, que reflejaban tantas cosas y a la vez escondía tanto. Alzó la mano, acomodándola en su mejilla.

-Draco yo… –balbuceó ella. Pero él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola. Se acercó, acortando con la distancia que había entre ellos. Quitó entonces su mano, pasándola a una posición más cómoda en su nuca. Los labios de Hermione estaban ligeramente abiertos, ofreciendo una pequeña invitación al rubio. Sonrió, acercándose más. Hasta que notó como sus alientos se mezclaban, como las respiraciones de ambos adquirían más y más velocidad.

-No hay nada que explicar, Hermione –susurró él contra su boca. Acabando con aquella tormentosa espera y sellando sus labios con los de la castaña.

Hermione creyó que perdería la consciencia, tuvo que alzar ambas manos a sus hombros y apretarlos para no caerse. Draco la rodeó por la cintura con su otro brazo, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron tan pegados, que no se podría haber metido ni un alfiler entre ellos.

Pero Hermione no estaba conforme. Sabía que aquello sólo era una estratagema para que cerrase la boca, había visto cómo algunos chicos la utilizaban. Así que obligó a su cuerpo a obedecer, comenzando a oponerse ante las caricias del rubio. Abrió los ojos, mientras procuraba aporrear su pecho. Draco acabó por darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se separó de ella, enarcando su ceja.

-¿A ti que te pasa? – explotó ella –. ¿Acaso crees que soy como tus múltiples ligues? ¿Alguien a quien puedas acallar con un beso?

-No he visto que te disgustase mucho –contraatacó.

-¡Te he pedido respuestas! ¡No besos! ¡¿Y ahora dices que no hay nada que explicar?! Eres un…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Granger –gruñó él, acercándose de nuevo con enfado.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, eh? –le retó ella –. Te recuerdo que yo soy la que tiene varita aquí y dependes de mí –afirmó, apartándolo de un empujón –. Como vuelvas a intentar besarte te pondré de patitas en la calle.

Draco apretó los puños, esgrimiendo una mueca de enojo.

-¡No te preocupes, Granger! –gritó, cerciorándose de que ella lo escuchaba –. ¡Acabarás rogándome por un beso!

Observó como ella se perdía tras la puerta de la carpa. Maldijo en voz alta y pateó el suelo.

* * *

-¡Atención! –la voz de Harry reverberó por toda la carpa –. ¡Vamos a proceder a cortar la tarta! ¡Pueden acercarse al ala norte, por favor!

Astoria sonrió, por fin todo aquello llegaría a su fin. Se acercó a la vera de Harry. Delante de ellos se levantaba el enorme pastel, de cubertura blanca y borlas rojas. En la parte superior había una figura de una pareja, subidos a una escoba, la cual no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Esperaron a que la gente se agrupara en la pista. Todos los miraban, sonrientes. Astoria no podía haber deseado un número mayor de testigos. Todo iba según el plan.

Entonces la orquesta dejó de tocar. Harry cogió el cuchillo y se lo tendió a ella. Astoria agarró la empuñadura y se acercó al pastel. La hoja cortó la primera porción, la colocó en un plato y se lo tendió a su esposo. Harry cogió el tenedor y partió el trozo, acercándoselo a su boca, con delicadeza.

Astoria se obligó a tragarse aquel trozo, a pesar de que su estómago estaba fuertemente cerrado. Cuando llegó el turno de ella, Harry cogió el plato, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Tal vez si hubiera estado más atento se hubiera dado cuenta de que el cuchillo seguía en las manos de su esposa. Pero nadie lo había notado, pues estaban pendientes de su acción. Ella cogió el tenedor y repitió la acción.

Pero, cuando Harry ya había tragado su trozo, sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. El plato se deslizó entre sus dedos, mostrándole el causante de aquel dolor. El cuchillo, estaba hundido hasta la empuñadura en la carne. Miró con horror hacia su esposa, ella sonreía, alzando la mano llena de sangre, su propia sangre. Se acercó a él, besando tiernamente la comisura de sus labios.

-Dale recuerdos a Dumbledore de mi parte –susurró, con una voz viperina y pausada.

Al instante el cuerpo de Harry cayó, desplomando la mesa en la que estaba levantado el pastel. En la carpa cundió el pánico. Todos miraban el cuerpo del _Niño que sobrevivió_, tendido a los pies de la novia, la cual esgrimía una sonrisa malvada.

Astoria no tardó en reaccionar. Sacó su varita de entre los pliegues del vestido y la apuntó hacia su garganta.

-Siento tener que irme tan pronto, pero comprenderéis que una novia no quiera estar cerca del cuerpo moribundo de su marido… Es demasiado… Duro… –lloriqueó.

Todos permanecieron quietos, paralizados por aquella escena, incapaces de encontrarle sentido. Fue Hermione la que corrió hacia ella. Pero, antes de que llegara, Astoria se desapareció, dejando una humareda grisácea tras ella.

La castaña cayó de rodillas, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se acercó a rastras hacia Harry, el cual respiraba con dificultad.

-Harry… –susurró, con la voz turbada por los hipidos –. Harry, ¿Me oyes? Todo va a estar bien Harry… Ya verás…

Los Weasley al fin reaccionaron e hicieron que los invitados se desaparecieran. George se acercó a Hermione.

-¿Está…? –preguntó.

Hermione negó suavemente, apartando el cabello negro de su cara. Harry la miró, pero cuando intentó hablar, su boca se llenó de un líquido pastoso y negro, el cual cayó por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Por favor… Por favor no me dejes… Harry no puedo seguir sin ti, no puedo… No me dejes sola –murmuró, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, para no ver la macabra escena –.No me dejes sola…

-Hermione, no tiene solución… –afirmó una voz a su espalda. Notó como Draco se arrodillaba a su derecha –. Es una hoja envenenada, no hay nada que podamos hacer… –insistió, intentando tirar de ella.

-¡No! ¡No me iré, no lo dejaré! –chilló, agarrándose al cuerpo de su amigo. Notó entonces que él comenzaba a convulsionar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Será mejor que te la lleves, muchacho –afirmó Arthur Weasley a su espalda. Su semblante estaba pálido y temblaba débilmente.

Draco asintió, agarrando a Hermione de la cintura, mientras ésta pataleaba y chillaba.

-¡NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME!… Déjame… – pero sus gritos se vieron cortados por la congoja y calló, llorando desconsoladamente.

Draco la giró e hizo algo que jamás había hecho en la vida. Sus brazos la aprisionaron con fuerza, abrazándola. Hermione sollozó sobre su pecho, temblando contra el cuerpo del rubio.

La mirada de Draco se posó en el cuerpo de Harry. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban blancas, faltas de vida. El líquido negro ahora también brotaba de su nariz y manchaba la camisa blanca de su túnica. Pero el pecho de Harry Potter estaba quieto, indicando que hacía ya minutos que él había dejado de respirar.

-Llévatela a casa, Draco –dijo Theo a su espalda.

Él asintió, viendo cómo Luna lloraba contra el hombro de Theo, así como Neville abrazaba a su novia, con la mirada paralizada.

Comenzó a andar hacia al punto de desaparición, aún abrazando a Hermione.

-Ya no me queda nadie… –la oyó sollozar. Draco notó como su corazón se encogía ante aquellas palabras. Entonces notó como la presión sobre su pecho disminuía y vio, alarmado, que Hermione se había desmayado.

Murmuró una sarta de maldiciones mientras cargaba a la chica en brazos.

ooOOoo

**Bueno, quiero disculparme (otra vez) por la tardanza, la verdad es que Agosto no va a ser un buen mes para actualizar y, dicho esto y con la certeza de que me vais a tirar tomates, so digo que me vuelvo a ir, otra semana. Volveré el lunes y conmigo otro cap.**

**De verdad que lo siento, la ausencia de internet coincidió con la sequía de inspiración y me ha costado tres días escribir este cap (con casi 7000 palabras, no os quejaréis)**

**Termino agradeciendo a todos los que sigáis esta historia, aguantándome. Y a aquellas que comentáis, dándome ánimos o metiéndome prisa xD**

**¡Se os quiere!**

**Un besote.**


	14. Quédate

Una niebla espesa, blanca y tranquila la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos, poco a poco, escrutando su alrededor. Pero, allá donde mirase, todo era igual, parecía un lugar sin fin o límite, en el que nada llamaba la atención.

Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo sus piernas pesadas y torpes, atravesando la niebla con esfuerzo, como si esta se pegara a ella y le impidiera avanzar. Entonces algo brotó de entre la nada, una figura, un hombre, de estatura alta y hombros anchos, con un característico tono anaranjado en el cabello.

—¿Ron? —se atrevió a preguntar. Él se giró, mostrándole una sonrisa dulce y tranquila.

—Hola, Hermione.

Ella se quedó sin habla. Lo miró, como si aquello fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo.

—¿Acaso estoy soñando? —susurró, caminando hacia él. Pero Ron no le respondió, sino que extendió la mano hacia ella. Hermione vaciló, pero acabó colocando la suya sobre la de él.

El tacto era suave, cálido y reconfortante. Sonrió y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Casi había olvidado esa sensación, calmada y a la vez intensa.

—Hermione, no quiero perderte —dijo Ron, haciendo que la castaña volviera a abrir los ojos —. Aunque temo pensar que ya lo he hecho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Entonces sus ojos, antaño vivos como la superficie cristalina de un lago, se tornaron oscuros, fríos y faltos de vida.

—Me has traicionado —afirmó y aumentó el agarre de su muñeca. Hermione palideció ante aquella acusación.

—¡Eso no es cierto, Ron! ¡Yo jamás te traicionaría! —aseguró, apretando la mandíbula para aguantar el dolor.

—Mientes, lo he visto. He visto como lo miras, he visto como respondes a sus intentos de seducirte… Esperaba algo más… Pero al final parece ser que me equivoqué al pensar que me esperarías.

—No… Yo no… —balbuceó, bajando la mirada —. Yo te esperé, Ron… Lo hice aun cuando nadie más seguía haciéndolo pero…

—¿Pero? —inquirió, tirando de ella para que Hermione volviera a mirarle.

—Ya no… No puedo seguir con esto, Ron… Yo también tengo mi límite y no puede esperar lo que no parece que vaya a volver… Jamás —afirmó, enfrentándose a Ron, o a ese ser que pretendía suplantarle. Pues, por mucho que se pareciera, aquella mirada no era de él, de eso estaba segura —. Suéltame… Quienquiera que seas.

Él soltó el agarre, provocando que Hermione cayera de rodillas.

—Tú has provocado esto —aseguró —. Harry está muerto y pronto habrá más muertes, lo sabes. Todo es culpa tuya.

Hermione se abrazó las rodillas, impotente, notando como la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Ron se acuclilló, acercándose a su oído.

—Tú lo mataste, nos mataste, al igual que matarás a todos aquellos que quieras… Tarde o temprano…

—No… No… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —chilló, con todas sus fuerzas, agarrándose el pecho, ahí donde su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos. Entonces, la niebla volvió a envolverla y todo se tornó oscuro de nuevo.

**ooOOoo**

—¡Granger! ¡Eh, Granger! ¡Despierta!… ¡Hermione! —exclamó Draco, zarandeándola mientras ella no dejaba de chillar. Pero la castaña no respondía, sólo gritaba, temblaba y lloraba, sin salir de aquella pesadilla que no parecía tener fin. Entonces se detuvo, su cuerpo se relajó de forma instantánea entre sus brazos. Ahora parecía una muñeca de trapo, a su merced.

Draco suspiró, la recostó en la almohada y se volvió a sentar en la butaca, cerca de ella. Su mirada viajó a la mesilla, donde descansaba aquella foto, enmarcada, retratando a una feliz pareja. Apartó la vista de inmediato, algo centelleó en su pecho y suspiró. Había sido un día muy duro. La imagen de Harry Potter, desplomándose contra el suelo, seguía rondando su mente.

Apoyó los codos contra las rodillas y se tapó la cara. Odiaba esos momentos, en los que era terriblemente vulnerable, en los que los sentimientos le desbordaban y lo dejaban confundido.

¿Y qué era aquello, que le aprisionaba el pecho y le impedía respirar? Recordaba haber sentido algo parecido en sexto curso, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse con la tarea de matara a Albus Dumbledore. Pero no, aquello era diferente. Miró a Hermione, sus labios estaban fuertemente cerrados y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Entonces una lágrima, solitaria y amarga, recorrió el tramo de su mejilla y se perdió entre el tupido manto de pelo castaño. Aquello acentuó esa sensación y Draco volvió a maldecir, apartando de nuevo la vista.

Notó algo peludo pasar entre sus piernas, seguido de un suave maullido que llamó su atención. Crookshanks se restregaba contra él, con cariño, reclamándole algo de atención.

—¿Y tú qué quieres, bola de pelo? —inquirió él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El gato respondió con otro maullido y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros, sin dejar de mirarlo —. Oye, no me mires así, no pienso cogerte… A saber qué tipo de enfermedades puedes llevar contigo.

Crookshanks giró la mirada, fijando esta vez como objetivo a su ama. Se levantó y se dispuso a llegar junto a ella, fue entonces cuando dos manos firmes lo agarraron por detrás.

—Oh no, ahora que por fin está tranquila no irás a despertarla —le advirtió. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró —. Supongo que entre tú y ella, prefiero que seas tú el que me dé la tabarra —susurró, volviendo a su sitio y colocando al gato sobre su regazo. Crookshanks ronroneó, complacido, rodeó el espacio y se puso cómodo. Draco lo miró ceñudo—. Ni se te ocurra hacer una costumbre de esto, ¿me oyes? —amenazó, pero poco podía hacer, pues el animal había encontrado el mejor de los sueños sobre sus rodillas.

**ooOOoo**

Abrió los ojos de par en par, incorporándose de golpe. La oscuridad de su habitación le impidió ver más allá de su cama, así que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se masajeó la frente.

Aquello había sido un sueño, de eso estaba segura. Pero algo en él hacía que el sentimiento de culpa no la abandonara. Al fin y al cabo, Harry se había metido en esto, porque ella había querido defender el caso de Malfoy. Tal vez si se hubiera permanecido al margen, dedicándose a casos cotidianos y nada peligrosos, nada de esto hubiera pasado… Tal vez.

Un resoplido a su derecha hizo que pegara un respingo, buscó en la mesilla, hasta dar con la superficie lisa y alargada de su varita y la agarró con fuerza.

—Lumus –susurró, provocando que una tenue luz azulada surgiera de ella. Ahogó una exclamación cuando lo vio. Pues, ¿no era ese Draco Malfoy, profundamente dormido en su butaca? Además, sobre su regazo se encontraba Crookshanks, igual de dormido. Esbozó una sonrisa triste ante aquella escena, pero en seguida ésta se borró.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? Extendió el brazo, acercándose al borde de la cama para verlo mejor. Draco dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo de la butaca. Sus labios formaban una delgada línea recta y su respiración era pausada, tranquila. Miró sus ropas, aún tenía la camisa y el pantalón del traje, por lo que no se había cambiado… ¿Acaso había permanecido con ella todo el rato? ¿Velando su sueño?

Millones de pensamientos contradictorios inundaron su mente, sacudió la cabeza, cansada de tanta confusión y se levantó con sigilo, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Caminó descalza hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El espejo le devolvió a una mujer desolada, con los ojos rojos y la cara pálida. Suspiró, se deshizo del arrugado vestido y entró en la ducha. Bajo el amparo de aquel reguero de agua caliente cerró los ojos, permitiendo que, por una vez, su mente quedara totalmente en blanco.

**ooOOoo**

Una vez limpia, calmada y firme se volvió a mirar al espejo. Sí, la desolación seguía ahí, brillando en sus ojos. El golpe había sido duro y más cuando la causante era… No, no podía creerlo, no iba a creerlo. Algo más tenía que haber, algo que se le escapaba. Ginny jamás haría algo así… No había razones para ello.

Pero si que había una persona que deseaba su ruina, sólo ella podía estar detrás de todo esto. Hermione sabía que esto no sería un camino de rosas, seguro que Astoria tendría una coartada a prueba de bombas… Pero ella acabaría con esto, lo haría por él, por Harry.

Harry…

Sólo pensar en aquel nombre ya le producía dolor. No podía imaginar lo duro que sería todo sin él… Pero no, aquel no era momento para hundirse en la autocompasión, de nada serviría. Volvería a levantarse, como cada día y pondría piedra sobre piedra hasta llegar al fondo de ese asunto.

Se masajeó el cuero cabelludo y abrió la puerta. Entonces aquella figura, altapie y de espaldas a ella, la dejó paralizada. Su mirada viajó entre la butaca, ahora vacía, y la espalda de Draco Malfoy.

—Estás despierto —susurró, incapaz de decir nada más.

Draco no dijo nada, su mirada estaba centrada en la imagen que le brindaba la ventana, una calle vacía y solitaria, iluminada por la tenue luz de las farolas.

Crookshanks se deslizó hasta los gemelos de su dueña, restregándose con dulzura contra ella. Hermione lo cogió en brazos y se acercó a la cama, dejando al gato entre el arrebujo de sábanas.

—Draco yo…— se atrevió a murmurar. Draco tensó la espalda ante su nombre, ¿qué era aquello que le ocurría cuando la oía decir su nombre?

Giró sobre sus talones, mostrándole una mirada impertérrita y gélida.

—Ahora estás calmada, me vuelvo a mi habitación —dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo se quedó petrificado cuando sintió su agarre. Hermione había agarrado su muñeca y no la soltaba.

—Yo no… No quiero estar sola —se justificó, soltando el agarre de inmediato.

Draco abrió la boca, dispuesto a soltar algo directo e hiriente que le permitiera salir de aquí, pero algo hizo que se detuviera en seco, quedándose sin palabras. Eran esos ojos, esos pozos de profunda tristeza y angustia que lo miraban, suplicantes.

Así que volvió a su sitio, en la butaca y se recostó. Hermione se sintió culpable al verlo de ese modo, no era justo para él.

—Puedes ocupar el hueco a mi izquierda, si quieres —comentó, acomodándose en el colchón. Él alzó la ceja en respuesta, esgrimiendo una mueca burlona.

—Vaya, de haber sabido que tenías tantas ganas de llevarme a la cama, todo habría sido mucho más rápido —siseó.

—No pienses lo que no es, Malfoy —aclaró ella, ignorando su tono socarrón.

—¿Adónde se fue el Draco? —inquirió él.

—Se fue con tu sentido de la circunstancia —afirmó, mientras se daba la vuelta y le daba la espalda.

Draco sonrió y su mirada viajó a la silueta de la castaña. Bueno, la verdad es que no deseaba pasarse el resto de la velada en una butaca incómoda. Suspiró, rodeando la cama hasta llegar al lado opuesto.

—Tú, gato, largo —le amenazó, intentando que el animal le despejara el hueco. Crookshanks le dirigió una mirada enojada y se apartó, a regañadientes, ocupando el hueco que dejaban los pies de su ama.

Hermione escuchó el sonido que alguien hace al aplanar las sábanas y colocar la almohada, entonces notó como algo se sentaba a su lado, hundiendo el colchón y por último los movimientos de Draco, intentando acomodarse.

—Deja de moverte, ¿quieres? —le espetó ella, sin abrir los ojos.

—Duerme y calla, Granger.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione?

—Se ha ido a dormir, así que sigue el ejemplo.

Ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta de nuevo para darle la espalda.

—Gracias… Draco —susurró.

El aludido la miró, sin saber que contestar, pero ya no hacía falta, pues Hermione había caído rendida ante el sueño.

**ooOOoo**

Un pitido agudo, repetitivo y desagradable lo sacó de golpe de los sueños. Draco miró a los lados, alertado, hasta que descubrió el pequeño aparato redondeado, responsable de aquel alboroto. Se giró hacia Hermione, dispuesto a espetarle el sentido de aquel artilugio muggle, pero entonces se encontró con que ella era la responsable de ese peso que sentía en su pecho.

Parecía que, durante la noche, ella había encontrado una postura más cómoda apoyando su cabeza sobre él. Draco sentía las cosquillas de su pelo, acariciándole la cara. Su aroma le inundaba y, lo peor de todo, no encontraba esa situación desagradable, al revés.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloró entre sus labios, volvió a recostarse contra la almohada y olvidó el sonido incesante de aquella cosa. Sin embargo, Hermione acabó por despertarse, sus ojos castaños parpadearon, confundidos ante aquella proximidad. Entonces se cercioró de la situación y se alejó, pegando un respingo. Notaba las mejillas arder y esa mirada grisácea e interrogante no ayudaba.

Miró al causante del sonido, se incorporó y alzó la mano, por encima de Draco, hasta llegar al botón que detendría el sonido. Notó bajo su brazo el calor que emanaba el rubio y lo apartó con rapidez.

—¿Qué demonios era eso? —inquirió él, señalando el aparato.

—Un despertador… Ayuda a despertarse —respondió, enfrentando aquella mirada de nuevo —. Yo… ejem, debería levantarme… —farfulló.

—Pues levántate —comentó Draco, colocando sus brazos bajo la cabeza.

—Voy hacerlo.

—Nadie te lo impide.

—Ya lo sé.

Se miraron de nuevo, Hermione permanecía quieta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a levantarte o…?

—¿Y tú? —contraatacó ella.

—Yo estoy muy bien aquí, gracias.

—Oh, ¿y piensas quedarte todo el día ahí? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puede.

—¿Crees que te lo voy a permitir?

—No creo que pudieras impedirlo —afirmó él, sonriendo con petulancia.

—Ah, ¿no? —Hermione se acercó a él, decidida —. Te recuerdo que soy la única aquí con varita.

—Yo también tengo otras… Armas —aseguró.

—¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?

—No creo que quieras que las use…

—Créeme, si que quiero.

—Bueno, que conste que ha sido culpa tuya…— susurró, antes de incorporarse de golpe y acorralar a Hermione contra el colchón.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Quítate de encima! –exclamó ella, sonrojada.

—Oh no, tú has dicho que querías ver mis armas… Las vas a ver –siseó, acercando su rostro al de la castaña. Hermione tragó ante la cercanía, su consciencia le abandonó y se quedó perdida en ese mar de plata que formaban sus ojos. Draco acercó aún más sus labios y, cuando ella abrió los suyos, como una clara invitación, se desvió hacia otro lugar más arriba. Depositó un pequeño beso sobre su nariz, con delicadeza y algo que podría tomarse como ternura.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, entonces él susurró contra su oído.

—No me obligues a usar mis armas, te aseguro que cuando lo haga no podrás ni querrás escapar de ellas.

Dicho esto se apartó, permitiendo que Hermione volviera a recuperar el ritmo normal de sus pulsaciones. Avanzó hacia la puerta y se perdió tras ella. La castaña se tocó la nariz, sintiéndose mareada, confundida y culpable. Muy culpable.

**ooOOoo**

Aproximó la taza a sus labios, dejando que el líquido oscuro y agrio bajara por su garganta y le transmitiera un sentimiento de cálida calma. Fue sólo entonces cuando se armó de valor y cogió el periódico. No hizo falta buscar mucho, aquella notica ocupaba la primera plana.

**Y Vivieron felices… Hasta que se cortó el pastel**

_La pasada noche de mayo, en las lindes de la apacible y tranquila casa de los Weasley, se celebraba al fin el compromiso que uniría a Ginevra Weasley con Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo._

_Pero, por cuestiones que aún se desconocen, aquel día se convirtió en un infierno. La novia, armada con un cuchillo que aparentaba ser inofensivo (Cuando en verdad era una auténtica arma envenenada) atacó al desprevenido novio, Harry James Potter, quien murió pocos minutos después del incidente._

_Los invitados corrieron, despavoridos y muchos de ellos afirmaban ver el brillo de la locura en los ojos de Ginevra. _

"_Jamás olvidaré esa sonrisa macabra… Parecía el mismísimo diablo" _—_aseguró una de las asistentes, sin dejar de temblar. _

_Hasta su familia desconoce los motivos que la impulsaron a acabar con la vida de su joven marido._

_¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Acaso la Señorita Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de "el Niño que sobrevivió", defenderá a su amiga, como ha hecho con los exmortífagos?_

_¿Permanecerá callada, herida ante tal acto?_

_¿O es que la defensa del joven, Draco Malfoy, le requiere su entera disposición? […]_

Hermione apartó el periódico, tirándolo lejos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sin control alguno. La foto de la portada, en la que estaban Harry y Ginny de jóvenes, cuando la segunda se graduó, decoraba la portada. Y ella no pudo soportar la mirada de aquel Harry. Esa mirada dulce e inocente, cargada de esperanza…

Alzó la mirada al oír los pasos. Draco se arrodilló y cogió el periódico, observando de pasada el titular.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó, dejando el ejemplar del profeta sobre la mesa.

Ella calló y se secó las lágrimas. Realmente no lo tenía muy claro.

—¿De verdad crees que ha sido ella? —inquirió de nuevo. Hermione negó suavemente —. ¿Entonces? No veo el problema.

—No es tan sencillo, hay pruebas y testimonios, no creo que…

—Hermione –le interrumpió, ella calló ante eso —. ¿De verdad piensas que la Weasley podría tener alguna razón de peso para matar a su prometido a sangre fría?

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en ella, bajó la mirada, aguantando la congoja que ascendía por su garganta.

—No… No hay ninguna…

—Bien, ahora hay que… —Su voz quedó interrumpida cuando aquella figura, semitransparente y brillante, traspasó la ventana y se posó en medio del salón, formando una pequeña comadreja.

—_Ginny se ha entregado a la justicia hace unas horas, ha relatado una confesión impoluta que no deja margen de dudas. La han trasladado a Azkaban. Te necesitamos, Hermione _—dijo el patronus, en cuanto acabó se disolvió por completo, dejando como último vestigio de su presencia algunas pequeñas volutas de color azulado.

Draco miró a Hermione, ambos permanecieron callados.

¿Qué harían ahora?

**ooOOoo**

_Hola!  
_

_Siento mucho la desaparición, ya sabéis como es el verano, la inspiración viene y va a su antojo y el calor de Madrid no ayuda a concentrarse xD_

_Bueno, a esta historia le queda poco, es más, planeo terminarla para antes de octubre. Además, seguro que habrá segunda parte *muajaja* _

_Lamento de nuevo la demora, os agradezco a las que comentáis a mis seguidores y a los que ponen en favoritos ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo._

_Un besote! ( Se os ha echado de menos :,))_


	15. Necio

La fibra de luz surgió de entre sus sienes, brillante, opaca, danzando al compás de una sinfonía inexistente. Sus dedos se movieron con agilidad, trazando y tejiendo, modificando la estructura del recuerdo. Arrancó muchas partes, añadió otras tantas, hasta que el pequeño haz de luz tenía un cierto color parduzco.

—Con esto será suficiente —susurró, alzando la varita para anclarla al recuerdo. Entonces se puso en pie y, con un chasqueo de dedos, hizo aparecer a un viejo elfo.

—Tráemela —ordenó.

—Sí, mi Señora —concedió la criatura, desapareciendo al instante.

Esperó, sin mover un ápice su postura pétrea, hasta que las enormes puertas de madera clara se abrieron de par en par. El elfo se aproximó, llevando de la mano a quien parecía ser un cadáver andante, desprovisto de consciencia y sentido y con la mirada perdida.

—Siéntala ahí —indicó, señalando la butaca de seda carmesí. La criatura obedeció, ayudando a la muchacha a sentarse —. Bien, ahora lárgate y procura que nadie me moleste.

El elfo cabeceó y se desapareció de nuevo, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

—Vaya, vaya —canturreó, aproximándose —. Parece que la inconsciencia no te sienta muy bien, querida. Pero no te preocupes que pronto saldrás de ella…

La aludida no se inmutó, ni siquiera pestañeó, cuando ella le colocó la varita sobre sus sienes, haciendo que el recuerdo traspasara su piel y se internara en su memoria. Ginny Weasley se revolvió en el sitio, pero no gritó, ni esbozó mueca alguna que mostrara el dolor sentido.

—Mucho mejor —concedió, apartándose un poco para observar el resultado. Las cuencas vacías de Ginny brillaron, para después volver a apagarse —. Ahora recordarás, Weasley, y creerás fervientemente lo que ves. Así que dime, querida, ¿quién es la culpable de todo esto?

La pelirroja alzó el mentón y sus labios se movieron solos, seguros, dejando escapar una voz profunda y grave.

—Hermione Granger…

**ooOOoo**

Hermione corría sin descanso, sin preocuparse con el dolor punzante que comenzaba a surgir de sus rodillas, sin inmutarse ante el ardor del pecho. Nada le importaba, todo lo demás era relevante en ese momento. Sólo importaba correr, llegar y poder hablar con ella.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saberlo.

—¡Granger! ¡Granger espera, joder!

Ella se giró levemente, sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Draco no le había hecho el menor caso, no se había quedado en casa. No, corría detrás de ella.

Redujo su paso, permitiéndoles a sus músculos el descanso por el que tanto rogaban. Suspiró, apartándose los mechones sudados de la frente.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy? Te dije que te quedaras.

Draco aumentó al ritmo hasta que la hubo alcanzado y, sólo entonces, comenzó a andar con ella.

—Y yo te dije que ni de coña —aportó.

—No sé lo que pretendes pero…

—¿Pretendo? ¡¿Pretendo?! —rugió, provocando que la castaña se parara en seco —. ¡Potter está muerto! ¡Y puede que la culpable sea aquella que desea bailar sobre mi tumba! ¡Joder, Hermione! ¿Crees que me voy a quedar callado, quieto y obediente en tu casa mientras hay una desquiciada psicópata por ahí suelta? —calló, recuperando el aliento —. No, no voy a hacerlo. Yo también quiero saberlo, quiero saber si es ella o no. ¿Y sabes qué, Granger? No puedes impedírmelo —aportó, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, observándolo. No podía, era cierto, no tenía ese derecho y, sin embargo, no deseaba tenerlo. Porque, muy dentro de ella, no quería estar sola.

Sonrió débilmente antes de correr a su encuentro y, juntos y en silencio, caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el traslador.  
Hermione sujetó la lata de alubias vacía y se la acercó a Draco, quien no tardó en imitarla. El haz de luz azul llegó al minuto, elevándolos a los dos y enviándoles lejos, muy lejos de allí.

**ooOOoo**

Aquel despacho despedía un olor penetrante, fuerte, agobiante. Olía a cuero, a incienso, a humo de pipa y… A algo más… Algo que Draco Malfoy no lograba identificar.

—Tomad asiento —concedió la enorme figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt, indicándoles ambas sillas, forradas con estampados geométricos, dispuestas enfrente de su mesa.

Hermione asintió, ocupando uno de los sitios, pero Draco permaneció de pie, prefería observar al Ministro desde arriba, allí donde su enorme estatura perdería fuerza al estar él sentado. Kingsley no insistió, colocó ambas manos bajo su mandíbula y esperó.

—¿No nos vas a preguntar qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió ella, cansada de su silencio.

—No. No creo que tenga que hacerlo —afirmó.

—Entonces comprenderás la importancia de todo esto. Es necesario que vaya a Azkaban, Kingsley, es necesario que la vea.

Los ojos del ministro enfocaron a Draco, el cual parecía estar interesado en enorme talla de madera, con forma de mujer, que estaba apostada en el suelo.

—Sí, lo comprendo.

Hermione lo miró sin comprender, ¿acaso no la estaba tomando en serio?

—¿Entonces? —repitió, alzando la voz.

Los oscuros orbes de Kingsley volvieron a ella, raudos, y Hermione pudo notar la impotencia que destilaban.

—Yo… Verás, Hermione, es algo complicado.

—¿Complicado? Complicado es ver a tu amiga encerrada en Azkaban sin tener culpa alguna —aportó con crudeza.

—¿Lo crees en serio?

—No, lo sé.

—Pues yo no lo sé, Hermione, no tengo ni idea —añadió, incorporándose para abrir uno de los archivadores colocados a ambos lados del escritorio y buscar en su interior —. Hemos interrogado a Ginny, usando los mismos métodos de siempre,_ Veritaserum_ —informó sin mirarles, mientras sus dedos pasaban carpetas con rapidez, hasta dar con la indicada —. Y jamás adivinarías lo que nos ha dicho…

Draco detuvo su curioseo al instante, acercándose a Hermione para oírlo mejor.

Kingsley sacó la carpeta y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. En ella destacaba el nombre _Ginevra Weasley_, con letras negras. La deslizó hasta dejarla en frente de Hermione.

—Adelante, léela.

Ella no se hizo de rogar, extendió las manos y se hizo con el documento, abriéndolo con cierta ansia y leyendo tan rápido que sus ojos parecían no pestañear.

Hermione sintió cientos de cuchillos clavarse en su pecho y, con cada palabra, con cada confesión, se ahondaban más y más.  
Cerró los ojos, notando como la congoja ascendía por su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Alzó la mirada, enfrentándose de nuevo al ministro.

—¿Cuántas…? ¿Cuántas veces lo habéis repetido?

—Cuatro. Las respuestas siempre son las mismas, cada coma y cada punto. No cambian.

Ella asintió y, con una lentitud arrolladora, dejó la carpeta de nuevo sobre la mesa. Draco se revolvió en el sitio y aunque tenía cientos de preguntas, decidió guardar silencio, no era el momento y, a juzgar por el aspecto que tenía Hermione, no eran buenas noticias.

—Es… Es imposible —murmuró ella.

—Es lo que hay —aportó, recogiendo la carpeta —. Tú misma lo has leído. Ha confesado, Hermione, y todo lo que dice coincide con sus actos… Sé, que es difícil de creer, pero…

—¡Es imposible de creer! —rugió, levantándose de golpe —. ¡¿Cómo puedes esperar que lo crea?! ¡¿Qué lo acepte?! ¡No puedo!

—Hermione, tranquilízate. No es momento de perder los papeles —afirmó Draco a su espalda. Ella se giró, mirándolo con dolor y una pizca de odio. Pero le hizo caso y, poco a poco, se sentó de nuevo, apretando los nudillos contra las rodillas.

—Sigo queriendo verla. No lo creeré hasta que ella misma me lo diga —aclaró con firmeza.

—Temo que eso no va a ser posible.

—Pero… Ella va a necesitar un abogado y yo soy la más indicada para...

—Hermione —la cortó —. No puedes.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque ella así lo ha pedido. No quiere que la defiendas, así como no quiere que la veas —informó —. Lo siento, pero está en su derecho de pedirlo, eso lo sabes perfectamente.

—No… No lo entiendo —balbuceó. La firmeza comenzaba a abandonarla y sintió con impotencia como aquello que más le importaba se escapaba de entre sus dedos.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo —. Será mejor que os marchéis.

Hermione lo miró y, apretando la mandíbula, se levantó. Caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin cruzarla.

—Se equivoca, Kingsley, pero yo descubriré a _la_ verdadera causante de todo esto —aportó, escupiendo las palabras con rencor —. Y, cuando vengas a disculparte, comprenderás que jamás podré volver a confiar en ti.

Dicho esto se perdió en los pasillos, sin mirar atrás.

—Será mejor que cuides de ella, Malfoy —susurró con voz cansada, mientras se masajeaba las sienes —. No quiero que haga ninguna locura…

—Ahórrese las palabras, Ministro, sé de sobra que a usted le importa una mierda lo que le pase a ella. De igual manera que le importó una mierda lo que le pasó a los míos.

—No puedes compararlo.

—Tiene razón —concedió, caminando hacia la puerta —. Si no le importó la pérdida de decenas de vidas, ¿cómo demonios iba a preocuparse por una sola?

—No tienes ni idea, Malfoy —gruñó.

—Tal vez debería dejar de esconderse en su despacho, Kingsley, nada se solucionará mientras usted siga escondiendo la mierda bajo su alfombra. Que tenga un buen día —aportó, cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt suspiró. Tomó el documento entre sus manos y lo devolvió a su sitio.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione pateó la caja de cartón, la pisó y rompió, hasta que sólo quedó un trozo aplastado y deforme en su lugar. Pero aquello no era suficiente y lo sabía. No podría desfogarse con una caja sucia de la calle, tenía demasiado dolor, demasiado rencor, alojado en su pecho y necesitaba sacarlo.

Entonces notó la presencia a su espalda, se detuvo y apretó los puños. No quería verle, no ahora. Detestaba que la viera tan… Impotente.

—Lárga…

—Escucha —la interrumpió—. No puedes hundirte ahora, ¿vas a dejar que ganen? ¿Vas a permitir que la Weasley siga encerrada?

Ella permaneció callada, sin mover un solo músculo.

—Tú no lo has leído —susurró.

—Cierto, no lo he leído —concedió —. Así que infórmame, por Merlín.

—Ella… Ha confesado. Admite sus delitos, su palabra coincide con los hechos… No hay… No hay ni un espacio en blanco que no concuerde… Salvo…

—¿Salvo?

—Salvo que no hay motivo… O, al menos, no lo decía en el documento.

—Comprendo, ¿y cuál podría ser el motivo? —inquirió, acercándose más.

—No lo sé… No logro comprender cuál podría ser. Ambos se querían, iban a ser felices al fin… ¿Por qué Ginny haría algo parecido?

—Quizás te lo ocultó, tal vez pasó algo entre los dos y…

—¡No! —gritó, volviéndose de golpe —. ¡Eso es imposible!

—Bien, si tú no lo crees posible, sólo hay una respuesta para todo esto y tú ya la conoces.

—Si es lo que creo… Estaremos perdidos.

—No es algo invencible, Granger —informó.

—Como si lo fuera, es prácticamente imposible deshacerse de algo así.

—Está claro que entre los leoncitos no acostumbrabais a tratar con este tipo de maldiciones —suspiró, esbozando una leve sonrisa —. Pero, para fortuna tuya, yo soy un verdadero experto en cuanto a _Imperius_ se refiere.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no es algo más elaborado que un simple _Imperius_? —inquirió ella.

—¿"_Un simple Imperius_"? De verdad, Granger, no para de sorprenderme tu ignorancia.

—Lo que tú digas "_experto en Imperius_" —suspiró, emprendiendo la marcha —. Date prisa, no quiero permanecer más tiempo en este lugar.

**ooOOoo**

El disco de vinilo giraba y giraba, despidiendo la suave melodía que inundaba el ambiente con sus notas. Astoria Greengrass movía su pie, siguiendo el ritmo que despedía aquella canción. Tenía sus suaves párpados cerrados y sus labios, rojos y carnosos, esbozaban una sonrisa tranquila y apacible.

A su derecha, sobre la pequeña mesita de pintura dorada, descansaba el vaso de licor, ya vacío, en el cual sólo quedaban tres cubitos de hielo y una rodaja de lima.

Entonces lo oyó, tan sólo fue un débil sonido, procedente de la puerta principal, pero sirvió para que sus ojos se abrieran, de par en par, dejando ver las enormes y brillantes esmeraldas que escondían.

Cinco segundos, contados, eso fue lo que tardó el pequeño elfo en aparecerse frente a ella, con la frente perlada de sudor.

—Ama Astoria, alguien ha venido a verla —chilló con voz aguda.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y a quién tengo el placer de recibir?

—Al Señor Zabini, mi ama.

—Vaya… Qué agradable ironía —siseó, sin retener una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Hazlo pasar, pues, no le hagamos esperar.

—Sí, ama.

Dicho esto el elfo desapareció. Astoria se deslizó con delicadeza, poniéndose en pie. Caminó hacia el aparato, acabando con la música de un solo movimiento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y unos pasos, firmes y potentes, indicaron que alguien entraba, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—No esperaba tu visita, Zabini —susurró, sin darse la vuelta —. No después de que fueras tan terriblemente descortés conmigo…

—Créeme, no lo hago por gusto.

—No, supongo que no —concedió, girándose para encarar a su invitado.

Blaise Zabini lucía cansado, angustiado, como si llevara varios días sin dormir. Una descuidada barba cubría su barbilla y sus ojos, brillaban con amargura.

—Tienes un aspecto deprimente, querido, me pregunto quién será la culpable… —Blaise apretó la mandíbula en respuesta —. Umm, ya. Supongo que sí _sé_ quién es.

—Claro que lo sabes, Astoria —escupió con odio.

—Aún así, no veo el porqué de tu presencia… Tal vez deberías ayudarla a _ella_, ¿no crees? —aportó, mientras se acercaba de vuelta al diván.

De un "_poof_" volvió a aparecer el elfo, portando consigo una bandeja de plata pulida, con dos vasos de fino cristal llenos de hielo y una botella de líquido ámbar.

Astoria sirvió un vaso y se lo tendió a Blaise, el cual permaneció quieto, dirigiéndole una mirada con la que despreciaba el mero acercamiento.

—Como quieras —concedió ella, llevándose el licor a los labios —. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí, intentando matarme con tus miradas, Blaise? No me hagas perder el tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo importante que hacer? —inquirió, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Siempre tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Bien, Astoria, seré franco —afirmó, sentándose a su lado.

—¡Lo celebro! —canturreó, elevando el vaso.

—Estoy harto de tus juegos —gruñó, acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, hasta el punto de que sus frentes prácticamente se tocaban —. Sé de tus sentimientos hacia Draco y, aunque no los comparto, puedo aceptarlos. Pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que la metas a _ella_ en el juego.

Sus palabras eran graves y amenazantes, sin embargo, Astoria no retrocedió ni un solo milímetro, es más, sus ojos chispearon con perversidad.

—Dime, Blaise, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar por salvar a tu _enamorada_?

—Hasta donde sea.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿A pesar de que ella jamás vaya a poder corresponderte? —inquirió y sus palabras viperinas hicieron el efecto esperado, provocando que Blaise retrocediera —. Estás muy equivocado si piensas que por venir aquí y hacer un patético intento de amenaza vas a conseguir algo —siseó.

—¡Entonces lo admites! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie —. ¡Admites ser la culpable de todo y…!

Pero Blaise se interrumpió, pues una risotada, cruel y aguda inundó la estancia, apagando su firmeza como si de una tibia vela se tratara.

Astoria alargó su risa, hasta que consideró que su garganta acabaría reseca y sólo entonces se detuvo.

—Ay, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise —canturreó —. Creo que no entiendes cómo va esto. No me gusta que la gente haga trampas…

—¿Trampas?

—Sí, de ser así, estoy no tendría ninguna gracia, querido.

Blaise negó, alarmado, se puso en pie y caminó hacia atrás. Algo había en esa mirada, en esos ojos, una especie de brillo o color que destilaba locura. Locura y maldad, a partes iguales.

—Estás loca —susurró, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Y tú eres un necio —afirmó —. Ya puedes marcharte, Blaise, me he cansado de tu compañía.

—No creas que me quedaré por el placer que me brinda tu compañía —gruñó, cogiendo el pomo para salir de allí.

—Una cosa más, antes de irte —añadió, haciendo que el aludido detuviera su avance —. Yo que tú me buscaría otro amor platónico, dudo mucho que te guste esperar 100 años por alguien que al que no le importa lo más mínimo tu existencia.

**ooOOoo**

_Ejem… Hola!_

_Me da mucha vergüenza dar la cara tras casi dos meses sin aparecer… Lo siento mucho, de verdad. ¿Tengo excusa? Bueno, tengo y no tengo. Tengo porque esta es una historia complicada, a la que sólo le quedan cinco capítulos y hay que hacer las cosas bien, dejar pequeños retazos y pistas para que las cosas no salgan forzadas, ¿sabéis? Y eso no se puede hacer en una tarde, no es sentarse y ¡ala! ¡lo que salga!. Por ello mi excusa, estando en mi 2º curso de Bachillerato (Para quienes no sepáis que es, es el anterior a la Universidad, donde una tiene que conseguir nota para hacer lo que quiere… Y eso requiere tiempo xD) así que no hay mucho libre para la escritura, ¡qué se le va a hacer!_

_Pero claro, prometí acabarla y no he cumplido… Y sí, hay tiempo para todo, eso es cierto. Prometo no volver a hacerlo, en serio. No volveré a desaparecer y terminaré esta historia lo más pronto que mis estudios me permita._

_Dejando eso a un lado… ¡Os he echado de menos! ¿Alguien huele otra pareja que puede surgir? ¿Nadie? *muajajja*_

_En fin, nos veremos pronto!_

_Un besotee_


	16. Olvido

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía. Él estaba ahí, vestido de gala y con la túnica manchada con un líquido oscuro y pastoso. Sus ojos, aquellos verdes y vivaces, la miraban acuciantes. Y de sus labios, morados y fríos, brotaba sangre negra.

No decía nada, sólo la miraba y permanecía cerca de ella. Visitándola cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Y ella gritaba y chillaba, ordenándole que se fuera, que la dejara en paz. Pero no lo hacía, no se movía, no decía palabra. Sólo la miraba.

Así que Ginny dejó de dormir, se obligó a permanecer despierta, sin casi pestañear. Pues no quería que él volviera y la acusara con su silencio.

— ¡Tú fuiste el culpable! —le gritaba cuando no podía aguantar su presencia—. ¡Me prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado! ¡Qué nada volvería a alejarte de mí! ¡Mentiste! ¡Mentiste!

Pero él no respondía, ni tampoco se iba. Es más, jamás hacía otra cosa que no fuera mirarla. Y callar.

Entonces ella abría los ojos, impotente, y pasaba las noches en vela. Esperando que el tiempo pasara, deseando que algo cambiara, que algo lograra romper aquella odiosa monotonía que la estaba volviendo loca.

Al tercer día Ginny cabeceaba, consciente de que el sueño comenzaba a hacer mella en su cerebro. Ya no pensaba con claridad y sus acciones eran pesadas, débiles, el sólo hecho de levantarse para hacer aguas menores le consideraba un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Pero no iba a rendirse, no sabiendo lo que la esperaba una vez cerrara los ojos. No se lo permitiría, Harry había escogido y ella había actuado en consecuencia. Conocía su delito y no lo negaba, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Acaso aquello haría la condena más llevadera? No. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que había perdido su cordura, que su furia tomó las riendas y sus manos quedaron manchadas. Aún peor, había una parte, muy adentro suya, que sonreía al recordar aquel momento. Jamás se había percatado de que estaba allí pero las pruebas negaban lo contrario. Siempre hubo algo podrido que al fin salió a reducir.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de su celda chirrió, abriéndose entre sonidos oxidados, dejando paso a un hombre de uniforme azul oscuro. Él se giró, buscándola entre las sombras hasta dar con su pequeña y escuálida figura.

—Ginevra Potter, tienes visita.

Sintió un sabor amargo subir por su garganta con el sonido de aquel apellido, anclado a su nombre como si fuera su verdugo.

—Dejé claro que no quería visitas —gruñó, sorprendiéndose al oír de nuevo su voz, más ronca y cansada de lo que antaño recordaba.

—Lo sabemos, sin embargo él no estaba en la lista que nos diste y, por tanto, tiene el derecho a pedirte audiencia —informó con seriedad—. ¿Quieres verlo?

— ¿Quién es? —espetó. Había tenido mucho cuidado al hacer la lista, incorporó familiares, amigos y conocidos, sin olvidar a nadie que pudiera venir a molestarla.

—Blaise Zabini —aportó, ojeando su lista.

"_¿Zabini? ¿Qué hace él aquí_?" —se preguntó. Jamás hubiera pensado que él querría visitarla. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en su persona cuando redactó al lista, a pesar de que si había incluido los nombres de Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Sacudió la cabeza, completamente confundida.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió el hombre—. ¿Aceptas la visita?

—Supongo que no ha dicho el motivo, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió ella.

—Así es. Sólo ha insistido en que te diga que te interesa lo que tiene que decirte.

Ella calló, meditando aquellas palabras. No podía pensar en que nadie de su familia pudiera haber hablado con él para acercarse a ella, era algo completamente impensable y, a pesar de lo poco que conocía al Slytherin, el papel de mediador simplemente no le pegaba. En absoluto.

—Está bien —concedió al rato—. Oiré aquello que tenga que decirme.

Le supuso un gran trabajo ponerse en pie y mucho más cuando sus piernas, adormecidas y rígidas, comenzaron a andar. Más de una vez pensó en que se caería, en que su cuerpo dejaría de responderle y se desmayaría. Pero no fue así, sacó una resistencia de origen desconocida y consiguió llegar a la sala de visitas.

Adentro lo esperaba él, Blaise Zabini, sentado al otro extremo de la cuadrad mesa de material plástico. Se extrañó al encontrarse ese ceño fruncido, esos rasgos fuertemente tensados y, sobre todo, aquella mirada oscura que parecía reprocharle su estado en silencio.

Esperó a que el guardia se hubiera ido y sólo entonces tomó asiento, con lentitud y cuidado, notando como Zabini parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos. Volvió a alzar la mirada y esperó en silencio.

—Sé porqué estás aquí —informó él, haciendo que aquellas palabras rompieran el tenso silencio que los rodeaba. Ella no respondió, sino que le instó a que continuara—. Vengo a ayudarte. Tengo recursos y puedo sacarte de aquí, puedo hacer que quedes limpia. Como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Ginny meditó todas aquellas palabras. Cayó entonces en que Blaise tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto, unas gruesas y profundas ojeras adornaban su rostro y sus ojos lucían angustiados, como si tuvieran miedo. Una pregunta se formó en su garganta y abrió los labios, dejando que ésta escapara.

— ¿Por qué?

Él no respondió. Cruzó los nudillos bajo su barbilla y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel signo de picardía resaltó de forma grotesco en su semblante cansado.

— ¿Acaso tengo que tener motivo?

—Jamás pensé que serías del tipo de persona que hace favores sin pedir nada a cambio —espetó ella, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie lisa de la mesa.

—Yo tampoco pensé que la perfecta Ginny Weasley acabaría en prisión por homicidio, pero aquí estamos —acortó él con mordacidad.

Ginny retrocedió, chocando su espalda con el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Zabini? —gruñó.

—Muchas cosas —concedió él—. Por desgracia no soy alguien que se contenta con poco.

—No creo que tenga lo suficiente para pagarte —informó—. Y aunque lo tuviera, mis cuentas han sido confiscadas por el ministerio. Ahora no tengo nada que te pueda interesar.

—Te equivocas. Hay muchas cosas que aún puedes ofrecerme.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando aquel rostro en busca de la trampa que escondía.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Respuestas —señaló—. Siempre me ha gustado conocerlo todo y _tu versión _me interesa.

— ¿Versión? —escupió con desprecio—. ¿Qué quieres oír, Zabini? ¿Algún tipo de confesión lacrimógena en la que te diga lo mucho que siento todo esto? ¿O acaso prefieres oír cómo mi mente pierde cordura a cada día que pasa? ¿Cómo parece que su imagen me persigue, cada vez que cierro los ojos, recordándome lo mucho que lo odio?

Blaise guardó silencio, almacenando toda aquella en su interior, haciendo que alimentara sus ansias de conocimiento. Y, de paso, que calmaran aquel monstruo alojado en su pecho, el cuál parecía sonreír con todo aquello.

—La versión es sencilla. Harry cometió el error de intentar engañarme y pagó las consecuencias.

— ¿Engañarte?

—Tal vez pensó que no me daría cuenta, que podría seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, tomándome como su mujer consciente de que su amor no me pertenecía y que jamás podría pertenecerme —siseó, mirando hacia otro lado—. Me obligó a entregarle mi vida y luego la tiró como si nada.

—Entonces, ¿no lo lamentas? —inquirió, notando como su estómago se retorcía, ansioso de su respuesta. Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a él y Zabini se sorprendió del enorme vacío que parecían reflejar.

—No siento nada —respondió con voz neutral—. Porque no lo lamento lo suficiente para sentirme despreciable ni me agrada lo suficiente para estar complacida. Así que no hay nada. Sólo sigo viva y procuro que cada día nazca y muera lo más deprisa posible.

Aquella respuesta pareció complacerlo, al menos de momento podría calmarlo. Asintió, incorporándose para llegar junto a ella. Ginny lo siguió con la mirada, sin inmutarle lo más mínimo su cercanía.

—Entonces te sacaré de aquí —afirmó él—. Pero necesitas hacer lo que yo te diga.

—Aún no me has dicho qué más quieres de mí y dudo mucho de que sea la curiosidad tu único objetivo.

Blaise no respondió, sino que deslizó su muñeca hasta atrapar uno de sus mechones pelirrojos y, con suma delicadeza, lo situó detrás de su oreja.

—No necesitas saberlo —susurró muy cerca de ella—. No de momento.

Dicho esto se apartó, caminando hacia la puerta contraria con una sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. Pues ella había abierto un camino y, por muy pequeño que pudiera parecer, él no iba a parar hasta hacerlo mucho más grande.

**ooOOOoo**

Ginny había recibido las órdenes con silencio, asintiendo cada vez que él se lo repetía, contestando con diminutivos o frases cortas a cada una de sus preguntas.

Blaise Zabini volvió después de aquella visita; ambos se reunían cada día y entonces el moreno le explicaba su plan con sumo detalle. Además, al siguiente día de su primera charla, llegó con un pequeño frasco de líquido naranja y, tendiéndoselo de forma cuidadosa para que ninguna cámara lo filmara, le susurró.

—Esto permitirá que duermas sin soñar; dejarás de verlo.

Y funcionó. Ginny durmió un día completo después de tomárselo y sólo se despertó horas antes de que Zabini volviera a visitarla. Su aspecto mejoró con el sueño recuperado, pero su alma parecía igual de rota, igual de podrida. Pues, por mucho que él lo intentara, no conseguía sacar una sola emoción, un solo sentimiento.

Entonces el día de la vista llegó. Blaise la visitó una hora antes y le presentó a su presunto abogado; un hombre de unos cincuenta años cuya mirada fría y aburrida se posó unos pocos segundos en Ginny, para después ignorarla soberanamente, escuchando las indicaciones que su verdadero cliente parecía aportarle.

Ella no dijo palabra cuando Blaise se despidió, dejándoles solos. El abogado tampoco pareció interesado en iniciar conversación así que se sentó en la silla y ojeó el informe. Cinco minutos después vino el guardia y se trasladaron al lugar donde se realizaría el juicio.

La cabina donde debía permanecer estaba insonorizada y sólo tenía una silla y, frente a ella, un micrófono. Ginny se extrañó al recibir un juicio completamente distinto al que presenció con Theodore Nott. Supuso que Blaise había movido sus "hilos" o tal vez Malfoy tuviera razón y los exmortífagos recibían un trato mucho más deplorable.

Esperó pacientemente a que la sala se llenara. Le pareció ver a algunos fotógrafos del profeta e ignoró los flashes de las cámaras que no dejaban de apuntarla. Todo aquello parecía una gran ironía; hacía semanas que esos mismos fotógrafos la perseguían por la calle, intentando sacar una foto de la famosa Ginny Weasley, prometida del "elegido". Y ahora seguían buscando la exclusiva, aunque el motivo fuera completamente distinto.

Cuando el juez llegó se impuso el silencio. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que era el mismo que juzgó a Theodore, a pesar de que su tono de voz fue mucho más cordial y el número de ironías y sarcasmos quedó prácticamente reducido.

Es más, Ginny desconocía el motivo de permanecer allí. Su presunto abogado estaba manejando la situación de forma perfecta y aquel juez simplemente asentía cada una de sus palabras.

"_Zabini habrá comprado el juicio_" —pensó. Aunque en el fondo se siguiera formulando la misma pregunta: ¿por qué?

Entonces llegó el momento de hablar. Notó como todas las miradas se centraba en su persona, se aclaró la garganta y esperó la primera pregunta. Casi todas consistían en lo mismo: _¿Estuvo en la escena del crimen a la hora fijada? ¿Empuñó el arma blanca contra su marido? ¿Cometió el homicidio de forma voluntaria?_

Ginny se estaba cansada de contestar con el mismo monosílabo a todas las acusaciones. Pero entonces la última pregunta llegó;

— ¿Tuvo usted motivos suficientes para cometer el homicidio?

Y respondió, con la misma palabra de dos letras que había usado durante toda el juicio, pero usando un tono totalmente distinto. Uno seguro, firme y pétreo.

—Sí.

Cinco segundos, ese fue el tiempo que tardó en aparecer una nueva pregunta, aquella que había estado ensayando con Blaise desde hacía varios días. Sabía lo que tenía que decir y sabía que estaría mintiendo y, sin embargo, las palabras salieron solas.

—Mi difunto marido tenía algunas aficiones de las que nadie se orgullecería. Supongo que no pude seguir aguantándolo y puesto que la justicia no iba a tocar a su "_niño que sobrevivió_" decidí tomarme la justicia por mi mano —promulgó con seriedad.

El efecto fue prácticamente inmediato, Ginny fue consciente de que había prendido la mecha y que, ahora, cientos de cerebros, anhelantes y curiosos, trabajaban a destajo especulando razones con las que podrían cubrir la primera plana de su periódico.

El juez martilleó sobre la tarima, pidiendo un silencio que era incapaz de imponer. Pues ni él mismo podía evitar preguntarse los motivos, pues una vez abierto el baúl es prácticamente imposible resistirse a la tentación de mirar lo que hay dentro.

—Señoría, mi cliente no dirá nada más en público y se atenderá a las pruebas pertinentes que confirmen sus palabras —promulgó con seriedad, haciendo que su potente voz atravesará la marea de murmullos. Impotente, el juez tuvo que concedérselo y el juicio quedó finalizado.

Ella sintió como alguien entraba en su cabina, dos guardias, y la escoltaban hacia el pasillo, apartando a la marabunta de carroñeros que intentaban sacarle la más mínima palabra.

Pero ella callaba, los ignoraba como si su presencia fuera algo mundano y falto de importancia. Avanzó a empujones hasta llegar a una segunda sala, cuadrada e iluminada por una sola bombilla parpadeante.

La sentaron en la silla y esperó; observando como una de las cuatro paredes estaba formada por un cristal, consciente de lo que había al otro lado, de que la estarían observando.

Entonces entró una mujer y posando su maletín metálico sobre la mesa lo abrió, dejando ver el contenido. Portaba varias cubetas de cristal, llenas con un líquido plateado y brillante. A su lado, había una jeringuilla de aguja larga y estrecha. Ginny no apartó la mirada de la acción de la mujer; observó como llenaba la jeringuilla con ese líquido y como después la llevaba hasta ella.

—Descúbrete el brazo derecho —ordenó. Ginny no se hizo de rogar y se desabotonó la mugrosa túnica carcelaria, dejando entrever su pálida piel, decorada con algunas pecas.

Sintió como la aguja traspasaba capas y como el líquido se internaba en su organismo a medida que la mujer presionaba el émbolo. Al terminar, sacó el artilugio y lo devolvió a su sitio, tendiéndole un algodón para que limpiara el pequeño reguero de sangre que recorría su antebrazo.

Ginny sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pues recordaba las sensaciones vividas la primera vez que le inyectaron_ veritaserum_. Primero dejó de sentir las puntas de los dedos, luego un hormigueo recorrió su columna y se acomodó en la basa de la garganta. Esperó a que el último paso llegara pero, para sorpresa suya, no lo hizo. No sintió el cerebro embotado y distante, como la primera vez, no experimentó esa sensación de desnudez que le provocaba al saber que su mente estaría abierta de par en par.

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir, y un abogado acompañado de dos guardias se internó en la sala, situándose al otro extremo de la mesa. Ginny comprendió entonces, que Blaise había vuelto a mover sus hilos, que aquello que le habían inyectado no era _veritaserum _y que sus palabras serían suyas, fueran verdad o no.

—Bien, señora Potter, vamos a hacerle una serie de preguntas —comenzó el muchacho, ni mucho más mayor de lo que lo era ella—. Tiene que responder con objetividad y simpleza, ¿de acuerdo? No nos interesan los detalles.

Ella asintió, ocultando en su interior la calma que parecía reinar en su cuerpo. Así que contestó, tal y como lo hubiera hecho de estar bajo los efectos de la potente poción, con la única diferencia de que ninguna de las palabras que promulgó aquel día fueron verdad.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione Granger sintió muchas cosas cuando la vio, cuando escuchó cada una de sus palabras. Sintió impotencia, incredulidad y dolor; porque estaba completamente segura de que no era así, de que ella no podía haber sido a culpable, de que todos se equivocaban. Pero entonces llegó la última pregunta y Hermione se situó al borde de la silla, expectante. Aquel monosílabo le cortó la respiración pero lo que vino después estuvo a punto de matarla.

Fue Draco quien, situado a su lado, la obligó a seguir respirando, aporreando sin cuidado su espalda para que Hermione volviera a hacer funcionar sus pulmones.

"_Mi difunto marido tenía algunas aficiones de las que nadie se orgullecería. Supongo que no pude seguir aguantándolo y puesto que la justicia no iba a tocar a su "niño que sobrevivió" decidí tomarme la justicia por mi mano". _—sus palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza.

—No es posible —se repetía, una y otra vez—. No es posible.

Entonces todo pareció terminar y la sala fue quedándose más y más vacía. Hermione permaneció estática, con los ojos fijos en un punto indefinido, sin pestañear, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo.

—Granger… —Ella era consciente de que aquella era la voz de Draco, pero la escuchaba tan lejana, tan distorsionada. Era como si su mente se hubiera desplazado unos metros más allá, dejando su cuerpo opaco, vacío, mudo y muerto. Anclado a esa silla y condenado a permanecer siempre allí.

— ¡Granger! —gruñó él, cansado de que pasara de sus llamadas. La zarandeó de los hombros y gritó su apellido, una y otra vez. Pero ella seguía sin responder, sin querer hacerlo.

Suspiró, rascándose la nuca con enfado. La cogió de los hombros y tiró, hasta ponerla de pie. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y la acercó a él, consciente que de no agarrarla se caería.

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró, comenzando a caminar.

Hermione imitó sus pasos y le acompañó, sin decir palabra, sin mirarle, en silencio. Tampoco él hizo amago de entablar conversación, sólo la sujetaba, cada vez con más fuerza. Como si quisiera una respuesta, aunque fuera un quejido, necesitaba oír su voz, lo necesitaba y, a la vez, odiaba el hecho de hacerlo.

Pero ella no le dio el gusto y lo máximo que hizo fue escoger el traslador indicado y no soltarlo. Ambos fueron transportados a otro lugar, lejos de allí, que los llevó a uno de los parques que se encontraban cerca del apartamento de la castaña.

Así que emprendieron la marcha de nuevo, atravesando el solitario parque que a esas horas de la noche estaba precariamente iluminado. Draco escuchó los silbidos procedentes de algún grupo de jóvenes medio beodos, que se reían y los señalaban con burla.

— ¡Mira los enamorados, bien apretaditos!

— ¡Eh tú, la castaña, pasa de ese maricón albino y vente con un hombre de verdad!

Draco creyó sentir la chispa del odio crepitar en su interior pero, en vez de alimentarla, aumentó el ritmo y obligó a Hermione a seguirlo, saliendo de aquel parque a los pocos minutos.

Entonces dejó que ella los guiara, pues a pesar de su estado parecía no olvidar que sin su coordinación no podrían encontrar el apartamento. Cruzaron callejuelas y bares, hasta llegar al portal que hasta Draco podría reconocer.

Hermione rebuscó sin ganas en su bolso, hasta sacar con una lentitud la llave plateada y meterla sin fuerza en la cerradura. Él, cansado de aquella actitud pasota, le apartó de un empujón, girando el artilugio hacia un lado y hacia el otro, cabreándose más y más al ver que no conseguía hacerlo.

Sin embargo ella no intentó ayudarlo, se quedó ahí, quieta, observando sus intentos sin un atisbo de emoción en el rostro y, aunque Draco tardó varios minutos en abrir la puerta, Hermione no hizo el menor comentario.

Él estaba perdiendo su precaria paciencia y ella era consciente de ello. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento la castaña no hizo el menor amago de abrirla, sino que se le tendió la segunda llave al rubio y se apartó, dejándole espacio. Draco frunció una sonrisa sarcástica y la introdujo en la cerradura, haciendo que sonara un quedo "chac" tres veces para después abrirla.

Hermione atravesó el vestíbulo y se agachó, desabrochándose los zapatos sin el menor cuidado para después lanzarlos sin dirección prefijada, despreocupándose de donde cayeran. Él frunció el ceño ante su actitud y cerró la puerta.

—Te estás comportando como una estúpida —siseó. Pero ella no respondió, caminó descalza hasta el sofá y se sentó. Draco ahogó un gruñido—. Sabes, jamás pensé que serías tan débil, siempre alardeando de tu fortaleza, de tu valentía ¡Ja! Todos los leoncitos sois igual de patéticos.

Ella era consciente de lo que pretendía, sabía que quería una respuesta de su parte, una promesa de victoria que ahora no era capaz de imaginar. Sintió un peso sentarse a su lado y escuchó los murmullos del rubio.

—Tal vez debería habérselo pedido a un Hufflepuff —aportó—. Al menos ellos no se acobardan ante un trabajo duro.

—Tal vez —susurró ella, ignorando la chispa de odio que centelleó en sus ojos grises.

— ¿Ya está, Granger? ¿Nos rendimos? —espetó, mirándola, obligándola a mirarle—. Sabías en lo que te metías cuando aceptaste, jamás te prometimos un camino de rosas.

—Jamás lo he tenido —comentó ella.

— ¡Hermione! —gritó, colérico, y con aquel gesto logró su objetivo. Sus ojos almendrados volvieron a él y Draco pudo sentir el abatimiento que éstos reflejaban. Pero no iba a rendirse, no cuando estaban tan cerca —. ¡Levántate otra vez!

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió en un suspiro, haciendo que el enfado de Draco se desinflara al instante —. Da igual cuantas veces lo haga, el final va a seguir siendo el mismo. Siempre terminaré en el suelo.

—No siempre terminas en el suelo.

— ¿No? —espetó, esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Ron no está, Harry ha muerto y he perdido a Ginny. Dime, entonces, ¿cuándo no he terminado en el suelo?

—Salvaste a Nott, le permitiste volver con los suyos, hiciste que su hija tuviera a su padre. Lo hiciste aun cuando nadie más pensó que sería posible.

Hermione calló, perdiéndose en aquellos pozos profundos y gélidos que la miraban. Abrazando aquella especie de calor que parecía despedir.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, Draco? —preguntó entonces—. ¿Por qué no dejarme caer y ya está? ¿Por qué no buscar a otra persona?

—No hay otra persona.

—Mientes, siempre hay otra persona —afirmó, incorporándose para quedar más cerca de él—. Jamás mostraste compasión por nadie y, ahora, comienzas a hacerlo conmigo… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —admitió sin tapujos.

— ¿Quieres algo de mí? —continuó ella, acercándose más y más a él.

—Puede.

— ¿Y qué pasará si te lo doy? ¿Te irás una vez lo tengas?

—Puede —repitió, elevando la comisura de sus labios. La cercanía de la castaña le eclipsaba, aquellos labios entreabiertos eran una llamada a gritos, una súplica, Pero él no iba a caer tan fácilmente—. ¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella pareció meditar la respuesta, sin alejarse un ápice.

—Puede que no quiera nada —comenzó—. Puede que en realidad me esté engañando a mí misma con todo esto o, por el contrario, puede que lo quiera todo.

—No puedes saberlo porque no me conoces —increpó él.

—Te equivocas, te conozco más de lo que cabría esperar porque, al final, tú y yo no somos diferentes —afirmó con seriedad, ignorando el gesto de incredulidad del rubio—. Ambos estamos condenados a permanecer en un mundo al que no pertenecernos, a ser infelices, por mucho que intentemos lo contrario. A que nadie nos comprenda y, por tanto, a que nadie pueda formar parte de nuestra vida como nosotros queremos y necesitamos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer, según tú? —increpó él.

—Vivir, mientras podamos, sin que importe lo que digan, sin remordimientos, sin culpas.

— ¿Eso quieres de mí, Hermione? —susurró él, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios—. Pero yo no te abrazaré, ni te diré las cosas que querrás oír, no podré amarte puesto que no estoy hecho para amar.

Ella guardó todas aquellas palabras en su interior, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sonrió, empujando el dolor hacia lo más hondo de su corazón.

—Pero puedes hacerme olvidar —aportó, no como una pregunta sino como una firme afirmación—. Pues hazme olvidar, Draco Malfoy, y dejemos para mañana los remordimientos.

Aquella petición quedo sellada por un beso, uno que no significaba nada más que necesidad, que apremio. Uno que acallaba las dudas que ambos guardaban en su pecho, uno que silenciaba, uno que les daba la liberación que ambos estaban buscando.

Y, cuando Hermione le guió hacia su cuarto, supo que no había duda, que todas las vocecitas inmaduras se habían acallado.

Pues Draco Malfoy era el único soporte que ella tenía para anclarla a la cordura.

Pues Hermione Granger era la única razón que el necesitaba para seguir luchando.

ooOOoo

_Hola a tod s!_

_Siento la tardanza, supongo que no tengo que deciros lo horrible que es el mes de Noviembre para los estudiantes (puñetero mes del averno) y, aunque llevo con este capítulo como cuatro días, no he podido subirlo hasta ahora, ¿el motivo?_

_El principio, la madre de dios lo que me ha costado el principio. Y aún así no sé si os ha quedado claro así que ahora lo explicaré para que podáis entenderlo.  
A ver, Ginny posee los recuerdos modificados por Astoria y, en ellos, Harry hace cosas horribles (que saldrán en el siguiente pero podéis hacer especulaciones) y que responden al motivo del homicidio. Por eso ella lo odia y no se arrepiente (del todo), pero claro, la parte Ginny de Ginny (a la mierda la lógica) no puede terminar de aceptarlo, por eso está en un punto muerto y por eso se está volviendo loca… ¿Lo habéis entendido? Vamos, en resumen, hay dos Ginnys luchando dentro de ella y, ahora mismo, la Ginny de Astoria se está imponiendo en su mente._

_En fin, si todavía no ha quedado claro no dudéis en preguntar. Siento que todo sea tan tergiversado, ya sabéis, no tengo remedio._

_Otra cosa; en todos los fics que he leído ha habido distintos tipos de Zabini, algunos oscuros, viciosos, cabrones y bufones; así que he hecho una mezcla de todos ellos. Ahora, el Zabini que veis está cegado por su obsesión y, creedme cuando os digo que no es algo bueno… *muajajaja*_

_Bueno lo último así que tengo que decir es sobre el final, seguiré en el siguiente pero no os esperéis algo muy detallado, quien me conozca sabe que no es mi estilo. Pero algo habrá xD_

_Dicho esto os dejo, recordándoos que quedan cuatro capítulos e invitándoos a hacer vuestras propias especulaciones (en serio, es muy divertido leerlas). Prometo subir el siguiente en una semana y acabaré antes de Navidad (¡lo prometo!)_

_¡Un besote!_


	17. Condena

Aquella noche algo cambió entre los dos. Ninguno quiso decirlo pero ambos lo sabían. Sabían que sus caricias eran pocas, sí, pero dulces y abrasadoras. Que sus besos compartían algo más que pasión, que había secretos y dolor en ellos. Que sus cuerpos se buscaban, ansiosos, incapaces de encontrar la calma que el otro le brindaba en otro lugar. Porque ambos parecían saber exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Sin las dudas que provocaba el nerviosismo. Situándose justo en el punto exacto, sin pasarse, sin quedarse cortos.

Hermione sabía que jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Que el amor de Ron era muy diferente, mucho más cálido y apremiante, fogoso. Con él siempre acababa fatigada y cansada. Con él todo parecía tan rápido, que pocas veces pudo disfrutarlo como era debido.

Con Draco, en cambio, aquello cambiaba. Él sabía exactamente donde besarla, donde tocarla, y lo hacía con una lentitud que la llevaba al mismísimo delirio. Arrullaba su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo cada vez que ella se estremecía. Y sí, sabía que eso no era amor, que jamás podría compararlo con Ron. Pero lo hacía y eso hacía que su conciencia volviera… Sólo hasta que él volvía a besarla.

Draco se sentía extraño, como si no se conociera a sí mismo. Sus experiencias no había sido pocas, sin embargo, jamás había hecho lo que estaba haciendo con ella. Él era apasionado, directo. No perdía el tiempo para conseguir lo que quería y nada más le importaba. Pero ahí estaba, besándola y acariciándola con suma delicadeza. Porque algo había cambiado en su mente cuando rozó la piel de la castaña. Porque su libido dejó paso a su conciencia por primera vez en su vida. Porque, aunque él lo negara, lo que ella le ofrecía era algo indescriptible.

Y él disfrutaba, sí, y por ello se torturaba con mentiras que ocultaban lo que aquello significaba. Aunque esas mentiras fueran tan consistentes como el papel y se desvanecieran cada vez que atrapaba de nuevos sus labios.

Ambos mintieron aquella noche, se ocultaron en aquello llamado "necesidad", aferrándose a ese pensamiento como si la vida estuviera en juego. Y, aunque al terminar ninguno emitió sonido alguno, no hizo falta. Hermione le deslizó la sábana a Draco y se apartó un poco, dejándole espacio. Y él hizo algo que jamás hizo, aceptó lo que en silencio ella le ofrecía. Se acomodó a su lado y cerró los ojos, intentando que el sueño llamara a su puerta. Sólo para poder dejar de pensar en el cálido cuerpo tendido a su vera.

Y Hermione hizo lo mismo, consciente de que sería imposible. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar las noches en vela, sin poder evitar la ratraía de pensamientos con los que le obsequiaba su conciencia. Escuchó la respiración del rubio a su espalda y supo que a él también le estaba costando encontrar el sueño. Suspiró, girándose para quedar boca arriba, observando el techo.

— ¿En qué piensas? —susurró.

Draco no contestó, sino que se revolvió hasta quedar en la misma postura que ella, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en algún lugar del techo. Hermione giró la cabeza, mirando su perfil con detenimiento.

—Yo pienso en muchas cosas —comentó, esperando alguna reacción por su parte —. Es por eso que no puedo dormirme.

Entonces él la miró, posó sus ojos en los de ella y cayó en la cuenta de la cantidad de preguntas que debía de agolpar su garganta en aquellos momentos.

—Pues no pienses en nada —aportó, volviendo la mirada hacia el techo —. Es estúpido que te preguntes algo que no tiene respuesta.

—Lo sé. Pero mi instinto natural no me deja olvidarlo.

—Dile a tu instinto que se calle.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, se acomodó en la almohada y entrecerró los ojos.

—Es la primera vez que duermes con alguien, ¿me equivoco?

—No tienes ni idea de mi vida, Granger —espetó él con una pizca de odio —. ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, eh? Formular hipótesis de lo que no te concierne, meter tus narices en todo y, luego, juzgar con tu "infinita inteligencia".

Supo que aquellas palabras tenían como objeto herirla y, sin embargo, no sintió el más mínimo dolor. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No me meto en la vida de nadie, Draco. El problema es que las vidas de los demás parecen querer meterse en la mía.

—Pues échalas, no dejes que entren.

—Si hiciera eso, tú estarías muerto.

—Pero Potter estaría vivo —aportó él con calma. Sabía que había culpa sobre él y no lo negaba.

—Puede, o puede que no —respondió sin abrir los ojos —. En cualquier caso, siempre habría muertes.

—Pero él no…

—Cállate —afirmó con fuerza —. Sólo duerme y calla.

Draco abrió la boca, dispuesto a insultarla por su comportamiento, pero entonces se fijó en que apretaba las muñecas contra el colchón, para evitar que estas dejaran de temblarle.

**ooOOoo**

La alama sonó dos milésimas de segundo antes de que el brazo de Hermione se estampara contra el botón, acabando con el incesante sonido. Se incorporó entre maldiciones, masajeándose los párpados. Entonces, cuando se sentó, recordó que había otro cuerpo a su vera.

Se giró, observando cómo el semblante de Draco estaba ligeramente aplastado contra la almohada, confiriéndole una mueca de enfado culminada con su mandíbula entreabierta.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que Draco Malfoy jamás abandonaba ese ceño fruncido ni cuando dormía. Se levantó poco a poco, procurando que el rubio no se despertara. Quería estar bien despierta cuando tuvieran que hablar acerca de lo que pasó ayer.

Suspiró, entrando en el baño para darse una buena ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua saliera a tropel, esperando a que el calor se apoderara de aquel líquido frío. Sólo entonces se deshizo de la ropa y entró.

Era en aquel momento, en el que nada parecía importar. Sólo estaba ella, ella y el sonido del agua cayendo, ella y la sensación calmante del líquido corriendo por su espalda. Sólo Hermione Granger, sin máscaras, sin tapujos. Porque sabía lo que le esperaba una vez saliera. Ese mundo, al que ella no parecía pertenecer. Un mundo que jugaba con ella, que la rompía y cosía de nuevo, con la única intención de volverla a romper.

Cerró el grifo. No tenía sentido retrasar aún más lo inevitable. Se enrolló en la toalla y salió. El frío del suelo la recibió en su camino hasta el lavabo. Entonces alzó la mirada y se enfrentó a su reflejo.

Frunció el ceño. Algo había cambiado. ¿Acaso era ese rostro el suyo? ¿Qué había pasado con sus ojeras? Hermione no recordaba haber tenido un rostro tan… radiante.

"_¿Será por…?"_ —pero detuvo sus pensamientos al instante, amonestándose por tener una actitud tan estúpida. Aunque en su interior no podría encontrar otra razón, jamás aceptaría que aquella noche había dormido mejor que en muchos años.

Caminó por el pasillo silencioso, iluminado por las primeras luces mañaneras. No se sorprendió al ver la lechuza en la ventana de la cocina. Su edición mañanera del profeta nunca llegaba tarde. Entonces se detuvo, ¿realmente quería leerlo? ¿Algo cambiaría al hacerlo? ¿Habría verdad o sólo un montón de mentiras disfrazadas?

El animal picoteó el cristal con urgencia, molesto por su tardanza. Hermione decidió acudir a su encuentro, abriendo la ventana y dejando que la lechuza se posara sobre la encimera. Una vez desatado el periódico de su pata, el ave emprendió de nuevo el vuelo, perdiéndose entre las callejuelas que rodeaban el apartamento de la castaña.

Inspiró, expiró. Poco a poco, desató el cordel que cercaba el papel, hasta desenrollarlo por completo.

**Harry Potter, ¿Un gran mentira?**

**El mundo mágico conoce la historia de Harry James Potter, "**_**el niño que sobrevivió**_**", "**_**el elegido**_**". Pero, ¿qué pasaría si todo eso no fuera una gran mentira, fruto de la fortuna y el engaño?**

**Ante los sucesos de su boda con Ginevra Weasley todos pensamos lo mismo. Ella fue la culpable. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que está libre de todo cargo ante el Ministerio de Justicia Mágico? Los documentos no engañan, se le realizaron hasta cuatro pruebas de **_**veritaserum**_** y las respuestas fueron siempre las mismas; aún más, tras el juicio se le hizo una quinta y los resultados fueron reveladores.**

**¿Cuál puede ser la razón de su liberación? ¿Cómo es que ni su familia, ni la más allegada del difunto, Hermione Jean Granger, has presentado nuevos cargos? ¿Por qué todos han mirado hacia otro lado, queridos lectores?**

**Yo, por mi parte, no pienso parar hasta descubrir los motivos, sean cuales sean, que han hecho a la viuda del elegido salir impune. ¿Malos tratos? ¿Chanchullos entre familias? ¿Ayuda de terceros? ¡Cualquier cosa es posible en este mundo! ...**

Hermione apartó pasó de página con gesto asqueado, nada le haría seguir leyendo esa basura tan sentimentalista. Pero algo estaba claro, ella estaba libre. ¿Cómo? Por lo visto nadie más allá del caso lo sabía, ni siquiera ella.

—Oh, Ginny, ¿dónde demonios estarás ahora? —susurró para sí misma, ojeando el resto de titulares sin importancia que decoraban las páginas del profeta. Pero, por más que buscaba, no daban más que mera información. Nada acerca de dónde estaba, ni con quién. Hermione caminaba a ciegas.

Suspiró, dejando el periódico sobre la encimera. Nada ganaría quedándose quieta, aún tenía mucho que preparar para el juicio que le esperaba en menos de una semana. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny había hecho su elección y Hermione estaba cansada de perseguir aquello que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a su lado.

Entonces, sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un pequeño _"poof"_ que apareció en el medio del salón, acompañado por un sonoro petardeo. Frente a ella había una criatura menuda, de no más de medio metro, cuyas orejas, flácidas y grandes, caían a sendos lados de su cabeza, enmarcando aún más unos enormes ojos vidriosos.

—Pero… ¿Kreacher? —susurró, parpadeando con confusión—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El elfo la miró, compungido, masajeándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Señorita Granger… He estado buscándola —murmuró con voz ronca—. No apareció en la lectura de testamento del amo Harry… Y Kreacher no supo donde la encontraría.

—Oh, entiendo.

—El testamento… Mi amo pensó que le sería de ayuda y le dejó a Kreacher.

—Pero Kreacher, ya sabes lo que pienso yo respecto a tener elfos domésticos…

—¡Deje que Kreacher ayude! —exclamó, acercándose a ella—.Kreacher… Kreacher le prometió al amo Harry que cuidaría de la señorita Granger… Kreacher siempre cumple sus promesas.

Hermione calló; sin saber bien que responder a tamaño ofrecimiento. Sabía que el elfo sería de mucha ayuda con el caso pero, ¿cómo ponerlo en peligro, por mucho que él quisiera hacerlo?

—¡Ah! ¡Hay más! —afirmó, rebuscando entre los recovecos de su paño mugroso. Sacó un frasco, del tamaño de un bolígrafo, y se lo tendió la castaña—. Insistió en que Kreacher se lo diera, dijo que era lo que la señorita Granger necesitaba para asegurar el caso.

—¿Para ganar? —espetó, frunciendo el ceño. Cogió el recipiente entre sus dedos y lo inspeccionó cerca de la ventana. El sol descubrió la fibra luminosa, que relampagueó ante la luz. Sus ojos se abrieron, atónitos. ¿Acaso ese era el recuerdo que le pidió hace tanto? ¿Aquel que guardaba las memorias del difunto Severus Snape?

—¿Cuándo te lo dio, Kreacher?

—El amo Harry se lo dio a Kreacher horas antes de morir, señorita. Él dijo que Kreacher se lo diera una vez estuviera de luna de miel… Kreacher pensó que debía dárselo, pero no sabía dónde encontrarla —añadió con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, está bien —afirmó ella con calma, acariciando su nuca.

—Pero sólo es un mensaje —aclaró el elfo, consciente de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la castaña—. Lo que la señorita Granger busca no está ahí… Pero quizás contenga las claves para encontrarlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que descubrirlo —afirmó, encaminándose con paso decidido hacia el despacho.

Una vez allí rebuscó entre la estantería, apartando los gruesos tomos de leyes que la llenaban. El hueco restante dejó al descubierto una especie de puerta de metal, decorada por una placa con diez teclas numeradas. Hermione deslizó sus dedos por los números con seguridad, marcando una clave memorizada. Entonces la puerta emitió un sonido quedo y se abrió, descubriendo un fondo ocupado por varios libros de aspecto antiguo, lo que parecía ser varias varitas y un cuenco plateado, relleno de agua.

Hermione sacó el pensadero con delicadeza, hasta situarlo en la mesa de escritorio. Destapó el embase y vació su contenido en el agua, haciendo que se tiñera de un líquido negruzco.

—Bien, allá vamos —susurró antes de meter la cabeza y perderse en la maraña de figuras que formaban el recuerdo.

**ooOOoo**

Esperó a que la imagen se desarrollara de forma nítida. A su alrededor se formaron las paredes de una habitación; estaban atiborradas de pósters y estandartes de equipos de quidditch. Hermione reconoció al instante el dueño de aquel cuarto. Jamás olvidaría las tardes que pasaron allí, juntos.

Detrás de ella se formó una figura y, al darse la vuelta, descubrió el porte seguro de Harry Potter; vestido con la túnica de gala que lució en su boda. Hermione emitió un sollozo al verlo frente a ella; alzó la mano e intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero el recuerdo se disolvió ante el tacto y ella retrocedió.

—Hermione —susurró él, mirando a un punto indefinido. Su mirada, firme y calmada, hizo que la castaña se estremeciera—. Hermione, si estás viendo esto es porque yo estoy muy lejos de aquí. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para dártelo en persona, pero temo demasiado por Ginny y no quiero que esto la involucre.

—Ay, Harry, si tú hubieras sabido —susurró para sí misma, consciente de que él jamás podría escucharla.

—Kreacher cuidará de ti mientras yo esté fuera —continuó él—. Por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez. No corras riesgos y hazme saber cómo va tu caso vía lechuza, ¿de acuerdo? —Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una amarga sonrisa ante la ironía de la situación. Entonces, observó como Harry se llevaba la varita hacia las sienes y comenzaba a despegar el filamento de un recuerdo—. Esto te pertenece a ti también, Hermione, y yo no voy a negártelo —afirmó, llevándolo hasta una caja, toscamente labrada en madera oscura.

—Encuéntralo —susurró, dejando la caja en una estantería, justo detrás de unos guantes de guardián—. Encuéntralo y haz lo que siempre haces, Hermione, haz justicia.

Harry sonrió y, por un momento, Hermione juró que la miraba justamente a ella. Su mirada se clavó como un aguijón y pareció que el tiempo se detenía unos instantes.

—Nos volveremos a ver —susurró y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, las sombras se disolvieron. La figura de Harry Potter dejó de tener consistencia y voló hacia ella, sacándola de golpe de aquel recuerdo.

—¡No, espera! —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Harry!

**ooOOoo**

El aire volvió a llenar sus pulmones con fuerza, expulsando el agua que podían haber contenido. Observó los restos del recuerdo danzar en las aguas del pensadero y suspiró.

—¿La señorita ha descubierto el paradero del recuerdo? —increpó Kreacher, observándole desde abajo.

—Sí, Kreacher —asintió, incorporándose—. Lo ha escondido donde nadie jamás imaginaría encontrarlo, en la habitación de Ron.

—Déjeme ir a por él, señorita, Kreacher puede hacerlo sin que nadie se percate de mi presencia y volver aquí mucho antes de lo que imagina.

Hermione vaciló, observando al elfo con incertidumbre. Pero acabó por asentir, no veía el peligro que podría haber en la misión y así ella podría avanzar en el caso mientras tanto.

—De acuerdo, Kreacher, pero tienes que volver lo más deprisa que puedas y no dejes ninguna huella, ¿entendido? No quiero importunar más a los Weasley, bastante tienen ya con lo que tienen.

—Sí, señorita.

—El recuerdo está en una caja de madera labrada, situada tras unos guantes de guardián —informó Hermione.

—La señorita Granger puede confiar en Kreacher. Kreacher le demostrará que puede ser de gran ayuda —afirmó con orgullo, antes de desaparecer en un petardeo.

—Lo sé —susurró, sonriéndole al lugar en el que el elfo se había desaparecido.

Entonces se percató de que unos pasos se aproximaban hacia el despacho; la puerta se abrió con delicadeza, dejando entrever la figura de Draco Malfoy. Él alternó su mirada entre ella y el pensadero, esgrimiendo una mueca de recelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió, caminando hacia ella.

—He recibido una visita bastante… Reveladora —concedió ella, señalando el recuerdo que aun flotaba en la superficie del líquido.

Draco asintió, portando de nuevo esa máscara de indiferencia. Observó sus alrededores, hasta detenerse en una foto, pulcramente enmarcada, que representaba la imagen de tres muchachos con uniforme escolar, sonriendo a la cámara con verdadera felicidad.

Un ronco gruñido dejó aflorar su garganta y se giró, encarando de nuevo a la castaña, la cual estaba entretenida en guardar los restos del recuerdo de nuevo en su recipiente.

—Dime, Draco, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó ella, dándole la espalda para devolver el pensadero a la caja fuerte. Él no respondió, sino que siguió observándola en silencio. Hermione restableció el orden de los libros y los puso en su sitio, de manera que la caja quedara de nuevo escondida.

Entonces apoyó las manos en la estantería y esperó.

—¿No vas a responderme, verdad? Porque, a pesar de lo que pasó anoche, jamás serás capaz de dar la cara ante tus actos.

—¿Mis actos? Tú me lo pediste, Hermione, tú fuiste la que desencadenó todo esto.

—¡Nadie te obligó a hacerlo! ¡Y mucho menos cómo lo hiciste! —exclamó, volviéndose hacia él—. Te pedí olvido, ¿sabes lo que me diste? ¡Me diste delirio! ¿Por qué Draco, por qué la única vez en la que te pido que me hieras, que me destruyas y me rompas por completo… Me amas? ¿Acaso es algún tipo de plan, planeas volverme loca, es eso?

—¡Y qué cojones crees que siento yo! —rugió él—. ¡Siento un jodido infierno Hermione! ¡Porque no puedo darte lo que necesitas! —suspiró, masajeándose las sienes—. No puedo terminar de destruirte y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no quiero hacerlo, no seré el verdugo de nuevo, me niego.

Ambos permanecieron indómitos; sintiendo como sus respiraciones aceleradas ahogaban aún más sus pulmones.

—Tú y yo estamos condenados a permanecer en un punto muerto —susurró él—. Incapaces de destruirnos, incapaces de amarnos. Porque te odio, Hermione, te odio con todo mi ser pero, a la vez, te necesito. Porque sé que a tu lado los problemas parecen no importar, porque esta noche me he dado cuenta de algo. Tú y sólo tú me das aquello que deseo con todo mi ser, la calma. Eres mi salvación, Hermione Granger, y mi condena al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero serlo —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos con dolor—. No quiero que me necesites, no quiero necesitarte.

—La vida es una completa mierda, eso ya deberías saberlo.

Hermione dejó las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, deseando con fuerza que lograran llevarse todos los males.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando todo esto acabe? —inquirió, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Sobrevivir —contestó él, aspirando el aroma que su pelo despedía—. Sobrevivir hasta que este mundo podrido nos permita morir, de una vez por todas.

—Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido la magia. Ojalá sólo fuera una muggle normal y corriente, casada con un hombre normal y corriente y teniendo una familia normal y corriente. Ojalá no hubiera conocido a Harry, ni a Ron… Ni a ti.

Draco sonrió y, en un acto totalmente inusual en su modo de actuar, rodeó su cintura con un brazo, abrazándola. Hermione tembló en sus brazos y eso hizo que el agarre de Draco se incrementara.

Entonces, el sonido de una aparición hizo que ambos se separaran. La pequeña criatura había vuelto y sus ojos reflejaban un terror absoluto.

—¿Kreacher? ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Hermione, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura.

—No… No está —susurró él con voz queda.

—¿Cómo que no está? Pero eso no es posible, ¡nadie ha podido cogerlo!

Kreacher la miró y, con sus manos nerviosas, agarró el pantalón de la castaña.

—Había un rastro, señorita, hay pocas personas que saben que los elfos sabemos identificar el olor de nuestros compatriotas y en esa habitación había un olor que Kreacher conocía.

—¿Insinúas que otro elfo robó el recuerdo? —El elfo asintió—. ¿Quién, Kreacher, quién lo ha robado?

—Se llama Humy. Kreacher siempre se encontraba con él en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Es el elfo de la familia Grengrass, señorita.

Hermione sintió como si un enorme peso se situara sobre sus hombros. Alzó la mirada hacia Draco y encontró en aquellos ojos grises el mismo miedo.

Pues Astoria Grengrass tenía lo único que podía asegurar la liberación de Draco y sólo Merlín sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer para asegurarse de que la vida del vástago de los Malfoy llegara a su fin.

**ooOOoo**

—Así que realmente vas a hacerlo.

Hermione ignoró completamente las palabras del rubio. Se aproximó a una de las estanterías y extrajo tres botes de color verdoso, los inspeccionó durante unos segundos y finalmente los metió en la mochila. Sobre el escritorio había tres varitas, una de ellas la que realmente usaba Hermione y las otros dos, mucho más cortas y débiles, de origen desconocido. Hermione metió una de ellas en el hueco de su bota, la otra en un compartimento escondido de la chaqueta y la última en su bolsillo derecho.

—¿En serio crees que vas a conseguir algo? —increpó él de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Estás demente.

—¡Draco! —exclamó, cansada—. ¿No entiendes que no tenemos ni una sola oportunidad sin ese recuerdo?

—Dijiste que siempre cabía una posibilidad, aún sin la ayuda de Potter.

—Y la había, antes de que pasara lo de Ginny —comentó, cerrando la mochila—. Pero ahora no existe. Porque mi credibilidad está notablemente rebajada y no creo que sea capaz de repetir el numerito que hice con Nott.

—No puedes ir tú sola.

—Draco —suspiró—. Astoria te quiere muerto y, si vas, sería como si te presentaras ante él con un cartel que ponga "mátame"

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te matará si te pilla?

—Es por eso que debes quedarte aquí —afirmó—. Porque, en el hipotético caso de que fuera tan estúpida como para atacarme, tú podrías contactar con Kingsley y ni siquiera él podría volver la vista ante eso.

—Ya veo, planeas convertirte en el cebo —bufó.

—Planeo recuperar el recuerdo pero, si todo esto no funciona sí, seré el cebo perfecto para Astoria Grengrass.

Draco apretó la mandíbula, acortó la distancia entre ellos con dos pasos y atrapó su cara entre sus manos.

—No sabes de lo que ella es capaz, Hermione. No conoce límites —siseó, claramente molesto.

—Yo tampoco los conozco.

—No te dejaré ir sola —afirmó—. Tendrás que llevarme contigo.

Hermione se enfrentó a su mirada por unos segundos. Suspiró, consciente de que lo que iba a hacer podría destruir aquella especie de unión que habían formado.

—Lo siento, Draco —susurró y, antes de que él se diera cuenta de la varita apostada en su pecho, el hechizo ya había sido disparado.

Draco Malfoy permaneció con el gesto de sorpresa esculpido en su rostro, paralizado. Con la única movilidad de sus pupilas, las cuales no dejaban de apuntarla, acusadoras.

—Vuelva o no, serás libre —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla—. Y entonces ambos podremos dejar de sufrir.

Hermione aproximó sus labios a los suyos y, en un rápido y corto roce, se despidió de aquel hombre que había sido tanto su salvación como su condena.

—¿Nos vamos, señorita Granger? —ofreció la pequeña criatura a su vera.

Ella asintió, aceptando su fina y huesuda mano y desapareciendo en un sonoro petardeo, no sin perder la imagen de aquellos ojos grises y gélidos que quizás no volvería a ver.

**ooOOoo**

El trayecto duró unos segundos y Hermione dejó su conocido suelo de madera para aterrizar sobre una superficie fría y dura de piedra pulida. A su alrededor las paredes eran altas, finas y de colores pastel; decoradas por algún cuadro esporádico o una armadura reluciente.

—Kreacher conoce estos pasillos, Humy solía ser un buen amigo de Kreacher —murmuró el elfo, tomando la delantera y deambulando por el laberinto de correderos que formaban la mansión Grengrass. Los enormes ventanales inundaban de luz los recovecos y descubrían cientos y cientos de puertas, cuyos picaportes esconderían más de un secreto.

—Hemos de darnos prisa. Kreacher sabe que los Señores Grengrass no suelen estar en la mansión por la mañana, pero nada garantiza a Kreacher que estén en alguna habitación.

Hermione afianzó sus dedos alrededor de la varita. Sentía el sudor correr por sus sienes y oía los latidos encabritados de su corazón. Asintió, siguiendo al elfo con el mayor sigilo del que era capaz.

Aquellos fueron los veinte minutos más angustiosos de su vida. Sabía que sólo había sido cuestión de suerte el hecho de que no se hubieran cruzado con nadie y, aún así, cada vez que doblaban una esquina o subían una escalera, Hermione pensaba que podría morir.

Pero Kreacher demostró sus conocimientos y la guió con suma eficacia, hasta que al fin llegaron al dormitorio de Astoria Grengrass.

—Bien, ahora debes irte, Kreacher, si te necesito te llamaré. Gracias por todo.

—Kreacher estará atento. Tenga cuidado, señorita Granger.

Hermione esperó a que el elfo se marchara y entonces acercó la varita.

—_Human revelo_ —susurró contra la puerta. Esperó veinte segundos y lo volvió a intentar. Viendo que el hechizo no respondía, se armó de valor para entrar en la habitación. Abrió la puerta el espacio suficiente para que ella pasara y la volvió a cerrar.

Un suspiro de admiración se deslizó entre sus labios al observar la estancia. Parecía sacada de un palacio imperial; con muebles blancos, tallados y pintados con minuciosa habilidad, y una enorme cama de doseles azules, tan grande, que cinco personas podrían dormir en ella sin llegarse a tocar.

Hermione caminó con pies de plomo, atenta a cualquier alerta que pudiera saltar con su presencia. Al cabo de unos minutos se permitió calmarse. No parecía que hubiera nada en aquel cuarto. Tan sólo era una habitación de niña rica, nada más.

Suspiró, acercándose para inspeccionar las estanterías. Desplazó todos los libros y abrió los joyeros, cajas y recipientes, pero no había nada. Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, algo llamó su atención.

Era un juego de puñales, todos ellos situados en soporte de fino metal, dejando que la luz arrancara detalles plateados a la hoja. Aquellos puñales le sonaban de algo, de eso estaba segura. Entonces, descubrió que uno de los soportes del medio estaba vacío y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—No puede ser —susurró para sí, acariciando la empuñadura de cuero negro.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —canturreó una voz a su espalda—. Jamás pensé que tendría una visita de tal calibre… Aunque bueno, no sé si entrar a hurtadillas en casas ajenas e inspeccionar las habitaciones puede considerarse visita.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, incapaz de darse la vuelta. En su espalda la mujer se incorporó, abandonando su postura tumbada para sentarse sobre el sillón.

—¿De verdad creías que no tendría contra-hechizos en mis puertas? Vaya, Granger, me decepcionas.

Poco a poco se giró, enfrentando a aquella mujer de piel de porcelana y sonrisa perfecta. Astoria Grengrass la miraba con profundo interés, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme el motivo por el que has irrumpido en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento?

—Tienes algo. Algo que me pertenece —aclaró ella.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Y yo qué pensaba que era justo al revés! Pero, ¿sabes? Ambas hemos aprendido que no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, ¿no? —aportó, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Hermione deslizó su mano derecha hacia el bolsillo, buscando con cierta ansia la varita. Palideció al ver que no estaba en su sitio.

—¿Buscas esto, querida? —inquirió ella, alzando su muñeca para que Hermione pudiera ver sus tres varitas, una detrás de otra, en sus manos —. Eres muy paranoica, ¿lo sabías? Pero tu defecto está en que no te dura mucho y, en cuanto te despistas una sola milésima, pierdes.

—Bien, mátame si así lo quieres, Astoria, no conseguirás nada.

—¿Matarte? No, querida, tengo grandes planes para ti —siseó, chasqueando débilmente los dedos. Al instante apareció un elfo, de piel pálida y ojos negros como el carbón. Por su aspecto, tendría unos años menos que Kreacher—. Humy, asegúrate de que nuestra invitada esté comoda.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, una aguja se había introducido en su antebrazo izquierdo. El elfo tardó unos segundos en inyectarle el líquido cobrizo y, para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Dulces sueños, Granger, nos veremos cuando despiertes —canturreó Astoria, esperando a que, poco a poco, los párpados de Hermione se cerraran.

**ooOOOoo**

_Hola gentecilla!_

_Lo sé, lo sé, prometí actualizar antes y nada. En fin, este mes no he tenido suerte porque justo cuando tenía el tiempo y la inspiración para seguir, me cogí una gastroenteritis y luego otra (sí, como lo escucháis, mi estómago e intestinos me odian mucho)_

_Bueno, pero he vuelto (yey) y conmigo un capítulo que tiene más de transición que otra cosa. Pero tranquilos, que los dos que le siguen van a tener muuucha chicha, ya veréis. Y luego el epílogo… Ais, que poco queda xD_

_En fin, muchas gracias a todos/as que me leéis y a los amores que me dejan comentarios, ¡muchísimas gracias en serio!_

_¡Pasad unas felices navidades y no os atiborréis a turrón! ¡Nos vemos el año que viene (me encanta decir eso xDD)!_

_Un besote_


	18. Atrapada

A su alrededor se levantaba el poderoso e imperturbable mar del Pacífico. Sus olas, como jinetes embravecidos, arremetían contra el barco sin compasión, rugiendo y tronando. A sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor salado del océano y la brisa enredaba su cabello pelirrojo. Sin embargo, ella permanecía paralizada ante todo esto, sus ojos miraban sin ver al infinito manto azul verdoso y su mente, arrancada de su cuerpo, vagaba en solitario lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Él la observaba callado, apoyándose sobre el mástil de la vela mayor. Dos días habían pasado desde que abandonaron la costa de Inglaterra y en el transcurso de ese tiempo sus labios no habían esgrimido el más mínimo de los sonidos. Apretó la mandíbula. Blaise nunca había sido un hombre conocido por su paciencia. La angustia comenzaba a hacer mella en su rostro y ni él mismo sabía el tiempo que podría aguantar de ese modo.

Debía actuar, aunque ella no estuviera preparada y aunque él tampoco lo estuviera realmente.

Se incorporó y, agarrándose de las escotas, llegó hasta ella. Ginny no hizo signo alguno de percibirlo cuando él se situó a su vera, dejando unos centímetros de margen entre ambos.

—No tardaremos mucho más en llegar —susurró.

Ella parpadeó y torció el rostro poco a poco para mirarlo, como si el hecho de que hubiera alguien a su lado, hablándola, le hubiera descolocado. Asintió débilmente y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Dime, Ginny, ¿estás bien? —increpó, posando una de sus manos sobre la de ella. Ella desvió su mirada hacia el contacto y luego volvió a centrar sus ojos castaños en los de él.

Blaise esperó, expectante. Nada había en el mundo que deseara con tanto ahínco como oír su voz.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —susurró entonces. Él se alejó, confundido—. He matado, he cometido un delito penado, ¿qué hago aquí, Blaise? ¿Por qué no estoy en una celda de Azkaban?

—No iba a permitir que te pudrieras en una celda —afirmó.

Ginny lo observó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Ya veo; supongo que todo lo arregla el dinero, ¿cierto?

—Algo parecido —concedió él—. ¿Acaso preferías que te hubiera dejado a tu suerte? —le espetó con cierto rencor.

—No —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos—. No lo habría soportado, pero ese no es el caso.

—¿Cuál es el caso, entonces?

—Sólo intento descubrir el tipo de interés que tienes sobre mi persona —aclaró, con una templanza que sorprendió a su acompañante —. Porque, si de algo estoy segura, es que te gusto. ¿De qué forma? Lo desconozco

—Y supongo que quieres saberlo… —resolvió él, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Así es.

—La pregunta es, ¿hasta dónde serías capaz de ofrecer? —increpó, alzando la mano para atrapar su barbilla.

—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres a cambio? ¿Acostarte conmigo?

—No busco sólo el sexo, Weasley, aunque debo de admitir que es uno de los factores más relevantes… Pero no, busco tenerte a mi lado —afirmó, acercándose a su rostro y portando un nuevo brillo en aquellos ojos oscuros—. Deseo tenerte cada noche en mi cama y prometo cuidar de ti y proporcionarte la seguridad que, seamos francos, nadie más puede darte ahora mismo.

—¿No te cansarás de cenar lo mismo noche sí, noche también? —le espetó en un susurro.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Me arriesgaré a comprobarlo.

—Jamás podré darte algo más que placer, Blaise, puesto que no puedo entregarte lo que otros han roto —susurró con seriedad.

—Eso ya lo veremos —siseó contra su oído—. Tarde o temprano serás mía, Ginny, y ello incluye a tu corazón.

Dicho esto atrapó sus labios en un movimiento rápido y certero, que provocó un respingo en la pelirroja. Blaise la abrazó sin perder el tiempo, aprisionando su cuerpo con el de ella, provocando un débil gemido por su parte que no hizo más que inflamar el interior del moreno, desencadenando un caos que ya no había forma de aplacar.

Entonces ella lo vio, frente a ambos y a unos metros de distancia, estaba él. Siempre él. La miraba y, en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda se reflejaban los suyos. La furia se apoderó de Ginny y cerró los ojos, comenzando a formar parte de aquella lucha de labios y deseos, entregándose a la pasión del moreno.

Sólo para que la imagen de Harry se borrara. Sólo para que la promesa que Blaise Zabini le había hecho lograra su fin. Olvidarlo, para siempre.

**ooOOoo**

Desconocía el tiempo que llevaba en esa situación de duermevela. Sólo recuperaba la consciencia durante unos minutos pues, cuando lo hacía, aquel elfo volvía y sentía de nuevo la inyección en su brazo, volviendo de nuevo al reino de sombras que era la inconsciencia.

Al principio intentaba hablar, gritarle a la criatura para que se detuviera, que le diera una oportunidad. Pero él jamás la escuchaba. No fue hasta que repitió esa operación diez veces, cuando dejó de intentar susurrar tan siquiera.

Abría los ojos, parpadeaba hasta que sus alrededores dejaban de bailar y distorsionarse y, justo cuando lograba estabilizar su orientación, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

En aquella oscuridad Hermione se sentía profundamente perdida. Veía cosas que no deseaba ver; sus peores pesadillas se presentaban ante sus ojos.

Ron, sonriente y alegre, cruzado de brazos y mirándola con cierto picardía… Entonces un agujero a su espalda comenzaba a engullirlo y su sonrisa se intercambiaba por una mueca de terror. Y ella corría a su auxilio pero a cada paso que daba él se alejaba más. Oía sus gritos en su cabeza, su nombre, susurrado con desesperación. Y luego nada.

Después llegaba Harry, vestido de punta en blanco, caminando hacia ella, y tras él estaba Ginny, portando un cuchillo de empuñadura negra y sonriendo con delirio. Hermione le gritaba que se diera la vuelta, pero Harry no escuchaba y entonces era tarde. Ginny le clavaba el cuchillo una y otra vez, sin parar, mientras Harry permanecía paralizado, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¡Para! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Para! —gritaba ella, hasta quedarse ronca. Pero aquello no terminaba; la ropa de Harry se teñía de rojo y su piel perdía el color. Sólo hasta que su cuerpo, sin vida, caía a los pies de Ginny, aquello no acababa.

Antes de desvanecerse en la nada Hermione se percató, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, como la "Ginny de mentira" la miraba y sonreía, siseando con una voz oscura y potente.

—Todos mueren a tu alrededor, Hermione… Todos… Muertos

—¡CÁLLATE! —rugió, enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas —. ¡LÁRGATE! ¡VETE! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PESADILLA!

—Hermione… —susurró otra voz, mucho más dulce y calmada. Ella alzó la mirada, palideciendo al encontrarse con él.

—No… Tú no —murmuró para sí, negando frenéticamente.

Draco sonrió débilmente, observándola desde arriba.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Granger? —increpó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Márchate, Draco, vete antes de que… De que mueras… Por favor…

—No deberías temer mi muerte… Si no más bien la tuya.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró ella, atónita. Entonces el semblante de Draco se oscureció, sus ojos perdieron el brillo cálido anterior y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa macabra.

—Pobre y estúpida Granger —susurró—. Fue tan sencillo engañarte… ¿Quién me iba a decir que caerías en mis redes tan fácilmente?

Tras de él apareció otra figura. Una mujer, de bellos y perfectos bucles castaños y ojos del color de la más brillante de las esmeraldas. Astoria Grengrass abrazó la espalda de Draco y sonrió, mirándola con desprecio.

—¿Acaso pensaste que él podría amarte? ¿Elegirte pudiendo tenerme a mí? —increpó con malicia—. No aprendes, sangre sucia, jamás te escogerán.

Hermione sentía millones de cuchillos atravesar su pecho. Sabía que todo aquello no era más que una pesadilla fruto de sus temores, pero él era tan real. Aquellos ojos que la miraban con despotismo eran los suyos.

—Siempre mirando por encima del hombro, siempre hablando como si la perfecta Hermione Granger lo supiera todo… Pero la verdad es que estás tan podrida como nosotros… Nadie luchará por ti… Nadia va a quererte, nunca.

Ella apretó la mandíbula al escuchar todas sus palabras.

—No —afirmó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de mano.

—¿No qué, Granger? —le espetó él.

—Mientes. No eres nada, no puedes herirme. Mientes, Draco, y lo haces muy mal —añadió, acercándose a ambos—. Los dos mentimos. Mentimos al decir que no hay nada, al esconder el sentimiento, al ocultarlo bajo sospechas sin sentido.

—No podrás tenerme.

—Lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo, quiero luchar y lucharé. Lucharé por tu corazón podrido, Draco.

Entonces las sombras se disolvieron, como si no fueran más que el humo de una cafetera. Hermione sintió un cierto calor emanar de su pecho y lo abrazó, lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que aún conservaba.

—Lucharé por ti.

**ooOOoo**

Sus pasos fueron delicados al bajar, uno a uno, los escalones de piedra. La seda de su falda bailó con cada paso, al igual que sus bellos bucles. Astoria conjuró un _lumus_ en un murmullo y se sirvió de la luz azulada de su varita para continuar el descenso entre la oscuridad.

Abajo se extendía un salón frío y desprovisto de ventanas, iluminado pobremente por unas cuantas antorchas de aceite. Al fondo, una figura estaba tendida sobre el suelo, anclada a la pared por una cadena que rodeaba sus muñecas. A su vera trajinaba un pequeño elfo de orejas caídas, llenando una inyección con un líquido pastoso.

—Basta —ordenó ella, interrumpiendo de golpe sus movimientos—. La quiero despierta.

Humy asintió con nerviosismo y se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio. Astoria camino hasta situarse a un metro del cuerpo y lo observó desde arriba. Una mueca de profundo desprecio se plasmó en su cara al observar a la culpable de todo esto.

"_Pero pagará por ello, yo misma me encargaré de que así sea"_ —pensó para sí.

Entonces el cuerpo se revolvió, vaticinando que estaba a punto de despertarse. Astoria miró con recelo todos los movimientos que hizo la castaña hasta que, con pesadez, abrió los ojos, parpadeando con insistencia para acostumbrarse a la luz. Sin embargo no se movió, como si esperara que, de un momento a otro, el elfo volviera a dormirla y, al ver que no era el caso, frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Lo siento, Granger, pero no tengo ninguna intención en que sigas durmiendo —afirmó con mordacidad.

Hermione se revolvió y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos viperinos y maliciosos. Tragó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada.

—¿Qué me has inyectado? —increpó, observando las marcas todavía latentes en su antebrazo.

Astoria sonrió, acercándose hasta donde estaba el elfo. Cogió el recipiente que contenía el líquido pastoso y lo elevó, para que lo viera.

—Todo el mundo piensa que sólo hay una forma de doblegar un alma, que el hechizo _imperius_ es lo único eficaz. Pero tiene errores; como que desaparece una vez muere el que lo ha conjurado y que quedan restos de él en la víctima, quieras o no —informó, situando de nuevo el frasco en su lugar —. Pero yo siempre confié en la química, a pesar de las réplicas de mi madre. Supe unir ambos mundos; magia y química, hasta dar con la forma de romper las barreras de la mente, de destrozar un alma y volverla a moldear a mi antojo de un modo infalible. Sin restos, sin cabos sueltos. Sin curas ni retrocesos.

Hermione desvió la mirada por todo el lugar, comprobando la cantidad de artilugios tanto antiguos como nuevos. Algunos los conocía y otros eran totalmente desconocidos para ella. Sus ojos volvieron a aquel frasco y sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Así que soy tu "experimento de pruebas" o algo parecido?

—Tan lista como cabría de esperar —siseó con una amplia sonrisa —. Ya he probado en animales y los resultados han sido… Esclarecedores, más aún teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que han resistido.

—Pero yo no soy ningún conejo —aportó Hermione—. Conmigo no lo tendrás tan fácil.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —suspiró, jugueteando con uno de sus bucles —. Pero, por muy superior que sea la capacidad cerebral humana, no creo que me llevé más de un par de días más… Dime, Hermione, ¿han comenzado ya las pesadillas?

La castaña palideció al oírlo, aplastando su espalda contra la pared de piedra.

—Me lo imaginaba, supongo que contigo será más rápido de lo que esperaba —comentó, caminando de nuevo hacia las escaleras—. Volveré a verte dentro de un día, veremos lo que queda de ti entonces.

Hermione se revolvió, presa de la ira, intentando deshacerse de las cadenas que comprimían sus muñecas. A su vera volvió a oír el choque de jeringuillas que producía el elfo y se estremeció.

—¡Espera, Humy! —exclamó, provocando que el ser cesara en su tarea—. Por favor, escúchame. Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí, a ser un elfo libre… Nadia volverá a hacerte daño, te protegeremos.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo Dobby? —susurró con voz estrangulada.

—¡Sí! ¡Cómo Dobby! ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Él era un elfo libre y vivió felizmente todo…

—Dobby está muerto —aportó interrumpiéndola —. Dobby murió por desobedecer a sus amos. Su ama lo mató, Dobby fue un elfo malo. Dobby merecía ese final…

—¡Te equivocas! ¡Dobby fue un gran amigo para mí, nos salvó, dio su vida por nosotros! Fue… Fue un héroe…

—Humy no será como Dobby —afirmó, girándose hacia ella—. Humy quiere a sus amos, Humy no los traicionaría.

—Pero ellos te tratan mal —añadió ella en un intento desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón—. ¡Esta vida no es justa para ti, Humy, ni para cualquier elfo doméstico!

El elfo manoseó la jeringuilla entre sus dedos, pensativo. Pero algo lo hizo estremecerse y acercarse de nuevo a Hermione para tomar su brazo.

—Por favor, Humy…

—Humy lo siente, pero Humy debe cumplir lo que sus amos le ordenan.

—Al menos dile a Kingsley que… —Pero no pudo acabar sus palabras, pues la aguja entró de nuevo en sus venas y con ella el sueño.

Humy sostuvo su cuerpo y lo tendió sobre el suelo de forma delicada, impidiendo que Hermione se hiciera daño. Suspiró, apartando la jeringuilla de ella.

—Si Humy tuviera tan sólo la mitad de valentía que tuvo Dobby…

**ooOOoo**

De nuevo comenzó aquel círculo vicioso entre la pérdida y la recuperación del conocimiento. Aún peor, cada vez eran más frecuentes entre sí, tanto, que Hermione podía asegurar que tan sólo permanecía una media hora entre las sombras para volver de nuevo a la luz… Y de nuevo a la oscuridad después.

Lo único que agradecía era la ausencia de pesadillas en su estancia en el sueño. Así le permitía pensar todo lo que Astoria le había dicho e intentar encontrar una solución a todo aquello. No quería perder su voluntad y mucho menos a manos de alguien tan despreciable como lo era la menor de los Grengrass.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y su mente seguía en blanco. Cada vez tenía más preguntas y las respuestas parecían alejarse a cada hora. El miedo se agolpaba en su pecho y crecía sin control. Siempre la misma pregunta _¿Qué debo hacer? _Y siempre la misma respuesta; ninguna.

Fue entonces, cuando se sentía al borde de la desesperación, que la vio. Una figura, tiznada del negro más oscuro, estaba a tan sólo unos metros de ella. Lo único que destacaba entre tanta oscuridad eran dos ojos, de color rojo rubí, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla.

—¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿No me reconoces? —increpó la sombra, haciendo que aquella voz rota y pausada reverberara en su cabeza —. Soy tú, Hermione. Soy tu parte podrida, envenenada y putrefacta. Soy la región de tu alma que te esfuerzas por ocultar.

—Mientes —afirmó ella.

—Jamás has querido escucharme, siempre preferiste la otra parte. Aunque, heme aquí. Sólo yo he acudido a tu llamada.

—¿Mi llamada?

—Así es, una llama de auxilio, tuya.

Hermione frunció el ceño, aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Y qué puedes ofrecerme? —increpó, mirándola con recelo.

—Seguridad. Sé lo que tú sabes y por tanto soy consciente del peligro que corres. Sí aceptas, no dejaré que Astoria te arranque la voluntad.

—No sé cómo vas a hacer eso, es imposible.

—¿Lo es? Llevas intentado deshacerte de mí desde el mismo instante en el que te diste cuenta de mi presencia… Pero aquí estoy.

—Jamás me había percatado de tu presencia —afirmó Hermione —. Y no creo que siempre haya tenido una parte oscura. Es más, creo que no eres más que un producto de lo que quiera que me esté metiendo esa zorra entre las venas.

—Te engañas a ti misma…

—No, tú intentas engañarme —aportó, avanzando hacia ella—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Vas a necesitar algo más que "mi parte oscura" para hacerme caer en tus redes.

—Umm… Chica lista —siseó—. Pero no siempre estarás en guardia, Hermione, en algún momento… Caerás.

Dicho esto la sombra se desvaneció, poco a poco, hasta sólo dejar esos ojos color sangre que cayeron al suelo en un sonido quedo, hasta desaparecer de igual manera.

Hermione suspiró, abrazándose a sí misma. Aquello había sido tan sólo una treta y, sin embargo, no podía evitar en que tenía razón de una forma u otra. Sí que había una parte podrida en ella. El error de aquella "criatura", si es que se le podía atribuir ese nombre, era el haber dicho que la ignoraba.

—No la ignoro —susurró para sí misma, sonriendo con cierta tristeza—. Forma parte de mí desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

No recordaba el momento en el que se había hecho perceptible pero, cuando lo hizo, no hubo marcha atrás. Tal vez fue en la batalla de Hogwarts, el 2 de mayo más negro de su entera existencia, o tal vez fuera antes, mucho antes, en el momento en el que tuvo que borrar el recuerdo de su existencia de la memoria de sus padres. O puede que fuera después, cuando, volviendo de la guerra y con las esperanzas en alza, la verdad la abofeteó en la cara sin clemencia alguna. Tal vez fueran los ojos sin vida de sus padres. Tal vez fuera el hedor de la carne putrefacta. Tal vez fueran los surcos resecos de antiguas lágrimas en las mejillas de su madre, o la mueca de terror marcada para siempre en el rostro de su padre. Puede que fuera todo, o puede que no.

Jamás lo sabría y, para ser sinceros, jamás querría averiguarlo.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione parpadeó con insistencia, acomodándose de nuevo a la precaria luz de aquella mazmorra. Dejó salir un hondo suspiro a la vez que se incorporaba, esperando el dolor, ya casi imperceptible, de la aguja en su antebrazo.

—No lo entiendo —aseguró una voz a su vera. Hermione alzó la mirada y se encontró con ella. Algo en su aspecto la hizo darse cuenta de que la actitud de su secuestradora parecía haber cambiado; sus ojos se movían, inquietos, de un lado al otro del pergamino situado entre sus manos y, sus mejillas, antes sonrosadas, lucían pálidas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Astoria, de pronto has perdido tus facultades? —le espetó.

La aludida dejó de observar el papel y la miró, llevando consigo una mirada cargada de odio. Sonrió, negando suavemente.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, querida —aseguró—. Tan sólo me conmueve el hecho de que estés resistiéndote con tanto empeño. ¿Qué esperas conseguir? ¿Acaso sigues pensando que vendrán a por ti?

—Desconozco el tiempo que llevo aquí encerrada, pero puedo asegurarte el hecho de que vendrán, me aseguré de tener la espalda bien resguardada antes de venir aquí.

—Oh ya lo veo. Es más, contando la de esta mañana, es la quinta vez que el ministro de magia ha enviado un escuadrón de aurores para inspeccionar la mansión —informó con voz calmada.

Hermione abrió la boca, atónita, preguntándose si todo aquello sería verdad o no.

—No te creo —murmuró.

—Bueno, ese es tu problema —aseguró ella, volviendo la vista al pergamino —. Pero no miento, ¿qué ganaría yo con eso? ¿acabar con tus sueños? N o. Prefiero que sigas llena de esperanza, Granger, así será mucho más divertido romperte en mil pedacitos.

—No paras de decir eso, pero yo no siento que estés controlándome de ninguna forma.

Astoria le escrutó con su mirada, esbozando de nuevo aquella sonrisa maquiavélica que parecía ensombrecer su rostro angelical.

—Yo no creo lo mismo, es más, no he bajado para hacerte una simple visita, ¿sabes? Creo que ya es hora de mover ficha —afirmó, agachándose para quedar a su misma altura—. Dime, Granger, ¿dónde lo tienes escondido? ¿Dónde guardas a Draco?

—Sí crees que voy a decírtelo estás muy equivocada.

—¿Decírmelo? No, claro, el control de las cuerdas vocales es lo último que se pierde pero… Estoy segura de que tus manos ya me pertenecen, ¡Humy, acércale un papel y un lápiz a nuestra invitada!

Hermione la miró incrédula, esgrimiendo un atisbo de sonrisa escéptica. El elfo le situó el papel a su lado y le tendió el lápiz.

—¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? Vaya Astoria no creía que…

—Coge el lápiz —ordenó, cortando en seco sus palabras.

La sonrisa de la castaña se borró en un plumazo cuando sus dedos actuaron por cuenta propia, agarrando el lápiz con seguridad.

—Buena chica —canturreó Astoria—. Ahora escribe la dirección.

Hermione se revolvió, presa del pánico, al ver que su mano se disponía a acatar la orden. Tiró de ella, la intentó detener con la otra mano y se echó para atrás, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía detenerla.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —gritó. Pero aquella extremidad ya no le pertenecía.

—Estate quieta Granger o nadie podrá entender tu letra.

Al instante su cuerpo detuvo el forcejeo, paralizado, y su mano puedo escribir, letra a letra, el nombre de la calle. Hermione no podía creerlo, su cuerpo la había abandonado. Cerró los ojos, impotente, y no volvió a abrirlos hasta que sintió que la mano soltaba el lápiz.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? —increpó con burla, agarrando el papel y poniéndose en pie—. Todo va como la seda cuando comprendes tu lugar, sangre sucia.

—Alguien que no hace más que intentar ocupar el lugar de su hermana no es la más indicada para decirlo —escupió Hermione, mirándola con profundo desprecio.

Astoria sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya veo, ¿y en qué te basas para decir esa estupidez, Granger?

—En el hecho de que sólo seas una sombra, siempre pegada al esplendor de Daphne, condenada a ser la segunda, a no destacar, a permanecer a su espalda a…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues Astoria le propinó un puñetazo que la hizo caer de espaldas.

—Cierra… El… Pico —siseó y en sus ojos brilló la llama de la furia.

Hermione se masajeó el labio, ahora partido, sin dejar de mirarla. No podía parar, no cuando al fin tenía la oportunidad de devolverle todo el daño.

—¿Tanto te aterra la verdad? —le espetó, escupiendo la sangre —. Yo seré una sangre sucia y todo lo que quieras, pero soy Hermione Granger y jamás he tenido tan poca personalidad como para intentar arrebatársela a otra persona.

—Tendrías que tener cuidado con lo que dices, zorra, y mucho más cuando puedo matarte si así lo quiero y nadie jamás podría enterarse ni tener un cuerpo para llorarte. No dejaría ni una migaja.

—Al menos yo tendría alguien que lloraría por mi muerte —añadió, eufórica al ver que Astoria retrocedía un paso —. ¿Quién ira a llorarte a ti, Astoria? Deberás cerciorarte de que en tu tumba no ponga "intento de Daphne", antes de nada.

Esta vez fue una patada en el estómago su respuesta. Hermione se contrajo, dolorida, pero no dejó de mirarla ni de sonreír.

—Nunca la alcanzarás, nunca podrás igualarla. Jamás dejarás de ser un pelele sin valor a su lado —afirmó con un hilo de voz.

Esperó el siguiente golpe, pero no llegó. Astoria la miraba sin dejar de apretar los nudillos, deseando que aquella mujer ardiera en llamas justo delante de ella, implorando por oír sus gritos y ver su cuerpo retorcerse.

Pero no se acercó a ella. Se giró, comenzando a andar hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Humy, tenemos que recoger a alguien.

El elfo pegó un respingo y asintió, corriendo hacia ella. Agarró uno de los pliegues de su vestido y chasqueó, desapareciendo en una humareda grisácea.

Hermione resopló, arrastrándose hasta quedar apoyada en la pared. Suspiró, subiéndose la camisa para comprobar la calidez del daño. Astoria le había dejado una buena contusión y seguro que luciría un moratón por un tiempo, pero no le había roto ninguna costilla y esa ya era algo.

—Puede que me haya pasado —murmuró para sí —. Aunque he de admitirlo… Jamás me he sentido mejor en mi vida.

Sonrió, incapaz de retener el sentimiento de euforia que cubría cada una de sus venas, pues no era la primera vez que dejaba sin palabras a una serpiente y parecía que le estaba pillando el tranquillo.

Estando al fin despierta y, mejor aún, sola, se permitió recorrer el lugar de punta a punta con la vista. Parecía estar en una especie de mazmorra, de geometría más o menos cuadrada, sin ventanas y con sólo una entrada y salida, unas escaleras. Observó con mayor detenimiento los artilugios, aunque aún había un par de ellos que no conseguía identificar. Sin duda Astoria no se había marcado un favor con sus conocimientos de química, lo que era muy extraño debido a su condición de sangre pura.

—Tal vez sea más alquimia que química —aportó en un susurró —. Sea lo que sea, está surgiendo efecto…

Observó su cuerpo con ojo crítico, de nuevo parecía pertenecerle pero, ahora que sabía que eso cambiaría con una simple palabra de Astoria, estaba intranquila. Muy intranquila. No había límites a la hora de obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa.

Antes de que pudiera seguir meditando sus oportunidades, un petardeo la distrajo y, frente a ellas, aparecieron dos figuras.

Una era un elfo, bajito, anciano y con la mirada cansada y brillante.

El otro un hombre inconsciente, flotando con un hechizo, alto, delgado y de pelo rubio plateado.

—No… —balbuceó Hermione, incapaz de creérselo.

Pero ahí estaba, era él, sin pesadillas ni alucinaciones. Draco Malfoy estaba a pocos metros de ella y, por su aspecto, había ejercido una cierta resistencia. Humy lo trasladó a la izquierda de la castaña y, en un chasquido de dedos, hizo aparecer sendas cadenas que lo aprisionaron contra la pared.

Hermione gateó lo poco que le permitieron sus ataduras y extendió las manos, tocando la piel de su mejilla. Ahogó un sollozo. Todo su sacrificio no había merecido la pena. Ellos habían perdido y Astoria volvía a ganar.

Como por acto reflejo, los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe. Miraron a su lado, inquietos y luego se posaron en ella.

—Te dije que buscaras apoyo, Draco —susurró ella, negando suavemente.

—Y lo hizo, supongo que Astoria no sabe reconocer sus propios trucos —aseguró él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres? —increpó, atónita.

—Un viejo amigo que os debía una —añadió, incorporándose—. Ahora calla y escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

**ooOOoo**

_Hola gentecilla!_

_¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, prometí el siguiente pronto y (por una vez) he cumplido mi promesa. Planeo el siguiente para la semana que viene y bueno, ¡esto se acaba!_

_Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo y espero haber podido resolver vuestras dudas (algunas al menos) y no haber generado muchas más… Si no es así, lo siento por mi querida __**Eruve**__ xDD_

_Quiero agradeceros a todas/os las/los que me seguís y a aquellas que me alegran el día con sus comentarios. En serio, es un gustazo teneros :,D_

_¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! (Un poco tarde pero, ¡bueh!)_

_Un besote_


	19. Te necesito

_¡Hola, gentecilla!_

_Lo que tenéis ante vosotros es en penúltimo cap y es largo, muuuy largo, así que os aconsejo que tengáis algo de chocolate cerca, que siempre ayuda xD_

_Crucios al final, gracias._

**ooOOoo**

El océano de hierba danzaba al compás del viento. El rocío relampagueaba al entrar en contacto con la luz de sol, como si se tratara de millones de pequeños diamantes incrustados en finas tiras de esmeralda. Entre toda aquella calma sólo se escuchaba el alegre sonido agudo de una risa infantil, el cual inundaba cada recoveco y esquina de la pequeña y acogedora caseta de madera y piedra, prologándose hacia el infinito del campo.

Sobre un sencillo columpio estaba Luna y, en sus rodillas, la pequeña Pansy disfrutaba con las caricias de su madre. Ambas se deslizaban adelante y atrás con delicadeza, unidas por un hilo invisible pero palpable. Y, no a muchos metros de distancia, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules las observaba sin esconder la dicha.

Theodore Nott no podía evitar que sus labios formaran sonrisa tras otra mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en la tarea de arreglar uno de los carcomidos ventanales. Aquella cabaña llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser usada y se notaba. Pero no importaba el trabajo ni el tiempo que llevara hacerlo; Theo conocía el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Luna cuando estaba entre esas cuatro destartaladas paredes, la sombra de los recuerdos llegaban a ella, de todo lo bueno pasado y de lo malo también.

Suspiró, colocó uno de los tornillos en su lugar y martilleó con fuerza. A su derecha un destornillador actuaba por su cuenta, así como demás herramientas de bricolaje las cuales, sustentadas por magia, trabajaban a destajo.

— ¡Theo! —exclamó Luna, llamando su atención —. ¡Mira!

Theo siguió la dirección de su dedo y lo vio, una silueta alada y pequeña se aproximaba a ellos. ¿Y no era un periódico eso que llevaba entre sus patas?

—Luna, ¿tienes contratado el servicio de reparto del Profeta?

—Claro que no, no me gusta ese periódico.

Theo frunció el ceño, claramente confundido. Esperó a que el animal llegara a su lado y entonces lo investigó. Sí, aquella era una de las lechuzas del Profeta, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Pero había algo diferente en ella, el ave se tambaleaba nerviosa, como si estuviera drogada.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Luna, acercándose a la criatura con Pansy en brazos. Theo se encogió de hombros como respuesta —. No suelen confundirse en su ruta de reparto y mucho menos llegan tan lejos por su cuenta.

— ¿Crees que puede ser peligrosa?

—Theo, sólo es una lechuza —aportó ella con calma, le tendió a la niña y se dispuso a desabrochar el periódico de la pata del animal —. Ya que se ha tomado la libertad de venir hasta aquí…

En cuanto liberó el pergamino de su agarre la lechuza pareció volver en sí, sacudió la cabeza con molestia y miró a los lados. Entonces se percató de que Luna tenía entre sus manos el periódico y chilló, furiosa.

— ¡Eh, eh, tranquilo, bicho! —exclamó Theo, alejándola de un manotazo.

—Vamos, no seas tan brusco —le reprendió ella, negando suavemente. Alzó la mano y acarició la nuca del ave, haciendo que éste se calmara al instante —. Te has perdido, ¿verdad, amiguita? Theo, págale el periódico. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

— ¡Pero si ha intentado atacarte!

—Theo…

—Está bien, está bien —bufó con molestia, andando hacia la cabaña.

Luna sonrió, desplegando el periódico para ver la noticia de la primera plana pero, en cuanto lo hizo, un papel suelto cayó al suelo. Curiosa, Luna dejó el periódico a un lado para hacerse con él.

Cuando Theo regresó con las monedas encontró a su pareja blanca como la cal y con una profunda mueca de terror en su rostro. Él dejó caer el dinero y corrió hacia ella, cogiéndola de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

— ¡Luna! ¡¿Qué ocurre, Luna?!

Pero ella no respondió, sino que le tendió el papel en silencio. Theo leyó las palabras y la miró, viendo el reflejo del miedo en sus ojos.

_Astoria tiene a Hermione, os necesito._

_Por favor, no tardéis, su vida corre peligro._

_Draco Malfoy_

**ooOOoo**

El ajetreo de voces y pasos quedó acallado cuando se cerró la puerta. Kingsley Shacklebolt dejó salir un hondo suspiro una vez fuera y se puso encamino. Los pasillos del departamento de Misterios estaban vacíos a aquella hora de la tarde y los únicos vestigios de trabajo se habían agrupado en su despacho, del que había huido en cuanto le fue posible. Pues, si había algo que él odiara de su trabajo de Ministro era eso, el ruido, el caos, la aglomeración de decenas de voces luchando por hacerse notar por encima de las otras.

Pero ahora, solo y en relativo silencio, podía ocupar su mente en cosas que realmente merecían la pena. Como Hermione Granger y el embrollo en el que estaba metida. Kingsley conocía su situación, comprendía sus sentimientos y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, la entendía a la perfección. También él había perdido a muchos compañeros por culpa de la guerra y sus derivados. Amigos de verdad, aquellos con los que un aburrido día de rellenar papeleo se convertía en la mejor de las aventuras.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al pasillo de despachos de aurores y su mirada se movió sola, leyendo los nombres pintados en cada puerta. Entonces lo vio, una de ellas ya no portaba nombre alguno, había sido borrado y, sin embargo, Kingsley podía seguir leyendo las letras negras y estilizadas que rezaban _"Harry James Potter"._

Una cierta congoja se acopló en su pecho y volvió la mirada al frente. De nada servía autoflagelarse con la pérdida, nada podría haber cambiado el destino de Harry y no importaba quien llevó el cuchillo o quien lo hundió en su espalda, ya estaba hecho. Estaba muerto, punto y final.

—Sobreviviste a Voldemort para morir el día de tu boda, graciosa ironía la tuya —susurró para sí mismo, negando suavemente —. Supongo que los que nos dedicamos a este negocio no tenemos suerte, Potter, y tú ya gastaste la tuya con creces.

Entonces escuchó el trote de varias personas a su espalda, se giró suavemente, asombrándose por la identidad de las tres figuras que corrían hacia él.

— ¡Kingsley! —exclamó uno de ellos, con la voz ahogada por el esfuerzo.

—Vaya, Malfoy, al final voy a acabar por acostumbrarme a tus visitas —apuntó, cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que me extraña soberanamente es el porqué de vuestra presencia —añadió señalando a los dos restantes.

—Créame, señor Ministro, no estaríamos aquí si no fuera importante —aportó Theo.

— ¿Y la pequeña criatura?

—La hemos dejado con…

— ¡Basta! —rugió Draco, interrumpiendo las palabras de Luna—. ¡Eso puede esperar, pero lo que nos trae aquí no!

—Bien, ¿y qué os trae aquí?

—Astoria —siseó él con profundo desprecio —. Ella tiene a Granger.

Kingsley parpadeó, claramente confundido.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya lo ha oído, Hermione Granger corre peligro.

—Sí, eso lo he entendido, Nott, lo que no logro comprender es el porqué de que Hermione esté con ella.

—Astoria robó un recuerdo de Harry y sin él todo por lo que ha luchado hasta ahora no tendría valor alguno.

— ¿Insinúas que ella se ha metido en la mismísima boca del lobo para recuperar algo que puede salvarte? —inquirió Kingsley con verdadera sorpresa —. Eso no es propio de Hermione.

— ¡Y qué importa eso, joder! —estalló, colérico—. ¡Estamos hablando de que Astoria la tiene y puede hacerle cualquier cosa! ¡Cualquier cosa, mierda!

—Cálmate, Draco.

— ¡Me calmaré cuando haga algo por ayudarla!

Kingsley suspiró, masajeándose las sienes.

—Está bien, acompañadme a mi despacho. Veremos si podemos sacarla del lío en el que tú mismo la has metido —le espetó, empujándolo para emprender la marcha.

Draco lo siguió en silencio, sintiendo el frío del miedo recorrer su espina dorsal. Temía por ella, de nada servía ocultarlo ahora; temía que lo que Astoria podría estar haciéndole, temía por pensar que estaría sufriendo pero, ante todo, temía que su vida terminara por su culpa.

**ooOOoo**

—Este es un plano de la mansión Grengrass —informó Kingsley mientras situaba el documento sobre la mesa —. Lo redactamos cuando se llevaron a cabo las redadas antimortífagos.

Draco observó el mapa, siguiendo cada uno de los pasillos que marcaba el trazo de la tinta, las puertas y escaleras, recordando el tiempo en el que él pasaba veranos enteros entre esas paredes.

—La habitación de Astoria es esta —apuntó—. Podría tenerla ahí.

—Puede que esté en las habitaciones de arriba —aportó Theo, inspeccionando el resto del documento—, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos al escondite de pequeños? Daphne siempre decía que los cuartos de arriba eran los mejores para ocultarse, que tenían pasadizos secretos para que nadie pudiera encontrarte.

—No creo que sea el estilo de Astoria, de tenerla escondida estará en la planta baja.

— ¿Y en el sótano? Los delincuentes suele refugiarse en los sótanos —apuntó el ministro.

—No recuerdo que hubiera sótano —murmuró Draco—. Yo no lo vi, al menos.

—Yo tampoco —corroboró Theo.

—Bien, entonces enviaremos una brigada de búsqueda para que inspeccionen ambas plantas —afirmó, redactando la orden en una hoja de papel. Entonces, con un sencillo giro de muñeca, la hoja se transformó en un avión de papel, el cual alzó el vuelo y desapareció tras un conducto cuadrado encima de la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán?

—Un día como poco, os recomiendo que vayáis a casa y descanséis. Recibiréis noticias en cuanto las tenga.

—No me voy a mover de aquí —aseguró Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha, Malfoy, no podrás hacer que las cosas vayan más rápido sólo con pedirlo. Y ya que no podemos hacer un ataque central debido a que tiene a Hermione sólo podemos esperar.

Él apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, impotente. Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y suspiró.

—Vámonos, Draco, ha dicho se comunicará con nosotros en cuanto sepa algo —dijo Nott.

—Seréis los primeros en saberlo.

Theo asintió de nuevo y, tirando con firmeza de su amigo, logró que este comenzara a andar. Salieron del despacho del ministro y avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor.

—Quédate con nosotros esta noche, al fin y al cabo en el apartamento estarás solo y sin magia.

—De acuerdo —concedió el rubio, dándose por vencido.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien —aseguró Luna y, algo debió de haber en su mirada, pues Draco sintió una agradable calma en su cuerpo.

**ooOOoo**

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba la estancia, pintada de excéntricos colores y formas, sin seguir un patrón fijado. Draco se sentó en uno de los viejos sillones, que rechinó ante su peso.

—Siento que tengas que dormir ahí, sólo tenemos un colchón.

—Theo, he pasado muchas noches durmiendo en una cama de Azkaban, podré sobrevivir a vuestro sillón.

Theo asintió, cediéndole una tupida manta oscura.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Lo mismo digo.

Theo apretó suavemente su hombro antes de marcharse, como un sencillo gesto que significaba mucho más que las pobres palabras. Draco no dijo nada pues no hizo falta, ambos sabían que entre las serpientes no importaba el lenguaje en sí, sino los hechos, las acciones y, sobre todo, la lealtad.

El rubio se acomodó entre gruñidos, acompañados por los quejidos que profería el mueble cada vez que se movía aunque fuera un milímetro. Suspiró, observando el crepitar del fuego. Entonces una voz llegó a sus oídos, una melodía suave y dulce, una nana. Sintió un cierto calor en el pecho al escuchar la voz de Luna y cómo con unas pocas palabras parecía querer expresarlo todo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la canción llegó a su fin y el frío silencio se impuso de nuevo. Las últimas luces se apagaron y sólo la luz de la chimenea continuó. Draco cerró los ojos, sabiendo que el sueño no lograría llegar a su puerta esa noche.

Pasaron por su mente miles de recuerdos, sobre todo de su estancia en Hogwarts, de los años en los que su única preocupación consistía en sacar buenas notas en todas las materias. Recordó a sus compañeros, a los ratos que pasaban juntos. A las bromas que él y Zabini solían gastar a cualquiera que osara pasar por su camino, fuera mayor o menor, pero siempre que no fueran de Slytherin, por supuesto. Recordó las tardes en la biblioteca con Nott y como gracias a su ayuda había logrado mucho más de lo que habría sido capaz sólo. A Crabbe y a Goyle, quienes fueron más que sus guardaespaldas, fueron sus confidentes, las rocas en las que uno podía apoyarse siempre que lo necesitaba. Recordó a la fría y calculadora Daphne, la cual siempre había conseguido lo que se proponía, no importaba lo lejos pareciera estar. Recordó por último a Pansy, orgullosa y recelosa, como ella había pasado de ser una chica que lo seguía por amor no correspondido a una gran amiga, la mejor que había. Aquella que lo conocía todo sobre él y al revés, a la única a la que le había confiado todos sus secretos más guardados.

Sin querer una lágrima traicionera descendió por su mejilla y sus labios se movieron solos.

—Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, Pansy —susurró—. Tú sabrías que decirme, sabrías responder a mis preguntas. Me llamarías estúpido y resolverías con facilidad mis problemas. Ojalá siguieras con vida…

Se incorporó al sentir la congoja ascender por su garganta, hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba, que no sacaba todo afuera, que el sólo hecho de soltar unas lágrimas le resultaba antinatural. Pero ahí estaba, su respiración no estaba alterada, ni los hipidos surgían de sus labios. Pero lloraba, las lágrimas salían sin control, surcando sus mejillas para perderse más abajo.

Entonces oyó unos pasos acercarse. Actuó con rapidez y se giró, dándola la espalda a quien fuera que estuviera realizando una incursión nocturna. Sintió la sombra de la figura al pasar por su lado y seguir adelante, hasta acercarse a la cocina unos metros más adelante. Escuchó el trajinar de vasos y teteras. Después, esa persona deshizo sus pasos y se sentó en el suelo, en frente suyo, cara a la chimenea.

—Sé que estás despierto —susurró y Draco se estremeció al oír la suave voz de Luna —. Perdona por molestarte pero yo tampoco podía dormir.

Luna pegó un sorbo a la taza y esgrimió una mueca de desagrado. Se sacó la varita de detrás de la oreja y apuntó al recipiente, se produjo un estallido y el humo comenzó a surgir de la taza. Asintió, complacida, dándole un nuevo sorbo.

—Siempre pensé que Hermione no acabaría con Ron —dijo entonces—. Llámalo como quieras, pero nunca logré ver esa unión especial entre dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas.

Draco permaneció callado, con la semilla de la duda germinando en su boca.

—Por supuesto puedo equivocarme —apuntó, sujetando el atizador para mover los troncos—. Pero creo que esta vez no lo hago.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que esa "unión especial" está entre Theo y tú? —inquirió de pronto, incapaz de seguir acallando a su curiosidad.

Luna sonrió antes de pegar otro sorbo.

—Simplemente lo sé.

— ¿Tienes pruebas? —inquirió, girándose al fin. Luna permaneció de espaldas.

—No hay pruebas porque, si necesitas algo que lo compruebe, es que no existe.

—Eso no tiene sentido —afirmó él—. Y eso que tú eres la que fue a la casa de los inteligentes.

—Claro que lo tiene, lo que pasa es que no sabes verlo. Por eso yo fui a Ravenclaw y tú a Slytherin. Porque yo sé ver cosas que tú no ves y entiendo cosas que tú jamás podrías entender. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

Luna se giró, mirándole con una seriedad impropia de ella.

— ¿Qué piensas cuando digo _amor_, Draco?

— ¿Amor? El amor es una gilipo…

—No —le interrumpió, alzando la mano—. No te estoy pidiendo una opinión. Quiero que me digas lo primero que pasa por tu cabeza cuando escuchas _amor_.

—Pienso en muchas cosas.

—Siempre hay una primera. Vamos, dilo.

Él esgrimió una mueca de confusión ante su actitud. Suspiró y, en cuanto la palabra cruzó su cabeza, tan rápida como una bala, abrió los labios.

—Necesidad.

Ella entonces volvió a sonreír, recuperando la mirada calmada y soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Pues dime ahora, Draco, ¿qué es Hermione para ti?

Él calló, aturullado por lo que Luna estaba desvelando en su interior. Abrió la boca varias veces pero, por más que lo intentaba, la realidad volvía a cerrarla.

—Me vuelvo a la cama —informó ella, levantándose—. Gracias por tu sinceridad, creo que ahora podré dormir tranquila.

Draco observó como la chica se alejaba, francamente feliz, mientras que en el interior del rubio parecía haberse desatado el más feroz de los vendavales.

**ooOOoo**

— ¿Cómo es posible que no hayáis encontrado nada?

—Es lo que hay, Malfoy, los aurores no pueden entrar en una casa porque sí y buscar hasta en los armarios, ¡sencillamente no se puede! Han hecho lo que han podido.

— ¡Ni siquiera habéis rascado la punta del iceberg! ¿Quién cojones te crees que son? ¡La única familia de sangre pura fiel a Voldemort a la que no se le tocó un pelo! ¿Por qué crees que eso ha sido así?

Kingsley guardó silencio, instándole a continuar.

— ¡Pues porque saben cómo esconderse! —exclamó Draco, rojo de furia—. Tienen pasadizos, habitaciones secretas y refugios apostados en puta cada esquina. No sirve con abrir una habitación mirar unos segundos y volverla a cerrar.

—Mira, Malfoy, no puedo ordenar una inspección completa sin una orden.

— ¡Pues haga esa orden, es el Ministro de Magia!

— ¡Sí, soy el ministro! —bramó él, poniéndose en pie de repente—. ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres tú, eh?! ¡¿Crees que no me preocupa, que me da igual?! ¡Pues estás muy equivocado! ¡No voy a permitir que…!

—Basta —afirmó una voz mucho más dulce y serena. Ambos hombres la miraron, con la furia centelleando en sus ojos —. Estáis haciendo que mi hija se asuste.

Draco y Kingsley miraron a la pequeña Pansy, la cual tenía los ojos brillantes propios de alguien que está a punto de llorar. Intercambiaron miradas de odio y se sentaron en silencio.

—Os lo agradezco —añadió Luna, acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña para que cesara en sus pucheros—. Dime, Kingsley, ¿no podemos hacer nada más?

—Podría pedir la orden, pero podría tardar.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Semanas como mínimo.

Draco exhaló un hondo suspiro de resignación en respuesta.

—Es imposible que no hayan encontrado nada —murmuró para sí, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo —. Es imposible que no se le haya escapado nada.

— ¿Y si lo intentamos otra vez? —aportó Theo, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la mesa del ministro.

— ¿Para qué, Nott, que cambiaría? —inquirió Kingsley con pesadez.

—Cambiará porque yo iré.

Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en el rubio, unos reflejaban sorpresa, otros escepticismo y los últimos una rotunda afirmación.

—Usaré poción multijugos y me internaré en la mansión —añadió, incorporándose —. He pasado muchas horas allí sé donde están los pasadizos más importantes, podré moverme sin ser visto.

—Hay elfos en la mansión, Malfoy, ¿qué harás si uno de ellos te descubre?

—Para eso necesitaré una varita.

— ¡Draco, no hagas daño a ninguno de esos pobres elfos! —exclamó Luna con pena.

—Sólo los confundiré —aclaró—. Pero a ella si le haré daño, mucho daño.

—No puedes matarla —afirmó el ministro—. No harás más que condenarte al beso del dementor con ello.

—De acuerdo, no la mataré —concedió —. Pero sigo necesitando tres cosas.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Primero una varita. Segundo poción multijugos.

— ¿Y la tercera?

Draco miró a Nott antes de responder, encontrando en aquellos ojos azules la respuesta a una pregunta aún no formulada.

—Tercera, un cebo.

**ooOOoo**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco se sentía al fin poderoso. Tenía un cuerpo que no era el suyo, una cara que no le pertenecía y, sin embargo, ante la indiferencia que reflejaban las caras de sus acompañantes por su presencia se sentía francamente revitalizado. Entre sus dedos estaba la varita, una que jamás había sido suya ni lo sería, pero que ahora compartiría el mismo destino que él. Aumentó el agarre, sintiendo el tacto frío y liso del objeto, temiendo que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

—Bien, ya habéis oído las órdenes. Repetiremos la búsqueda como hicimos ayer, procurad daros prisa y no entreteneros. Supongo que todos querréis estar en casa para cenar, ¿no?

A las palabras del capitán le siguieron decenas de carcajadas. Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago ante tanto pasotismo en el cuerpo de aurores.

"Supongo que los buenos murieron contigo, Potter"

—¡Vamos, adelante! —exclamó el capitán de nuevo, abriendo la puerta de la mansión.

Al instante aquello se convirtió en un mar de túnicas negras. Draco esperó a que el mogollón se disipase y, entonces, escogió el camino menos transitado. Reconocía cada cuadro, cada estatua. Debía reconocerlo, en aquella casa había pasado buenos momentos de niño. Cruzó la segunda esquina y llegó ante una puerta. Se aseguró de mirar a los lados y entró.

Se trataba de una habitación cuadrada, iluminada por la luz entrante de dos ventanales y ocupada por un par de sillones y un enorme piano de cola negro. Atravesó la estancia y llegó a detrás del instrumento, si mal no recordaba puerta secreta estaba detrás del piano, cerca de la lámpara de pie.

Deslizó los dedos por la pared empapelada hasta dar con el borde, después bajó unos centímetros y encontró el borde de la puerta. Tiró de ella con cuidado hasta abrirla. El refugio que escondía no era más que un escobero viejo y mohoso. Draco tosió ante la cantidad de polvo, sacó la varita y se internó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La espera fue lo peor de todo aquello. Con la única iluminación que le proporcionaba la varita Draco se sentía cada vez más agobiado. La experiencia en Azkaban había ayudado a acrecentar su claustrofobia y el hecho de estar en un cuartucho sucio, pequeño y húmedo no ayudaba.

Pero su orgullo era mucho más fuerte que todo aquello. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Esperaría lo que hiciera falta. Aguantaría lo que hiciera falta.

**ooOOoo**

Hermione miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella con profundo recelo. Y, con cada palabra que él decía, la pequeña arruga de inconformidad formada en su entrecejo se agranda más y más.

—Y por eso estoy aquí —culminó en un susurro.

—Pero no eres Draco —afirmó ella —. Eres Nott.

—Así es.

—Perdona que te lo pregunte por vigésima vez pero me cuesta mucho comprender el porqué estás aquí. Astoria está demente y puede hacerte cualquier cosa.

—Sabía a lo que me atenía al venir, Hermione.

—Pero tu familia…

— ¿Tú no harías lo mismo si fuera Potter? —inquirió, interrumpiéndola —. Lo hago por dos razones; una, porque Draco es mi amigo y, aunque te cueste creerlo, existe una cosa llamada lealtad de la que nos orgullecemos las serpientes. Y la segunda es por ti, te lo debía al fin y al cabo.

Hermione observó su mirada, por mucho que aquellos ojos fueran los de Draco, la forma en la que la miraban denotaba que no era él. Había miedo en esas pupilas, pero también fuerza, mucha fuerza.

—Está bien, ¿cuál es el plan, entonces?

—Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y asegurarnos de que…

Pero Theo no pudo continuar hablando, pues la puerta del sótano se abrió de sopetón. Oyeron el sonido de un taconeo fuerte y rápido cada vez más cercano hasta que llegó ante ellos.

Astoria Grengrass.

Como si acabara de salir del mismísimo infierno, su cabello estaba asombrosamente revuelto, el maquillaje había perdido su consistencia y aquellas gemas verdes brillaban con furia y algo más, locura.

—Oh, Draco, has sido un chico muy malo —susurró con voz rota—. ¿Ves en lo que me has convertido, en lo que soy por tu culpa? Ya no brillo, ya no reluzco… Mi belleza, mi cuerpo, mis dotes… Todo se ha desplomado —añadió, caminado hacia ellos—. He estado en esa pocilga asquerosa que esta zorra llama casa… Sé lo que habéis hecho… Su cama, olía a ti, Draco, tenía tu aroma… No podía soportarlo.

Hermione pudo sentir como el miedo se agolpaba en el pecho a medida que Astoria se aproximaba.

—Pero ya no existe, lo he quemado, destruido y he bailado sobre las cenizas… Sí… Mañana todo esto no será más que una pesadilla… Sí… Mañana volveremos atrás en el tiempo, ¿verdad, Draco? ¿Verdad que lo harás? Sí, claro que lo harás.

Dicho esto Astoria se abalanzó contra Hermione, agarrándola del cabello para tirar de ella con desprecio.

— ¡Ella te obligó, verdad! ¡Te drogó para que te acostaras con ella! ¡Sí! ¡Confiésalo, puta! ¡Dilo! ¡DILO! —chilló sin control, zarandeándola.

Ella apretó la mandíbula por el dolor y la miró, encontrando en sus ojos el vacío de la locura.

—Pero haremos que este error desaparezca —siseó, empujándola para hacer que cayera a su espalda —. Tú lo harás, Draco. Sólo tú puedes enmendar tu fallo —afirmó antes de chasquear los dedos.

El elfo tardó dos segundos en materializarse junto a su ama.

—Humy, tráeme uno de mis cuchillos —ordenó esbozando una sonrisa grotesca—. Y asegúrate de que sea más doloroso de lo normal, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi ama—aseguró el elfo con voz chillona antes de desaparecerse.

Astoria se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Draco y, extendiendo las manos, atrapó su cabeza para atraerlo hacia ella.

—Una vez acabes con ella todo volverá a ser como debe ser —susurró, atrapando sus labios con fiereza para besarlos sin cuidado, como si se tratase de una bestia desbocada.

Hermione pudo ver los ojos de Theo fijos en los suyos, calmados y seguros, mientras regueros de sangre descendían por las comisuras de sus labios.

**ooOOoo**

Draco se deslizó entre los pasillos con cuidado, enarbolando la varita cada vez que cruzaba una esquina, asegurándose a cada minuto que seguía sólo. Entonces, el sonido de unas voces lo atrajo; se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la retaguardia y se acercó, amparado por la seguridad de las sombras. La conversación era entre dos elfos, de eso estaba seguro, pues el tono de voz de ambos era demasiado agudo y estridente para poder ser de un humano.

—La ama quiere que sea más mortal de lo que acostumbra —murmuró uno de ellos.

—Pues cumple con la orden, Humy, Mina no quiere que la amita Astoria vuelva a enfadarse.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el rubio se acercara aún más, arriesgándose a ser descubierto.

—Pero, ¿Mina cree que está bien lo que ella hace?

Draco logró ver la identidad de ambos seres, un elfo y una elfina, de edad madura. Observó como la elfina miraba con pena a su compañero; por su parecido debía de tratarse de hermanos. Al fin y al cabo, las familias de sangre pura solían tener a una familia completa de elfos a su disposición.

—Humy, recuerda lo que pasó con nuestro padre. Lo despidieron y repudiaron porque no cumplió con las órdenes. Mina no pudo despedirse… Mina no quiere que te pase a ti lo mismo.

—Humy no quiere hacer daño a más gente inocente... Mina también sabe lo que esa señorita hizo por nosotros, Humy no quiere hacerle daño… A ella no.

La elfina suspiró, bajándose del taburete en el cual estaba trajinando para llegar junto a su hermano. Entonces chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un bote de contenido negro, el cual tendió a su hermano con firmeza.

—Humy debe cumplir con lo que la amita ordena —afirmó antes de volver a su tarea.

El elfo miró el bote con impotencia durante unos segundos, pero acabó agachando la cabeza y sacando un cuchillo de mango negro de entre los pliegues del trapo que lo vestía.

Draco enmudeció al reconocer el arma y, antes de que la idea pudiera procesarse en su cerebro, su mano ya se había movido. El hechizo impactó de lleno en la elfina, la cual quedó completamente paralizada.

Humy miró a su hermana con confusión ante su actitud pero, cuando ya había llegado a su lado, sintió una fuerza fría en la espina dorsal que lo paralizó completamente.

—Lamento haberte hechizado, pero no tenía otra opción —apuntó Draco, acuclillándose para quedar a su altura —. Tú eres Humy, ¿no? Creo que me acuerdo de ti.

El elfo, con la única movilidad de sus ojos, parpadeó, sorprendido.

—Escúchame, Humy, sé que crees que no soy más que un sangre pura más, hipócrita y cínico, ¡y no te equivocas lo más mínimo! Pero, a pesar de todo, quiero salvar a las dos personas que tu ama tiene encerradas. Son muy importantes para mí, ¿entiendes? —inquirió—. Merecen vivir, puede que yo no, pero ellos sí. Así que… Por favor… Ayúdame a salvarlos.

La criatura lo miró con insistencia, sin apenas parpadear.

—Está bien, veamos tu respuesta —concedió, apuntándolo con la varita para que pudiera recuperar el control de cuello para arriba. El elfo comenzó a toser nada más Draco realizó el encantamiento, sin dejar de observarlo con recelo.

—Tú… Tú eras el amo de Dobby —susurró él—. No fuiste bueno con Dobby, ¿por qué Humy debería ayudarte?

—No me ayudarás sólo a mí. Salvarás a Hermione, sabes que no se merece este destino, Humy, ni el hombre que está con ella tampoco. Él tiene una familia, ¿sabes? Una hija pequeña y una esposa que esperan su regreso.

— ¿Y la señorita Hermione? Ella no tiene familia… Humy sabe que la señorita Hermione es muy buena con nosotros, pero nadie la necesita y no…

—Te equivocas —afirmó, haciendo que el elfo se callase—. Yo la necesito, la necesito como jamás pude necesitar a nadie… Escúchame, hagamos un trato. Astoria sólo me quiere a mí, llévame hasta ella y la obligaré a que los suelte. Después, tu ama hará lo que quiera conmigo.

—Sabes que ella jamás dejará que te marches, ¿renunciarías tu libertad por esa chica?

—Sí.

— ¿Seguro?

—Absolutamente seguro. Y bien, ¿tenemos trato?

El elfo se percató de que en sus ojos no había temor, ni duda ni siquiera algo de nerviosismo. Sólo había fuerza y seguridad, la llama del valor que brillaba como nunca en aquellos orbes ajenos.

—Humy acepta con una condición. Tendrás que deshacerte de ese disfraz.

**ooOOooo**

Astoria se limpió la sangre de los labios con gesto divertido. Se puso en pie, tirando de la cadena que apresaba a Theo para que él hiciera lo mismo. Después, apuntó con su varita hacia las ataduras de Hermione e hizo que éstas ardieran unos segundos para después desaparecer.

—Levántate —ordenó.

Hermione no ofreció resistencia alguna cuando su cuerpo volvió a separarse de ella, cumpliendo como un autómata las órdenes de Astoria.

—Quédate quietecita, asquerosa sangre sucia, no quiero que todo quede manchado de sangre… Luego el olor tarda mucho en irse —aportó con desprecio. Entonces se giró hacia el chico y acarició con burda dulzura su cabello —. Ahora, nada más venga Humy con el cuchillo, se lo hundirás en el estómago, ¿de acuerdo, amor? Dejemos que el veneno haga el resto...

—Aunque me mates, Draco jamás se rebajará a amarte —afirmó Hermione.

Astoria se tensó antes sus palabras y, volviéndose poco a poco, la miró con una mezcla entre furia y desprecio. Sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pobre, Granger. Al menos podrás decir que disfrutaste del verdadero sexo antes de morir —siseó, acercándose a ella para susurrarle al oído—. Vamos, si me dices qué usaste para engañarlo hasta puedo hacer que tu sufrimiento mengüe. Dímelo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, respondiéndole de la misma forma en la otra oreja.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Porque realmente no sé cuál de los dos estaba hechizado… Ni cuál de los dos disfrutó más.

Astoria se separó despacio, portando una sonrisa asombrosamente forzada y grotesca. Entonces comenzó a reír; una carcajada agrietada y furibunda que reverberó en las cuatro paredes del sótano. Sin dejar de reír, chasqueó suavemente los dedos y, en cuanto oyó el petardeo a su espalda, dejó de reír.

—Deberías aprender a mentir, Granger —añadió—. Humy, dame el cuchillo.

Pero, no era un elfo quien estaba a su espalda. Hermione dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al verlo ante ella. Era él, no había duda. Draco Malfoy sujetaba el arma con fuerza y, en unos segundos, la situó a escasos milímetros de la garganta de Astoria.

—Se acabaron los juegos, Astoria.

Ella en cambio no borró la sonrisa de su rostro sino que, en un movimiento rápido, lanzó su varita a los pies de Hermione.

—Granger, quítamelo de encima.

Draco no pudo más que esbozar una mueca de confusión antes de que la castaña recogiera la varita y le lanzara metros más allá mediante un _expulso_. Theo corrió a su lado sin pensarlos dos veces, ayudándole a que volviera a incorporarse.

— ¿Qué cojones…? —increpó él, masajeándose la coronilla. Pero cuando alzó la mirada hacia ella, quedó paralizado. De sus ojos salían incesantes lágrimas y su brazo, con una seguridad ridícula, no dejaba de apuntarlo—. ¿Hermione qué te ocurre?

—Vaya, vaya, Draco —canturreó Astoria, quien ahora estaba detrás de la castaña—. Jamás habría pensado que pondrías a mi elfo doméstico en mi contra… Dime, criatura despreciable, ¿qué te ha prometido?

El tembloroso elfo no pudo más que agachar la cabeza, preso del pánico.

—Humy pensó que su ama querría al señorito Draco —murmuró.

—Dime pues porque me has traído a un Draco falso, Humy. ¿Acaso querías tomarme el peo?

—Humy no sabía…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo eres una criatura despreciable, como tu padre! —gritó, colérica —. ¡Debí haberme desecho de ti como hice con él!

Humy abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de creerse lo que su ama acababa de decir.

—Pero… Pero el ama dijo que él se había marchado… Que nos había dejado porque lo despidieron…

—Oh, ¿y tú te lo creíste, Humy? —inquirió, recuperando su sonrisa divertida—. Tu padre no fue más que un elfo débil e inmundo, que no supo sacrificarse por el bien común, ¿sabes? Yo quería probar mis experimentos contigo, alguien mucho más joven y que lograría aguantar más… Pero él se interpuso, se ofreció a cambio de que no os usara ni a ti ni a tu hermana, ¡pobre iluso! Ni siquiera aguantó una semana, no fue más que un estorbo inútil.

— ¡Eres un ser despreciable! —gritó Hermione, con la voz rota por las lágrimas—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste jugar así con una vida?!

—No era más que un elfo, Granger. Así es el círculo de la vida, ¿verdad, Humy? —aportó, palmeando la cabeza del elfo—. Los que merecen la pena sobreviven y los que no saben seguir adelante, perecen.

—¡Asquerosa asesina! ¡No eres más que…!

—Cállate —ordenó con firmeza. Al instante Hermione sintió como su boca se sellaba, obligándola a guardar silencio—. Pero eso ahora no nos concibe, ya me aseguraré de hacerte pagar tu error, elfo —aseguró, dejándolo atrás—. Ahora, disfrutemos de los frutos de tanta espera, ¿no te parece, Granger? Le mostramos cuanto has mejorado, ¿te parece? Será una orden fácil, muy sencilla. Primero cogerás el cuchillo.

Hermione hizo una pequeña floritura con la varita y, al instante, el cuchillo había volado de las manos de Draco a las suyas.

—La varita también, no dejemos cabos sueltos —añadió.

De la misma manera, la varita del rubio abandonó su bolsillo y llegó a Astoria.

—Buena chica, ahora escucha atentamente. Primero matarás al falso Draco, ¿de acuerdo? Dejaremos que el de verdad mire como acuchillas a su amigo delante de sus ojos.

—Estás equivocada si piensas que no vamos a defendernos —afirmó Theo.

—No lo dudo, por eso será mucho más divertido ver como intentáis protegeros de ella… Vamos, Granger, no me hagas esperar más.

Tanto Theo como Draco se pusieron en posición de ataque en cuanto la castaña comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Se movía de forma imparable, esquivando sus intentos por sujetarla con una facilidad ridícula. Hermione estaba poseída por una fuerza diferente y, aunque había cerrado sus ojos con impotencia, su cuerpo se movía con ligereza.

Entonces pasó, Hermione pateó con fuerza el estómago de Draco e hizo que éste cayera al suelo. Se giró, encerrando a Theo entre ella y la pared. Alzó su mano, apretó los dedos alrededor del mango y atacó.

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido que produce el metal al perforar la carne. Después, nada más.

**ooOOoo**

_Subiré el siguiente el martes así que no os haré esperar mucho. De todas maneras todo lo importante estaba en este, ¡no sabéis cuanto me ha costado el condenado capítulo! ¡Tres días, nada menos!_

_En fin, he quedado bastante contenta con el resultado pero, si veis algún dedazo, procuraré corregirlo mañana pues hoy me tomaré un buen descanso xD_

_Como siempre agradezco a todos/as mis seguidores y a aquellas que me comentan cada capítulo, ya sabéis que os adoro con locura ;)_

_¡Un besote!_


	20. Volveré a por ti

_Eran como dos pequeñas bolas de pelo temblorosas, suaves e hiperactivas. Astoria las miró con el corazón lleno de alegría, incapaz de creerse las palabras de su padre._

—_Son de pura raza, con un pedigrí inmaculado y un brillante árbol genealógico. Espero que sepáis cuidarlos bien._

_Ella asintió enérgicamente y miró a su hermana, quien no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en los animales._

—_Yo no quiero ninguno. Son criaturas chillonas y malolientes, devuélvelas —afirmó, esgrimiendo una profunda mueca de desprecio._

—_¡No, padre! —exclamó ella, poniéndose en pie—. ¡Yo si quiero tenerlos!_

—_Daphne, se van a quedar y ambas cuidareis del vuestro —aclaró él con firmeza—. Así aprenderéis a ser responsables._

—_¡Pero yo no…!_

—_Silencio, Daphne, sólo hazlo._

_Ella frunció el ceño, claramente molesta, dio un paso y agarró a uno de los mininos, de brillante pelaje blanco, sin mucho cuidado. Astoria se compadeció del pobre animal y, en cuanto su hermana hubo abandonado la habitación, abrazó al gato restante, tiznado de un color marrón cobrizo._

—_Yo cuidaré de ti —dijo, sonriente._

_Los días dieron paso a las semanas y el animal crecía con alegría y vigor. Astoria le cuidaba con sumo cariño, peinaba su pelaje cada día y se aseguraba de que tuviera los ojos, de un color anaranjado, libres de legañas. Lo alimentaba siempre que el animal lo pedía y jamás lo dejaba sólo si podía evitarlo. Sin darse cuenta, aquel pequeño animal se había convertido en su confidente, en su amigo, alguien con quien compartir los días nublados y las horribles noches de tormenta._

_Sin embargo no todo era alegría en la casa. Daphne había cumplido su amenaza y su pequeña cría no había podido sobrevivir más de una semana. A ella no le afectaba lo más mínimo la pérdida pero no soportaba el hecho de que sus padres le pusieran a Astoria de ejemplo. Cada vez que las palabras "_deberías haberlo hecho como Astoria_" salían de la boca de alguno de ellos su corazón se inflamaba de odio. No podía soportar el hecho de que su hermana pequeña fuera mejor que ella en algo, en lo que fuera, aunque sólo fuera en cuidar animales domésticos._

_Por eso actuó como actuó y por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Pues aquel fatídico día de otoño cambiaron dos cosas; Daphne marcó con sangre su posición primogénita eternamente superior, y Astoria convirtió su corazón en una oscura piedra de carbón. Porque jamás olvidaría el cuerpo inerte de su gato, antaño tan lleno de vida, tirado en el suelo. Ni tampoco la caja de veneno para ratas en la mano de su hermana._

—_Nunca podrás superarme, Astoria, que te quede bien claro. Siempre a mi sombra, ¿entiendes? Siempre a mi sombra._

_Esas palabras, afiladas como cuchillos, nunca podrían abandonar sus recuerdos._

**ooOOoo**

Fue el silencio angustioso lo peor de todo aquello. Aún no había recuperado la sensibilidad de sus extremidades por lo que no notaba nada, caminaba a ciegas. No sentía la sangre caliente correr ni el tacto afilado del cuchillo. Nada.

Entonces algo la abrazó. De pronto se vio arrinconada por un cuerpo cálido y convulsionante que no dejaba de apretarla, como si temiera que se fuera a escapar. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo que en un principio parecía ser una mancha borrosa y difusa se transformó en él. De pronto su esencia llegó a ella, reconoció la calidez de su cuerpo y la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Draco —murmuró, desconcertada—. Draco, ¿estamos muertos?

Pero él no respondió, sino que miró detrás de ella, serio. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y entonces lo vio.

Ella, Astoria Grengrass, se encontraba petrificada en su posición, sin dejar de temblar. Sus ojos, antaño suspicaces, no reflejaban otra cosa que no fuera terror, el más profundo de los terrores. Y, en frente suya, estaba el pequeño elfo. Su cuerpo escuálido convulsionaba y de sus enormes ojos no cesaban de surgir lágrimas amargas. Pero, lo que llamó la atención a Hermione fue lo que el elfo empuñaba, lo que hundía en el estómago de su ama.

—Mi ama —balbuceó Humy, apoyando la frente contra ella—. Mi amita Astoria…

Ella abrió los labios pero, en vez de palabras, un líquido negruzco surgió de ella, se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios y cayó, manchando la nuca del elfo.

—Mi amita no puede vivir, mi amita no merece vivir —repetía el ser.

Hermione quiso acercarse, consolar al elfo, pero Draco la detuvo. Negó con firmeza y ella no necesitó replicar.

Poco a poco las piernas de Astoria perdieron firmeza y ella cayó hacia atrás, desplomándose en un sonoro golpe seco. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tiznarse de un color oscuro, de sus párpados brotaban lágrimas negras y su boca se movía, desesperada, intentando exhalar las últimas bocanadas de aire.

Entonces, en un último esfuerzo, ella se giró y los miró. El blanco de sus pupilas había sido sustituido por oscuro carmín y su hermoso iris verde ya no era más que una fina línea prácticamente inexistente. Alzó la mano entre temblores y la extendió hacia ellos, como si quisiera alcanzarlos. Pero de pronto su espalda se arqueó y de entre sus labios surgieron cientos de gritos desgarradores e incomprensibles, ahogados por el líquido fétido que no dejaba de salir.

Hermione se obligó a no apartar la mirada, apretó sus manos en torno a los brazos del rubio y aguantó sin permitirse el respirar hasta que el cuerpo de aquella mujer dejara de moverse, hasta que el último quejido fuera suspirado, hasta que su corazón al fin se rindiera al veneno.

Y, cuando el sonido que produjo su brazo al caer reverberó entre las paredes, cuando su pecho no volvió a subir y sus ojos miraron sin ver a la nada; una cómoda calma se instaló en su pecho. Se sintió culpable de ello, pero la culpabilidad era algo tan menudo en comparación al bienestar, que poco le importó.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Draco y caminó hacia el elfo.

—Humy yo…

—Humy hizo desaparecer el cuchillo de su mano antes de que hiriera a sus amigos —susurró él, acuclillándose junto al cuerpo de su ama—. Humy sólo quería salvarla pero entonces entendió que, hiciera lo que hiciera, una de las dos tendría que morir… Humy no eligió a su ama, Humy no hizo prevalecer el apellido de la familia a la que cientos de años de generaciones de los míos han servido… Humy decidió salvar una hija de muggles a la que apenas conocía —añadió, deslizando sus manos por la tibia piel de Astoria, hasta llegar a donde la empuñadura del cuchillo brillaba a la luz de las antorchas—. Humy ha incumplido la primera regla que todo elfo doméstico debe seguir, poner a los amos siempre en primer lugar; por encima de la vida de los demás, de la familia, de la propia.

—Escúchame, has hecho lo que debías, nadie podrá culparte ni hacerte daño porque nosotros vamos a protegerte, ¿de acuerdo? —afirmó Hermione.

Humy sonrió con tristeza y, en un movimiento rápido, extrajo el cuchillo del estómago de Astoria.

—Humy ha hecho lo que debía —concedió, girándose hacia ellos—. Pero Humy debe pagar por sus actos… Humy no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir viviendo… Humy debe acompañar a su ama, en esta vida y en la otra.

Entonces, antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, las manos del elfo se movieron en un golpe fuerte y certero. La hoja afilada atravesó su delgado cuerpo de parte a parte y creó un reguero de sangre oscura que manchó de rojo el sucio trapo.

—¡Humy! —chilló Hermione, agarrándolo antes de que el ser se precipitara contra el suelo—. ¡Humy, vamos, no te rindas! ¡Vive, Humy, te mereces una vida libre y feliz! ¡HUMY, POR FAVOR!

Pero él no respondió, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y cerró los ojos lentamente. Hermione abrazó el sangriento cuerpo del elfo contra ella, balanceándolo con suavidad como si se tratara de un bebé, dejando escapar gritos de dolor y terror a partes iguales. Percatándose al fin de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, que Astoria estaba muerta y que un pobre elfo doméstico inocente había seguido su misma suerte.

—Hermione, levántate. Levántate como siempre haces.

Ella alzó la mirada, anegada de lágrimas y lo miró.

—No quiero… No quiero hacerlo otra vez, no puedo cargar con más muertes, Draco, no más muertes inocentes.

—Humy ha muerto como un elfo libre, ¿no te das cuenta? Tú le has hecho libre y has permitido que se reúna con su padre. Respeta sus decisiones, respeta su sacrificio y levántate, Hermione, levántate otra vez porque esta no será la última vez que tengas que hacerlo —afirmó, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella.

Hermione se percató de que el brazo de Draco temblaba, de que él también tenía miedo, que él también tenía dudas. Pero estaba en pie, seguía adelante. Asintió, apoyándose en él para levantarse, aún con Humy en brazos.

Los tres bordearon el cadáver de la mujer con suma frialdad, condenando el recuerdo de que aquella horrible mujer al más cruel de los olvidos. Draco fue el último en salir y, antes de hacerlo, se permitió mirarla por última vez. Ahora, pálida y ensangrentada, Astoria no parecía más que una pequeña niña de porcelana, débil y rota. Su verdadero aspecto, su verdadera esencia.

—Draco, ¿nos vamos? —inquirió Theo a su espalda.

—Sí, vayámonos de aquí —respondió él, girándose para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sellando al fin sus miedos, acallando al fin sus remordimientos.

**ooOOoo**

Kingsley Shacklebolt alzó la mirada al horizonte. La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar su despacho, vaticinando el fin de una larga noche. Ojeó de nuevo la hora en su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que Draco se internó en la casa y no había recibido respuesta alguna. ¿Y si no lo conseguían? ¿Y si, por fuerza de cabezonería, acababa perdiendo a los tres? ¿Podría perdonárselo?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio; una luz azulada traspasó sus ventanas y se posó sobre su escritorio, materializándose en un dragón de enormes fauces.

—Estamos en el jardín trasero, necesitamos tu ayuda.

No necesitó escucharlo dos veces ni tampoco preguntar, agarró la varita con rapidez y giró sobre sí mismo, desapareciéndose.

Las milésimas de segundo que duró el viaje se le hicieron eternas y, cuando al fin sintió el frescor de la hierba recién cortada bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos. Ante él se levantaba la imponente mansión de los Grengrass, silenciosa y curiosamente apagada. Frunció el ceño y, sin esperar más, comenzó a andar hacia el jardín trasero. A medida que se aproximaba los latidos de su corazón parecían adquirir mayor fuerza y su respiración se aceleraba. Entonces, cuando vio a las tres personas junto a la fuente de piedra, se paró en seco.

Lo primero en lo que se percató fue su estado, parecían cansados tanto física como psicológicamente. Theo portaba una mirada perdida, Draco apretaba fuertemente la barbilla y Hermione… Hermione llevaba en sus brazos lo que parecía ser un bulto sangrante.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —inquirió, llamando su atención.

—Se ha acabado —respondió Draco.

—¿Habéis matado a…?

—No, nosotros no, pero él sí —aclaró Hermione, mostrándole el cuerpo inerte del elfo.

Kingsley frunció el ceño, no se esperaba algo parecido.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró—. No nos convenía que el autor del homicidio se suicidara. Si ya de por sí sería difícil hacer creer al juzgado que un elfo doméstico ha matado a su ama, imagínate si encima el "presunto autor" está muerto.

—¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? —espetó Theo.

—No os podéis quedar aquí, seguro que van a por vosotros en cuanto se sepa que Astoria ha muerto, sobre todo a por ti, Draco. Y ni si quiera yo podré impedirlo.

—Pero no podemos volver a exilio, no va a funcionar de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Nott, necesitáis que alguien os esconda… Alguien de confianza.

—¿Crees que podríamos contactar con Blaise? —aportó Draco.

—Lo dudo mucho, Blaise prácticamente ha desaparecido del mapa.

—Escuchadme, tengo un primo en Etiopía que podría esconderos, pero tendríais que iros ya, no hay tiempo para despedidas ni equipajes, en cuanto los padres de Astoria se percaten de que su hija ya no está removerán cielo y tierra para encontrar a los culpables, no importa que no hayáis sido vosotros.

—Espera, espera, ¿por qué harías algo así, Kingsley? —increpó Draco con sumo recelo.

—Mira, Malfoy, sé que piensas que miré a otro lado cuando sucedieron las revueltas, pero no fue así. Sé que no entiendes lo que significa ser ministro pero no importa. Dumbledore siempre cuidó de ti, ¿lo sabías?, siempre confió en que enmendarías tu camino y yo me negaba a creerlo. Por eso hicimos una apuesta y me comprometí a que, si algún día de verdad cambiabas, yo haría todo lo posible por ayudarte en ello. Así que ya lo sabes, Malfoy, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Draco intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Theo, incapaz de acabar de creerse sus palabras.

—Será mejor que usemos un traslador para hacer el primer tramo, no será conveniente que uséis los aeropuertos del país. Os mandaré la dirección por lechuza en cuanto haya contactado con mi primo.

—De acuerdo, iré a prepararlo todo con Luna —concedió Theo antes de despedirse con una cabezada y desaparecerse.

—Bien, os dejo entonces.

Ambos observaron como Kingsleyrepetía la acción y abandonaba el lugar, dejándolos solos. Entonces Hermione se acercó a Draco y le cogió la mano. Él reaccionó con sorpresa ante su acción pero decidió guardar silencio y apretar su mano en respuesta.

—Vámonos, Draco, tenemos mucho que hacer.

**ooOOoo**

La lechuza de Kingsley no tardó más de cuarenta minutos en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, Hermione sintió un gran pesar en su corazón, uno que tenía la intención de quedarse. Sin embargo se obligó a mantener la calma y le tendió el sobre a Draco, quien lo aceptó en silencio.

A su derecha descansaba la maleta, ya hecha, y en frente de él una hoja repleta de disculpas y excusas dirigida a su madre. Hermione comprendía sus dudas, su nerviosismo, sabía que no era la primera vez que huía y que aquello le estaba haciendo enloquecer.

Suspiró, acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

—Draco yo… Quería decirte algo.

Él asintió, instándola a continuar.

—Sé que no siempre hemos tenido una buena relación, que incluso hemos llegado a odiarnos pero, eso ha cambiado. Aún no logro entender lo que tenemos, si es que tenemos algo, pero todo esto me ha ayudado en cierta medida. Creo que nos comprendemos, que hay algo que sólo nosotros entendemos, que sólo nosotros podemos aclarar. Y, ciertamente, voy a echarlo de menos.

—Yo también voy a echar de menos la brasa que me das con los temas de conciencia, Hermione —añadió él, sonriendo—. Lo que hemos pasado… No ha unido y no quiero que esa unión se rompa, nunca.

—No lo hará.

—No lo puedes saber —afirmó él—. Quizás conozcas a alguien más durante mi falta y puede que…

—Espera, espera, ¿eso que oigo son celos, Draco? —le espetó, divertida.

—Pues sí, lo son —concedió, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara de un plumazo—. No quiero que nadie más te tenga, que nadie más te necesite.

—¿Necesite? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pregúntaselo a tu amiga Lovegood, es culpa suya.

—Pero no entiendo lo que…

—Hermione, sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? —rogó, poniéndose en pie.

Ella asintió, confusa, sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero Draco no dijo nada más durante las dos horas, sino que siguió recogiendo lo indispensable en silencio y, aunque Hermione no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras, tampoco hizo amago de preguntar. Simplemente no querría enturbiar sus últimos momentos juntos porque, en cierta manera, tampoco quería pensar en que aquellos eran de verdad sus últimos momentos juntos.

**ooOOoo**

El sonido de cuatro personas apareciéndose resonó entre las colinas tupidas de hierba. La quinta, sentada unos metros más allá, los observó mientras se acercaban; las miradas de incertidumbre, pesar y esperanza que portaban y sus pisadas, entre firmes y titubeantes.

—El traslador se activará dentro de unos minutos —comunicó en cuanto estuvieron cerca—, aseguraos de no perderlo.

Ellos asintieron y Luna, tendiéndole a la niña a Theo, cogió las manos de Hermione y tiró de ella, alejándola un poco del resto.

—Escucha, Hermione, tienes que venir con nosotros —susurró—. Nada te ata aquí y con nosotros puedes ser feliz… Los dos podéis ser felices.

—Luna, no puedo, alguien debe de quedarse aquí para asegurarse de que las cosas se calman, para permitiros la vuelta.

—Pero, ¿y si ya no hay regreso? ¿Por qué no empezar de cero, por qué no olvidar y volver a comenzar?

—Yo no quiero olvidar, Luna —afirmó, sonriendo—. Ni lo bueno ni lo malo.

Ella suspiró, soltando sus manos con pesar.

—No voy a insistirte, tengo muy claro que no cambiarías de opinión, ¿me equivoco? —inquirió, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo te pido una cosa, que lo mires bien y me digas que no sientes nada. Sólo eso.

Hermione asintió y lo miró. Observó como su pelo rubio, el cual ya había alcanzado una longitud considerable, danzaba al viento. Observó su porte recto y firme a cualquier vendaval y esos ojos, esas piedras grises y frías, que tantas veces había morado en su interior. Exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—No puedo —concedió—. No puedo, porque estaría mintiendo. Lo siento, Luna.

Sin embargo la rubia sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza.

—No lo olvides pues, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces, antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, la vieja cartera de latón comenzó a brillar con potencia.

—¡Luna, vamos! —exclamó Theo.

Ambas se acercaron corriendo al objeto y, mientras que Luna se abrazaba de la espalda de Theo, la castaña permanecía junto a Kingsley, obligándose a ser fuerte por mucho que le temblaran las rodillas. De repente, antes de que la onda de color azulado se cerniera junto a ellos, Draco se acercó a Hermione y, sin previo aviso, la abrazó de la cintura para atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Sintió en aquel beso todo lo que él había sido incapaz de decir con palabras, el miedo a lo desconocido y la esperanza de la calma. Notó con su lengua atacaba con fuerza, como aquel beso parecía ser más una batalla que un gesto dulce, como si quisiera que aquello jamás se fuera de su mente. Y, sin quererlo, lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas; correspondió con fuerza a su pasión y olvidó la presencia del resto. Sólo él, sólo ella. Nada más.

Pues cuando la calidez de sus labios la abandonaron, sintió un intenso frío posarse en su pecho. Draco acarició sus mejillas, borrando con cuidado el reguero de lágrimas y entonces sonrió.

—Volveré a por ti, Granger, no lo olvides —susurró en tono burlón—. ¿prometes esperarme?

—No pienso prometerte nada, Malfoy —le espetó ella.

—¡Vamos, Draco, que el traslador se va!

Él asintió y, rozando los labios de la castaña una última vez, agarró el hombro de Theo. Antes de que la luz azulada se los llevara, Hermione pudo verlo sonreír de verdad, no con amagos de medio lado o sonrisas burlonas. No, aquello era de alegría, aquello era real. Hermione no pudo sino corresponder su sonrisa con otra.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver! —advirtió él.

—Ya lo creo, Draco —susurró ella, observando como el parpadeo azulado se desvanecía en el aire—. Nos volveremos a ver.

**ooOOoo**

**o**

**EPÍLOGO**

**o**

**ooOOooo**

Las gotas de lluvia rebotaban con fiereza sobre la superficie del paraguas, deslizándose para de nuevo caer al suelo. La negrura de la tormenta sólo era interrumpida por la tenue luz de los farolillos y el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo embarrado era lo único que sobresalía entre el rumor del agua cayendo.

La mujer, vestida completamente de negro desde el vestido hasta el sombrero, avanzaba con la mirada puesta en una de las lápidas, de piedra blanca y pulida, flanqueada por dos ángeles de gesto pesaroso cuyos ojos miraban al cielo sin poder alcanzarlo.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue amainando y cuando ella llegó junto a la tumba el agua ya no caía. Cerró el paraguas con un movimiento ligero y rápido y lo enterró en el suelo. Dirigió entonces sus manos al sombrero y, con suma delicadeza, lo desprendió de su cabeza, dejando que el rubio y sedoso cabello danzara al son de la brisa. En sus facciones, regias y perfectas, no había ni el más mínimo atisbo de tristeza, ni furia o desolación. No reflejaba nada, realmente. Por último alzó su barbilla, mirando con superioridad al trozo de piedra a sus pies, dejando escapar una suave risita monótona y sin esencia, practicada hasta la saciedad.

—Te lo advertí, hermanita —siseó—. Te dije que jamás podrías superarme y, aún así, como una necia lo intentaste, ¿ves cual ha sido el resultado? Tú estás muerta y yo sigo siendo la mejor. Menuda pérdida de tiempo, ¿no?

Como si esperase que la lápida le contestara, caminó a su alrededor con paciencia, deslizando sus dedos por las finas estatuas y la pulida superficie blanca.

—Pero, no sólo no has conseguido nada, sino que has hecho del apellido Grengrass una burla, ¡un chiste! —añadió, esbozando una mueca de desprecio—. Madre sigue defendiendo que te mató Draco y compañía y que luego huyeron como los cobardes que son, ¿sabes? Pero sé que es mentira, sé que tu muerte fue mucho más patética que eso… Sí, pero no me quedaré tranquila con las burdas excusas que han dado, no soportaré las miradas de incredulidad de sujetos mucho más inferiores que yo, ¿me oyes? ¡No permitiré que mi apellido pierda valor sólo por tu culpa, Astoria! ¡Porque yo voy a…!

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de otros pasos acercándose. Daphne se irguió, soberbia, y se alejó de la tumba al verlo llegar.

—Me alegra verte, Gregory, hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ¿verdad?

El recién llegado, escondido tras una enorme gabardina marrón y una tupida bufanda, asintió, fijando sus negros ojos en ella.

—Desde lo sucesos en la mansión Parkinson, creo recordar.

Ella asintió, complacida.

—Supongo que tengo que darte el pésame, ¿no? —añadió, cabeceando en dirección a la tumba.

—Es de esperar pero, tal y como me conoces, no creo que tengas que molestarte —afirmó, desenterrando el paraguas de su lugar—. Ven conmigo, amigo mío, tenemos mucho que planear.

—Acaso tienes intención de empezarlo ahora, ¿no crees que es muy precipitado? —inquirió, acompañándola.

—No habrá momento mejor, Goyle, y más aún cuando mi querida hermana ya lo ha empezado. Ahora nos toca a nosotros, ¿no crees? Juntos acabaremos lo que ella no fue capaz de concluir y, te lo aseguro, triunfaremos donde ella fracasó.

**ooOOoo**

**SEGUNDA PARTE: MAGICAE (buscadlo en mi perfil que poner links en fanfiction es un pestiño)**

_Bueno, aquí tenéis el final… *sigh*_

_Creo que este es el primer longfic que he acabado y ahora mismo no sé como sentirme; pues estoy feliz y a la vez me duele un poco. Creedme cuando os digo que he disfrutado un montón escribiendo este Dramione y que el hecho de tener que acoplarme a 20 capítulos me ha ayudado a sintetizar y concluir; a que todo tenga sentido a pesar de lo rápido que parece ir. Y sí, he crecido un montón con "El precio de la libertad" así que espero seguir creciendo mucho más con su segunda parte (sí, leéis bien, habrá segunda parte). Eso sí, antes de comenzar a subirla me tomaré un merecido descanso (si no os importa xD) para poder clarificar mis ideas porque tengo muchas ilusiones en la continuación y planeo que será mucho más compleja (y larga) de lo que fue esta._

_Bueno, antes de meterme con los agradecimientos individuales, quisiera agradecer a todos/as los que me leen, es un honor teneros al otro lado de la pantalla y me alegra un montón haber podido contar con vosotros/as prácticamente desde el principio. Así que, si no es mucho pedir, nada me alegraría más que saber vuestra opinión de la historia completa, al fin y al cabo, la habéis puesto en favoritos/seguidas por algo, ¿no? Realmente me ayudaría mucho como escritora y me alegraría el día._

_En fin, dejando eso a un lado, voy con los agradecimientos individuales:_

_A __**aRiElLa 95**__**, **__**Jaina-Mx**__**, **__**Giselle Lestrange**__**, **__**mary-animeangel**__**, **__**HojaDePapel**__**, **__**Caroone**__**, **__**Arysia**__; quienes me han acompañado prácticamente desde mis humildes inicios y que con pocas palabras (o amenazas) siempre me alegraban el día. Gracias, muchas gracias por estar ahí; por permanecer a mi lado._

_Personas como__**Arualle**__**, **__**kokhove**__ o lectores __**"guest" **__que con sus comentarios esporádicos me han dejado claro el "estoy aquí y me gusta lo que haces" y, que puedo decir, gracias por ello._

_Por último a mis lectoras más "nuevas"__, a __**Lily Joanne Granger**__, __**Ginevre**__, __**Pauli Jean Malfoy y Eruve ; **__a quienes he adorado desde el primer instante que decidieron alegrarme el día y las que me han acompañado hasta el final, ¡no puedo parar de agradecéroslo sí es que es imposible!_

_Así que ya sabéis, os espero a todas en la segunda parte (cuando la tenga ya avisaré, tranquilas) y realmente deseo que seáis tan felices como me habéis hecho a mí… Ale, ya dejo el melodrama, venga._

_¡Un besote enorme!_

_*Aru*_


End file.
